


Rowdyruff Revenge

by Glasko



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship, No Smut, Redemption, light comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 136,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasko/pseuds/Glasko
Summary: After being locked away for a few years with probation following Brick runs into Blossom during a monster attack. From this encounter sparks a plan. Revenge, manipulation, and hate flow from the rowdyruff leader as he decides to hurt the girls where they can't fight back. By removing their purpose. Read as the boys get close to the girls, and witness what happens when someone with enough determination, and power to influence their world decides to act on their wills. This is a fan made non profit story, I do not own the powerpuff girls or claim any affiliation. I grew up watching this show and am a big fan. Support the official release.





	1. The City of Townsevill

A.N heya so I work 12 hour shifts as a welder, and often my mind wonders. Usually to my favorite cartoons and such, and I had this one idea I felt like doing something with, but have yet to. Well recently the ideas fester and build up inside my skull so I will write them down now. All I need is a title. If you got one, write me a review and tell me what I should call this story. Now lets start this fiction like all these fics should...

The City Of Townesville is a happy, healthy community of city folk. A life with excitement, with the thrilling nightlife. An abundance of entertainment, with movie theaters, baseball stadiums, and even small theater groups for those with a passion for drama. Combine those luxuries with a loving capable government and stable thriving economy and you have what many would call paradise. It wasn't always this happy place however. Only five short years ago did the crippling crime rates go down, the horrific homicides drop, and the maddening muggings cease. All thanks to the three guardians of this lovely slice of American city life. The Powerpuff girls.   
Thanks to a clumsy lab chimp and oblivious scientist were these three girls created with a passion for sticking up for the innocent. However, as with all great heroes, there are a slimy slew of malcontent villains. A raging fuzz ball, a hyper-intelligent chimp, useless over-sized germs, spoiled brats, and even pure incarnations of evil. They torment this city and rise to battle the girls for control of this city. Each one has fallen to the girls time and time again. Locked away, outsmarted, returned to the nether realms or what have you, but one trio of terrible tormentors have nearly always gotten away. The perfect chaotic foil of the girls, the Rowdyruff Boys. While the girls constantly manage to stop their chaos they consistantly evade capture in the end. Until today.

Above the city streets various streaks of light race across the sky. Baby and navy blue battling over parks. Lime and forest green clash over industrial sites. Pink and red race through the streets. Blossom was trying to avoid as many civilian casualties as possible, but considering her rage fueled counterpart was closing in fast, she found it alarmingly more difficult. Fortunately she was close to her destination.   
Brick's sole focus was on the pink clad hero in front of him. Rage was boiling inside him. It was a simple day of hamburgers and video games for the boys until these three showed up. “Normally these chicks avoid us unless were having more fun than usual, but today they came looking for a fight. I'm almost too happy to give baby her bottle.” He rambled on inside his head. He was gaining on her but he needed to bring her down quick to he could deliver his sadistic punishment as quickly as possible and move on with his day. He had a full day of larceny and graffiti planned and these chicks were interrupting his self important schedule. He snorted in through his nose, closed one eye and waited for a straight road. In a few seconds they rounded a corner and he fired a loogie aimed at the back of her head.   
Blossom was now so close to her destination “Just one more turn and I'll stop and get him.” she rallied inside her head. Just as she had flown down her last turn she felt something hard hit her in the back of her head. The sudden impact made her slide down the street, leaving a canyon in the once solid road. Her signature bow had been dislodged and was a few feet behind her. She shook the debris from her face and looked around, she was at the intersection of main and state street. “Perfect!” she quickly turned around and saw Brick smirking, small dribbles of spit stuck to the edge of his lip, telling her what he hit her with.   
“I don't know what made ya grow a spine babe, but attacking me and my boys is never a good idea.” he confidently stated walking to her. He stopped for a second to reach down and picked up her favorite hair accessory. “When I'm done with ya, the streets will run as red as this stupid girly bow,” He laughed, “Any last words babe?”  
“Just one,” she smirked then yelled, “Now!” just as she screamed an orange light shot out of a vacant building and encompassed the lead rowdyruff.   
“Blossom are you okay?” Miss Belum asked walking out of the same building.   
“My head hurts a bit, but nothing too major I assure you.” She smiled up at her partner in this sting.   
“Whats going on here?!” Brick asked but his violent screaming made it feel more like a statement.   
“Simple, you nitwit, we've had enough of you boys so we came up with a simple trap to capture you three.” She proudly smirked. “You boys were captured a few minutes ago with the same kind of laser. It neutralizes your powers from the inside. So until someone turns it off your not getting out.” She stuck her tongue out at him.  
“No,” He growled, “No, no no no no!” he repeatedly screamed and slammed himself against his containment field. “I could understand Boomer even Butch, but I can't lose to some stupid sissy girl!” his violent assault continued to no avail.  
Blossom merely shook her head and walked up to him letting out a depressed sigh. “Brick, Listen to me.” upon hearing her say his name he stopped thrashing, but his eyes were filled with cold dead hatred for her. “I beat you, and my gender has nothing to do with it. Look at all the good I do for this town. I take pride in my abilities and the people I save.” She held her hand to her chest as she spoke, “And I know you have even more power than me sometimes. I wish you could have been at least a little good, but you're not. You're mean, cruel and stupid. I didn't beat you because I'm a girl. Having pride in your gender is not wrong until you use it to justify horrible actions. I beat you because I'm a good person, and smarter than you.” A special containment van finally arrived on the scene and escorted Brick inside. “But you will have the rest of your natural life to come to terms with that. Feel free to keep my bow as a souvenir. Good luck and goodbye Rowdyruffs.” She waved at him as the door closed, sealing him away.   
He said nothing during her little hero speech but rage, hatred and malice grew and boiled up inside him. His eyes never left her until the car had slammed the door shut blocking his view away from her, but he kept staring at the same spot like her image was permanently burned into his eye sight. The entire trip he stared at the door unblinking. Soon enough the car had stopped and a special door connecting the cabin of the car and the cargo hold opened up. A worker was met with hate filled glares from his prisoner, but after a few calming mantras to himself he regained his composure and prepared the laser and captive for transport.   
When the door flew open he was greeted by lead lined corridors with barely enough lighting to see down a few feet. “Must be to depress the prisoners.” Brick mused. Soon he felt himself being forced by the containment field down the hall.   
“How was he during transport?” Some guy who seemed a little higher ranking asked.  
“Fine, barely made any noise this whole trip.” The transport guard answered.  
“His brothers are on their way, one making a huge fuss and the other screeching and yelling.” He chuckled. “seems nice to see someone more mature from these three.” Brick turned around and glared at the man but had to keep moving. Finally he was brought to a room no bigger than an average living room. He was shoved inside and more of the same kind of laser blasted him.   
“Hey when are my brothers getting in here?” Brick shouted.  
“They aren't.” Was the simple response from the higher up. “You three are too dangerous to let us keep you together. You will be separate from them. They will have their own room.”  
“You're afraid of me aren'tcha.” Brick sneered.  
“I respect the damage you can do, there is a difference.”  
Once the four lasers were connected the original machine powered off and the two left the room.   
“So this is my room, huh?” He scowled inside his head. “Well at least I won't have to put up with Butch's snoring all night.” he looked around and saw everything he was given. A lead block with a makeshift mattress on it, a toilet and space. Above him were panels. While only four were open and retaining his containment field he suspected all panels above him would have similar devices. He looked down and saw the bow in his hand. All the hate and anger he felt boiled up inside him as he let out a torrent of vulgar screams and insults. He threatened lives, he insulted the girls, he screamed and screamed, but mostly he screamed, “I'm! Not! Stupid!”  
A few months later and Brick was hauled into an interview room. After his initial tantrum he barely spoke a word since. He was locked down in special restraints that removed his use of abilities but allowed him to walk on his own. With these wrist, ankle and neck cuffs on he was no stronger than a normal ten year old boy. He sat down in the chair knowing it's useless to resist. Last time he resisted this interview he was tazed and thrown back into his cell.   
A man wearing a simple black suit and tie sat at the opposite end of the table. He was sipping coffee, Brick could smell the aroma from his seat, and had his black hair combed straight back. In front of him was a folder with Bricks name on it. His mugshot was pulled out and it looked like he was about to spit at the camera in one. He finally finished his sip and looked down at the angry youth in front of him. “You seem to be in better spirits.” he remarked. He was met with only silence. “I'm still happy to see you have been behaving.” he smiled with a sigh. More silence filled the room.  
After a few awkward moments he spoke again, “As you know I'm your probation officer, Dr. Langston, and I'm here to try and rehabilitate you back into society.”  
“Listen Doc,” Brick finally spoke, “I know you think I'm dumb, but I ain't so you don't need to repeat stuff to me all the time.”   
“Well actually I don't. In fact quite the opposite.” Langston chuckled. He grabbed a sheet of paper from the file, “You understand one of the tests we gave you was an IQ test correct?”  
“Yes,” Brick said letting out an annoyed sigh. “And I don't care what it says I ain't stupid.”  
“I know, you scored a 139.” He said with a proud smile. “that's literally one point below genius. And you never had any formal schooling?”  
“You mean that place those sissies hang out? Yeah no thank you.” he jeered while looking to the left.  
“Listen I know you want to get out of here, who wouldn't, but you need to both get an education and follow my instructions before we can even think about releasing you. I want you to develop healthy hobbies. I think if you and your brothers can get something productive to do you three can be outstanding citizens.”  
“What does it matter.” he huffed.   
“Well,” he began, “Besides earning your freedom back, I know with your IQ you could easily get your high school diploma and even college under your belt.”  
“Why would I want that?” He asked. “Not like any place will give me a job, isn't that what those piece of tissue paper are for?”  
“Well yeah, but it says in your file your very sensitive about being called anything that would insult your intelligence.”  
“Cause I ain't dumb!” he yelled.   
“Why do you think, people say that?”  
“It's what she called me right before I came here.” his eyes flared back into that cold dead hateful glare.  
“Ah you mean Blossom, correct?” He inquired while holding up the bow Brick had held onto.  
“Give that back!” He demanded after seeing it, it went missing shortly after his arrival to the facility.   
“Why is it so important? I would imagine you would hate seeing it.”  
“It's a reminder.”  
“For...?” this was the most Brick had spoken and was determined to keep the conversation going.  
“That I got people to prove wrong.” he snarled.  
Dr. Langston slid the bow back to the angry youth who it snatched it back. “Do you think she would doubt you could ever get an education?”  
“of course.”  
“So let me help you prove her wrong, I know I could help you get a high school diploma if we work hard maybe only a year or two after she gets hers.” he genuinely wanted to help these three boys.   
“Not good enough, if I'm gonna prove her wrong, I need to get it before her.” He smiled.  
“I'm not sure that is possible.” doubt covered his face as he spoke.  
“I have super human powers, I can make it possible.” Brick said clutching the bow.  
Dr. Langston smiled, “I like your spirit. Lets give it a go.”

A.N Allright so here is a new story, lets hope its well received. So please, leave a review would ya kindly.


	2. Chance encounter

Years Later  
Townesville was greeted by the daily light streaks of pink, blue and green over their much loved cityscape. It had been about five years since they successfully detained the Rowdyruff boys. They hadn't even thought about them in the years that followed. The girls had grown over the years, while it was never any doubt they were all sisters, they all had devolved more distinct body types. Buttercup, who lived a much more athletic lifestyle had a much more lean body, with her after school activities usually being apart of the swim team. Although she was rarely allowed to compete for obvious fairness she loved the workout.  
Bubbles, who was much more artistic and sweet obsessed had developed a more curvy stature. She often would spend time painting landscapes or animals, and was usually seen trying to get something sweet to eat. However, still being a crime fighter no one would ever call her out of shape just more shapely than her sisters.  
Blossom, was the middle ground of her two sisters. She kept up her own workout routine, but focused more on her studies, and while loved her sweets restrained herself more than her sugar loving sister.  
“Ugh,” Buttercup moaned. “Why are we wasting our time here, nothing has happened in weeks and I'm missing my monster truck rally.” she complained to blossom.  
“Yeah,” Bubbles agreed. “I wanted to hit the zoo today to get some animal sketches done.”   
“You know we must stay vigilant, all it takes is one moment we don't pay attention, and we risk losing the city girls.” Blossom replied to her sisters.  
“Fine, I guess.” Buttercup huffed. “I would just be more likely to care if I thought anything was gonna happen. At least that has the promise of a good workout.”  
“She isn't wrong.” Blossom thought to her self. It has been strangley quiet lately, but it couldn't last long. The winter had ceased and spring coming in was sure to bring more crime with it. No one wants to deal with icy roads as well as the Powerpuffs she theorized.   
After a last lap around the city they all stopped, “Okay, so nothing new happening can we go?” Buttercup demanded.   
“I get you love your monster trucks Buttercup, but you love this city just as much as us. Why don't you just be happy there is no major crime instead of being annoyed about it?” Blossom sighed.  
“I'm more pent up than anything Bloss,” Buttercup complained, “No crime means no punching. I'm going stir crazy, give me something; a bank robbery, a robot army, a giant monster just give me something!”  
As if some omnipotent being was listening they soon heard a deafening roar shatter all other noises. Looking at the source was a 100 foot monster resembling an Allosaurus, but with spines the size of cars on its back and more porportional arms, its legs and tails was doing most the damage, while the arms were grabbing anything they could and shoving it into its powerfull jaws, where rows of razor sharp teeth lay. So far it hadn't seemed like anyone ended up as a snack to the creature yet. Blossom just shot Buttercup a look, “Hey don't blame me I didn't make is appear, I think.” Buttercup responded blushing.  
“Careful what you wish for,” Blossom sighed, “Let's get this under control girls.” And soon all three shot off to face the monster. Upon reaching the mosnter each one split off to get anyone unfortunate enough to be near away from the creature. The whole proccess only took about five minutes, and soon they were eye level with the beast.   
“Any ideas girls?” Blossom asked.  
“Same as always,” replied a manic grin bearing Buttercup, “Punch it until it cries for mommy.” She laughed and shot to the creature. Not wanting to waste time arguing Blossom and Bubbles followed in suit. However, each strike against the hardened skin resulted in nothing but pain for the girls. It kept following the girls movements and swatted them away after each hit like they were little more than flies.   
Landing in her own crater Blossom took notice of how quick the monster was. “Why does it have to be big and fast.” She vented inside her head. She raised up and took more of an observant approach. She flew past its eye and noticed how it kept up with her, even though Buttercup and Bubbles were on its other side. “Thats it. It can't focus on more than one thing at a time!” She internally celebrated her decision. She was about to call out to her sisters when, out of her own lack of focus, was struck by the creatures tail, sending her flying across the City through a few buildings and left a long canyon in the road where she landed.  
She wiped off the dirt when she heard someone speak behind her. “Sheesh Red, do you always suck so bad at fighting these things?” She bolted around to face her heckler when she was met with unpresidented sight. A young man with long red hair, a red baseball cap and a red jacket stood on the sidewalk just a few feet from her.  
“Brick?” She then tackled and pinned the young man against a wall. “What are you doing out?” She interrogated.  
“I didn't escape if thats what your assuming.” He jeered at her. “I was just picking up lunch.” He said holding up a mangled brown bag.  
“I don't believe a word from that mouth!” She yelled in his face.  
“You can take me back, but doesn't that creature require more attention than what you're givin me,” He paused for a breath between her choking pin against the wall, then smiled, “Babe?”  
Seeing his breathing was a little haggard she released him. “So how did you get out?” She demanded an answer from him.  
“Me and my brothers were released two years ago.” He said looking in his brown bag.  
“Why would they do that.” She squinted at him.  
“Good behaivor.” He chuckled and pulled out a hot dog.  
“Oh yeah? Like you could ever behave.” She scoffed. “Even more so go two years without creating havoc.”  
“I'm still on probation, you're not worth being zapped for.” he took a bite. “Great now it's cold.” he then used his heat vision to warm it up for a second.  
“That's what always makes me mad about you three, you only ever use your powers for selfish reasons. You could always help us with stuff like this monster for example.”  
“Being a hero is your bag, not mine.” a crooked smile washed over his face. “Besides like I'm gonna stop something from destroying you.” He laughed, “I still want a world with out ya in it, ya know.”  
“Whatever, I'm gonna find out how you got out and if I find you lied to me i'll hunt you down and put you back in myself.” She was about to fly off, but turned around with a snide smirk. “Enjoy eating your weiner.” And with that she flew off to resume her monsterous task.  
A look of apathetic annoyance washed over Bricks face just as he was about to take another bite of his hotdog. “Whatever, burgers are better anyways.” the annoyance apparent in his voice, as he threw his hotdog and the bag at some hobo who happened to be sitting there. Despite the fact it hit him hard enough to send him to the floor, he still took the food graciously.   
After a short detour to a nearby burger shop he walked into what was once Fuzzy Lumpkins cabin, he decided to abandon it one day and go back to “Good ole caijun country with my kin.” as he put it when the boys showed up on his doorstep.   
Inside were a few beds and a computer. They were provided by the state, since no foster care or orphanage would take three super powered criminals with a long history of violence in. The boys prefered this. After three years of being powerless they yearned for their own place, and the state would rather keep them in one place than risk them running away.   
The boys were visited weekly by their Probation officer, it was his idea to let them out, under monitering of course. Each boy had a tracking device attached to their legs, that would drain them of their power at the push of a button should they be tampered with or the boys violated probation.   
Brick walked past Boomer who was turned into a hobby comic collector, although Brick was allowed to continue his education through online classes acredited through Pokeyoaks High, both his brothers still went back to the penitentiary for their own classes. It was deemed too risky to allow them to go to school with normal teenagers. Brick threw a wrapped burger at Boomer who managed to catch it without looking away from his comics.   
“Where's Butch?” He asked as he walked to the rocking chair that doubled as his computer chair.  
“Outside, tinkering with that car.” Boomer replied between chews. About a year into incarceration they got Butch into mechanic work. After being released he broke probation and lifted a wrecked car from a scrapyard. The boys were given a warning instead of being locked back up since it kept the more manic brother busy.   
“Well go get 'im would ya?” Brick shouted not wanting to get up.   
“Butch! Lunch is here!” Boomer shouted from his spot.   
“Idiot! I could have done that.” Scolded an annoyed Brick.  
“Well why didn't ya.” Boomer responded sticking out his tongue.  
“You can't argue with that kind of stupid.” Brick thought to himself while letting out a vexed sigh.  
“Finally! I'm starving!” Butch yelled bursting in the door. Brick tossed him his burger. “Awe I thought we were getting hotdogs. All we ever have is burgers.” The green clad boy complained.  
“Shut up, the hotdog cart got destroyed by some monster.” Brick lied wanting to avoid talking about the girl who he conversed with only minutes ago. Accepting the lie, Butch rolled his eyes and tossed the burger in his mouth loudly chewing it.  
Meanwhile the girls were still fighting the monster blossom had finally managed to relay the information she gathered to her sisters. “This better work Bloss.” Yelled buttercup as she lost the 'not it' game and was made to be the distraction.   
“It won't if you're shouting at me!” Blossom shot back. The two girls flew as fast as they could into the creature's left eye while it was focused on buttercup to its right. The beast let out a painful, loud roar and covered its affected eye. “It's blinded! Good work girls, lets finish it.” she ordered. They started group coridinated strikes against the monster. Soon it let out another screech.  
“Now what?” Cried Bubbles holding her head to protect her hearing. Her question was quickly answered as the spines shot off the creatures back.  
“Looks like a self defense move, Quick! Stop them before they hurt anyone!” Blossom ordered and the three girls took off to stop the spinal projectiles. They did manage to limit the damage to only structual, but still missed one that flew out of the city limits.  
“You think anyone will get hurt?” Bubbles asked Blossom who was watching it.   
“I don't think so it landed in the forrest.” She turned back to the monster that was now thrashing about wildly and unpredictably. “Lets get back to the task at hand.  
Back in the cabin the boys were coughing up dirt and debris from the sudden impact. Seeing their cabin destroyed, they were livid at what all the strange object had ruined.  
“My computer!” Yelled brick, which was nothing but small pieces.  
“My escalade!” Brick screamed, the SUV was effectivly bisected down the middle, ruining both the engine and any interior left.  
“My comics!” Cried Boomer. All of which were shredded and torn. The three boys then saw the fridge that got completely torn apart.   
“Our food!” Came a maddening yell from all three. They turned around and looked where the spine that destroyed their home came from.   
“Someones gonna pay!” Yelled Brick.  
“Yeah and slowly at that!” Replied Butch.  
“Yeah someones gonna pay nice and slowly.” Came Boomer.  
“If I wasn't already pissed at that monster I would smack you for being so stupid Boomer.” Brick said holding the bridge of his nose. “Whatever,” Began Brick.  
“Lets get 'em!” Yelled all three as they took to the sky to make someone pay dearly.


	3. The BBQ

While the girls kept attacking the monster three very angry teenage boys were rushing across the city. Upon reaching the beast they took notice of the girls. “Of course this thing is still on the loose, Those three sissies are the one fighting it.” Butch jeered.  
“Well who else is gonna fight it? that new mayor?” Brick chided, “And what, get her nails broken? Yeah right.” He finished with a scoff.  
“Is that who I think it is?” Bubbles finally spoke as she saw the three teenage boys floating in the sky. The boys hadn't changed that much, but small things had changed.  
Boomer now had a thin soul patch growing, was about 5'6” and was still probably growing. His blond hair now fell more in his face in a messy fashion, but they all looked dirty so she couldn't tell if that was intentional or the product of whatever accident they were in.  
Butch appeared more muscular and still had his twitch. In his eyes was the furious insanity Buttercup knew all too well. Having seen it directed at her many times. His black hair was still spiked, although less extreme and more just to keep it out of his eyes. His green tank-top and black jeans were filthy like he was changing the oil in something.   
Brick was still in his black jeans but his jacket was off, and had the most muscle definition of the three boys, but they still seemed slightly smaller than butches. His eyes had dark circles around them and his long hair was now tied behind his head through the opening in his ball-cap.   
“No way. They should be locked up for good.” Buttercup said observing the three boys.  
“Apparently not,” sighed Blossom, “Now what do you want.”  
“That thing,” Yelled Brick, “Just destroyed our house with its stupid spine things, And were here to make it pay!”  
“Yeah!” The other two boys cried out behind him.   
The three girls laughed at their proclamation. “We got this boys why don't you go do something useful like change a dead bulb or something.” Buttercup laughed.  
“Yeah if we haven't beat it yet, what makes you think you can? Your filthy clothes.” Giggled Bubbles.  
Blossom took notice of the three boys face growing with anger, “Uh girls, maybe not the time to piss off the only help we've got.”  
“If we were fighting this monster it would already be dead!” Yelled Brick.  
“Oh did we hurt your pride?” Buttercup stuck her tongue out as she heckled the boys.  
“Yeah why don't you show us how it's done.” Bubbles joined with her sister.  
Blossom was about to speak up when the monster, who was a little miffed about being ignored for these three swatted the girls down with its tail leaving the girls in the crater created by it.  
“Hey Butch you thinking what I'm thinking? It's plenty big enough.” Brick smiled at his brother.  
“Smoke bomb?” asked an over excited Butch.  
“Those breakfast burritos we had earlier should do the trick.” Laughed Boomer.  
“Then it's agreed,” Brick said inhaling for a loud war cry. “Smoke bomb!” The three boys started at top speed at the monster and all three struck its jaw in unison. The monster let out another yell, but the boys flew inside its mouth with red, green and blue smoke and stars following close behind.  
“Did they just fly inside the monster?” Asked a confused buttercup.  
“Great, now we gotta stop this thing and dig the boys out.” whined Blossom.  
“Why? Good riddance I say.” Began buttercup but was soon interrupted by Bubbles.  
“Look up at the monsters face.” The beast seemed to be coughing then after a few seconds inhaled and let out a morbid scream of pain. Fire shooting out of its mouth.  
“This thing breaths fire?” screamed a worried Buttercup.  
“Something tells me that's not doing that by itself.” Blossom replied backing up. The flames engulfed the monsters mouth, and soon fire was shooting out of its nose and soon enough the eyes. The screams of pain silenced but the grotesque sounds of burning flesh and smoke filled the air. Soon enough it fell to the ground ruining a few buildings and streets. The fires soon died down but the smell still lingered on in the air.  
The muffled sound of someone screaming “Plasma cutter!” were soon followed by a line of heat vision blasting out the monsters chest until a hole big enough to fly through formed. The three boys covered in saliva and scorch marks soon emerged from the newly created cavity. They were all laughing and chuckling to themselves.  
“Blossom what happened?” Asked buttercup.  
“Well... from what I can gather the boys were releasing a cloud of methane gas inside the creatures lungs which when he inhaled created a high enough pressure that upon ignition of the gas cause the monster to burn inside out.” She surmised.  
“Ugh English please?” her annoyed sister demanded.  
“They lit their super farts on fire inside the monster.” She looked down and shook her head at how rediculous that sounded.  
The three boys heard it and fell on their backs laughing even harder.  
“They can do that?” A queasy Bubbles asked. Blossom just put her hand to the bridge of her nose and nodded her head, perplexed by the ludicrous vulgar, yet admittedly efficient way of dealing with the beast.  
“Did the Rowdyruffs.” Buttercup began, she didn't want to finish her sentence, “just save the day?” She looked like she was gonna upchuck just saying those words.  
“You know it toots!” Butch laughed. Suddenly a group of citizens rushed the creature yelling praise for the Rowdyruffs. “The hell is going on here y'all should be scared.” Butch protested to the sudden display of appreciation. He looked over and saw Boomer being flocked with what looked like a bunch of teenage girls. Brick was just floating never letting his eyes off blossom with his hateful glare.  
“Come on guys lets get out of here, we got a shack to rebuild.” Brick finally said. And the three boys flew off.  
“Blossom are we really going to let them go?” Buttercup asked.  
“Yeah they still are the Rowdyruff boys.” Bubbles joined in.  
Blossom stood for a second and seemed to consider going after them. She thought she better not. If what Brick said earlier was true, they had yet to do anything illegal, and didn't want to do anything antagonistic if they were innocent. “Nah, let's let them have this. We know their here, we'll keep an eye out for them if they pull anything, but so far all they did was finish off this.” She motioned to the burned corpse that lied across the city block.  
“Girls!” Cried Mayor Bellum.  
“Hi mayor!” All three greeted.  
“Thank the stars you were nearby when it attacked, I bet more lives were saved than if you hadn't been.” She sighed. A few years ago The mayor of Townesville had a heart attack, and while he still lived, he felt it waa a sign to hang up his hat, not literally he still wore it even to bed. Upon the next election Sarah Bellum won by a landslide. Having three super heroine idols endorse her probably didn't hurt her chances either.   
She noticed the burns and smoke emanating from the creature. “Feeling a little more brutal today girls?” She asked nearly gagging on the scent.  
“Actually we didn't do this?” Bubbles interjected. “It was the Rowdyruffs.”  
“Oh lord, they escaped?” she asked worry flooding her face.  
“No, apparently they were released and are still on probation.” Blossom informed.  
“That's odd.” she said with a slight pause between the words.”Why wasn't I informed?”  
“It was around two years ago probably the Mayor agreed to it while you were campaigning.” Blossom added.  
“Makes sense, he was signing anything put in front of him.” she then turned back to the body, “But if they have been behaving for these two years, maybe they've earned it. Certainly did this town a favor by killing... whatever this thing is.” she then turned to blossom, “Promise me you'll keep an eye on them?”  
“I give you my word.” the Powerpuffs leader vowed.  
Meanwhile back at the ruins of the boys were just landing back at their destroyed home. “Man this bites.” Complained Boomer, “We didn't even get the fun of destroying it ourselves.”  
“Yes it is a shame isn't it.” Came the familiar voice behind the boys. Dr. Langston was sitting on the ruined porch. “Good to see your back.”  
“Hey we didn't violate our probation, this thing just destroyed our home.” Began Brick, but he was cut off by Dr. Langston raising his hand to silence the youth.  
“I'm aware I was only getting out of my car when, whatever that thing was, destroyed this place. I heard your conversation, and judging by the way things look, you destroyed the monster?” He said sipping more coffee from his gas station cup.  
“Yeah we used our powers, but we didn't violate our probation.” Butch called out.  
“I know, you did the city a service.” He sat his coffee down and walked up and put his hands on Butches left should and Boomers right. He looked down at the three boys and smiled with pride in his eyes, “I'm proud of you three.”  
“For what all we did was kill something?” Brick asked.  
“You did something good, and didn't even try to fight the Powerpuffs, I bet you three could be great heroes one day yourselves. Should you want that.” Langston had become something as close to a positive father figure as the boys could get. He took on the case voluntarily, hoping he could reach the boys. He earned his PhD in Child psychology for something like this, but never guessed he would ever be counseling three super powered little boys.  
“Great, but now we gotta clean up. So where does this visit leave us?” Brick asked.  
“Well, once I report that you did something good for the city we will see, but I think you three may have earned your freedom back with this today. I wont make any promises, but just maybe.” He winked and walked to his car. He said his farewells and soon was driving off.  
“You think he means it?” Butch asked getting excited.  
“Goodbye shock collars!” Boomer danced around.  
“Well nothing is happening if we don't start fixing up our home.” Brick scolded them. And soon enough they went off to create lumber from the many trees around them. It took them a week to try and figure out how to make it into a livable home again. Thankfully it was a warm clear spring night every week, though they still had to make a fire for the middle of the night. By the end of it what they had was vaguely resembled a home.   
“Well it ain't pretty, but it has four walls and a roof.” Brick proudly proclaimed.   
“Dude lets just go to sleep, between this and school I'm wiped.” Butch yawned. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday, but Brick felt the same fatigue. Looking over he saw Boomer was already passed out on a log by their fire pit. He was about to wake him when the noise of a car horn did the job for him.  
Boomer, not expecting the noise just rolled over and fell off his makeshift bed, “Wha- What's goin on.” He mumbled still waking up. Dr. Langston had dropped by for his weekly visit.  
“Good news boys!” He yelled as he got out of the car.  
“Were off probation?” Butch asked expectantly.  
“Well, no not yet, but the mayor wants to speak with you three.”  
“Why?” Brick raised a brow.  
“When she heard me make my case to let you all off early she said she wanted to meet you.” He smiled and ushered the boys in his car. He saw the dirt and grime that covered the three. “I wish you had time to wash up first, but whatever.” He got into the driver seat and pulled out some towelettes he kept there. He tossed them to the boys, “Clean yourselves up as much as possible, we want to make a good impression after all.” he saw them in the rear view mirror and noticing they were following his instructions shifted his car into gear and took the boy to meet the mayor.

A.N. Makes ya wonder why she wants so see them. Leave a review would ya kindly.


	4. The Idea

A.N. Last update for this portion, if you like this story thus far please leave a review or even message me, but if you don't talk to me, how else will I know what you think. I appreciate criticism, so please review, would ya kindly.

 

Miss Bellum was sitting in her chair looking over her desk at the three filthy boys standing in front of her. She had the prison records of each boy on her desk, Langston brought them when he tried to get her approval for early probationary release. She looked in the eyes of Boomer who had a hopeful gleam in his eyes, his face was clean but his arms looked like they had streaks of dirt all over him. All the boys had similar streaks except their face. She guessed, Langston helped with the faces as much as possible before entering.  
She looked over at Butch who was smiling with his slight twitch, his file read it was something instinctual whenever he was excited. Finally she laid eyes on Brick, who was avoiding eye contact with her. She wasn't surprised as it was her and Blossom who captured him. His hair was unkempt and splitting at the ends with dirt patched all over his clothes and hair, again no different than any other boy standing there.  
Finally she spoke, “Why are you three completely filthy?”  
“It's not like we have a working bath and laundry machine at home.” Brick sighed. He was getting tired of people commenting on how dirty he was wherever he went. He heard it from the library when he went to send his homework to his teachers, the various food places whenever he went and picked up meals for him and the boys, and random people in the streets as he walked. He would have flown, but was scared of wrecking his shot at probation release. They weren't supposed to use their powers unless necessary, something about walking a mile in the shoes of their victims. “We've barely had a roof over our heads for an hour now.” He finished.  
“What do you mean?” She asked, leaning forward resting her chin on her hands woven together in front of her.  
“That dumb monster wrecked everything we had, even our beds.” Boomer answered. Stretching and cracking his neck to work the stiffness out.  
“I did read about your, unique living situation.” She lifted one of the folders up. “Why didn't the state help with repairs, or just give you housing?”  
“We don't take charity from no one, toots!” Brick shot his hand out as he spoke. Langston dragged his hand from the top of his face down.  
“Maybe don't speak to the woman who decides if your free or not like that?” he whispered down to the boys.  
She stood up and walked around her desk leaning against it in front of the boys, “Why are you three so aggressive anyways? I just don't get it.”  
“Listen babe, When your life literally starts in a prison crapper then you can judge me and my boys for being so angry.” Brick jeered folding his arms.  
“Well if you can't even be polite to me, the one woman who can grant you freedom, why should I let you off your probation?” She folded her arms back in turn. The two other boys glared at Brick he quickly took notice.  
“You're right, that was uncalled for.” He mumbled, “I'm sorry.”  
She couldn't believe what she heard. As the information gathered in her head she found it hard to believe this was the same psychotic ball of destruction that plagued Townesville for five years before she helped capture him. “That's an amazing amount of growth you've shown, Maybe you've earned it.” She let a small smile form. “But I can't just let you off.” She rested her hands on her desk behind her.  
“So this is a waste of time?” Whine Boomer and Butch.  
“No, I'm willing to compromise, letting you off scot free, could potentially put my city at risk and I won't have that.”  
“What do you propose?” Langston asked.  
“One, they have to live in the city.” She turned around and pointed to an apartment building across the three way junction. “I own that building, I use it to house some of Townesville less fortunate, those with families and such, but I want you to live inside it as well.”  
“We don't take charity.” Brick said, again being met with more silencing glares form his brothers.  
“Consider it thanks for you heroic deeds last week, when your all 18 you will either pay rent, or move out.” She turned back around, “Secondly I want a contract signed between me and you. Something stating that any and all use of your powers will be either benign or for the good of the city. Abuse of abilities will land you back in your special prison for ten years.”  
The boys grimaced at the thought of being locked back in the dark. “But what if someone just lies about us, many people have a grudge against us.” Boomer said in a moment of levity.   
“Fair point, but that is another reason I want you where I can keep tabs on you. I want to see how you interact with my citizens on a more daily basis, it's easy to stay out of temptation when you're away from the city and off the grid, but not when your constantly faced by it.” She took a sigh, “But if someone falsely accuses you we will do a full investigation, and the responsible party will be held accountable for wasting government resources, does that sound fair?” She did honestly want to give these boys a fair chance. She inherently saw the good in all of the people in the city, and it broke her heart when she repeatedly saw people to relish in the more carnal primitive side of themselves.  
“So we agree to your terms and we lose the shock collars?” Butch asked.  
“Yes, consider it more relaxed probation, You behave you won't even need weekly visits, you wont be monitored any more, but one violent attack against someone innocent, and you will be harshly reprimanded.” she knelt down to the boys, “We're placing a lot of trust in you boys, we would be crazy to just let you free. So as long as you don't make me regret this, we will get along famously. So is it a deal?” She reached her hand out.  
“It's a deal toots, er, I mean Mayor” Brick said clasping his hand on hers.  
“Good, Dr. would you take them to fetch their belongings.” She started, but was quickly interrupted by Brick.  
“You're looking at 'em.” He held his hands out to the sides, “That monster destroyed everything we have.”  
“Right,” she looked down at them, “I have a shower within the building, go get them cleaned up and we will take them to get some stuff.”  
Dr. Langston start moving the boys in the direction she pointed to when Brick spoke up, “What do you mean?”  
She just waved at them and said, “Your lucky I'm a philanthropist at heart.”  
A few hours later and the boys were sitting in a three bedroom apartment, Miss Bellum was sitting across the table and they were signing the contract she had spoken of before. Once everything was notarized Langston unfastened the tracking collars on each of the boys. The flesh turned slightly pale from being encased in it for so long. She wished the boys luck and was out of their new home moments later.  
The three boys couldn't help but rub the spot the collars were on their legs, but looked around. They were given a three bedroom apartment, She only had two available at the time and the other room was a two bedroom, she figured this way they wouldn't fight about who got their own room.   
Brick called the only room with its own bathroom, Butch took the one closest to the kitchen and Boomer just seemed happy to get his own room. Miss Bellum and Langston split the difference between the clothes and bed that they gifted onto the youth.  
Even rudimentary furniture and a computer for Bricks education were provided. A thrift store also donated a big tube TV for the boys. Many places were grateful to the boys for stopping the monsters rampage the week prior so through discounts and donations, the cost wasn't all that much to Miss Bellum and Langston. Internet was not provided, but Brick had found a way of getting service before at the cabin, he was sure he could do the same here.  
“This don't sit right with me.” Brick bemoaned.   
“What do ya mean?” Boomer said hopping on the couch. “It sits right with me.”  
“We're men we don't need people holding our hands and givin' us shit.”   
“Eh lighten up, I'll take this over that crappy cabin any day.” Butch said floating lightly through the air above him. “Besides they said it's thanks for last week. Just enjoy it.”  
Brick just eyed his airborne brother and resigned himself. He walked out the door. “I'll be back, I gotta go get something.” Once outside the building he took to the skies at high speed. He made his way to the coast and once over the water he hit top speed and managed to break the sound barrier. He finally felt alive again as he flew aimlessly around. He had restrained himself so many times, but now he had his first real taste of freedom in five years. He relished in it. He gained altitude and shot back home. He figured his high speed at this height, incredible speed shouldn't hurt anything and soon he touched down in front of the cabin.   
He eyed the clumsily crafted shack and walked in one last time. he found his jacket on the floor, having left it there while trying to raise a wall earlier that week. He slipped it on and dug into his pockets. Soon he found his treasure.   
It was a little worn, from years of being pulled in and out of one of his pockets, but the same bow he got from the day of his incarceration was still in his possession. He laughed as he recalled his reunion with her, as she still wore a big red bow atop her head, but this one was special to the boy.   
He kept it as a reminder to one day get free and make her pay. To become better than she was. And to finally eliminate her. The contract signed earlier held him against a full on assault and battery of her person, but he still lusted for revenge. He pocketed the treasure once more, looked around for anything else he might need at the new place.  
He found a few flash drives with what salvageable computer parts were left and walked out of the shack. He turned around and blasted the building with his heat vision. The poorly made structure quickly caught on fire and Brick stood there watching the fire. Any flames that tried to spread off the cabin, were quickly extinguished by the boys foot. One the flames died out he stomped on any smoldering embers and left the now desolated spot to head back home.  
He walked in to find Butch and Boomer passed out in the living room floor. He kicked them both, “We got beds now! use 'em!” He shouted at his groggy brethren. They just mumbled under their breath and floated to their respective bedrooms.   
“So all this because we stopped a monster, huh?” He internally monologued. He pulled out the bow. “Those stupid wimpy girls, were shocked that we pulled it off. I wonder why, it's not like we're doing that everyday we're not taking away their precious purpose or anything.” Suddenly he had an idea. “If we decided to play nice, we could probably get more stuff outta it. I know we could be better heroes than those girls anyways, and that would be the best victory possible.” A devious smiled formed on his face. “If we outdid them on their own turf they would lose their purpose, go crazy, and disappear. Better still they couldn't do a thing about it without becoming criminals themselves.” He began to chuckle. “Oh Brick my man we are one evil sum bitch.” He thought to himself.   
He walked over to his new, but slightly outdated, computer and began typing up his school assignments. He would relay his plan to his brothers when they woke up the next morning. Brick had managed to realize his goal. He was due to graduate high school in a month or so. It took so many sleepless nights, and almost all his time locked up was spent on his education.   
Even when he worked out in his cell he almost always had a book to read while doing so. At first it was hard, but as he got the basics of every lesson more things began to click and he was shooting through his education. Even though he only ever stepped inside his actual high school once, to meet the principal and go through the needed paperwork for online classes, he was actually on the honor roll. It wouldn't actually show however since he was only a virtual student. He quickly caught up on the lost week of work and soon found it to be just past midnight when he finished.   
He yawned and floated to his new room, knowing sleep would come easily, and fell asleep chuckling about his new plan to beat the girls down. Much like the fires earlier, he was going to extinguish the girls purpose in this town. 

A.N. So this is a situation I've been playing with in my head I hope y'all like it. Leave a review would ya kindly.


	5. The Calm

A.N. heya, so i'm still looking for ideas for the title of the story, I love the reviews and would love to see some more, im still early into this fiction, my past writings should show I like doing long stories and avoid short one shots, unless I really like the idea. So if your sticking around we got a bit of story left, so I would love to see some reviews and private messages. So would you kindly read and review.

The fly back from the monster attack was a quiet one. Buttercup was mumbling frustrations under her breath that it was the boys who beat the monster. Bubbles, being the loving spirit she is, was flying without a care. The people and animals were safe, and any buildings could be repaired. Blossom was a mix of both. Looking back at the image of Butch freaking out about the people celebrating their victory, and Boomer being surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls like he was a pop star, faded as she looked into the eyes of Brick.   
He looked older, his muscles had clear definition, but weren't bulky, his long hair matted by slime from the beast was frayed, but what struck her was the deep crimson red his eyes had. He looked like he never slept with having dark rings around his eyes, and it made his eyes pop out even more. He floated to the top and stared her down with so much hatred and contempt, that it shook her to the core.   
She didn't fully know why his eyes were as hateful then as they were. Earlier when they reunited his eyes had a spark of life and enjoyment to them. They seemed light and full of life, but once they beat the creature, all life and light was completely gone. She thought he was ready to keep fighting and was worried his grudge would overtake him and start a fight with them right there. Alas she felt relief as he scoffed and took his brothers away.   
“Earth to Blossom!” Buttercup roared coming up behind her sister. “We just flew over our house!” She commented catching up to her sister. She noticed Blossom seemed a little spaced out, but didn't think anything about it until she kept flying level when they descended to their home.  
“Oh, sorry.” Blossom half chuckled, “Just an unpredictable day.”  
“Tell me about it,” She said folding her arms as they floated down to their house. “Could you believe that they had a single ounce of good in them.”   
Bubbles had been waiting by the door when she spoke, “Can you really even say that? They claimed the whole reason they fought the monster was because it ruined their house.”  
“Yeah your right.” Buttercup mused as they walked in the front door, “So I guess it even then it was just a selfish act.”  
“I wouldn't discredit Buttercup,” Blossom interjected, “Beyond motive, they still did something good for the city.” She lectured as she fell back on the living room sofa.   
“So when do we go after them and lock them back up?” Buttercup inquired.  
“We don't, they were released by the law. We don't do anything until they do.” Blossom sighed.  
“How do you know that?” Bubbles said, walking back from the closet with a towel in hands.  
“Yeah you said they were released two years ago. How did you know that?”  
Blossom sighed, “I only found out during the fight when the monster sent me through three buildings.” She clarified and began recounting her reunion with Brick.  
“I noticed you were gone a little longer than you should have been.” Buttercup chuckled.  
“Yeah then I told him to enjoy his wiener and flew off to rejoin you.” Blossom finished.  
Bubbles chuckled, “Wow even the strict by the book Blossom can crack a dirty joke once in a while.”  
“Hey! I can be funny I just think dirty humor is beneath me.” She chided back. As her blue sister ascended the stairs to clean up. Buttercup just landed on the sofa next to her sister and turned on the TV to her monster truck rally.  
“You really think they were just released two years ago, and managed to avoid us for that long?”  
“He said they were still on probation, probably can't use their powers without being put back in a cell. They are too dangerous to leave without some sort of control plan.” Blossom openly theorized.   
“I give it 'till Wednesday till their fighting us again.” Buttercup boasted.   
“Fine if they make it longer than that, your taking out the trash for a week.” Blossom wagered.  
“And if they fight us,” She sent a smirk her sisters way, “Your cleaning my room.  
“The usual bet then?” Blossom nodded. It was usually the only way buttercup's room even got cleaned. Whenever a bet was made it was always buttercups go to stake. She wasn't a particularly filthy slob, but she was never motivated to clean her room. Usually whenever she won the bet she would gloat and remark how Blossom was better at it anyways. Unfortunately the days passed by and a week had passed. School days filled with classes transpired, evenings filled with homework, and sleep uninterrupted by crime. Wednesday buttercup held onto the satellite phone that was their new upgraded hot line and stayed up until midnight hoping for it to go off, it never did. She grimaced, but decided trash duty for a week was still nothing bad, until the next Saturday when the Professor told her to collect the trash in her own bedroom. Forcing her to clean her own room in turn.   
Sunday was nothing special for the girls. Bubbles flew off to do some landscapes, art supplies in tow. Buttercup finding her favorite game was lost in the virtual world displayed upon the screen. You may ask what about Blossom. Well she was lost in her homework, Opting to study outside she tried to focus on her work. While the image was usually quick to fading she found herself repeatedly remembering the cold dead hateful stare the teenage boy burned into her.   
It interested her how she was aware that she gave it more power by letting it bug her, but was unable not to feel on edge with each repetition of the memory. She sighed heavily and sat her book down when once again it interrupted her focus. She collected her things, and took them inside. Buttercup's mind was too enamored with her game to notice Blossom passing by. The professor was surely locked down in his lab, and Bubbles was out. So she decided to take a small break and fly around the town as a break.   
Her mind and heart lightened up as she took to the skies. The clouds passed her by and cleared much like the clouds in her head. She finally landed downtown and decided to walk about. She had no end goal or destination, but found it relaxing aimlessly wondering about the city. Taking in the sites it occurred to her, that for all the time spent within the city she rarely just stopped to smell the flowers. She began seeing the little details that one would easily miss zipping by in the sky, or flashing about in a hurry.   
Eventually she found herself at a park and sat down on a bench. It didn't take her long to be noticed by all the kids who were there and she soon found herself surrounded by 50 excited eyes. She always loved it whenever kids would approach her. Ever since an encounter with some of the older super heroes of the world, she always made it a point to treat kids with as much love and appreciation as possible.   
She sat down and listened to kids tell their stories. The girls saying how they look up to her, and the boys saying how they want to be tough protectors like her. Even the parents thank her for always saving the day. None of these things were new to the bow wearing teenager, but she never gave any sign of insincerity. She smiled and listened to each of them, like they were the only thing in the world to her, and the kids were delighted.   
One kid, who she had saved about a month ago from a house fire was at the park. She almost didn't recognize him without the smoke and soot all over him, but he thanked her for everything she did to save him. She found him under a support beam and both his legs were broken, but he would eventually be alright again. She smiled, admired his positive attitude, and lifted him in the air for a quick flight around the park.   
The boys eyes lit up and was laughing and screaming in enjoyment. When she set him back down, all the other kids wanted a turn. She smiled and decided to spoil them and gave them all a quick two laps around the park, but soon enough the afternoon wore down, and the kids started to leave with their parents back home.   
She smiled and waved as each of them left, and soon found the park empty sans her shadow. She could fight monsters all day long, and beat up super-villians, but kids always drained her the most. Only because she wanted to live up to the larger than life image they had of her in their minds, and wouldn't want to see a look of disappointment grow on their face. Feeling emotionally drained, but not unsatisfied, she took back to the skies and headed back home.   
When she walked back in through the front door, she saw buttercup was now in the kitchen helping the professor cook dinner. “Hey Bloss,” She called out. “If you didn't show up soon I was gonna eat yer dinner.” She said a greedy smile plastered on her face to her own joke.   
“I take it we're having steak and potatoes?” She said, knowing that would be the only meal buttercup would be that excited for.   
“Yep! Plus with my insanity ghost pepper sauce.” She grinned, holding up the bottle of her treasured spice. “We're gonna play steak Russian roulette.” It was a game she liked to play whenever she helped make dinner. She would spice up one dish and whoever got it had to both finish it and try not to let the spice destroy their tear ducts. “Bubbles just ran to the store, saying we're gonna need milk.” She scoffed, “We had plenty, don't know why she has to be such a baby about it.”  
“Cause we all have super sensitive taste buds?” She called out. “How you enjoy it is beyond all logic.” She playfully pushed her.   
“I like the pain, it's weakness leaving the body, but I love seeing your faces whenever it's one of you who gets it.” She poked her curled tongue out.   
“All right butter cup that's enough.” The professor sighed, “Go set the table while I spike the random steak.”  
“Why did you let her convince you to do this is?” Blossom pleaded looking up with pleading eyes hoping he would tell her which steak he was gonna use.  
“It was the agreement to helping me make dinner, You and Bubbles were nowhere to be found. I needed the help.” He smiled down at her. Age had began to take their toll on him. Glasses where now kept on his person, whenever he needed to read or do computer work, Grey streaks were forming in his hair, and slight wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. One would begin to wonder if that was natural, or just stress being the single parent to the towns super protectors.  
Looking defeated Blossom washed up and got ready to hopefully enjoy her meal. Luck was on her side that night as it was Buttercup who ended with the steak. Bubbles laughed and asked if she wanted the milk she bought, but Buttercup just shook her head and claiming it was now a matter of wills to get stronger.  
Laughs were shared, jokes were made and the family continued on with their pleasant Sunday evening dinner. As the clock ticked on, the dinner finished and dishes complete, the professor enjoying the fresh tobacco from his pipe, sitting in his lounge chair, and the girls being made the audience for Bubbles new artworks of various animals, stories and scenery, the day came to an end.   
As it always does the sun rose and Monday reared its head into the lives of the girls. They quickly got ready for school, kissed the professor goodbye and were off. Blossom had AP classes almost exclusively, with the exception of electives and Gym. Buttercup and Bubbles both had more normal classes, but chose to focus their classes more on what they liked, Buttercup with a mechanics and carpentry class, Bubbles with various art classes.   
Eventually Blossom felt the familiar vibration of the cell phone in her bag. She pulled it out, The teacher even pausing his lecture knowing who it was and knowing she would be leaving in the middle of class. “Off to stop some crime miss Utonium?” The teacher nonchalantly asked.   
“Sorry Miss Crabblesnitch, it's just a bank robbery shouldn't be long.” She said pushing the phone back into her bag.   
The teacher just gave a small laugh out, “Like you even need to hear this lecture, I know you already know this. Just be safe.” She called out with a wave as blossom went to get her sisters.   
Soon enough they were all in the sky and rushing to Townesville First Community Bank. Upon touching down they were greeted by an officer who was closing the doors to the police van. “Oh girls! Thanks for your help eh. This one should be an easy cleanup, with all the hostages safe and all.” He said in a Canadian accent.   
“What are you talking about we just got here?” Buttercup questioned.  
“Well,” He started walking to the driver door of the car. “We all saw flashes of light blue green and red, thought it was you then the hostages came running out of the door, and the bad guys were all in a pile on the floor in the lobby. If that wasn't you who could it be?”  
Blossom looked over at the building, but she didn't know a pair of crimson eyes were laid out on her form. A smile on the owners face as he watched her confusion grow.   
A.N. so this chapter was a slight pain to write I think it finished strong, it was mostly filler i'll admit, but I wanted to catch up with what the girls were doing in the week since the monster attack to when Brick and his boys implement the plan. Also I was thinking of a name for the teacher and crabblesnitch just made me chuckle, she probably wont be in the story after this. Steak russian roulette is a reference to persona 5 where they did it with octopuss balls, I forget the actual name. Also even though he didn't appear Dr. Langston is a reference to Man-Bat I was playing the arkham games right before writing this down. Again still looking for a title.


	6. Final Preperations

A.N. heya read and review.

Despite being the last one asleep Brick was the first to wake. Whether it was due to the new location, or just the fact he slept very little anyways, he didn't know. He floated to the kitchen and opened the fridge. A scowl on his face grew as he realized the fridge was empty. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the nearby store. He wasn't gonna pick up much, just some basic food stuffs. He grabbed a few boxes of cereal, milk, some eggs and a loaf of bread. The EBT card covered the cost and was soon flying back. He walked up the stairs opened the door and walked back into the silent apartment.   
He quickly put the stuff away, and was soon enjoying a bowl of cereal. He turned on the TV and chose to watch some show about three kids trying to scam people for candy money. Soon Butch and Boomer woke up and floated banging lightly against the wall as they made their way to the kitchen. Boomer poured himself a glass of water, And Butch was ecstatic to see the cereal on the counter.   
“I can see you all slept well.” Brick chuckled at their bed head.   
“Yeah, the new bed the mayor got us is comfy.” Boomer beamed extending the last word. “What about you?”  
“You know he never sleeps. He is always working on that geek stuff of his.” Butch cut in, pouring the milk in his bowl. He suddenly felt the sharp pain of a spoon striking the back of his head.   
“Leave my education out of this, besides I'm almost done with mine. How many more years ya got Butchie?” Brick smiled at the nickname. Before he could answer Brick continued, “I slept well, just not as long as you two logs. Seriously I find you past out on the floor then another 12 hours later your waking up? Talk about lazy.”  
“Hey we can't all be the sleepless wonder you are.” Boomer shot back, draining his glass.   
“Whatever just eat, we got some stuff to figure out.” Brick, shaking his head sighed.   
“Like what?” Butch said floating to the couch, and began to noisily ingest his cereal.   
“How we're gonna topple those three lame-o girls.” A smile reformed on Bricks Face.   
“You wanna get thrown back in Brick?” Boomer asked, following Butch's lead into the living room cereal in hand.   
“Were not gonna get locked back up you ninny,” Brick began.  
“But that contract said we couldn't attack the girls.” Butch interrupted.  
“There is more than one way of skinning the cat.” Brick tried to resume, but was interrupted by Boomer this time.   
“You skin cats?! That's just low.” Boomer said nearly choking on his cereal.  
“It's just an expression!” Yelled a vexed Brick, He put his hands to the bridge of his nose and growled. “It's too damn early for this level of stupidity. Sheesh. Listen, we're not gonna fight the girls, but we are going to beat 'em. Would you like me to tell you how?”  
Both brothers just nodded, They enjoyed teasing their brother since he took everything seriously, and that made them experts at gauging how much patience he had left. “Good. Now we're gonna take the girls down in the best way possible. We are, and really follow me on this one, going to become the new heroes of this city.” A look of confusion washed over the green and blue boys faces as they looked at each other.   
“Why would we do that? The girls are the heroes?” Butch asked.   
“That's why Butchie. We can do anything they can do, but better. I mean come on with your perfect sphere of defense, Boomers energy bat, and my knowledge of warfare we could make mincemeat outta any baddie that shows up.”  
“Again though, Why?” green eyes squinting at Brick.  
“Remember how we took out that monster last week? Remember the looks of disgust the girls had? Well imagine what becoming better heroes than them would do to them.” Brick smiled.   
“Give them more time to paint their nails?” Boomer guessed.   
“They have nails?” Butch responded his attention now shifted to this new conversation topic.  
“Not important! Pay attention.” Brick angrily huffed at his brothers. “It would destroy them, because they would be, for the first time since their birth without purpose.”   
“So it's more psychomagical warfare?” Boomer asked.  
“Psycho-logical,” Brick repeating the second half of the word loudly and slowly, “And yes. They will go mad, lose their path and if they try to fight us for any reason, they would become the new villains. Ya follow me?”  
“So what else is in it for us? What, we just stay heroes after our victory? Or do we take over the city and rule with iron fists?” Butch asked with a manic smile fixed on his face.  
“We'll see when we get there, but we get to kick some butt, take down the girls, and who knows maybe get more free stuff, I mean we got this apartment from one monster attack who knows where this road could go.” Brick said arms folded legs crossed on the couch.   
“We could be mercenaries!” Boomer exclaimed. “Like Slade, or Wade, Wilson.”  
“If we go that route I would rather be more like early red hood.” Brick joked with his brothers. “But yeah that's one way we could make money. Imagine how many governments would pay top dollar for three supermen.”  
“Alright I'm in. We play nice here for a few years,” Butch began but this time was interrupted by Brick.  
“You two finish your educations.” Brick clarified with a smirk.  
“Whatever, and finally make our way outta here with government contracts. This all sounds like a lot of fun now.” The twitch and manic smile returned to the green brother.   
“OK that's two, What about you Boomer you in?” Red eyes slid over to the brother in blue who was focused on the cartoon on the TV.  
“Yeah, sure, fine, whatever let me watch this would ya?” A spoonful of cereal entering his mouth as he spoke.   
“Alright now we're getting' somewhere.” Brick said taking his used dishes to the sink. Gave them a quick rinse and left them in the sink for later. It was Sunday so the prison would be closed off to visitors this day, but he knew he could still go in and get a hold of a phone to make a call.   
He went outside, the air warming up more with the fresh spring sun, and lightly flew to the correctional facility merely a block away by the capitol building and the courts. He walked into the sheriffs office and the receptionist immediately greeted the boy. He was an African American man, early 30s, about 6'4” and strong build. His time spent in the military, and the police job, made him keep his hair buzzed low and tight against his scalp. His eyes were soft and green, and he was usually the warmest person in the room, which is one reason of many they made him the receptionist. They figured if criminals were greeted with a smile during booking they may behave better.  
“Hey Brick long time no see. Need to make a call to the good doc?”  
“Yeah, I gotta let him know about me and the boys new life style, Jerome.” He said smiling bumping fists with the man behind the desk.   
“What's that exactly?” The man named Jerome was usually friendly to the boy, but still had a job to do, if Brick seemed like a hazard he had to report it as quick as he was able.   
“Get this, we wanna be heroes, now.” A feeling of relief washed over the back of Jerome's mind as Brick made his declaration.   
“I have never seen rehab work as well as it has one you three, good for you little man.” He smiled as he dialed the numbers out and handed the phone to the youth.   
Brick held it up to his head and listened for the familiar click of a phone answering the ring. With a cough a voice came through the phone. “Hello Dr. Langston. How may I help you.”  
“Sheesh doc even professional on your days off huh?” Brick teased.  
“Brick? Are you in trouble? Why are you calling me this early?”   
“It's after nine AM.” He defended.  
“On a Sunday. Whats so important.”  
“Listen Doc, me and the boys have thought it over and we want to be heroes now.” Brick excitedly told his counselor.   
“I'm happy to hear that, what brought on this change?” Brick could hear the familiar sound of someone drinking something over the line.   
“Well, the contract says most uses of powers should be for the benefit of the city, and we're itchin to fight. So we decided to use them to save the day instead of being locked back up.” He left out the real reason.  
“Okay?” He took another sip of his drink over the line, “What do you want from me?”  
“Well being the amazingly talented man that I am, I could save the day on my own, but I should have my brothers by my side to show we all have reformed, and they got classes all day during the week.”   
“They need those classes Brick.”  
“I know believe me I know some days they just seem to get dumber.” Brick started.  
“Don't you mean dum-ber” The doctor, placing heavy emphasis on the b, teased him over the line.   
“It's been five years since I told you that, and you still won't let it die.” Brick hissed playfully over the phone, but was screaming inside. Jerome was snickering to himself, it was after all a common joke between the two. “But back to the point, they will stay in class, but I need them, so how about you throw us a bone and let me pull them from class whenever I need them.”  
Silence filled the phone for a few seconds. “Hmmmm, alright. But only when something illegal is going on. If I find you're pulling them out of class for ball games or anything like that, the deals done, and you will have to, as you so claimed, save the day by yourself.”  
“Thanks Doc, you won't regret this.”   
“I better not, now if you don't mind my coffee is empty and I need more. Have a good day Brick.”  
“That stuff will kill ya one day.” He started but the dial tone had already filled his ears before he could finish. He handed the phone back to Jerome.  
“So what's going on?” He asked, hanging the phone back up on the receiver.   
“If I come in needing my boys, they are to be released for the time necessary to fight whatever crime is happening.” He explained the situation.   
“Okay, but between me and you, whats the real reason your doing this?” Jerome was made the receptionist due to his heightened ability to tell when someone was being genuine or not, and something was off about the boy. “Is it something to do with the pretty red bow you keep in your jacket?” A smile crept across his face.   
“Even if it does, I ain't telling ya.” Brick returned the smirk, “and as long as I'm not breaking the law it doesn't matter why. Does it?”  
Jerome sat back in his chair and sighed, “Well, whatever the reason, your right. Just don't do anything dumb.” This time it was Jerome putting more emphasis on the letter B.   
“Doc gets a pass you don't.” His smirk never dropping.   
“You wouldn't hurt your pal now would you and ruin your new hero life ?” A cocky smile stayed on Jerome face.  
“Pfft, nah your cool.” With another fist bump Brick walked out of the building issuing a final farewell as he opened the door outside. He took to the skies, and found enjoyment in another aimless flight. He wasted his time like that for a while playing a game with himself where he would drop over the forest and see how close to the ground he could get before resuming flight, he broke a few trees, but still found himself about 20 Feet of the ground at the lowest. Eventually he got bored and returned home. Boomer and Brick were fighting in the kitchen.   
“Why can't I leave you two alone without it leading to a fight.” He asked in too good a mood to let it get to him.  
“We're only fighting cause we're hungry.” Boomer shot back, pulling Butches hair.  
“Yeah, and one of us has to get the food!” Butch said pushing Boomer away by the face.   
Walking up and slapping them both against the back of the head he spoke, “We have no groceries, we're all fetching the food. Now come on you sissies, lets go.” The two brothers rubbed the backs of their heads and followed Brick out the door. The day went on pretty similar for the three boys, they would fight, Brick would end the squabbling and they would start back up. Brick never even seemed to mind until it either got them too much attention, or they bumped into him while fighting. The plan was about to begin, and he was excited. He had permission from the Doc, and all he needed now was the first crime to come by. The lazy Sunday went by without a single crime, not a mugging, bank robber or a terrorist act for control.   
The youth didn't mind, he knew it was going to happen soon, and as he fell asleep that Sunday night, acknowledging how comfy his bed actually was, thoughts filled his head. He thought about how soon nobody would suspect he was about to be a better defender than anyone else, and how excited he was to see it ruin Blossom inside out.   
A.N. hmmmm I don't know about this chapter, but whatever what about you what do you think? Review, would you kindly.


	7. The Beginning

The next morning was simple enough, Brick woke his brothers up and sent them off to the facility for their schooling. Brick powered up his computer and began working on a few more essays he had due later in the week. Once every hour about half past he would float above his building and try to listen to anything going on. Eventually at half past nine he heard what sounded like radios. “Every one got it? We rush in, Me and you take the door, you four on the hostages, and you two cut the safe open. You three patrol the building and round up any stragglers. We shouldn't have to take any life, but be prepared to. If we see those annoying little bitches flying in open fire against the civilians but keep one alive to use in case we need to escape.”  
It was the plan for a bank robbery, and Brick smiled ear to ear. “Perfect.” He called out inside his head. He rushed to the correctional facility and was greeted by Jerome.   
“Already back huh? Do you need your brothers?” his question quickly answered by Bricks excited nodding. “And do the police need to be involved?”  
“I don't know which one, but I think a Bank is about to be struck, just let them know to be ready to mobilize.” After a quick call to the special classroom Butch and Boomer raced to the lobby. “Come on we gotta go.” He called out when they rejoined him and they ran through the doors and took to the sky. Brick closed his eyes and listened, soon he heard the familiar sound of alarms going off. “Townesville First Community Bank!” He called out. And proceeded to fly in the direction.   
“Whats going on?” Boomer called from behind.   
“A bank robbery, with hostages.” He replied to his brother.  
“So operation good guys is underway now?” Butch yelled.  
“Yep.” Was the only response they got. Soon enough they were floating over the building. “OK lets assess the situation.” He ordered. All three used their X-ray vision to see inside. What they saw were four men around the teller's counter ordering people into the closet, each seemed to have an assault rifle trained to someones head. About 23 people held hostage to these four, but none armed from the looks of it. Deep down in the bank two were setting up some device at the safe opening. Three were wondering halls checking offices and bathrooms, it would appear a mother and child were hiding in one a fair distance away from the west patrolling member. And finally two were standing at the door, sticking a piece of chain between the doors and locking it down.  
“Butch, I want you to take the four who got their guns on civilians. Boomer, take the two breaking into the safe, then use your bat to destroy the cutting machine. I'll take the three patrolling around. Whoever finishes first can take out the two leaders in front got it?” He laid out a plan.   
“Do we just break through the roof?” Butch asked.  
“No we can't risk the innocent life. We're here to show them we're here to play nice with the city, so by the way avoid taking any life or seriously hurting these punks. We will save the more brutal stuff for the super-villains.” A smile crept across the youth's face. “Let's take the back door where the armored cars park.” He said pointing through the walls, all three could see the door in question with their vision. “Last thing, once we start we keep up all speed. Do not slow down at all, this will be a Blitzkrieg. We're in and out in under three minutes capiche?” He looked at his brothers nodding in understanding. “Ready?” He looked around and saw the police were already surrounding the front entrance. He was happy to have an audience for their heroic debut, but he knew he couldn't revel in the limelight this time. “Break!” he yelled, and the three boys colors shot around the back of the bank.  
Soon as they entered the door they made their ways to their initial destinations. Boomer took the stairs to the two floors down and was closing in on his targets. “Hey man can't that thing cut any faster? The cops showed up too early, it's a matter of time before those girls show up to.” A nervous voice called out moments before Boomers entrance into the room.   
“If there was a faster setting don't you think I would already be on it?” An annoyed voice responded. Before his partner could answer back Boomer shot through the doorway and landed a fierce kick to the persons left cheek sending him flying. A sickening thud was made as he hit the wall, Boomer quickly jabbed the operator in the stomach repeatedly until he too was sent to another wall in the room. This time it was much more a softer thud as he collided with the wall. The two grown men were now groaning in pain as Boomer smiled to himself. He materialized his energy bat and wailed on the machine. Soon the sounds of powering down gears were heard as the machine was turned to bits. He grabbed the two men and flew to the front of the bank.  
Brick was speeding to the bathroom he spotted the mother and child, but he saw the door swinging shut, he opened the door so fast it nearly blasted of it's hinges. He wasted no time tackling the man down and land several blows to his face, the gun falling to the ground with the initial strike. He opened the stall where the two frightened beings stood, “Listen I know this looks bad, but your gonna be safe.” He gave a soft smile. “Me and my bros are taking care of these pieces of trash.” He was avoiding swearing, this was his first impression he wanted it to be good. “Stay here for a few more minutes, this will be over soon.” He grabbed the knocked out criminal and flew in the direction of the other two. When he saw the next patrolling guard he threw the first guy and both hit the wall behind him. He shot by and soon returned with the third guy and threw him at the other two. Two quick strikes to the still conscious men and they were soon knocked out. He smiled and flew to the front of the bank.  
Butch was conflicted, on the one hand he was happy to be kicking some butt, but he was under orders not to break anything. He just shook the feelings out and proceeded to his destination. “Please don't hurt us.” He could hear someone cry.   
“We won't hafta if you'd just do as I say.” Butch could hear the familiar sounds of something hard hitting flesh. A flash of worry was sent through the green fighters body and he picked up speed. Soon he shot through the door and threw himself between the armed men and the hostages. They opened fire, but Butch already had his sphere active and the bullets just bounced off. He himself wouldn't be hurt but he knew the sphere would protect the people more than just his body. When they all went to reload he launched his assault. He blasted a few in the chest with his heat vision, it wasn't as strong as Bricks but it had stopping power, and he laughed as they scrambled on the floor. He shot off ahead and rammed his head against the stomach of another man, he could hear the lower ribs break with the impact, and finally spun around and delivered a harsh kick to the last man standing. Pained sounds were made by all the men, Butch turned around to see the people, One lady was on the floor inches from where he was standing when he blocked the bullets, she had a bruise forming on her cheek, and butch returned the look to each of the men laying in front of him. He blasted each gun and ran to the front of the bank.   
The final two men could hear all the commotion, but couldn't get any response from their men. Finally they saw green, red and blue rocket to them, the boys had completed their tasks and were all about to beat up the last two. Boomer threw his two goons at the pile Butch created, never looking away at the new targets. “Butch the left! Boomer the right!” Brick called out, and the two boys grabbed Brick's shoulders and launched their feet into their respective targets head, forcing the two faces to collide. Broken teeth and blood spilled onto the floor as they whimpered and screamed in pain. Brick blasted the chain, melting it off the door and took off. “Get the hostages outta here I'll grab my three!” he yelled as he retreated into the back of the bank.  
Brick was once again in the restroom with the mom and child. “Okay lady, the bad guys are taken care of, run to the entrance, quick.” He rushed her out the door. He then grabbed the three men. He threw one up over his shoulder and dragged the other two by their collars to the pile the boys had created. He laid them down, and soon he saw the mom and kid rushing out the door past them, giving her thanks as she passed. “Okay boys these goons are out like lights, save for them,” He pointed to the two leaders, while not unconscious they were incapacitated not being able to remove their hands from their mouth and noses.   
“Lets get outta here.” Brick called out and they shot to the back of the bank and took to the skies. Then they quickly rounded back and landed on a tall building in front of the bank.  
“Why didn't we stay Brick?” Boomer asked finally.   
“Cause that wasn't the big show, just a warm up.” He smiled looking down. All 11 men were being hauled out, two with their hands cuffed in front of them, but 9 being carried by the police force and loaded into police van. Soon they looked up and saw the familiar green, pink and blue lights streak across the skies. “Five minutes too late girls.” Brick taunted inside his head. Focusing their sight, they zoomed in at the girls.   
“What are you talking about we just got here?” he could hear Buttercup ask. A smile landed on Butch's face as he saw her temper rise a bit. She didn't like being played with, and Butch could see the frustration on her face.  
“Well,” the officer began walking to the driver door of the car. “We all saw a flash of light blue, green and red, thought it was you then the hostages came running out of the door, and the bad guys were all in a pile on the floor in the lobby. If that wasn't you who could it be?” He displayed a look of confusion on his face as he entered his car. As it drove off the three girls were standing, staring at the bank.  
Brick had a sadistic smile on his face as he watched Blossom's face grow worried and confused. “Who do you think it was?” Bubbles could be heard asking her sister.  
“Who else matches our description, but isn't us Bubbles?” Buttercup had a snide tone of voice.   
“You mean the boys did this?” Bubbles said, this time worry in her voice which caused Boomer to erupt a smile of his own.   
“Well who cares, it was just a bank. not even a good workout.” Buttercup's indignation was apparent.  
“Buttercup is right, if this is what the boys decide to do with their free time, what's the harm.” Blossom finally spoke. The three boys dropped their smiles in disappointment as a news van rolled up. An on the scene reporter with black hair in a messy bun got out and straightened her skirt. She looked at her camera man as they performed whatever checklist they had. Soon he made a countdown with his fingers and pointed to her.   
“Hello Townesville, this is your loyal Ash on the scene of the latest bad deed gone punished.” The boys could hear her saying. “What was moments ago a hostage situation and a bank heist, is now a scene of fading tension as the bad guys are once again locked up, and the girls stand victorious. Let's see of we can get a word with them.” She motioned with her head to the girls and asked for a few words.  
The girls looked at each other and agreed with unsure looks on their face. “Oh this oughta be good.” Butch snickered. He was met with a silencing glare from Brick before looking back down at the girls.  
“Girls thank you so much for always taking these interviews, we here at channel 5 understand this kind of work can be tiring and we, as always, appreciate your willingness to do interviews. Now what happened here?” She handed Blossom the microphone  
“Well, umm.” Blossom began looking like she was trying to figure out the right words. “Well, I was sitting in class when we got the call from the mayor that a bank robbery was taking place so me and my sisters mobilized to the scene.”  
“How did you deal with the criminals differently, were the hostages more of a concern with today's heist attempt?” She moved the microphone back and forth between her questions and the girls answers.  
“Well, when we arrived...” Blossom began to trail off and Buttercups annoyance took over.  
“The stupid thing was already over by the time we got here!” She yelled, the mic probably peaked under her powerful voice.  
“What do you mean? Reports say your signature flight colors rounded the Bank moments before the hostages ran out. If that wasn't you, who was it.” Brick knew Blossom had to say it on camera now, and a smile was stuck on his face. He held on to her next words.  
“We believe the uhhh...” Blossom took a breath and decided to just say it. “We believe the Rowdyruff Boys are the ones who rescued the bank and dealt with the attackers.” The boys on top of the building were chuckling as Brick tried silencing them, fighting laughter himself.   
“You mean the three boys who used to terrorize the city before your brave operation captured them five years ago?” She had a look of worry on her face.   
“The same, they would seem to have reformed, but this doesn't stop our pledge to keep protecting the city and all who reside in it.” Blossom held her hand to her heart and spoke deeply to the camera.  
“Well Blossom we here at channel 5 know how much those words mean coming from you.” She smiled down at the young super heroine, and thank you for answering our questions.” The girls flew off back in the direction they came, but the reporter was still talking to her camera. “So there you have it, an exclusive word from the mighty protectors of the city, The Rowdyruffs are back in town, but have they mended their ways? Or is this some sort of community service? Whatever the answer is we here at Channel 5 news will be here. Ever so vigilant to bring you the truth.” She gave one more smile and the camera man made one last gesture with his hand, then gave a thumbs up. They both walked back to their van and soon took off. The only evidence of anything taking place at that moment were the three boys who were now laughing to each other.   
Brick considered this a victory. Not only did they waste the girls time by having them fly out here for nothing. Blossom had to be the one to explain they were outdone by him and his boys. After a few minutes Brick spoke, “All right boys get back to class, I gotta do the same, but tonight lets see about getting some good grub to celebrate.” Brick saying he was on cloud nine felt like an understatement as the boys retook the skies above them.  
A.N. hmmmm these chapters seem to be getting slightly longer, neat. Is that good? Bad? I wont know unless you leave a review would you kindly.


	8. The First Celebration

A.N. heya so as I said i'm still looking for ideas for the title of the fic, please drop a PM or a review with your idea. So read and review would you kindly.

When the two boys returned to their class, the teacher was surprised when they not only ceased their childish games of distractions, but seemed to be much more calm after their recess. They were only gone for about 10 maybe 15 minutes, but their behavior improved, they focused a bit more, not much but enough to notice, and they actually seemed to be listening. The teacher took the change with welcoming arms and continued where they left off like they never even left.  
The class went on uninterrupted for the remainder of the day, with 45 minutes allotted for lunch. Soon enough the boys were released for the day and they flew back to their new home excited for the grub Brick promised they would try for. “What do you think it'll be, pasta?” There was a hopeful look in boomer's eyes.  
“Or maybe some steak place!” Butch responded. They opened the door and walked in, only to meet with the sight of Brick passed out on the couch.  
“You believe this, he kicks us for sleeping here last night and now he is passed out here?” Boomer whined.  
“Well let's give Karma a hand here.” Butch snickered as he held a marker in his hand. Boomer seeing what they were gonna do stiffed his own laughs. Soon they had scribbled over Brick's face. Boomer added a crack over his forehead, and an exaggerated curly q mustache. Butch went with a pair of glasses and a tongue sticking out of his mouth. Still not waking up they played one quick game of tic tac to in his left cheek, neither won and ended it in a draw.  
“If only we had a camera.” Boomer whispered.  
“Keep it on some shopping list for next time.” Butch responded still chuckling under his breath from their prank. Soon they heard a banging noise from the door, and seeing Brick stir in his sleep the two boys shot to their own rooms.  
“Brick get the door!” Boomer yelled before slamming his own door shut.  
“Good idea Boomer.” Butch thought. As he waited by his door hoping to hear something funny come from this.  
Brick who was woken up by the knocking just shook his head at his own brothers laziness. It was just before 4 PM he must have been passed out for a few hours. He finished his assignments and ran to the library to use their internet to turn his assignments, Then retired home for a nap. He floated to the door and opened it up. He was greeted by Dr. Langston, who had a smile on his face. One look down at the boy and he held back a slight chuckle, “Ah Brick looking smart as ever.” He remarked.  
Bricks confusion was apparent as he saw the Doc cover his mouth with his hand. “What I got bed head or something? You woke me from my nap.” He felt the top of his head, his trademark cap was off. “Musta come off during my nap.” He thought to himself.  
“May I come in?” He asked. Brick just walked away from the door leaving it open as he returned to the couch, grabbing his hat and placing it back on his head. “Thank you.” Langston said, as he traversed into the apartment.  
“Butch! Boomer! Get out here the docs here!” He bellowed out to his brothers. The familiar sound of doors opening and closing were heard as they boys each arrived to the living room. Each one looking at the doc who made a motion to Brick behind his back. “You two I presume?” he silently mouthed as he pointed in Bricks direction behind his other hand. The boys nodded and he just gave them a playful wink in return. It was rare the two got to pull a prank ob their leader, so they were happy Langston was playing along.  
“So,” Langston said pulling a fold out chair that happened to be in the apartment when it was bestowed upon the boys, “How was today for you three?” He was already aware of the Bank job, as he was immediately told by the boys teacher when they rocketed out of the room.  
He was greeted by all three excitedly telling them how bad ass they each were. He was at first overwhelmed, but held up both his hands to silence them. “One at a time please.”  
Butch took the initiative, “You shoulda seen us Doc we were a regular strike team.” He boasted punching the air as he spoke.  
“Those idiots had no idea what hit 'em until it was too late.” Boomer equally boastful was now flying in circles in the air.  
“Yeah, it felt good to beat someone down, and to be thanked for it.” Brick said. He told the story of how he saved a mom and child in the bathroom, playing up her fright to make him seem more heroic. “Oh Mr hero your so manly and strong.” He tried to sound feminine as he spoke the words. The other two would have tried to humble the boy, but they found his actions with all the facial graffiti was too hilarious to stop him.  
“Well, all in all. you three did a good thing today. I mean almost all those men are being seen for broken bones and two no longer have most of their teeth,” Langston started, but was interrupted by Brick.  
“They shoulda thought about that before robbin' a bank.”  
Langston smiled, “i couldn't agree more, they opened fire on innocent lives, only saved by Butch here, so I say they got what was coming to them. They are all facing attempted grand theft, and attempted murder charges, though I suspect some of that may change as they get closer to their court dates.” He said leaning against the back of his chair. “So did it feel good to be actual heroes instead of just three pissed off teens?” he looked at each of them. Each one nodded with a huge smile on his face.  
“We're gonna try and celebrate tonight with some grub.” Brick remembered his promise before they parted ways earlier that day.  
“Well then, let me treat you. I'm really proud of you all.” A warm smile in his face. “You three have grown up so much, it brings a tear to my eye.” He feigned wiping a tear from his eye. “Brick, you should go wash up before we go.” A look of confusion washed over his face. Before he could speak Langston reaffirmed, “Just go look in the mirror you'll understand.”  
They all watched and silence filled the room as he rounded the wall corner to return to his own bathroom. They expected a scream or a shout, but it never came. Instead Brick just floated back to the room, ball cap removed, and a look of anger now plastered on his face, his body shaking as he eyes his brothers, who were now on their back laughing hitting the couch with a fist.  
“Now Brick no harm in childish fun right.” Langston said finding the other two boys laughter infectious.  
Brick closed his eyes and took a breath, he floated to his brothers and punched each of them in the arm. The laughter didn't cease while he went back to his room. The boys, after their laughter finally died down, began conversing with Langston. Who was asking about their new living conditions, and how classes were going. Typical stuff a father or uncle may ask as if he was related to the boys himself.  
Soon Brick stepped out in a new change of clothes, all marks gone, though it looked like he took a scouring pad as it looked red and irritated, but even those marks soon faded from his face. “So where we going?” He asked.  
“Well what would you boys like?” Langston asked.  
“Pasta!” Boomer called out.  
“Steak!” Butch yelled.  
“I don't really care.” Brick said crossing his arms, “I'm just happy I'm not the one paying.” A smirk on his face as he placed his jacket on. Langston gathered the boys and were all piled in his car.  
“You know it would be faster if we flew.” Butch called from the backseat.  
“But you don't know where we're going. I want it to be a surprise.” He said looking at the boy through his rear-veiw mirror. Soon they found themselves in front of some fancy building. The boys almost felt intimidated. “Relax it's not some fancy five star restaurant just a little nicer than most.” He assured the boys, as he lead them inside.  
They were greeted by a hostess, “Welcome to Mimi's Cafe, is it a party of four?” She asked and soon they were all seated in a booth. Each one had a soda, and Langston had his usual cup of coffee. He picked this place for it's varying menu knowing they would have something each boy would like.  
“Well, well, well look who I have the pleasure of seeing today.” A familiar feminine voice called out while they were waiting for for their food. Looking up they were greeted by the Mayor, “The three who saved my bank from a heist.”  
“Mayor good to see you in such high spirits.” Langston stood greeting her.  
“Good to see you and your boys as well.” She took his hand he offered her, and gingerly shook it. “So mind if I join the three heroes with their meal tonight?”  
“I think that would be lovely, Right boys?” Each one didn't know how to react, but Brick got out of his seat by Langston and moved across the table by his brothers. She took it as acceptance and sat in the now vacant spot.  
“Really I do appreciate what you three did.” She finally spoke as the waiter received the news she changes seats and brought her the drink she ordered.  
“It was nothing.” Boomer said looking down. “None of the boys knew how to act, any interaction before was meant to be antagonistic or very professional, so seeing her in this new environment made them unnerved.  
“Do any you realize the girls had already been called? I do feel I have to ask.”  
“Well I heard about the plan and decided to act.” Brick replied, and began telling the story how he found out about it happening.  
“That explains how the police were able to respond faster than usual.” She nodded after sipping her drink from the tall glass.  
“All I want now is to show the city we're back, and here to play nice.” Brisk said half lying. He wanted to keep all motive of removing the girls from the picture far away from her as possible.  
She suspected their was more to it than that, but just kept them to herself. If their was she would see it soon, and as long as they stayed on the lawful side she saw no reason to probe further. Soon enough each meal had arrived, and for the first time the boys had a small taste of what it's like to have a normal family. To go out and eat together after something good happened. They each shared laughs, and even had playful arguments.  
The two adults shared stories with each other, Langston even convinced her to try the coffee here, and she had him try the shrimp she ordered. Outside looking in one could swear they were a normal family. Unless you knew who was at the table, and realized only the three children had any actual relation to each other. The experience sent a warmth through two of the boys as they enjoyed their dinner. Brick, was more or less apathetic to the whole situation. The hatred he had for the Mayor still festered, but he put the feelings aside and tried to have fun. The memories of her capturing him were still present, but he did feel the anger fade a little as he dined with her. The group finished their meals, and each took their own mode of transport. The boys flew off in the setting sun back home. Langston hopped in his car, and the mayor took her limo back to her home.  
Deep within the suburbs of Townesville in the familiar house the three girls sat eating dinner.  
While Buttercup and Bubbles were talking about who got the TV after dinner, Blossom was still very quiet. The professor took notice and felt compelled to ask. “Is everything alright Blossom?” He asked looking down at his dinner.  
“Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine.” She responded lightly attacking her chicken and rice with her fork.  
“Yeah, and that's the problem.” Buttercup added.  
“What do you mean?” Utonium asked, eyebrow cocked.  
“There was a bank heist today.” Bubbles started, The professor knew all about it as he had every TV wired to display his girls whenever they appeared on TV. He already saw the interview but didn't want to ask about it until they did.  
“Yes I saw your interview. You really think those three thugs saved the bank today?” He asked right before placing some food in his mouth.  
“It is the only explanation that makes sense.” Blossom replied.  
A slight hopeful emotion landed in the professor's heart. He was proud, but saddened by the girls commitment to their jobs as protectors, as they willingly never took a vacation. The optimist inside of him was hoping maybe the boys could cover long enough for them all to take their first family vacation ever this summer. He didn't want to say anything and spoke false hope if the boys returned to their felonious ways.  
“Well I got homework to attend to may I be excused?” She asked more as a formality than anything else, as she already was collecting her plates and was heading to the kitchen with her leftovers. The awkward feeling in the air was cut as Bubbles and Buttercup returned to arguing about TV control.  
Blossom returned to her room and sat on her bed. All homework she had was completed last night, but she just wanted to escape the meal. Something in her gut, maybe women's intuition had a bad feeling about it. Even though every sign pointed in a positive change for the boys. She laid on her back her head down on her plush pillow and tried to remove the boys from her thoughts. Her bangs falling in her vision she blew them out of her eyes, reached over to the newest book to catch her attention, this time the Time Machine, by H.G. Wells. It took hold of her imagination, and later when the professor checked up on her, he found her asleep with the book open in her hand. He placed the ribbon she would often use as a bookmark on the open page. He moved the blanket on top of her. Then kissed her forehead and left the room shutting off the light.  
Back within the city, the city lights filled the boys eyes. Brick was still up, that nap earlier keeping him awake through the late hours of the night. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, he was just looking. The familiar red bow in his hands. A smirk crept back on his face, “I'm commin for ya red.”

A.N. I often place real novels within my stories if there is a bookworm character. The time machine is actually something I was listening to from audible during work and found the story interesting though anticlimactic. Also mimi's cafe is a real place, and if I recall correctly they did have great coffee and a weird variety of food. The only place I knew of that had both steak and pasta. Despite it being a french themed place. Anyways as always still looking for a title. So please leave a review would you kindly.


	9. The Root of Evil

A.N. heya, here we go again what with the updating. Please leave a review would you kindly.

The bank was the last big thing to happen for a few weeks. Brick, however, began his days keeping the windows open, and took to his work. The dinner he shared with both Langston and Bellum, had began to fade to the back of his mind. Whenever he would hear something suspicious, he would fly out the window, find the problem, and if his brothers weren't needed, would deal with it himself.   
The city took notice of the boys good deeds, and many reporters and journalists were vying to be the first to get something from them. Either a heroic act on tape, or an interview. Some had even tried faking a call for help, their disappointment was what always followed. Brick wanted their first interview to be after something just a little bit bigger than some common criminals.   
One afternoon, as he typed on his computer for his final stretch to graduation, he heard the familiar sounds of blasters and screams. He looked outside his window to see pink, blue and green streaks race across the skies. Telescoping his vision he saw the bratty villain princess was the cause.   
A quick rage soon bloomed inside Brick, but he knew Princess probably started the fight between her and the girls. “Nothing to be done about this one I guess.” He internally sighed. About a week ago, he convinced Langston to help him get internet in their apartment. While the bill went to Langston, Brick took to running a paper route to pay the good doc for it. He sat typing away looking up past reports on the villainess who was now disrupting his concentration.   
The Information he found was pretty much what he expected. Princess, using some military grade weapons, usually built by her father's company, would attack the girls. This would seem almost petty, but it often costed the citizens in property damage, and bodily harm. After being detained she never spent more than a few weeks in jail, before daddy would bail her out.   
“Her bail is never cheap, why doesn't her father do something about it?” Brick reasoned in his head. He sighed and turned back to the window. The commotion still going on much to the fear of the townsfolk. The girls had been unable to detain her, for every time one got close she opened fire on someone innocent, and they would have to save them.   
“You girls think you're so much better than me,” Brick could hear her saying. “But if I was a Powerpuff than I wouldn't have to show you how much a serious threat I truly am.” Brick shook his head at that claim. Brick never tried to pin the bad stuff he did on anybody. He did it because he thought it was fun. Whatever poor sap who got in his way was just unlucky, but he never said anyone else but him was responsible for his crimes. Brick would almost take offense to someone else claiming they were the reason he acted with such violence.   
As he watched he finally pieced together why King Morebucks never did anything to prevent his daughters tantrums. He didn't live in the chaotic city she was presently torturing. He stepped out of his window and floated off to the big mansion outside the main city. Soon he was standing at the front door of the mansion that housed his intended target.   
“Let's see how this works out.” He said, while he pounded on the door. He was greeted by a man in a tux, a pencil thin mustache and a balding head.  
“Yes?” The man said in a very professional proper new England accent.   
“Hey, I take it your part of the staff here?” Brick avoided using the word help, thinking staff sounded more courteous. He wanted this to be easy, but didn't mind fighting his way in.   
“Yes, and may I ask your business sir?” He replied with a slight bored expression.  
“Yeah, names Brick. I'm here to talk to your boss.” He replied arms folded.  
“I'm afraid Mr. Morebucks isn't seeing anyone today, he has a Headache.” The man said using air quotes on the last word.   
“Well, that's a shame, cause I don't care.” Brick said extending one hand out breaking the door. “His stupid daughter is destroying my city, and I'm having a word with him.” Brick's voice turned to a growl, His eyes had a harsh piercing glow to them. “So you gonna lead me to him or will I do it myself?”  
“Right this way.” He said in shock of the boys complete flip in personality. Soon they were walking through the corridors until they were in front of a gaudy gold door. “The master's bedroom, sir. Should I announce your intrusion?” He didn't even have time to answer before Brick kicked the door in. He was greeted to the sight of King Morebucks in bed with two young women. All let out a scream of surprise as Brick floated in and stood on the foot of the bed.   
“Hello!" Brick shouted, "So I take it you're the man in charge huh?” Brick let a smirk grow on his face as the man tried to gather his words. Brick looked to the two women, both were in their early 20's. He guessed they were just gold-diggers, with a motion with his head he ordered them to go away.   
“What do you think you're doing barging in the room, of the wealthiest man in this state?” He finally said quickly tying a robe as his guests left.  
“I'm here to take you in.” Brick turned his attention back to the man after the girls were gone.   
“Take me in for what?” He said holding the bridge of his nose. Brick was bluffing, but needed to seem like he was in control.  
“Tell me, why is your company making energy weapons, that are presently being used against American citizens on American soil?” Brick asked, but before the King could answer Brick kept going. “Why are you financially backing a terrorist who is at this moment threatening lives?” He stepped closer to the man. “And why is it you keep seeing to the release of said terrorist?” He was within inches of the man, who was frightened by the interrogation the youth was giving him. He was used to people acting respectful, maybe a little on the kiss-ass side, so this new demeanor the boy showed was something almost entirely new to him. “You see, I do believe funding, harboring and aiding someone who repeatedly attacks an American city would result in some serious prison time.” The smirk returning to Brick's face.  
“You think I haven't had a river of lawyers knocking on my door asking these same questions?” The man said trying to show confidence. “I fight these claims in the courtroom, and win every time what hope do you have in succeeding?” He walked to the open door, hoping to usher the kid out of his bedroom.   
“Sure you're probably right, except one thing.” He sat down in one of the chairs in the room. “Those battles happen outside the public eye. You pay them off, and the good people of this town, never even think to question what happens to you when the girls arrest your daughter.” he said waving his arm in the air as he spoke.   
“Exactly, I have enough money to buy my way into any situation I want.” King said folding his arms, then pointed out his door. “Now you know it's useless so why don't you just leave. I'm in a good mood today so I won't even press charges if you leave now.” Brick, however, remained defiant.   
“That certainly seems like a lot of power.” Brick mused then walked up to the man. “But would you like to know the difference between me and those suites you fight in court?”  
The man rolled his eyes with annoyance, “Oh please do tell.” Brick grabbed his wrist and flew through the mansion until they were outside again. He took him and his passenger up to the sky.  
“The difference is I can fly you to every single reporter who wants to have their exclusive interview with me, and tell everyone, live on TV how you have been, of your own free will, funding and aiding a felon many people would call terrorist.” The man looked between the ground and the boys eyes.  
“Nothing would stick, my companies would issue a gag order on any station playing the interview.” He tried to sound confident, but was having trouble in the wind, and felt exposed in just his robe.  
“All I need is the live interview to go out then the internet should do the rest. You don't own that.” Brick said loosening his grip on the man to give him a small fright. “Do you think your PR wouldn't take a hit if I did that?”  
It then dawned on him, that if the people backed out of contracts, and ceased doing business his power would crumble. As a last ditch effort to regain control he shouted, “This is illegal! You just barged into my private home without a warrant!” Brick turned his attention to the city view. Some buildings were smoldering, smoke lingering in the air.  
“That's the destruction your daughter is doing. If that's what we're seeing so far away, how much more do you think we would see if I flew us closer? She: opened fire on innocents, destroyed private, public and federal property, and started a fight with three people, with weapons designed to destroy them. I think we could easily add attempted murder on that list. Meanwhile her guardian, IE. You, are doing nothing to stop her. I call that the delicious sound of probable cause. I'm well within the law here. You're not.” Brick saw the look of terror grow on the man. He figured it was the realization someone finally cornered him, seeing as he was too selfish to actually care what his own daughter was doing.   
“I'm a business man, we can talk about this can't we?” He finally said the words Brick was wanting to hear. They floated back down and Brick set him on the ground. King fell, his legs giving out as he landed.   
“What do you offer?” Brick said looking down at the man.   
Meanwhile...  
The girls were hunched over, and out of breath. Princess had gotten some new chemical X seeking blasters, and attacked in the middle of lunch. Her secondary weapons were threatening the lives of the citizens whenever one of them got to close for her comfort, then opened fire on the girls themselves. Finally she wound up cornered in the industrial section of the city, where thankfully no one was out in the open.   
Blossom had her attention while Bubbles and Buttercup flew up and pincer attacked the young lady. Soon she handed over, disarmed, to the police.  
“Just you wait girls!” She shouted from the backseat of a squad car. “Once daddy hears about this I'll be released and I'll work on even better equipment!” Her threats being more of an aggravation, that anything else. Soon her eyes lit up as she reached down to answer her phone. A creepy smile on her face, “That's him now!” She jeered as she answered. Blossom looked at the youth in the car and wondered how she managed to even keep her phone when they took away everything else. “Hi daddy.” She started talking. “Oh nothing just doing my usual thing of trying to bring those girls down. Oh no, your equipment worked fine, they just got lucky. Yeah?” suddenly her face grew worried. Blossom noticed this and tried to listen in, Princess was now speaking in a hushed tone. “What do you mean your cutting me off? No! I don't understand.” Her whispers were harsh and filled with malice. Blossom thought she heard wrong but kept listening, “How am I supposed to get out if you won't bail me out? Our money is all I have against them. Yes I know it's your money not mine, but” She seemed to be interrupted. “I don't care! I thought you loved me. This is a funny way of showing it.” Tears now filled her eyes as she listened to the news. “How can this be the best thing for me?” The tears fell from her eyes. “Yes daddy, if they let me go I'll see you at home.” She finally yelled into her phone, “Thanks for nothing!” as she threw her phone at the other side of the car she wept into her hands.   
“What's with her?” Buttercup asked leaning by Blossom as she watched it happen.   
“I don't know.” She replied, “For some reason her dad is pulling his financial support from her.”   
“Why would he do that?” Bubbles questioned.  
“Simple babe.” A rough voice came out from behind them, “He learned the real ramifications to his daughter's actions today.” They turned around to see a smiling Brick floating behind them.   
“What are you doing here?” Buttercup asked getting into a fighting position.   
“Just doing you're job for ya toots.” Brick smiled as he put his arms behind his head.  
“How do you figure, we took her down, this is the first we've seen of you in about a month.” Blossom shot back.   
“You girls never thought to go after the source of the problem, just the symptom.” He chuckled. “I paid her dad a visit and got him to cut her off. Without all that money backing her up she can't be a threat anymore.” He laughed, “You're welcome.” He said as he floated up and back home.   
Brick couldn't help but snicker at his luck. He convinced the man to cut her off and told him to call her right then and there. He recorded the conversation on the cell phone the man had. The deal was he would cut her off, the last financial aid he was to give her was one lawyer to try and get her off incarceration, he didn't figure it would happen. She always stayed in until bail was paid. This time the father was forbidden to pay it, and apart from the basic things she needed to live, he wasn't meant to pay for a single thing for her. And finally after his passing she was legally disowned from the inheritance. It would go to his ex wife, but Brick had to stop by later to have him sign the contracts like he said he would. Going back on it, meant Brick would make good on his promise to flaunt him in front of any news source that would listen. He floated back into his apartment window and dutifully went back to his schoolwork. Noticing the clock it was just after 2PM his brothers wouldn't be home for another hour and half, and there was no way to tell how they would react when he told them what he did today, but for now he just enjoyed the silence of his apartment, and they rhythmic typing of keys on his keyboard.


	10. Investigations and Coffee

The girls stood their watching the red streak fade from sight. The squad car holding Princess had taken off while they had their attention on the Rowdyruff leader. “Can we please go after him?” Buttercup pleaded with her sister.   
“To what end?” Blossom asked back, “He hasn't done anything illegal yet.”   
“We don't know that, I bet if we dig deep enough we will find something.” Buttercup reasoned.  
“Look, if it makes you feel better I will look into it myself, if I find anything we will go after them.” Blossom touched the bridge of her nose. “Why are you so insistent anyways, was Princess not enough for you?” She pointed at her while speaking.   
“They are the best challenge,” She smirked, her confidence apparent, “But we all know they are nothing but trouble.”   
“We don't know that.” Bubbles called out. “They were released, by the state they wouldn't do that without them proving they changed.”  
“Yeah, but what was that about visiting Princesses dad.” Buttercup questioned. “Can we check that out at least?”   
“I will okay? You too need to get to class.” Blossom shook her head. Buttercup was about to speak when blossom cut her off. “If I find anything, anything at all I will call you.” She looked at Buttercup as she spoke in her authoritative voice.  
“Why just you?” Buttercup managed to say.  
“Cause I know you have a test next class, and it won't hurt me to miss be late to my next class.” Buttercup just glared, but eventually made a “tsk” noise and floated off.   
“You better call me if you find anything!” She called as she headed back to class.  
“See you after school!” Bubbles called in tow with Buttercup.  
Blossom floated off and went to the mansion. When she got to the site she noticed how intact the building was. She did quickly see the broken door being replaced, and used her X-ray vision to scan the place. She finally saw the master bedroom and saw King Morebucks on his phone. She flew up to the window to get a listen on his conversation.  
“Yes you heard me right, I need to remove my daughter from any legal claim to my wealth.” So Brick did do something to convince him. “It's simple, the little brats reign of terror could start ruining my companies PR. I will be damned before I let my hard work be for nothing. Look I don't care about your sentiments just get it done.” He looked annoyed as he looked up to the ceiling, “Because that's what I pay you for, you want me to find a new lawyer? Because I will! Good send me the paperwork by tomorrow morning.” He hung up. Blossom scanned the man with her X-ray vision, but found no signs of broken bones or damage. Whatever Brick did, he didn't beat the man into submission.   
“Just what did he do? If it was PR he cared about he would have stopped her in 1st grade.” Blossom ranted on in her head. She eventually flew off and headed back towards her high school.  
Walking in her class her teacher gave her a welcoming smile. He asked her to take her seat, and would dismiss the tardy. She sat down and began taking notes with Brick fading to the back of her mind. The class was over almost as quickly as it started for the intellectual, and was soon waiting outside the school for her sisters. She looked around, but couldn't find any sign of them. Until a crumpled up paper hit her left cheek.  
She turned to see Buttercup smiling as she walked up to her. “How did your test go?”  
“Your holding it,” She said with a smirk. Blossom smoothed out the paper to see a B+ written atop of the paper. She felt relieved to know she passed. Looking up Buttercup spoke again. “So what did you find?”  
“Brick did somehow convince him to cut Princess off.” She relayed the information.  
“How? Did he beat him up, can we get them for assault?”   
Blossom just shook her head, “Afraid not I didn't see any bruises or broken bones, I guess he brought up a PR issue to the man.” She continued to explain the conversation she overheard to them. At some point Bubbles showed up.   
“So maybe they really are reformed.” Bubbles interjected.  
“It seems so.” Blossom agreed with her.  
“I'm telling you it can't last. Once a criminal, always a criminal.” Buttercup complained as she lifted herself off the ground and flew home.  
“She has a point, they broke the law for five years and terrorized the city before we caught them. I doubt a few years in prison would change them so dramatically.” She spoke to Bubbles.   
“I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, besides the blonde one is still cute.” She giggled as she followed her green dressed sister in the air. Blossom giggled back and took off herself. She always loved Bubbles' more forgiving heart, and hoped she wasn't wrong in trusting in it.   
At home they opened the door, and flew in. The professor was sitting on the couch reading the paper and smoking from his pipe. “Ah girls welcome home.”  
“Thank you professor,” All three said in unison. “How was your day?” Blossom finished.  
“Uh good, listen I'm heading out in a few hours, would you be fine with ordering pizza for dinner tonight?” He said never looking up from his paper. Buttercup just gave a grunt of approval as she flew up to her room. Bubbles and Blossom remained downstairs.   
“What's going on tonight?” Blossom asked. The professor eyed his two daughters. He knew they would find out eventually, so he decided to just be honest.  
“I have a date tonight.” He said, his face flooded with warmth. He looked down to see four eyes shimmering in the light with hope starring back at him.  
Bubbles was the first to speak up with a squeal, “Oh my goodness who professor? Do we know her? Is she beautiful? Is she kind? How did you meet?” She would have kept assaulting the professor with questions if Blossom didn't stop her.   
“How can he answer your questions if you won't let him speak?” She said giggling.   
“Thank you Blossom.” The professor started, but was interrupted by Bubbles.  
“Enough stalling! Answer the questions!” She bounced on the couch excitedly.  
“Actually it's your school's superintendent.” He started.  
“Miss Keane?” Both girls exclaimed. As the girls grew, the school funding was cut and Kindergarten was moved into the same building as Elementary. Margaret Keane was a vessel of knowledge for the girls new teachers as they went through the school system. The school board noticed this and practically begged her to take the position. She eventually agreed seeing it to be the best way to help all the students she could. Her old building was bought as something like a base of operations for her, and she has been making the most of it since.  
“Yeah I ran into her last week at the supermarket. We talked over coffee, and agreed to try and see each other again.” He laughed.   
“What about her cat?” Blossom asked.   
“I've accepted one bad experience shouldn't make me hate the whole lot, no matter how traumatic that experience was.” He chuckled with a shrug. Then resumed, “And before you start, we both agreed that if this works we will text only.” A feeling of relief came over Blossom. While they had the cellphone now, she still recalled when Professor and Miss Keane spent weeks straight hogging up the hot line, and letting their own lives fall to neglect. The professor spoke up once again, “I mean with such a strong connection the first time it seems a shame not to at least try again.”  
“Well all I know is we want you to be happy.” Bubbles giggled. “So when is your date?”  
Looking down at his watch he answered, “I guess I should be getting ready soon, I am meant to pick her up at five for a movie then dinner.” He said stretching his arms and back as he stood. Bubbles followed him insisting she help him get ready. He of course accepted her help and they soon left a smiling Blossom on the couch. Her mind soon wandered back to Brick. Something was off about this whole thing. She started weighing everything out in her head.   
On the one hand she was happy they were not only behaving but using their powers for good, but she just couldn't shake the feeling they were up to something. She looked over at the hallway Bubbles and Professor disappeared at, and formed a quick plan. She was going to sneak out tonight and figure some stuff out. She grabbed the remote and was channel surfing when buttercup came downstairs, a fresh change of clothes and towel on her head. It looked like she just had gotten out of the shower.   
“Whatcha watching?” she inquired as she plopped down on the sofa by her sister.   
“Nothing really.” Blossom answered absentmindedly. Buttercup just laid back and rested with the towel on her face. The two sisters continued with idle chit chat about school and clubs until the Professor and Bubbles re-entered the room.  
“Why ya going dressed like that?” Buttercup asked with a brow raised.   
“He has a date with Miss Keane.” Bubbles squealed as she floated around him. He was dressed in a simple black suit and tie, the touch of gray in his hair was died black, the girls could smell his aftershave, and he was without his signature pipe.   
Buttercup gagged at the news, but still gave the professor a wink of encouragement. Soon he was ushered out by a still overexcited Bubbles. She kept her eyes glued to his car as he took off. Blossom meanwhile ordered the Pizza. She chose a supreme pizza finding it to be a good compromise to Buttercups meat lover vote, and Bubbles wanting more of a veggie pizza. When that arrived the three girls talked and wondered about how their father's date was going. Eventually each girl had their fill and Buttercup was watching TV while Bubbles was deep into her sketch book. Blossom didn't say anything as she went up to her own room opened the window and flew off.   
She knew the boys were held in a special underground facility beneath the regular prison, and figured that's where she would find the most information. Looking through the walls she soon found the archive room. She just needed a way of sneaking in. On the other side she saw an open window just barely tall enough for her to slide through. Slipping through the window she kept close to the ceiling. She checked through each wall as she made her way into the room and found herself face to face with walls and shelves of information.   
She floated through not sure where to look. Luckily for her she soon found a filing cabinet labeled “Crim. N-S.” Opening it up she leafed through the filed until she saw the Rowdyruffs name attached to the top of one. She took it out and laid it out on the nearby desk. Opening the file she saw three separate files for each boy. Bricks being the largest, she figured she would start there.   
She scanned through the most basic information. There were several photos taken of him inside it. The first was his initial booking photo where he looked like he was spitting into the camera, and each subsequent photo after that was just a yearly photo of him in the same poses for reference. He was only in for three years but he had definitely changed in those three years. She looked over his initial intake paperwork, but found nothing of interest. She continued scanning through the papers, if she had been more aware of her surroundings she would have smelled the aroma of coffee invading the room.   
“Miss Utonium what a surprise.” A voice called from behind her. She took a startled leap from the chair and was face to face with a man in a pair of glasses a navy blue suit and coffee in his hands. “We haven't been properly introduced, but I'm Doctor Langston.” He said walking to her. Panic filled her mind, she was caught invading the Boys private files, and was worried they were going to throw the book at her now.   
“This isn't what it looks like” She began but stammered and paused trying to come up with a good reason she was where she was.  
“Really? Cause it looks like your snooping on my boys records.” He said with a smile looking behind her at the open files. His voice was calm and friendly, no malice or venom could be detected in his voice.   
“Well ummm no, these we're already out, and besides what are you doing here?” She tried to deflect the conversation.  
“I work here, often late hours. I was passing by this room and noticed lights on. It's well past 7 no one should be here, so I checked it out.” Again his voice was calm and he sat down. He made a motion with his hand for her to sit down across the table. “Don't worry I won't snitch on you if you sit down and talk with me.” Seeing no other way she took the offered seat.   
“You said they were your boys, What do you mean by that? HIM and Mojo jojo are their fathers.” She asked.  
“Well, I consider them akin to that of nephews I'm taking care of,” He sipped his coffee, “I was their main source of company during incarceration, and following probation.”  
“You said Doctor Langston, what are you a Doctor of?”  
“Child psychology, with a followup degree in criminology.” He never let his smile fade from his face, and let her run the interview like he was the one caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I wanted to help troubled youth who just needed a good ear when they messed up. So many promising kids lose their lives to crime from one mistake, I just want to try and mend those bridges before they collapse entirely. So if I may ask, why are you here?”  
“I,” She tried to find the right words to say without making her look worse in the eyes of this man, “I just wanted to see if the boys turning good was legitimate or not. They could still be dangerous you know.”  
“Very true, I believe they still are, much like you and your sisters.”   
“We are not dangerous,” She tried to defend. Langston stop mid sip of his coffee and spoke again.  
“Oh no? Well you 6 all have similar powers and abilities, all of you could wipe this city flat nearly single handedly. Is that not dangerous?” He said placing his coffee down.   
“It's not the same, we don't have a long history of maliciously destroying the city.” She tried to reason but was cut off again by Langston.  
“The difference being your father I'm sure. You see Blossom, may I call you Blossom?” She nodded and he continued, “The boys have no real ties to anyone in this town. My theory was if I could get them to focus some of that amazing energy they all have, and make them grow ties to the city, they wouldn't be so inclined to destroy it out of boredom. Sound logic right?” Again she nodded, “That's what I did for two years, I helped the boys get an education through the special schooling here, Brick took to learning like a magnet, And get them interested in hobbies. While Brick was really only interested in schooling, Butch took to mechanical work, he wants his first car to be one he restored himself.” He chuckled, “The boy can fly and he still wants to drive. Boomer was a little easier, we found out about his love for comics and just kept getting him new issues, we tried to stick to more moral heroes, but he eventually branched out. So with each one being preoccupied with something each one eventually calmed down. Honestly I have you to thank.” He said pausing to drink his coffee.  
“How so?” Blossom was using this to get as much information as possible.   
“I don't know exactly the full extent, but I think Brick has a crush on you. He seems obsessed with outdoing you. Even going as far to-” He took a sharp breath in, “Well I wont spoil the surprise. However, if he didn't want to show you up, I doubt he would have been as easy to deal with as he was.” He seemed to get lost in memories for a second, “Does that make you feel any better?”  
“So your saying them turning to good guys, might be just out of spite for me?” She gave a small laugh. “Wow, I'm a better role model than I thought.”  
“Maybe, He still has some anger issues, and I'm sure he loses his temper quite a lot, but he does seem to be trying to stop teetering the line. I bet it's hard for the boy some days. He still has that darkness in him, but he seems to have it under control.” He finished off his coffee, “Now Miss Utonium, you should be getting home. Me as well.” He chuckled and collected the files. He escorted her out the door, nobody even questioned why she was their, and she took off. She made her way back home and through her window. It seemed no one even noticed she was gone yet. Buttercup was still watching TV and Bubbles was finishing up her drawing.  
Bubbles, as everyone would have guessed, wanted to stay up and see the professor get home so she could ask him all about it. Buttercup was actually falling asleep in the TV being early still, just past 8:30, she must have been tired from the battle earlier. Or just relaxed enough in front of the TV. She just sat on the couch and waited with her sisters for their father to come home. Her mind finally finding some peace since the boys arrived.

A.N. apparently miss keane is named after the famous artists so I just went with her actual first name for Miss keanes since she was never given one. Review would you kindly.


	11. Good News Everyone

The sun was brightly shinning over the city. May had arrived, flowers blooming in the city parks, warm dry air replacing the showers April brought. The city had effectively cleaned up all remnants of Princesses attack a few weeks prior. Morebucks himself had donated most of the funding, with a whole ad campaign to remake his image into a caring man.   
Brick was once again focused on his work. Excitement filled him as he typed away at his computer. It was his final assignment and was excited to finish it off. A quick overview of his work, and he soon smirked with satisfaction. He saved it to his flash drive, grabbed his coat and took off towards his school. Normally he would just send it online, but he wanted to hand this one in personally.   
He felt the wind against his face, and the sun beating down on his back as he flew. He was nearing his school when he heard someone scream for help. Rolling his eyes he rounded back towards the noise. He soon found the source deep in an alleyway. The Gangrene Gang had a tall brunette frightened clutching her purse in front of her.  
“Oh baby,” The leader ace said as he held a decrepit hand to her chin, “Why would you hurt our feeling by screaming for help? We won't hurt ya we just wanna hang.” All members had their back to Brick as he floated down to the opening of the alley. Grubber blew a raspberry as he lied on his stomach, feet up chin on his hands. Big Billy was laughing as he moved the hair out of his eye, snake had one hand against the wall next to her shoulders. Arturo was next to her legs stroking a finger up and down her exposed flesh between her skirt and boots. Ace was closest one hand on her shoulder and another still on her chin. The image disgusted Brick to no end. He loudly cleared his throat to let them know they weren't alone.  
“Well lookie here boys, we got a hero among us.” Ace turned to laugh.  
“He looksssss kinda pissssssed,” Snake added, “You think he hassss beef?”  
Brick rolled his eyes and shot back, “I was in a good mood until this. So let's make this quick.” He stepped closer to them. He already knew what he wanted to do to them.  
“Aren't we just a little beneath your power?” Ace said, “Why not just let us be.” Walking closer to the boy hands in his pockets. “Besides what did we even really do? This is all a misunderstanding. You know what that's like.” He tried to reason with the boy. Their reputation was growing and he didn't want to be anywhere near his bad side. He placed a hand on Bricks shoulder and lowered his shades. “What do ya say, let us go?”  
Brick pointed to each one has he spoke. “Eeny,” He pointed to snake, Meeny,” He pointed to Billy, “Miny,” Arturo, and a sadistic smile grew as he pointed to Ace, “You.” he grabbed the arm Ace placed on his shoulder and twisted it. Ace fell to the side from the sudden pain, and when he tried to look up brick laid a fist deep into his cheek. As he lied there Brick grabbed him by the feet and shot to the rest of the boys. He used Ace like a bat and beat the rest of the gang away from the young woman. Arturo found himself slammed into the nearby dumpster, Snake was sent flying into the air landing on the nearby roof. Brick grabbed both legs and started to spin, soon after reaching top speed he sent Ace flying with a screech into Big Billy and both boys went crashing into wall.  
Laughing off the dizzy feeling he heard the sound of raspberries growing distant. He turned to see Grubber running away arms in the air as he tried to escape. Brick grabbed a nearby trash lid and harshly flung it at the back of his head. The collision made a disturbing sound of bones cracking as Grubber fell forward. “That was kinda fun.” Brick said stretching out his shoulders and neck. He turned to the woman and gave her a warm smile. “Would you like me to escort you to the police department?”  
She stood there in awe at what transpired. She was a young college student, who never saw the destruction the boy did in his past, but heard all the stories. “Are you one of those Rowdyruffs I've heard about?”  
He looked down at his body then returned his gaze to her, “Well I ain't a Powerpuff.” He let out a chuckle.   
“I'm sorry, it's just I expected you to have devil horns and a tail from what everyone has warned me about before I came out here.” She step forward with a shake.  
“That would probably strike more fear into those I fight, but it's not my style. So would you like a lift to the Police Department?” He returned to his original question.   
“I think I would just call them myself.” She said pulling her phone out of her purse.   
“Well that works too, see ya lady.” He called out and turned around.   
“I hate to ask, but could you stay, you know in case any of them wake up.” She said signaling to the boys he just beat to a pulp. Sounds of groaning could be heard through the following silence before he answered.  
“Sure.” He held back a twitch, he just wanted to be done with this sooner, but he had to keep up appearance that he was now on the laws side. “But I don't think they will be waking up any time soon.”  
Brick sat down and waited with the woman. Soon enough they arrived on the scene took her statement. Apparently Billy had grabbed her into a bear hug and dragged her down the darkened alley, and that's when Brick heard her shouting. He helped load them into the police van, and had to get snake off the nearby roof. He actually did wake up but was trapped up there. The look of fear he gave Brick when he floated up to collect him, sent a prideful warmth through Brick. He landed down in front of snake and smirked. “If you know what's good for you, you won't let me catch you doing anything dumb like that again.” He took a few steps closer to the frighted man. “I mean it, if I so much find you and your little gang doing anything like this again, I won't be so nice.”   
“Yessss sssssir you got it.” Snake nodded and held his hands up in surrender.  
“Tell your boss about my little message when you both wake up.” He said as he struck Snake over and over again until consciousness faded from his eyes. He lifted him up and went back to the police. “Sorry it took so long, took a bit to find him.” He lied as he loaded him up.  
“It's alright, we are just happy to have them in custody. It'll be good to see them locked back up for a bit. We've grown tired of them causing trouble, especially to our female community.” The cop laughed as he closed the doors on them.  
“You be safe miss,” Brick called out as he floated to the sky, “When you get back tell Jerome I say hi.” He called out to the cops and took off back to the school.   
Soon he landed in front of the building. Walking in he quickly made his way to the main administration office. “Hello young man can I help you?” The staff wouldn't recognize him, this being his second visit to the school in his entire education career.  
“I'm here to see Principal Willards.” Brick replied leaning on the counter. “Before you ask I'm Brick.” She was gonna say something about how rude he was being, but just shook her head. Something inside told her just to let it go. She walked off, and just as quickly returned.  
“He said you can see him in his office.” She opened the thigh high gate that separated the waiting area to the staff area of the office. He walked passed with a thank you, and walked down the hallway until he found a door marked “P. Willards.”  
Walking in he was greeted by the man sitting down. Standing up he was 5'11” had a broad shoulders and short jet black hair styled professional into a part. His dark brown eyes were almost overshadowed by his bushy brows, while he often shaved he quickly already grew a slight stubble back. He chose to wear dress shirts, today was a light blue with a deep orange tie. Finally a pair of glasses were perched on his face. He was about mid forties in age. The room was decorated in achievements, both from his schooling, and awards the school earned since he became principal. Beige walls and blue carpet surrounded the man behind the wooden desk.   
“Brick!” He greeted with a smile, “what a surprise. I haven't seen you in a little over a year.” He motioned to one of the empty seats in front of his desk. Brick took the seat and before he could speak Willards spoke again. “You have accomplished so much in the time you've become our little guinea pig for the online trial.” He congratulated the boy.  
“Yeah, and I wanted to turn this last one in today.” He placed his flash drive on the desk and slid it forward. Willards typed away on his computer and pulled up his student file.   
“Hmm, looks like you're one assignment away from completing your graduation requirements.” He grabbed the small memory stick off his table. “This is it I take it?”Brick nodded. The way his education often worked was he would do equal parts essays and tests, based on the material emailed to him. Each email contained 8 different courses, and would equal about one months work for an average student. By the time Brick reached his 9th grade year, the only thing that slowed him down was the computer he worked on. Willards inserted the drive into his computer and opened up the files.   
It was a long silence that filled the air. If the clocks inside weren't all digital you would only hear the rhythmic ticking of them. After about 25 minutes of reviewing the work he sent it through the special program that would Grade all his work. Check for plagiarism, and spit out a final score. “Well Brick, it look's like its another perfect score. If you didn't have superpowers I would think your progress impossible.” He smiled as he turned to the proud youth sitting in his chair.   
“So this means...” Brick said trying to get him to say it.   
“That I'm happy to announce you will be attending the graduation ceremony in two weeks.” He held out his hand across the desk with a smile. Brick took it with his and shook it.   
“And...?” He said.   
“Of course I will pay for your gown rental, I haven't forgotten our bet.” When Brick first joined he had little faith he could accomplish his goal without actually setting foot inside the building. So he agreed if Brick managed to graduate as a virtual student he would handle all finances for his graduation. It wasn't so much about the money for Brick, to him it was more about proving another person wrong. Having him pay for his graduation fees was, to Brick, an act of admitting defeat.   
“Well it has been nice knowing ya Principal Willards.” Brick said as he stood up.   
“My students call me that, you can call me Perry for now on.” He laughed as he ejected the Drive from his computer, and handed it to the boy. Brick pocketed it and smiled.   
“Whatever you say Perry. See ya in graduation.” He turned to the door.   
“Just wear some clean slacks and at least a polo shirt, they won't let you participate if your not dressed nicely under the gown.” He informed while he typed on his computer. Brick barely heard him as he walked out the building and shot off into the skies. He headed straight for the prison, and waited for his brothers to be released from their classes.  
A few hours passed by in an eternity as he waited, but eventually blue and green streaks raced up to greet him.  
“Hey Bro,” Butch greeted. “Whatcha doing?”   
“I just earned my high school diploma.” Brick Beamed at his brother.  
“Really? Well alright!” Boomer yelled giving his brothers high-five while Butch slapped Brick's back.   
“Yep and since I'm in such a great mood, I'm treating us out to lunch.”Brick said. “So y'all wanna hit the Salt and Pepper Diner?”  
“Oh yeah, I could go for their BLT.” Butch said rubbing his gut.  
“I'll take the grilled cheese.” Boomer mimicked Butches motions.  
“What're ya telling me for, tell the waitress when we get there. Last one there is a rotten egg.” He called out and all three shot off to the diner.  
Once there, they walked to a booth and sat down. Menus were always ready at any empty table as they looked over their options a woman with long red curly hair in her early 20s had approached the boys.  
“It's good to see you all.” She greeted, she seemed to have a slight southern accent as she spoke. She laid her green eyes on Butch and she continued. “Especially you.”  
Butch looked at her and while he felt she looked familiar he couldn't place her face to memory. “Uh, have we met before?”  
“You saved me over a month ago.” She informed, “Just after one of those thugs at the bank slammed the butt of his rifle in my face you jumped in front of us and blocked all their bullets.”  
“Oh yeah, now I remember. When I saw that bruise on your face I returned the favor to all four of those guys.” He laughed as he reminisced.  
“My daddy and I are so grateful for you three, that we already decided your meal is on us. So my name is Stella, and what will you three be havin' today.” She grabbed her pen and notepad.  
“I want a BLT and fries, also a Mr. Pibb if ya got it.” Butch replied. She nodded and looked over at Boomer.   
“I'll have the grilled cheese.” Boomer said.  
“Tomato soup with that dear?”  
“Of course!,” Boomer smiled at her, “And a sprite please.” She returned his smile and laid eyes on Brick.  
“I want a couple Chicago style dogs, fries and a coffee, please.” She teased him about being too young before he defended. “You're looking at a High school graduate, we're celebrating my early graduation toots.” He said with a playful wink.  
“My my, Well alright mister a couple dogs fries and coffee coming right up. Congrats.” She said with a grin collected their menus and returned to the kitchen. While she was one the boys conversed about what they did today, and the classes Butch and Boomer had. They didn't have the pleasure of summer break being so far behind the rest of their peers, that they were looking forward to the first one this year, now that they were caught up.  
Brick told them how he mangled the Gangrene gang earlier, and they boys laughed at his story. “Their looking worse each day I'm surprised you haven't washed your hands yet.” Butch laughed.  
Brick made a gagging noise and looked at his hands. “You're right I ain't eatin' with them all over my hands. Be right back.” He said walking up and headed to the bathroom.  
Boomer and Butch turned to talking about summer plans, and deciding what to do with all the free time they were gonna have. Soon enough Brick returned just as Stella returned with their food. With thanks they all started devouring the food laid out.  
“You know if someone would have told me a year ago I would be happily serving the Rowdyruff Boys in my Diner for free I would have called theme crazier than a soup sandwich.” She giggled. “But yet here y'all are, and here I am with a smile plastered on my face. Hard to believe I was saved by the once dangerous criminals the Rowdyruff Boys.”  
Brick swallowed his food and spoke with a joking tone, “Easy there toots we're still very dangerous I could blast you and your whole restaurant to ashes if I wanted.” He held up the steak knife that came with the silverware in a faux threatening manner as he joked with Stella.  
Before anyone could laugh at the joke they heard a familiar voice from the entrance. “That's all we needed to hear.” They looked over and saw the Powerpuff Girls standing in formation. Bubbles looked sad, Buttercup looked ready to fight, and Blossom looked disappointed. “Get 'em girls.” She yelled and they rushed the three boys sitting at the booth.  
A.N. as always I ask you to leave a review would you kindly.


	12. Self Defense Overkill

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were racing home. With the month of May soon ending the girls were getting excited for some summer fun themselves, and were discussing the potential for a vacation as they soared home. As they touched down in front of their house they walked in they barely had time to put their stuff away when Blossom heard the familiar ring of the hot line phone. She looked down and saw it wasn't from Mayor Bellum, but some strange number she didn't recognize.  
“Hello?” She greeted after accepting the call. She was returned by a panic stricken female voice.   
“Hello? Please tell me this is the Powerpuff Girls. This number is written in this phone booths emergency numbers section.” The stranger explained distressed.   
“Yes it is, This is Blossom. Is everything okay? You seem scared.” She asked in an attempt to calm the voice down.  
“Listen I don't know if they can hear me making this call, but I'm down by the Salt and Pepper Diner and the Rowdyruff Boys just busted in threatening lives and demanding free food, as well as the cash in the register.” She spoke in distressed whispers.   
“Really? I thought they were good guys now.” Blossoms heart sank at the potential of the boys returning to villainous ways.  
“I thought so too, but you have to believe me. Please. I'm so scared.” She seemed to be crying over the phone.  
“Don't worry, We'll check it out, and if they have returned to being villains we will handle it.” She informed. The lady gave several thanks and hung up. “Okay Girls we gotta head out!” She called.  
“What's going on?” Buttercup asked.  
“It seems the boys are threatening lives and robbing the Salt and Pepper Diner in downtown Townsville.” She informed the girls, but Buttercup just grinned.  
“I told you they couldn't stay good for long let's go!” She yelled out and took off.  
“Buttercup! Wait!” Blossom yelled as her and Bubbles raced to catch up.   
“Oh what now?” Buttercup asked when they grabbed her to make her stop flying.  
“We need to make sure they actually are threatening people, if we attack them cause someone pulling another prank who knows what could happen. So promise me when we get there we wont just attack okay?” She lectured to Buttercup.  
“Fine, not like it'll matter anyways.” She promised as they resumed their flight. When they landed they opened the door and quickly saw Brick holding a knife to a young woman, who seemed to be the waitress.  
“We're still very dangerous I could blast you and your whole restaurant to ashes if I wanted.” They heard Brick say. Blossoms heart sank even deeper.  
“That's all we needed to hear.” Blossom said swallowing any emotion she felt. She then pointed to the boys and yelled, “Get 'em girls.” The three girls then dove to the boys, each one striking their counterpart sending the boys through the wall out the side of the diner and into the street.  
“What's going on?” Boomer asked rubbing his head.  
“Doesn't matter just defend yourself, and take it easy on them for now.” Brick ordered as he stood up.  
“This oughta be good.” Butch said not bothering to wipe the dirt from himself. The girls then charged from the diner and started attacking the boys. Boomer was dodging Bubbles punches easily and was soon leading her down the street.  
Buttercup slammed her body into Butches sending him further down the street than Boomer. Blossom started attacking Brick. He took a much more defensive pose, and was blocking her blows while planting his feet down.   
Butch stopped sliding and saw the usual streak of green coming for him. Just as she approached he fell backwards landing on his back. Buttercup didn't see it coming and as she flew over him he planted both feet in her torso. One in her gut the other her chest and she went flying into the air. Butch rolled to his feet and took off getting above her and dropped his knee into her back sending her back down to the ground.   
Boomer was still dodging back from Bubbles attacks, eventually she let out a huge yell that blasted Boomer in the ears. As he buckled holding his head Bubbles kicked him to his left. With his defenses down he was sent crashing into thrift store that now had a hole in the front and back of the store. He charged above and back to Bubbles and landed a series of blows to her face then rolled to do a handstand kick driving his feet under her chin.   
Blossom was unleashing a torrent of strikes against Brick, but he was blocking them as quick as she gave them. She then dropped down and swept her legs under him. As he fell she struck him in the chest and he went flying down the street. Blossom didn't let up and followed her target as he went flying. He slammed a foot down and managed to stop himself from going much further as she approached he timed it right and dug his foot in her face, sending him flying with no damage hinself, and her face down into the asphalt.   
Butch had returned to the offensive and flew at top speed to land a punch into buttercups nose sending her flying. She dragged her feet, but slammed into something that shook with her impact. Losing her temper she screamed and threw whatever she hit without looking at Butch. Only to realize too late she just launched a school bus full of people at her counterpart.   
Butch looked wide eyed at it but sprang into action. He flew under and around the back of the bus. He grabbed the top of the bus then met it's speed and decelerated. The tires touched the ground with a squeal, and once it stopped her returned his attention to Buttercup. “Now you're just stealing Boomers tricks!” He called out and flew back to her landing a powerful blow against her. She was too busy scolding herself to put up a defense and landed through a nearby office building.  
Brick saw what happened and decided it was time to act. He grabbed Blossom by the hair and yanked it back. Her back arched from the pulling and he drove his knee up into her back then brought both arms down into her gut and she shot down through the asphalt. He flew to Butch, “Come on let's get Boomer and get outta here.” He called out. Looking over they saw Boomer locked in combat with Bubbles, they both flew and brought their feet to her side. As she reeled from the impact Brick spoke, “Come on we gotta get going.” And with that the boys took off following Bricks lead.  
Blossom flew up and saw them taking off, “Come on we can't let them escape.” She ordered and her sisters flew off to catch up to them.  
Brick saw this and ordered the afterburners. Smoke and stars were following the boys they rocketed further ahead of the girls. The girls flew a little higher to avoid the smoke, and followed the trail. Soon the boys reached the outskirts of Townsville and Brick ordered them to stop.  
“What's going on? Why are we running? we can take them.” Butch called out.  
“We're just changing the fighting arena is all.” Brick replied. “When they catch up hold nothing back. Just be sure to leave them breathing. Here we can go all out.” He smiled as he saw them approaching. They were in a desert area with plenty of space and even a few mountains and rock formations in the red sand. The best part about the location was, for Brick, also no witnesses. “Here we go, now fight for real.” He ordered as the girls caught up.   
The fight resumed on a much different level. Butch was now landing several blows to Buttercup, at one point she thrust her fist out but Butch caught it twisted himself around and slammed it down on his shoulder. He could hear her bones break at his counter attack and smiled as he landed a roundhouse kick into her cheek sending her shooting down into the ground.   
Boomer had materialized his bat and was striking Bubbles with it. Even blocking his attack bruised and fractured bones so she was stuck with dodging his blows. She flew down and Boomer followed her, but once low enough she kicked some sand back and it landed in his face blinding him for a bit. Boomer just let out his heat vision at random spots in front of him. Eventually the dirt was blasted away and his vision returned. He looked up to see Bubbles launching another screech attack. He held his hands to his ears and launched himself up. As she let out her scream her flew up and landed his skull right into her nose. He grabbed her feet as she flew back from the impact and began spinning her around. Letting her go she careened into a rock formation.   
She rubbed her head and coughed from the debris and looked up. Boomer was on top of her quickly and was mercisely striking her head with his bat until she was knocked out. He pulled her out of the hole he made with her and dropped her on the sand below.   
Butch wasn't letting up on Buttercup. Even with her arm broken she kept fighting, but she was sorely at a disadvantage. Butch grabbed her by the shoulders and landed three hard headbutts into her forhead. Her body fell limp and he grabbed her by her shirt collar. He wrapped his arms around her and nose dived into the ground beneath them. The impact left a huge spread of dust kicked up and a crater now was formed into the ground. As the wind blew away the dust Butch stood over Buttercups legs that were standing out limp as her head was buried in the crater. He grabbed her foot and pulled her out. She was out cold. He held his ear to her chest and heard her heart beating and her breath going. Following Bricks orders he ceased his brutal assault. He looked over to see Boomer dropping Bubbles from where he was standing. He dragged his counterpart and dropped her next to her sister. He sat down next to Boomer and smiled. “I don't know about you, but this is the most fun I've had in years. He smiled exposing his bloodied teeth. Boomer had a bloody nose, and several bruises, but smiled back to his brother.   
“I don't know. I think the bank was pretty fun.” He replied. They looked over to see Brick fighting his counterpart.  
“Whats taking him?” Butch asked.  
“You know he is just playing with his prey.” Boomer joked back and sat back watching his brother continue to fight.  
While the boys were finishing off her sisters Blossom continued fighting Brick with pure focus. She was landing several hits, but for everyone she got him with he returned with a more painful strike in turn. Her breath was becoming haggard and soon was put on the defensive.   
Brick was grinning maniacally, he was having the time of his life. He managed to drive both his feet into her chest again and she flew back from the force. He followed her and as soon as she recovered but up her defenses. He laughed and flew to her with his foot out. She braced her arms in front of her and closed her eyes, but never felt the expected impact. Instead he was floating his foot only inches away from her. “You know, when you're fighting seriously, You're really cute.” He said with a smirk.  
“What are you saying you jerk?” She yelled flustered by what he said. He just laughed and when she closed her eyes to call him a jerk her flipped forward and crashed his heel on top of her head. She fell straight down and created another crater, though not as big as the one Butch made with her sister. “Great you let him into your head. Come on Blossom your better than that.” She internally scolded herself.   
While she was flying down Brick surrounded himself with his red electric energy. A red glow filled the sky and his form was only visible as a silhouette. He shot down at full blast, and Blossom had just enough time to put her arms up in defense as he collided with her. Butch and Boomer watching gave out whistles as the dust cleared from the impact site. Brick stood over Blossom and picked her up by her collar. “You still with me red?” He asked.  
“You think that would end me? You're crazy.” She weakly said between groans.   
“Good, then I'll serve it up then.” He smiled and laid strike after strike to her. He slammed his fist into her face numerous times before sending a knee into her abdomen and rib cage. Finally grabbed her collar with both hands and slammed his forehead into hers. She fell to the ground and a groan escaped her lips along with her consciousness. He lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her to his brothers. “Let's get these girls back home.” Brick said ordering his brothers to pick up a sister. Butch grabbed buttercups leg and pulled her through the air like that while Boomer got Bubbles on his back and took off following Brick who still had Blossom in a fireman's carry.   
The landed in front of the Utonium household and rang the bell. The boys shot up to roof and waited for the sound of the door opening. “Yes?” They could hear their dad question to the air. Eventually he looked down to see his daughters on the ground broken and passed out. “Oh my god. What happened girls.” He asked as he fell to his knees not wanting to pick them up without knowing the real damages. He did a quick inspection to see they were all still breathing, and stood up.  
He ran to the garage and opened it up. Soon he had three stretchers come out to the lawn and he picked each girl up, carefully bridal style, and laid them down. He pushed Bubbles and Buttercup inside and was just about to go back for Blossom when Brick jumped down to the lawn. The professor turned around at the noise and met with the Red Rowdyruff. A look of rage filled his face as he stared down at the teenage boy. “You did this? Why?” Tears falling from his eyes.  
“I'm just telling you this.” Brick said pointing to Blossom, “They came after us. This was nothing more than self defense against an enemy who wouldn't stop attacking.” Brick half lied. “We didn't have to bring them back here, but we did. Maybe keep that in mind when your fixing them up.” He said then flew off. The other boys soon followed.   
“Why did you tell him all that?” Butch asked.  
“I just wanted to see what would happen was all.” Brick said, his face showing no emotion.   
As they landed in front of their building they were blinded by flood lights. Mayor Bellum stepped from behind the light and confronted the boys. “I really hate to do this, but I need you to go back to your prison now.” She said, a slight tear falling from her eyes.  
“What? Why?” Boomer cried out.   
“Yeah we didn't do anything wrong we were just eating lunch when those girls attacked us.” Butch defended.  
“If that's the truth you wont spend more than the night locked up, but please boys,” Langston soon joined Mayor Bellum at her side. He took a knee and placed his hands on a shoulder on Butch and Boomer. “Make this easier on yourself, and cooperate.”  
“It's not fair though we acted in self defense, Tell 'em Brick!” Boomer called out.   
Brick walked up to her and held his hands out, “We'll go quietly we have nothing to hide. You'll see, we were minding our own business when we were attacked.” He said with confidence. His face, however remained emotionless and stoic.  
The other two boys held the heads down and their arms out. They were all placed in the special restraints, loaded up in the van and escorted back to their old prison cell.  
Boomer took to his bed and laid down, he had to have faith they would actually look into it and not just let them rot inside here. Butch, was actually tired from fighting and opted to pass out once brought back inside his cell.   
Brick walked in head held high, and once the door closed and he was left alone he smiled. He sat on his bead and began to think. “I hope Butch and Boomer will be okay for the night. We should be out soon.” He laughed to himself and spoke in a very feminine voice, “The Rowdyruff Boys are threatening lives, stealing money and demanding free food. Please Blossom you have to believe me.” He said in a whisper. It was a trick he picked up from an old superman cartoon. If precise muscle control and a good ear were all Clark Kent needed to impersonate anyone he wanted, even kids, then Brick could do it to. It took him a few weeks to get it right, but once he did he knew what he was going to have to do. While he claimed to wash up he actually flew across a few blocks and found a phone booth. He figured he would call the mayor, but found the girls cell number written in the provided phone booth. It was too perfect. All he needed was for the girls to attack in public to what appeared to be an innocent outing for him and his boys, and he knew they would take care of the rest. He suppressed a cackle of joy, not knowing if anyone was listening. He rested his head down and closed his eyes.  
Meanwhile back in the suburbs, a particular scientist was looking over his three daughters. Their accelerated healing had caused some bones to heal wrong, they needed to be re-broken and set right. Bubbles had the lest damage of all the girls,but still had severla bruises all over her body. Buttercup had the broken bones that would need rebreaking, but he knew she would only be fully healed hours after he mended to her injuries. Blossom at first seemed to be the least damaged, but Blossom took the most damage to her internal organs. Four broken ribs, bruised internal organs, her face beaten breaking her nose, plus both her arms were broken. Her arms would also need to be reset to heal right. As he looked at them, one thing filled his heart. Protective fatherly rage.  
A.N. so who thinks they know what's gonna happen next? I'm proud of myself for getting these things written. I had a root canal friday, and I thought that would interfere with my writing, but that was not the case. Well as always leave a review would you kindly.


	13. Powerproff

A.N. heya so here we are again with more updates. Well, I won't waste your time so lets give ya what ya came here for.

The Professor had set Buttercup down on the table of the machine, the tensile strength of his daughter's bones required hydraulic presses to re-break the bones to be reset. He placed the tranquilizers in Blossoms and Buttercups mouth, and rubbed their neck to get them to swallow. Once he felt the sedation was in effect, he moved on to the next task. Placing the legs and arms into the braces he activated the press and watched carefully. The sound of bones snapping nearly made him gag, but he had a job to do so he powered through.   
After each bone was broke, he reset it into proper place and bandaged it up. Soon she was reset and her body was already healing her. He took comfort in knowing she wouldn't be in pain by the time she woke up. He repeated the process on Blossom. While both arms were broken, he counted her lucky that her nose and ribs managed to heal without deformation. Soon enough he bandaged her arms up and set her back onto her gurney.  
He looked over at his girls, tears had long since dried up, but the stinging sensation of them remained. The image of Brick telling him “This was self defense,” Replayed within his head. Anger rose in the man. He scoffed to himself at the notion that this was merely self defense. They boys could have restrained the girls not beaten them to this point. They could have weakened them, not knocked them unconscious. He knew this was a message. “Don't fuck with the Rowdyruffs.”  
Having finished his work on the girls, he walked away from the medical portion of his lab. He walked up to his computer and typed his command for a special invention. Soon enough a portion of the floor receded, and a tube containing a white body suit had risen up. Without a second thought he grabbed it from the case and put it on.   
Memories of paralyzing morning pain flooded his mind from the last time he put this suit on, but he pushed them aside and continued. The man was never truly an athlete, and his body had only gotten more worn down as he aged. He needed something to make his fragile human body withstand the fight he was in for, but he did have one last trick up his sleeve. Before he placed the helmet over his head, he grabbed a small syringe from the bottom of the container that housed his suit.   
The professor was a patriot, and a brilliant mind, and was playing around with temporary chemical X. The idea, he had gotten from Mojo when he gave kids an addictive temporary version, but the professor managed to take away the habit forming chemicals, and produced a vial of clean temporary chemical X. It was meant to give soldiers fighting one last ditch effort if they were pinned in a fight, or were taken as prisoners of war. While the government invested highly into the project, it was yet to reach approval rating without human testing. Tonight the professor was going to be his own guinea pig.  
He slammed the syringe into the spot where his shoulder and neck met and pushed the chemical into his body. The pain filling his body was his way of controlling people from misusing his creation, and if he was successful tonight he was sure he would have nightmares about this pain. His body mass grew, making his once flabby body now lean and muscular. His iris lost all color and grew to encompassed most of his eyes. After the pain subsided he leaned over the counter to catch his breath.   
The batch he was working with, was only meant to give the strength and invulnerability to the human host, and leave out the rest of the powers. It had taken nearly 8 years of work, but he stood there with his very first success. He took one last look at the monitors that displayed the girls on their tables, and dawned his helmet. He flew to the skies and was soon at the prison. He was an employee here during the Rowdyruffs incarceration, although he never interacted with the boys and had no knowledge of their actions within the buildings. He was brought in to do repair work to the machine and restraints that kept the boys contained, but he knew where the boys were.  
He looked down at his watch, the timer displayed 58 minutes. He knew he would only have an hour before his liver worked the Chemical out of his body and he would have to rely on the suit if it wasn't done by then. He didn't have time to waste.  
Brick was the only Rowdyruff still awake at the time. He was feeling pretty proud of himself, and was replaying the fight earlier in his head. Soon though he heard sounds coming down the hall. As he got up the door to his cell made a few noises.   
It sounded like someone was striking the door, eventually dents were bubbling on his side of the door, and a loud screech noise was made as the doors were pried upwards. There stood the man dressed in a white power-suit, and a glare to match Bricks. With a punch the door was dented to keep it open permanently. Brick barely had time to stand up before he felt hands on his body. The Powerproff snatched him by his metal collar restraint and threw him violently through the door. While the restraints kept him from using his active powers, his invulnerability still remained, but his skull made a sickening crash against the wall when he landed.   
He shook off the pain and looked up, and Powerproff was flying forward for the youth. He held his hands and the restraints holding his wrists together were broken apart, but both of bricks fists were forced into his face. The pain sent shock waves through his face, but he couldn't stay there with the man getting ready for another strike.   
As Powerproff brought down both his hands clasped together Brick rolled to the left barely dodging the blow as it dented the ground he once stood at. “I take it you're mad about earlier?” Brick replied looking at the man. He was only a few inches taller than Brick, but he looked to tower the youth with a hateful glare sent his way. Professor didn't respond with words, but grabbed the collar again and threw him down the hall, as he flew down the professor flew up and landed another blow to his gut, making Brick hit the ground. The clasp holding the collar broke apart, and Brick, feeling this, threw it away, knowing it was the piece that prevented his use of powers. He kicked the Powerproff away into the ceiling and grabbed his ankle restraints and shattered them. He stood up and readied his defenses properly this time. The man dashed back to the youth and was striking hard and fast. It took everything Brick had to block, but saw an opening soon enough. When the Professor sent a left hook to Brick, he moved the fist to his right ducked down and sent a few quick jabs into the man's ribs. The Powerproff let out a few cries of pain, but sent another fist into Brick's face.   
Brick managed to stop sliding back from the impact, looking down he saw the hallway devoid of any personal, and quickly decided he needed to get out. Using his speed he rushed to the exit. He knew he was the one the Professor was after, and knew he would follow. As he raced through the exit door he felt a foot drive itself into his back, and Brick rolled through the office. He was officially out of the lead lined rooms and by the loading dock. He could feel the presence of the man, who was sending his foot down onto Brick. He held his arms out and managed to block the stomping attack, and eventually grabbed his foot and twisted it violently to the left. When Powerproff fell to the ground Brick took off to the skies. He barely managed to reach the sky when he felt hands on his shoulders, “How is he faster than me?” Brick panicked inside his head. When the man turned him around Brick started fighting back. As Powerproff pulled his arm back Brick sent his head into his opponents Jaw. The professor held his hands to his mouth, blood spilling out but the look of rage remained. Brick landed a few quick blows to the mans chest then flipped forward crashing his heel into the top of Powerproff head.   
The man managed to regain composure before he hit the ground and shot up and landed both his fists into the youth. Brick went flying off from the impact, but the professor kept on him. He landed several blows to Brick's face as he kept him flying to the outskirts of Townsville When he came back up to Brick for a fourth strike to keep him flying, Brick latched onto Professor's fist and used his arm like a swing to crash into the man's gut. Brick then wrapped his legs around the man and flew down to the ground.   
When both impacted, Brick blasted the man's helmet with his heat vision. As the helmet broke apart from the attach, The professor sent a fist flying into Brick's face. He stood up and looked at the young man. He finally spoke, “You were trying to kill me weren't you?” Professor said wiping some blood away from his mouth.   
Brick couldn't answer, he didn't know he was actually trying to end the man, but it certainly felt that way. The Powerproff dashed forward and the two were locked into a brutal fist fight. Each one trading blow with the other, but with the Professor being taller than Brick he was landing more solid hits, and Brick was finding himself more and more on the defensive. At one point the professor clutched one of Brick's arms and brought his leg up and broke the bone. “That one was for Blossom.” He said with a smirk.  
The attacks were different from Blossom, she usually acted with more precision and tact, but the Professor was attacking with animalistic rage and speed. Soon the professor brought a harsh knee into the boy's solar plexas. Brick fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath, but Powerproff sent a foot deep into his face. Brick landed harshly into a nearby boulder. He needed to get the Professor to waver. He was going to have to show his hand a bit. The professor charged to Brick. In return he blasted the ground in front of him, blinding the man.   
Brick used his speed to find a place to hide for a few moments. Once he felt safe he looked down at his arm. Suppressing the desire to scream in pain he moved his bone back into place. The sounds of the bones grinding inside his arm, made him nauseous. After it was done he could feel his arm repairing itself. It wouldn't be good to fight for another hour, but it was healing.  
He placed a hand on his throat and focused. He knew what he needed to do, and was mad he was going to have to show off his new trick.   
“Professor?” He said in a feminine voice. “No that's too high,” He remarked. “Professor, please.” Another feminine voice called out, “Almost.” he remarked in his head. “Please professor we need you.” Blossom's voice escaped Brick's mouth. “There we go, hopefully this will cause him to stop and not get even more pissed.” Brick said in his head. He looked around and couldn't see the man anywhere, but he could hear something approaching him at a fast speed. He spun around and was greeted with numerous punches all over his body and face.   
The torrent of punches was sending Brick into a hole in the rock being built by the Powerproff attack. Finally when the professor stepped back Brick fell to the ground bruised and bloodied. The professor picked him up by the collar and spoke, “This is for my little girls.” He said as he pulled his fist back.   
“Please professor, don't do this.” He heard Blossom say, but the voice came from Brick. “We need you.” This time it was Buttercup's voice came calling from Brick. “It hurts so much.” This time it was Bubbles.   
Tears fell from Professor Utonium and he dropped his fist as he held up Brick. That was all Brick needed. He blasted the man with his heat vision burning holes into the suit. As it broke away Brick let a torrent of fists flying into the Professor, and started tearing away at his suit. As it was removed he threw it to the side and grabbed the professor by the neck and flew up. He choked the man in the air, The professor kicking the air in a vain attempt to avoid the air being cut off. Fear filled Professor Utonium, the Chemical X game him strength stamina and endurance, but not flight, he was now at Brick's mercy.  
As he passed out in Brick's hands, Brick felt like continuing and ending the man now. He managed to put some fright into Brick, and he was livid at that fact. He decided against it, he could use this someway somehow he was sure. He floated down and set the man down. Fresh air soon filled his lungs as his chest rose and fell to his breathing. A beeping noise was heard, and he looked down to see a watch displaying a flickering 00:00. He looked back at the man, and saw his body lose most of it's muscle mass and groans of pain came from the man.   
As he awoke, tears fell from his eyes. He was in considerable pain, but the feeling of letting down his girls are what drove the tears. “Are you done?” He heard Brick ask. The professor just nodded. Brick felt awkward standing there rubbing his still healing arm. “I get it ya know.” He said to the man. “If someone hurt one of my brothers, I would probably try to end that person to.”  
“I wasn't trying to kill you, just...” He let out a shallow breath as he paused then brought his hands to his face, “I don't know what I was trying to do.”  
“You almost succeeded with whatever it was.” He needed to spin another lie. “If you hadn't randomly stopped fighting like that I would have lost for sure.” He looked at him with a brow raised.  
“I thought I heard my girls speaking, from you.” He narrowed his eyes at Brick.  
“Maybe an emotional hallucination?” Brick suggested. “You're probably still feeling a lot of things.”  
“Why didn't you kill me?” He asked. “You were trying to right?” Brick looked to the side.  
“I wasn't trying to kill you, I was just trying to get that suit off you. I guess I acted without thinking about the frail man inside.” He looked at him, “But you seemed to endure.”  
“It doesn't matter.” The professor sighed, “I broke into a prison and assaulted a prisoner, I'll be locked up myself.” He said finally sitting up.  
“Look, How about we get you home? We can go from there.” Brick wasn't sure why he was even offering any assistance to Professor Utonium. Maybe it was cause that's how he would have acted in his position. Maybe he admired the level of devotion the girls father gave to them. He walked over and helped the man up. He draped one of his arms around himself and retook to the skies.   
As they landed down, The professor took shaky steps inside. He collapsed in his chair. Brick looked around, he had been in this house once, but never cared enough to look around. He grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. He brought it to the man reclined in his chair. He had his eyes closed, and was groaning in pain. He was about to leave the man when he noticed an open door by the stairs. Curiosity took him and he went to it. It was a staircase leading downstairs. Shrugging off any questions of whether or not he should be there he floated down.  
He was inside the lab the Professor made, and looked around. He had been in here once before, but it was a quick visit. Walking further down he was met with the sight of the girls laying on top stretchers. Blossom had bandages on both arms as well as her chest. Buttercup had bandages on her leg, and on both girls blood was stained inside the gauze. He looked over and saw a machine that seemed to have hydraulic presses spattered in blood on the table.  
The sight managed to stir up a choking feeling of guilt in the young red head. He really enjoyed beating these girls, but seeing them in this state in the dim lit medical portion of the lab was pathetic. Even more so when he knew they didn't deserve this. He swallowed the feeling down, and turned around to see the professor standing behind him. Sadness filled his eyes.  
“I hope they will be okay, while I'm away.” He said. Brick remembered how he claimed to be going to prison for his action this night, but Brick had a moment of empathy.  
“Look, just don't do anything stupid.” He said as he walked past the man. He didn't know if he had the reputation to prevent the man going to a cell, but he actually wanted to try. He felt respect for the Professor, and didn't want him taken away from the girls. He rationalized it would only cause more problems than they were worth, but he knew deep inside it was to remedy the new guilt he felt.   
He took his leave and flew back to his prison. Mayor Bellum was on sight, as well as Langston. They both took quick notice of Brick. He had very little emotion showing.   
“Brick? What the hell happened?” Langston asked approaching the boy.  
Letting out a sigh Brick spoke, “The Professor guy attacked me.” He then told the tale of how he fought the Powerpuff dad.   
“Great now I need to issue an arrest warrant.” She complained, after Brick told them he dropped him off at their house. Leaving out the details of seeing the girls.  
“Do you really?” Brick asked. “I mean the man has been through enough and has helped the city thousands of times.” He tried to reason.  
“He broke in and attacked you, why are you defending him.” Langston asked with a raised brow.  
“Look I think if any of us were in his position they would do the same thing. He is only really guilty of being a devoted father. Come on cut him a break.” He pleaded with Mayor Bellum. “It's not like he is an actual threat to anyone anyways.”  
She looked down at him and weighed what the boy had said. “Fine, but I still want to talk to him.” She said crossing her arms, then relaxed, “But it can wait until morning.” She said waving as she took her leave.   
Brick walked back into the prison. Langston had to put him in the back up cell they made in case any boy managed to break out. As he bid Brick a good nights sleep, he soon took off as well. Brick collapsed on his bed and soon passed out himself.

A.N. another long chapter please review would you.


	14. Pr Repair

A.N. did ya really think I would let Brick off entirely without consequence? Well mostly anyways. Anyways review please.

 

The next morning the professor sat at his kitchen table sipping his coffee. The girls wounds and bones had healed during the night, but he stayed in pain. He cursed his own creation for giving him a throbbing headache and was greedily drinking coffee with some pain killers. Soon enough, a knock had sounded off on his front door. He chose not to avoid his fate and walked to the door.   
Mayor Bellum was standing there with a briefcase and her red suit dress. Looking around he saw no cops with her, but still suspected he was to be detained. “Hello mayor, This is a surprise.” He said opening the door further to properly speak to her.   
“Is it really?” She said with a soft look of sadness in her eyes.   
“Well, to see you it is, but I expected some form of official company. Please come in.” Professor said motioning with his hands an invite to enter.   
She walked in and set her briefcase on the table, letting out a sigh she spoke, “Listen Professor I do not want to be here today, but after yesterday we need to talk.” He kept silent but nodded. She continued, “It was decided, with the good you've done for the city, as well as your girls good deeds to just fine you for the damages to Brick's cell.” The professor let a breath out.   
“So I won't be taken away?” He asked to clarify.  
“No, but what were you thinking? Were you trying to kill Brick?” She asked in an vexed voice.  
“You didn't see what they did to my girls, I was just so angry.” He defended. “I had to re-break bones! I had to bandage up my girls who were beaten to a bloody pulp!” He exclaimed in a whisper. He didn't want to wake his girls, the tranquilizers should be long out of their system and were just resting. “They didn't do anything to deserve that kind of beating.”  
“We know.” Mayor Bellum affirmed, “But the truth is not black and white.” She said opening up her briefcase She pulled out a disk. “This is the video footage of the diner when your girls attacked.” She sighed, “Lets go down to your lab and see it together.” She said handing him the disk.  
They walked down and loaded up the disk. Soon enough the image of Brick returning to his table filled the monitor screen. A waitress came up and seemed to be conversing with the boys. Without sound it was still clear they were speaking quite cordially. After a few minutes of eating Brick held up a knife and soon all three directed their attention to the entrance. He could see the girls on screen point then attack the boys. The wall gave out and the video feed ended right after.  
“This doesn't look good for your girls. Where are they now? I need to hear their side.” Mayor Bellum shook her head as she spoke.   
“They are still resting, I don't know when they will wake up.” He said in shock at what he just saw. The girls by all accounts did just attack the boys randomly, but he knew there was more to it. He just couldn't connect the dots with the information he had.   
“Alert me when they wake up. She instructed, “And if you have anymore suits I suggest you destroy them.” He was about to protest, “I understand you were mad, Brick himself is the one who convinced me not to issue an arrest warrant, but I want to be sure you won't do something dumb that could get yourself killed.”   
“You know there is more to this than that tape.” He defended his girls.  
She softened her gaze at the man. “Please, I don't like this anymore than you do, but the boys do have the public on their side. I'm a public servant. Just please, make this easier and alert me when they wake up.” She said placing a soft hand on his shoulder. He nodded and she left the lab and returned to her office. Before she left the door, she turned, “With this video, I have no choice but to release the boys from prison in a few hours. Please, just remember not to do anything dumb.” She stepped out of his house, and into her car. Leaving the man inside alone with nothing but questions in his head.  
A few hours later up in her room Blossom began opening her eyes. As the morning blurriness subsided she sat up and looked around. The last thing she remembered was being beaten in a dessert by Brick, and now she was home. She looked through her window and saw the city still intact from her home.   
“Well, no one has destroyed it that's a good thing I guess. Did we win?” She pondered in her head. She flipped on the TV and soon landed on Channel 5 news. An anchorman was talking about the stock market for the day, but soon moved on to the next story. “Now terror in the streets yesterday as the Powerpuff Girls launched an assault on the former criminals The Rowdyruff Boys.” Blossom sat on her bed and watched the reporter drone on. “We go to our field reporter, Lisa Smith who is live with a special interview from the owners of the restaurant.”  
The scene changed as a woman in a white dress shirt and black skirt, medium length brown hair stood with a man in an apron, balding head and five o clock shadow, and a woman with long red curly hair fair skin and freckles. She recognized the woman from the scene when she and her sisters found the boys at the diner. “Thank you Robert, This is Lisa Smith, with the owners of the Salt and Pepper Diner. Which acted as Ground Zero to yesterdays sudden commotion. Please state your names.” She passed the microphone to the two who identified as Alexander Cratchet and Stella Cratchet. “Please what happened her yesterday?”  
The woman took the microphone and spoke, “The boys had arrived a little before 4 pm yesterday. They took a booth and I greeted them.”  
“What was going on from there.”   
“Well I took their orders, and informed them they wouldn't be charged for the food.” Blossom remembered the voice on the phone saying they were demanding free food, was Stella covering that part up?  
“Why not if I may ask?” The reporter interrupted.  
“It was a personal decision from me and my father. They actually saved me a month ago during the Bank heist they stopped. I was a hostage, and was of course very grateful for their intervention. It was our way of saying thanks.” Blossom took the information skeptically, but figured she wouldn't have a reason to lie. Stella continued, “After taking their orders they all began talking and laughing amungst themselves, and soon I had their food ready. I made a regrettable joke.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well you see I decided to remark how happy I was to see the boys instead of frightened like before they were captured. The red headed one, Brick I think, made a joke with me. He held up the butter-knife that came with his silverware, and said he could still burn the place down if he wanted, and that's when the girls showed up.”  
“So all of this came about from a poorly timed joke?” Stella nodded. “What happened next?”  
“The girls attacked the boys sending them through a wall, and from there I have no idea. I feel really bad, I know the girls had their hearts in the right place, but if I didn't make that joke maybe nothing would have happened.” She said as she looked down.  
“Well there you have it Robert. This is Lisa Smith and we here at channel 5 wish to thank the Cratchets for their time, and as more information becomes available I wish to remind everyone we here will be the first on scene to give you the truth.”  
Roberts face soon returned to the screen. “Thank you Lisa. Many of our citizens have sent in various videos of the brawl between the six super powered teenagers, lets see a few.” And the screen transitioned to cell phone footage of Blossom and Brick fighting in the streets. Blossom had to grin when she saw herself sweep out Bricks legs then strike him down the street. Then Bubbles launching Boomer into a building was shown. Then right after that a screaming Buttercup threw a bus full of people at Butch. Blossom's heart sank as she watched Butch save the people on board, mentally scolded Buttercup's recklessness. The image returned to Robert and he spoke, “These are a few of the videos sent in. We here do not believe the girls attacked without cause, but putting that many people in danger is a frightening image.” He shook his head and shuffled some papers on his desk. “Now we have one last special on the scene reporter to hear from Ash Appellant live on the scene of the Utonium household.   
Soon after that the familiar reporter who had gotten most of the interviews from the girls was shown standing in front of their house. Blossom looked outside to see they were indeed live on scene.  
“Hello Townsville, This is Ash Appellant always seeking the truth for all super powered news in our fair city. I stand here in front of the home which famously houses our three super powered protectors, and as of now they haven't been seen since the incident. The boys were apprehended later that night. With the help of Mayor Bellum and another figure we believe to be the boys probation officers. No news about what happened to the girls when the fight was led out of town, but a neighbor claimed to have seen all three beaten down and dropped off here at their home.   
Blossom decided she needed to give an interview and opened her window and floated out to the reporter. “Excuse me.” She said to the now startled reporter. “I can help shed some light on what happened.”  
“This is exciting Robert, Blossom the leader has agreed to do a live interview, do we have time?” She held onto her earpiece as she got permission. “Perfect,” She said with a smile, “So Blossom. What happened by your own accounts?”  
“Yesterday I had received a call on our hotlink from an unrecognized number, But answered it never wavering for people in need. A woman was on the other end saying the boys were threatening lives, robbing the Diner and demanded free food as well. She seemed quite scared, so we took to the skies to investigate.”   
“Our reports have shown the boys being on the lawful side as of late, with the monster, bank heist, and several small crimes and muggings stopped over the course of the last few months. Did any of that go through your mind as you flew off?”  
“Yes it did actually. Our initial motive was to scope the scene. Upon arriving we heard Brick, the leader, threaten to 'blow the place up.' while holding a knife to the woman. We we're informed they were threatening lives, and we acted with certainty from that image.” Blossom replied as kind as she could.  
“Reports are saying now, that was said as a joke and the knife was just a butter-knife, was that not accurate?” Ash asked.   
“We we're unaware of the context of the situation upon arriving. I would like to make this point, that our birth may be a little different, but we are still human and capable of making mistakes.”  
“With all your power, many could argue you should hold more responsibility for these actions. Is there anything you would like to say to them?”  
“No, they are right. We love this town and city, and all who inhabit it. We acted, however woefully so, with haste. I personally ask you to understand this grievous mistake will not be used as a learning tool to be better protectors of this city. We are only truly guilty of wanting to protect the city.” She reassured the listening public.  
“Now one clip we saw Buttercup launch a bus full of people towards her target, the people are quite shaken up about it anything to say to that?”  
Blossom had no answer for this one, but she tried to sound reassuring. “We all have flaws, and Buttercup's temper is unfortunately hers, we will all be working on bettering ourselves and temperament. As for the people who were on that but I extend the deepest apologies. I realize that may not mean much, but I ask we all work together to move on and better everyone involved.”  
“Yes I think we all have done regrettable things when lost in our tempers, I hope they understand as well. Finally Blossom, what about the reports you were dropped off here in a broken condition?”  
“I would have to confirm those reports. I believe the boys dropped us off, but I have only been awake for the last 20 minutes or so. I do ask people to take this as proof to our dedication to keeping Townsville free from the clutches of evil. We happily put ourselves in danger to protect you. Despite the horrendous actions of yesterday, we look to the future of protecting you all, and being the better super heroes you expect from us.” Blossom said pleading with her hand on her heart.   
“Blossom I am being informed we are out of time, I thank you, and channel five thanks you.” Blossom nodded gratefully at the reporter and returned to her home. She saw the TV had returned to the anchorman Robert.  
“You heard it here first folks, the whole scene was caused by the superhero equivalent to what is knows as 'swatting.' While rare it is not unheard of. We ask that anyone with information to the prankster please bring it to the Police Department.” He continued on, but Blossom had turned off the television. The professor was sitting on a couch watching her interview. He was unaware of her waking until he saw her float down to the reporter.   
“Good morning sweetie,” He smiled at her. “I think you did a good job.” Blossom looked him over and saw he was a mess. Scanning him up and down she saw several bruises, and a few missing teeth.  
“What happened to you?” She cried with concern.  
He hated to lie, but figured he would have to. If he told her what he did and how it ended he was afraid she would blow up and start another fight. “When I was tending to you three I was running down the stairs and fell down the staircase.” It was a believable lie, he did often slip and fall down them, though the girls usually managed to stop his fall. “I need to carpet the stairs or something.” He chuckled.  
Blossom could tell the bruises weren't caused by stairs the bruises were too round for that to be the truth, but knew the professor. He wouldn't lie without a reason. She just forced herself to let it go. Getting mad now would probably do more harm than good. She was walking to the kitchen when her super-hearing picked up the vibrations of the hot line phone on the table she left it on yesterday. Answering it she was greeted to Mayor Bellums' voice.  
“Hello mayor?” She wasn't sure how to sound, but knew it wasn't just a check up call.  
“Are your sisters up?” Her voice was serious.  
“I don't think so.” She looked up to the separate rooms her sisters had, they were still passed out.   
“Well, you'll do. Please come to city hall. I'll leave the window open.” She was about to hang up when she heard Bellum once more, “And Blossom. I'm glad to see you're okay.” She said in a much softer tone.  
“Right away mayor.” She said and walked out the door. The professor and his daughter both gave worrisome looks to each other, and she took off. When she reached the building she saw Mayor Bellum standing in front of her desk. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she was looking up at the ceiling as Blossom flew in.  
“I saw your interview.” She said never looking down at the young puff in front of her. “I wanted to keep you away from cameras for a bit until I heard your story.”  
“I'm sorry Mayor. I had only woken up when they were in front of my house. I felt it right to give a truthful report right then and there.” She defended.  
“Well, it was live. They can't edit it to vilify any party involved.” She said dropping her gaze to Blossom. “So someone other than me called you?” Blossom nodded and pulled the phone out. The mayor took it and looked through the recent calls. Sure enough one call was not from the PD or herself. “How did they get your number?” She asked as she stared puzzled by the number.   
“They said it was in the phone booth they were using.” Blossom relayed the information.   
“We only have two left in the city, well after this weekend there won't be any left, but this complicates things.” She sighed as she locked the phone and handed back to Blossom. “Forensics won't get a clean print. Plus it adds one more puzzling piece. Who knew they were at the Salt and Pepper Diner? Both of those booths left, are on opposite ends of the city, and no where near the diner.” Bellum questioned aloud.   
“So both the boys and us were setup?” Blossom inquired.  
Mayor Bellum rubbed her temples and nodded, “It would seem so.”  
“Where are the boys now anyways?” She asked out of curiosity.  
“They spent the night locked back in jail.” Blossom felt a twinge of guilt, in her mind had she better assessed the situation they wouldn't be wrongfully confined. Seeing the look on Blossom's face she assured her, “They will be out in a little bit. I want you to only accept calls from me on that phone for now on. Not even the PD just me. Understand?” The mayor spoke as she took some medicine for her forming migraine. After she swallowed her water she spoke again, “At least until we find out who made that phony report. You said it was a woman correct?” Blossom nodded. “Alright, well remember, just me, and maybe stay away from the boys for a bit.” She walked over to Blossom looked down and gave her a hug. “Really though, I'm glad to see you're well.” Both redheads smiled at each other and Blossom soon took off.   
When she got home she found Buttercup feasting upon anything in the fridge and Bubbles devouring a bowl of cereal. Feeling the growling in her gut she walked into the kitchen and got some food for herself. With all the healing they had to do and energy exhausted it was a miracle Blossom made it this far without eating.   
After they all had their fill the obvious questions came out. “So what happens now? We get those boys with a rematch?” Buttercup said smiling. Blossom spent the next few minutes explaining how they were setup, and the mayors orders to stay away from the boys. “Also only calls from Miss Bellum are to be answered for now on.” She said finishing her story.   
Buttercup took the information rather well, “If that's what the mayor wants. But how innocent can they be with the brutal beating we got?” Buttercup's pride definitely took a hit from the news following her defeat.   
“Even if they tried to explain themselves I don't think we would have listened.” Bubbles said. “Well I would but not you two.” She said with a smirk. Both sisters glared at Bubbles then all three laughed.   
Some sense of normalcy had returned to the girls. The professor could hear their giggles and was relieved he was around to hear it. Soon though the hot line rang out and he could hear Blossom answer it. “Yes mayor?” she said then handed the phone to Buttercup, “It's for you.”  
“Hey Bellum what's up?” She casually asked. A look of anger flashed on her face then sadness, “Yes I understand.” She said as she hung up bidding the mayor farewell.  
“What was that about?” Bubbles asked.   
“They want me to do some community service for throwin' that bus.” She slumped into her chair. “I didn't even mean to.” She cried out. The rest of the afternoon for the girls were filled with light teasing and jokes between all three.   
Meanwhile downtown Dr. Langston stood at the loading docks when Mayor Bellum showed up to release the boys. “Good afternoon mayor.” He greeted with a sly smile.  
“Why do you look so happy?” She said with a grin.   
“I think I have the perfect way to end their blood feud.” He responded.  
“Oh?” Was all Bellum could say, she trusted the Langstons' opinion on the boys, if he had an idea to quell this feud she was all ears. “What is it?”  
With a smirk he replied, “You gave Buttercup community service right?”  
A.N. what do you think is going on in the good docs mind.


	15. Community Competition

The boys adjusted their eyes to the sunlight as they stepped out of their prison. They were fed breakfast and lunch and were being escorted out the door around 2 PM. They were met by Doctor Langston and Miss Bellum outside the loading dock.  
“So I take it we're all good?” Boomer said shielding his eyes while they adjusted to the light.  
“Yes boys, I'm happy to say the investigation revealed someone placed a phony call to the girls, and set you all up.” Langston said.   
“I knew something like this would happen.” Butch said pounding his fists together, “Who was it.” Brick tensed up a little.   
“We don't know yet, all we know is it was a woman.” Miss Bellum revealed. As she spoke Brick relaxed no one seemed to notice it.  
Langston spoke up with a warm spark in his eyes, “I'm glad to see you three were so mature in this trial, and it has shown the public you're not just a crazed bunch of maniacs.”  
Brick was on edge and had barely spoken since he re-entered his cell last night. For some reason the bloodied bandages on the girls got to him. Maybe he took things too far, but he couldn't back out now. He swallowed any emotion he had left and spoke, “So can we go home now, those lead blocks with a plastic wrapped foam mattress isn't the best place to sleep.”   
“My Brick, I thought you would be used to them by now.” Miss Bellum teased.   
“You got me spoiled on actual mattresses now toots.” He grinned. Langston face palmed, but Bellum just smiled down at him.  
“Yes you can go back home.” Her smile unwavering.   
As all three were about to take to the skies Butch was stopped by Langston and Bellum. “Butch we really need a favor.” Langston informed him. Looking up at his two brothers watching he spoke to them, “This won't take but a minute boys, he'll catch up I promise.” He called out. Boomer and Brick just shrugged eager to get home and took off.   
“Whatcha need Doc? Someone needing a thrashing?” He got his famous twitch going on as he spoke.   
“It's a little different than that Butch.” Bellum said.  
“We need you to help another person out with community service.” Langston informed.   
“Why should I do that? That doesn't sound fun to me.” Butch said losing his twitch.  
“It's Buttercup were asking you to help.” Langston said. Butches eyes narrowed at the man.  
“Your joking right? That's the lamest thing since lame came to lame town.” He whined.  
“We know your not happy to hear about it, but she is being made to do it since she threw a bus at you.” Bellum started, but was cut off by Butch.  
“How is that my fault?” He pleaded with his eyes.  
“You punched her into it.” Bellum replied.  
“And I saved the bus didn't I?”  
“Which is why we're asking you to do this as a favor to me.” Langston interjected. “I would really appreciate it.” He looked the green clad boy in the eyes as he spoke.  
“Why though? She's a Powerpuff, she can handle picking up trash or whatever.”  
“We know she can, but we also know she will work even harder to try and show you up.” Langston explained.   
“What's in it fer me?” Butch asked. Langston looked at Bellum and she nodded her head.   
“We will get you another junker to work on during summer. If you get it working I will go with you to get you a learners permit, and beyond that your license.” Langston was pulling out the big guns to get Butch to go along with it. He knew the feud would never truly stop, but if he could get the negative energies the ruff and puffs exchanged into something a bit more productive he may be able to get the feuds better controlled and even start a more friendly rivalry. It was a theory after all. He figured Butch was the best trial for his experiment as he and Buttercup are both naturally competitive. It would take some luck, but he trusted his boy to restrain himself from beating up Buttercup if given the right motivation to do so, and the right punishment to keep him from doing so.  
“It has to be another Escalade.” Butch said, “And you pay to get it painted green when I finish working on it.”  
“Fine but only after you help Buttercup this Saturday.” Langston said holding out his hand.   
“Deal.” Butch said as he spat into his hand and grabbed Langstons' with a firm handshake. Langston hid his disgust with the act, and shook the youths hand. As Butch left Bellum spoke up.  
“You think it'll work? I can't afford any more of my city being wrecked.” She whispered.  
“He has a car at stake he won't fight her.” He laughed.  
“He can fly why does he want a car anyways?”   
“I find it best not to question that, I have enough enigmas keeping me awake at night.” He chuckled as he departed Bellums company and entered the prison to go back to work.   
The next few days passed and soon it was Saturday. Butch decided to keep quiet about the favor, just in case his brothers tried to jump in and ruin his deal. The morning he was to meet Langston downtown he was met with Brick in the kitchen pouring himself cereal.   
“You're up early for a Saturday. Whats up?” Brick asked.  
“Why are you up so early?” Butch tried to deflect the question.   
“I like to keep a regular sleep schedule it makes it easier to wake up on weekdays. Now why are you up and about so early?”  
“I just am,okay. Langston wanted me to do something with him today.” He admired, “I'll catch you later.”  
“Say hi to the doc for me.” Brick called as he sat at the couch and enjoyed his cereal. “All he had to say is doc needed him. A little defensive this morning aren't we.” He said in his head. He didn't bother entertaining the idea to follow Butch, he knew he wasn't doing anything he couldn't handle.  
A few minutes later Butch was touching down at the meeting spot. Langston was already there with a gas station coffee half gone. “I don't know how you're in constant need for that stuff.” Butch remarked.  
“Good morning to you too.” He replied taking a long sip of his coffee, “And I pray you never need it like I do.” A look of sadness filled the docs face. “Anyways,” He said smile returning to his face, “I'm really happy you're here today.”  
“Yeah yeah I know. Let's just get this over with.” Butch said placing his hands behind his head. The wait for the third party wasn't long as another green streak raced across the sky to meet them. As she landed she looked over to see Dr. Langston and Butch.  
“Hello Buttercup, I'm Dr. Langston, I'll be overseeing your community service this fine day.” He said extending his hand out to meet hers.  
Her gaze was locked onto Butch and she let out a growl, “Okay then why is he here?” She pointed at her counterpart.  
“The city blames me for the bus incident as well, And they want to see us play nice for a change.” Butch claimed folding his arms.  
Langston was surprised to see Butch respond without sending an insult to Buttercup he was probably just doing it to get his car, “He is correct miss Utonium. The City wants to see you both working together to mend the bridges between your two groups.”  
“The bridge would have had to exist in the first place.” Buttercup spat as she folded her arms and looked away.  
“Well, it's only for one day, and at the end of it whether or not your closer to being allies isn't the point. The point is giving to the community. So you're both here to help clean litter out of the city streets.” Langston said as he handed them both a yellow vest and a sharp stick. He led them to a spot that had hundreds of garbage bag boxes sitting on the ground. Each youth grabbed a box and walked to the curb.  
“How much?” Butch asked as he dawned his vest.  
“As much as you are able to pick up, see you in a few hours.” He said as he got into his car. He drove off out of sight, but soon parked the car and made his way to a hiding spot where he could observe the two.  
“Great,” Sighed Buttercup, “Now I'll do all the work and you get half credit? This blows.” She said stabbing a banana peel and placing it in her garbage bag.  
“Speak for yourself, at least I have my vest on.” Butch sneered at her.  
“At least I have my vest on,” She openly mocked as she put hers on. Butch ignored her and continued stabbing trash and placing it his bag. There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again. “I wish I was home sleeping right now. Or at the pool. Anywhere but here.” She mumbled.  
“You sure complain a lot ya know that?” He casually said.  
“Oh don't act like you're not thinking the same thing. We are both forced to be here.”  
Butch gave a chuckle and spoke, “I was asked, I chose to be here.”  
“Yeah right, why would you do this crap if it was a choice.”  
“I have my reasons, besides the Doc asked me. That was plenty reason enough.” it was only a half lie. If Buttercup wasn't involved he probably would have done this if Langston asked, but Buttercup was here so he needed some compensation.  
She mumbled something else under her breath, and continued picking up trash. Soon they had each cleared a good section of the street, and filled a garbage bag each. Butch was growing tired of the silence and spoke up, “Ya know I had fun last Tuesday.”   
“Yeah loads of fun for you I bet.” She growled. She didn't like being here with the boy who beat her down.  
“Well duh, your the best fighter in town who else is gonna be a near enough challenge.” He laughed.  
“Yeah, just count yourself lucky I didn't fight you seriously.” She spat.  
“So are you just dumb or lazy then.” He chided.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” She said narrowing her eyes.  
“If you didn't take our fight seriously, you're either dumb or lazy which is it?” He said smirking.  
“I'm not dumb.” She hissed at him.  
“Well lazy it is then, Explains why I have two bags full and your barely started your second one.” He gave a small laugh.  
“Just shut up so I can work, your distracting me.” She gave up arguing knowing he would just twist it. Butch decided if he was going to be forced to work with her he might as well enjoy it. He watched Buttercup work and every time he saw she was about to pick up a piece of garbage he used his speed to get to it first. Soon he had filled his third bag and decided to chastise her.   
“So that's three bags full now, and it looks like you haven't added anything to your second bag. Maybe I'm the one who should be afraid of doing all the work and you getting half credit.” a smile stuck on his face.  
“Only cause you keep takin my trash away before I can collect it.”  
“If you weren't so lazy that wouldn't be an issue though.” He shot back,  
“You're an ass.” She stuck her tongue out.  
“Whatever you say garbage breath, at least I'm productive.” He stuck out a curled tongue back at her.  
“Dog-shit-for-brains!” She called out.  
“Broken Dip stick!” He returned.  
“Conceited ass!”   
“Broken TV!” He yelled.  
“What does that even mean? What? Ya can't come up with a decent insult?”  
“It means you don't work, ya know on account of how lazy you are.” He never let his smile drop.  
“I know if I took this seriously I could have more trash collected than you.” She yelled pointing at him.  
“That'll be the day.” He said and spat towards her.  
“If I wasn't doing community service I would end you right now for that.” She hissed again.  
“You mean if you could find it in you to do any work?” He asked.  
“Fine then, you want to make this a competition? It's a competition. Using super speed, whoever collects the most trash before that doctor guy gets here, wins.” She challenged.  
“What would I win when I beat you? You take me out to dinner?” He laughed at his joke.  
“When I win you owe me dinner then.” She was too mad to find the sarcasm in his last statement. Butch decided he could use the free meal.  
“Fine.” He said grabbing a few more garbage bags, “On your mark, get set, Go!” He yelled and two streaks of green raced to and through the city. Langston was impressed with how well that exchange went. He was hoping for something like this to happen, that's why he left so many garbage bags at the meeting site. He watched in awe as green lights bounced to and from the city and as two piles of full garbage bags grew on site. He placed a phone call to the local dump to send a truck for collection and watched the bouncing green light show.   
As the time went on he stepped out of his hiding place, neither of them took notice of him as they were focused on collecting trash and dropping it off. After an hour of this all the empty garbage bags were full and the two piles joined together to one big pile. Both greens stood in front of the pile glaring at each other. Langston cleared his throat and spoke, “So who won?”  
He laughed to himself as the two green clad teenagers argued over who won and who lost, and he just marveled at the work they got done. The way he saw it the two were getting along a little better now and most of the litter plaguing the city was collected, a win-win. Finally Buttercup yelled, “Alright it's a draw okay? We can't know who did more with this huge ass pile.” She threw both hands in the direction of the pile.   
“You two really bring out the best in each other. Why not keep trying other competitions?” Langston remarked.  
“Cause I don't need her crying about it everytime I beat her, that's why.”  
“Oh please I would whoop your butt any day of any week.” She laughed in his face.   
“You're the only one besides Brick who could even make that claim and have it be taken half seriously by me.” He shot back.  
“Oh what was that a compliment, now you start kissing my ass when you know I could win.” she never stopped laughing in his face.  
“It's called being nice, something you're supposed to do when you're better than someone garbage breath!” He yelled in her face.  
The garbage trucks had shown up to collect the trash as the two teens bickered at each other. One of the collectors even asked, “Are they okay?”  
Langston chuckled, “Surprisingly yeah, I think so.” The four men who showed up with the two trucks started loading in bags, but Butch took notice.  
“Alright sweet cheeks if you can whoop me any day of the week how about right now, load the garbage up, who ever fills their truck first wins!” He called out. They didn't even count down to begin as they hurdled bag after bag into their respected trucks. It took a while since every few loads one had to stop and compact it in, but soon all the trash was loaded, with room to spare in both trucks.  
This started another argument since neither one was the winner. Langston laughed and dismissed the two teens. “I thought you wanted to get far away from each other as possible?” He asked when they stayed glaring at each other. Buttercup finally broke the stare and flew off removing her vest.  
Butch looked up to Langston and spoke, “That was kinda fun, but you still owe me my car.” He said.  
“I wouldn't dream of backing out of my half of our bargain. Good work today Butch.” He said with a smile as Butch flew off into the skies headed home.   
When he got home Brick asked him how his errand went, and Butch responded by saying he needed a shower, “But it was still fun I guess.” He called out as he entered the bathroom. Boomer was brushing his hair when Butch entered and was swiftly kicked out of the room.   
Meanwhile in the suburbs of Townsville Buttercup walked in the front door of her house. “Oh hey Buttercup how was community service? Blossom asked looking up from her book.  
“I had more fun than I thought I would.” She grumbled back.  
“Then why do you look so upset about it?” Blossom yelled as her sister flew up the stairs, getting ready to take a shower herself. She didn't answer Blossom, but in her head she felt almost guilty for having any fun with a Rowdyruff. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she entered her shower, and washed the smell away.   
Downstairs Blossom was working on her speech. Her schools graduation was next week, and being the class president she got to hand the students their diplomas and give a small speech to her class. She herself had a few years left of school, but took pride in being able to hand her older peers their Diplomas.  
Meanwhile back at the Rowdyruffs apartment, Brick was hanging up the Deep red dress shirt, and black slacks he bought with some leftover cash from his paper route. He was excited to finally get his Diploma in a few more days.  
A.N. I felt like I was focusing on Brick too much, even though he and blossom are my two favorites, so I wrote this as a break from that. Its not filler or anything just something fun I thought could start a friendly rivalry between the greens.


	16. Graduation

It was Friday morning and all three boys were getting ready. Butch and Boomer were fighting over use of the mirror to style their hair, and Brick was in his own bathroom showering. Brick was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see everyone reaction as he was handed a high school diploma and acknowledgment of his 4.0 GPA. As he stepped out from the steam filled bathroom he changed into his dress shirt, leaving the top button undone and his black slacks. He left his hat on his bed, and opted to let his hair fall over his shoulders and back. When he got to the ceremony he would probably tie it back with a rubber-band he found, but for now let it hang free. He slipped on his brown leather belt, and dark black dress shoes, and walked out of his room.  
As he walked out he could hear the squabbling of his two brothers for use of the mirror. He looked in to see Butch smack Boomer in the face with a hand full of hair gel, after Boomer spat on Butch's shirt. “If I ruin my shirt cause I had to beat you both first thing in the morning I will kill you both.” He shot a playful glare at his brothers.   
“I was in here first!” Boomer called out.  
“He was taking forever though, I just wanted to get my hair spiked.” Butch defended.   
“Just spike your hair and let Boomer finish, he isn't as naturally manly looking like us he needs to spend time in the mirror.” Brick said teasing his brother.   
“Says the guy with longer hair than Blossom.” Boomer said sticking out his tongue. Brick slapped Boomer against the back of his head and walked away laughing.   
Butch soon came out and sat on the sofa while they waited for Boomer to finish getting ready. He was wearing a green polo shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans. Black tennis shoes were being slipping on as he spoke to Brick. “So what's gonna happen when you no longer have school, get a job?”  
Brick looked over at Butch, “I don't actually know, who knows? Maybe.” He said. It was one thing he was worried about. He didn't like having nothing to do, and now that education was done, he saw a big gap in his schedule. “Maybe, I'll just fight crime or something until you both graduate. Then we go become mercinaries.” He did have to wonder what was in store for his future after today. Thankfully Boomer came out of the bathroom with his hair parted down the middle with the edges frayed. He was in a blue polo shirt with white horizontal stripes getting wider the further down the shirt they went. He was wearing a lighter pair of blue jeans and had a wallet with a chain sticking out of his back pocket, attached to his black leather belt. White shoes with blue stripes going down the sides vertically were adorned on his feet.  
“Alright boys let's get going.” He said as they walked through the door. As they entered the streets they heard a car pulling up.   
Dr. Langston was pulling up to see the boys before the ceremony “Ah boys, good to see you're all ready.” He said stepping out of his car. He took notice of Brick wearing his dress shirt without a tie and handed him a small box. “Here Brick a little gift for you.”  
Brick took the box and opened it up. Inside was a deep red tie, and a tie tack with a black little jewel on top of it. “Thanks doc,” He said popping his collar and fastening his top button. “I've never actually had one of these before.” Langston watched as Brick tried to tie the tie but kept ending up with an unattractive ball for a knot.   
“Here let me,” He said as he showed Brick how to get the proper triangle knot he spoke, “I'm glad to see this day Brick, You've come exceptionally far since the day we met five short years ago. I'm proud to have been witness first hand to your growth.” He said as his eyes grew slightly watery.   
Brick admired his reflection in the car window, “Thanks for helping me get this far, I probably would have never gotten my diploma without you.” He said, and Langston wrapped his arms around Brick in a fatherly hug. Brick was taken aback, but soon returned the gesture. “Well I guess we will see you there.” Brick said breaking the hug.   
“Why don't I just drive us all.” Langston started, but Butch interjected.  
“Cause it's faster to fly?”  
“True but do you really want to risk getting bug guts all over your face right before your graduation ceremony? Come on not everything is about speed, let me drive you.” Langston said opening the passenger car doors.  
Brick gave a shrug and all three boys entered the car, with Brick in the front seat. Soon he shifted the car into drive and they all headed to the state college that was hosting the ceremony for the high school  
Blossom was up early brushing her hair for the ceremony She put on a simple eyeliner and a light shade of pink lipstick. She enjoyed the silence as she got ready for her day. Her sisters weren't coming, school officially ended earlier in the week on Wednesday, so they were still passed out in their rooms. She pulled out a simple but nice pink dress, white leggings, tied her hair up with her bow, slipped on red heels, and floated down to the kitchen. The professor was drinking coffee at the table reading the paper.  
“Morning dad,” She said as she floated to get her a glass of juice.  
“Morning sweetie,” He said never looking up, “Are you excited to give your speech today?”  
“I'm mostly nervous.” She said. Since the incident the school had been filled with people teasing her for her mistake. Buttercup, had it worse, people made a game of drawing a bus on paper and throwing it as a ball to her. Buttercup showed amazing restraint never retaliating, besides with the last week of school she was more excited than brought down by the games. “But I know you'll be there rooting me on.” She said taking a drink from her juice.  
“With that, we should get going. It's best to be a little early.” He said looking down at his watch, “We can grab a bite on the way.” He said grabbing his keys, and both Utoniums were driving to the Ceremony site. She and the Professor grabbed a small sandwich from a nearby deli when they got to the college. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left to find his seat.   
Soon she walked to the student area and was greeted by Principal Willards, and Vice Principal Victoria. “Good morning Blossom.” Willards said. “We're happy to have you involved today.” He said extending a hand to hers which she extended and shook.   
Vice Principal Victoria was a short Latin woman, with long raven hair, with cascading curls. She was dressed in a blue dress suit, and black high heels, she spoke with a light voice, “Yes, we have a special graduate today.”  
“Aren't all the graduates.” Willard teased, she lightly jabbed him with her elbow, “She is right,” he said rubbing the spot, “after you name the list of the graduates there will be a small stack of note cards. Just read what's on them, and introduce the last graduate.”  
“Why aren't they on the sheet?” She asked.  
“He was a late addition. Don't worry you'll be great.” He said ushering them all to the stage. When she took her seat she saw the professor getting a small camera ready, she gave a small wave and he returned it on the other side of his camera. The ceremony guests arrived, including; Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, and this years valedictorian. As the ceremony started Willards took the stage.  
“Here we are again, this is by far, my favorite part of this job. Not just because of the amazing after party all us faculty have after,” His joke was met with a few laughs as he continued. “But because I get to see all the students growth over the years amount to the men and women they've become. It is always a melancholy emotion to stand here and bid final farewells to most of my wonderful students. Many I have gotten to know very well, and many I wish I knew better, but I chose not to stand in the past and look to the future and encourage all my students to do the same.” He took a small pause and looked up, a tear falling from his eyes as he spoke. “So let's get those men and women out here now. Please welcome our school's youngest school president to date, Blossom Utonium who will give a small speech and read off the names of the graduates and hand them their Diplomas.” He said as he motioned with his arm to her, and she was met with applause from all directions.   
She stood at the microphone, took a small sip of water and spoke. “Thank you Principal Willards. It has been an amazing sophomore year for me, to be elected School President, and to get to know all my peers. My biggest inspirations while leading this school, were from many of the students who I will be naming off today, and I hope they know how proud I am of them. I did have some trouble writing this speech, I kept putting the word 'I' into it. It didn't feel right to me to call this school mine, cause it's not, it's ours. This school exists as a staple to all who wish to learn, and be given the opportunity to be the best possible version of themselves. To the graduates, I wish the best of luck in their future endeavors, and to the people I will be fortunate enough to know in the coming years, both new students and older students, I ask you to join me in making those leaving us today proud in showing we will always be the school they loved. So,” She held up a paper, “Without further adieu, The first names to be called are those hard working people on the honor roll, we start with...” The next 20 minutes or so was spent naming off names, and handing them rolled up papers that acted as a substitute for diplomas, most had already received their Diplomas in a hard cover book, and the papers were just for show. As she called out the names she often would take quick sips of water as the applause for each student named made her pause. Finally she handed one last name a paper, and she looked down to the note cards with her name on it.  
“I have been asked to read this, we apparently had a late addition to the roster of graduating students so bear with me please,” She said removing the top card, a murmur of confusion wafted through the crowd. She looked at the card and read, “This school has always stood by the fact that education is for everyone. No matter what that person feels is holding them from learning we have worked to remove those obstacles. So it is with a happy heart we introduce our final graduate. He was unable to attend school publicly, and was a virtual student, but with the hard work and determination he showed, he quickly earned his diploma at the age of 15. A living staple that anyone, with enough work and dedication can achieve great things, when someone is willing to give them a chance. So please welcome our last graduate with a 4.0 GPA,” Blossom moved to the final card only reading a name, “Brick Rowdyruff.” She called out into the mic. She had to take a double take to the card to see if she read that right. The audience erupted into applause, she could see two boys in the middle floating and clapping like mad. She looked down and saw the Professor tense up.  
Brick hearing his name walked onto the stage in his cap and gown, with his hair tied back, walked up to Blossom, and took the paper she handed him. He walked off the stage and sat in his seat looking up with his arms folded and smirked at Blossom.  
She wavered for a second at his staring, but soon spoke back into the mic, “To all graduates, I extend the best wishes in what you do with your lives from here. I ask everyone to join me in wishing them all congratulations.” She said and with a count from three everyone in the crowd yelled at the top of their lungs “Congratulations!”   
Blossom took her seat, and Vice Principal Victoria introduced Mayor Bellum who gave the following commencement speech. Blossom was an array of emotions, disbelief, anger, confusion, pride, and all sorts of conflicting emotions. As the ceremony moved on and the students moved their tassels, each gave a cheer and launched their hats into the air, many pulling off the tassels with a metal number indicating the year to keep.  
As the crowd of students intertwined with the crowd of parents and guests, Blossom soon saw the red Rowdyruff talking to the man she recognized as Dr. Langston. “Anyone give you gruff while you were back there?” He asked Brick.  
“Nah, most were talking to their friends or on their phone. No one cared about the quiet ginger kid in the back of the line.” Brick replied with a chuckle.   
Blossom approached the group of boys and their probation officer. “Hey Brick.” She said with some uncertainty.   
Brick turned around and looked at the girl. “What's up Pinkie?” She saw his eyes were light and full of life this time as apposed to the recent cold dead stares she was on the receiving end. He crossed his arms and smiled at her.   
She looked away with one arm rubbing the other, “Can I talk to you for a second?” She looked at his brothers, “Alone.”  
He didn't say anything but floated up into the skies. She followed suit and they peaked far above the crowd. She took in a deep breath and spoke, “Listen about our last encounter...” she trailed off, but continued, “Look I acted out of haste, it was a mistake to attack you three like that.” She said never looking him in the eyes.   
“So you're saying you were wrong?” A crooked smile crept on his face. He needed to hear her say those words.  
“Yes, I was wrong, but you can't exactly blame me.” She said and his smile dropped. “You spent your first five years trying to kill me, so forgive me for thinking you went back to being bad.”   
“Hey between the two of us; you actually did kill me.” He said crossing his arms and looked to the side.   
“As a last resort,” She began but stopped herself. She shook her head, “Look that's not important. What is, is that I have seen first hand the good your doing for Townsville. You really have changed. This conversation happening proves it.” She said with a soft voice at the end.  
Brick looked at her and images of her on the gurney with blood stained bandaged on her arms flashed through his mind. “Well then this should teach you about living in the past.”  
“Whatever,” She said and a few moments of silence was shared. “So you graduated early huh?” She said trying to quell the silence.  
“Yeah, can't have anyone thinking I'm stupid.” he recalled her insults to him upon capturing. She never forgot her words to him, and laughed. “What's so funny.” He squinted his eyes at her.  
“Did you do this just to beat me?” He was caught but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of an answer.   
“I did it for myself, showing you up was a bonus.” He said never looking at her.   
She remembered reading reports on their actions, they have been on most new sources as of late and each one talked about the brutality they pulled on the villains. She even recalled a look of horror the gangrene gang gave her as she happened to pass them earlier this week, She knew Brick was the reason.  
“I've heard about how you've been taking a more brutal way to fighting the crime in the city,” She began he was about to interrupt not needing a lecture from her, but she continued. “I can't say it's how I would do things, but I do have to admit it's effective.” She flew close to him gave him a small peck on the cheek, “Really though, I'm proud to see you get your diploma and be a good guy. Maybe one day we could hang out.” She said as she flew off.   
Brick felt many things at the exchange. First disgust, followed by happiness, then anger, more disgust, and finally confusion. “How can she be proud of me?” He raved in his head. “I've been making her life hell, what the hell is she thinking.” He floated down with a concerned face.  
He walked back to Langston with emotions still storming inside his head. “I see your conversation went well.” He gave a smirk to Brick. He looked up to see Langston pointing to his left cheek. Butch and Boomer were chuckling behind him. Langston trying to contain the infectious laughter took a picture of Brick. When he showed it Brick understood what they were talking about. “At least one didn't blow you up.” Langston chuckled. In the photo was Bricks confused face, and on his left cheek was the stain of pink lipstick. With a growl he wiped it off with his hand.   
“I'm gonna go return my cap and gown. I'll see you at home.” He said walking off with a scowl.   
“Aren't you hungry? I'll buy.” Langston asked as he watched an angry Brick walk off.  
“Not particularly no,” He said pausing his marching, “I just want to take a flight for a bit, I'll see you at home.” And he resumed his trek to return his gown.  
“Hey just because he is being a sourpuss doesn't mean we won't take you up on free food.” Butch said.  
Boomer joined in, “Yeah can we go to Mimi's again?”   
Langston laughed his worry over Brick off and took the boys by the shoulders to his car, “Well you two were well behaved. We can all celebrate later.”   
Brick was standing by a tree looking at the sunlight shining through the leaves. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the worn red bow. He had planned to throw it away after getting his diploma, instead he found himself starring at it. “How is it everything I've done is to spite her, to destroy her, emotionally torture her, and she can just be okay with it?” He rambled in his head.   
“She has lived her life,” Brick thought, “Despite everything I've done her life doesn't revolve around the actions I've taken against her. Me on the other hand, have become a slave to proving her wrong. What have I done with my life?” Brick was about to Pocket the bow, but instead looked at it with a sorrowful hate. He blasted it with his heat vision and shook the dust free. “Well knowing this, what do I do know?” He wondered aloud. As he took to the skies to get rid of some of the pent up energy he had.  
Unknown to Brick while he took to the skies Blossom was lost in her own thoughts. “How can he be a better student and hero than me? I've dedicated my life to fighting crime and my studies. How can he pull of both so effortlessly?” The professor noticed her silence, but figured it was best to leave her be. One last thought invaded Blossoms head like a virus, “Am I even relevant anymore?”  
A.N. so both are confused now. I want to create this fic to show the damage, obvious and not, this kind of thinking can bring. Where do you think I will go from here. Or what would you like to see happen. Review or pm me. I would love to hear from more people who like this story.


	17. Fun Times at the Zoo

Boomer wiped his face as we woke up; blinking the blurriness from his eyes he flopped out of bed. He lifted himself up and looked out the window. He saw cloudless blue skies and a few birds soaring through the sky. Yawning, he floated out his room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. After Brick vanished after his graduation yesterday Langston treated them out once more. Nobody had seen Brick since, not even coming home in the late night. Not that Boomer worried, but he did have to wonder where he went as he turned off the lights last night.   
Floating to the fridge he grabbed the milk gallon and retrieved some bread from the top. As he was pouring his cereal he heard the door open and close softly. He rounded the corner wall of the kitchen to see Brick yawning and floating in. “Morning Brick.” Boomer called out before returning to the cereal he was pouring.  
“Morning,” He responded floating into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. “How was lunch with Doc?”  
“You would know if you decided to come along.” He said as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.   
“Sorry, I just didn't feel like eating right then.” Brick tried to laugh to cover up the growling in his gut. Brick hadn't eaten or even been home since his ceremony. He wandered aimlessly through the town, both by walking and flying through the skies. He actually wandered into the neighboring cities, and didn't return to Townsville until around 2 am. He realized his paper route was due in a few hours. So he chose to hangout by the press building to collect the delivery himself. He was the only paperboy the press had at this point, and they made it clear to Brick with him around they didn't need anyone else. So Brick's route would take a while for anyone who didn't have superpowers. He only just finished when he walked into the apartment that morning.   
“Whatever, so where did you go?”   
“Nowhere really, just sorta wandered.” Brick said as he took a bite out of the sandwich he made.   
“All night long?”  
“I needed to think. Something I know your not used to Boomer.” He said playfully pushing his blue brother.  
“Hey it's summer I finally get a break from school, let me enjoy ignorance, and the freedom of not thinking.” He said kicking Brick.  
“Yeah yeah you earned it I guess.” Brick yawned as they both fell back onto the couch.   
“Hey any chance I could borrow some money today?”  
“How would you borrow it? You don't have a job to pay me back.” He chided.   
“Fine can I have some money, please?” Boomer asked.  
“Maybe, what do you need it for?” Brick asked between bites.   
“I wanna check out the insect and bat display at the zoo today. It's only for this week and they leave Monday.” He looked at Brick with pleading eyes, “Come on please?”  
“Do I get anything out of this? Come on Boomer, equivalent exchange, what do I get out of it?” He looked over at Boomer.  
“What do you want? You know I can't pay you back.”  
Brick wanted to take advantage of Boomer, but he couldn't think of anything to make him do. Finally Brick released a sigh and dug out his wallet. “Just consider it a late Birthday gift.” He said pulling out a few bills and handed them to Boomer. After finishing his sandwich he stood up and stretched. “Just keep quiet about me being out all night, Imma go and hit the hay.” He said walking out of the living room rounding the corner leading to the hallway where all their rooms were.  
Boomer looked down, and saw three 20 dollar bills in his lap. Brick was either too tired to care, or was feeling generous. Boomer drank the milk in the bottom of his bowl and quickly pocketed the money. He rushed to the bathroom, and quickly brushed his hair and teeth. Looking at the clock he saw it was still early, around 8AM. He decided to kill some time seeing as the zoo wouldn't open for a another hour. Falling back onto the couch he decided to watch some TV he landed on a justice league cartoon movie. He didn't leave until a little after ten.  
Deep within the suburbs of Townsville Bubble was grumbling half asleep. She had just woken up around 7:15 and needed her morning juice. She poured her glass and gingerly drank it. Shaking the drowsiness away she then grabbed a grapefruit from the fridge and began eating it for breakfast. Blossom floated down her hair, as usual showing no signs of bedhead.   
“Morning Blossom.” Bubbles chirped out.   
“Morning Bubbles,” She said then gave a small sisterly hug. “What are you doing today?”  
“I was thinking of going over to the Zoo and get some giraffe paintings in.” Bubbles responded with her usual giggle.   
“Oh fun,” Blossom said with disappointment masked by her smile. She was feeling a little lost without school or crime fighting. She was wondering how she could occupy her time. Blossom made herself some cereal, and her mind was wondering to what she could do.  
“What about you?” Bubbles asked.  
“I don't know I guess just get a head start on my schoolwork next year. I bet I could get more AP courses done.”  
“You're always such the hard worker.” She said with a smile. Blossom simply smiled and nodded at her sister. They continued to eat and talk about summer plans. Eventually Bubbles collected her plate and cup washed them and went upstairs to get ready for her day.   
Blossom stayed downstairs and was greeted to the Professor with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. With a small kiss on her forehead he wished her a good morning. He eventually sat down across from her, and spoke, “So I was thinking, what with the boys handling crime for a bit, and it's summer maybe we can finally take a vacation.” Blossom perked up. “Sadly I am much too busy to plan a trip, but maybe I have a super smart daughter who could come up with a plan and budget for me.” He said with a wink.   
“I would love to, Where do you want to go?” She said with some excitement.   
“I don't really care, as long as all of us are together. I look forward to your plans.” He said sipping his coffee. Blossom smiled at him then went to clean her dishes. Once she finished she raced upstairs to start planning. The professor smiled at her excitement. After a little while Bubbles bounced downstairs and gave a hug to the professor. “Morning sweetie, whats got you in such high spirits this morning.” The professor asked returning the hug with one arm.   
“Nothing really, I'm just gonna head to the Zoo in a bit.” She replied.   
“Well have fun, sweetie.” He said patting her head as he trekked back into his lab.  
She looked at the clock, after getting ready she saw it was half past 8. She grabbed her art supplies from the living room, and shot off to the city zoo.   
She arrived about 10 minutes before opening, and used the time to make sure she had all her art supplies. After triple checking she saw the open sign flip over, and she skipped to the teller. “Morning Bubbles, so what is it going to be today?” The cashier asked smiling down at Bubbles.  
“Morning Lucy, I was thinking about Giraffes today, maybe some Otters.” She replied as she pulled out her money.   
“You know, next week we're getting the white tigers in. are you gonna get some sketches of them?”  
Bubbles eyes grew with excitement. “Oh yes I am. Thanks for letting me know. Ta-ta.” She said with a wave. Lucy waved back, then lost all expression and rested her chin on her hand over the counter. Boredom was setting in fast.   
Bubbles sat herself in front of the Giraffe exhibit and began sketching out the forms. She sat there for an hour trying to get the spots just right, but stopped when she saw someone walk through her field of vision. Boomer was walking past the giraffe display chewing some gum. Without thinking she dove behind the bench she was sitting on, but started scolding herself internally.  
“What are we doing? We're a Powerpuff, we're the toughest people on this planet. We shouldn't be hiding from the likes of him!” She yelled inside her head. Peeking out she saw him continue his walk. “Besides what if he is here to hurt some poor animal? I can't let that happen!” She was about to get out of her hiding spot when she remembered the last time they all jumped to conclusions about the boys. “No, do what Blossom would, asses the situation first then act accordingly. Besides I got my phone if I need back up.” She then rose from behind the bench and started following him.   
Boomer had just paid his admission and was walking to the visitors exhibits. He only stopped for a few minutes to look at the lion display, laughing as two lions fought over the same hunk of meat, then continued his march. When he was about halfway to the insect display he felt himself being followed. “Now what?” He growled inside his head. While he was the most sociable of his brothers he hated people following him. Some were teenage girls who wouldn't leave him alone, others were boys who wanted to pick a fight, something about getting a Rowdyruff bruise and living to tell the tale.   
“I should have worn a hat or something.” He sighed inside his head. His excited mood quickly died as he felt the presence dodge between hiding spots. With a huff he rounded the nearest corner and materialized his bat. He waited until he heard hurried footsteps approach the corner and shot out with his bat ready to strike. “What do you want?” He growled.  
Bubbles thought she was being sneaky, restraining on using her powers and hiding behind anything she could while she was in pursuit. She watched him round the corner and as quietly as she could hurried to keep sight. When she got close he shot out, bat held over his head, a scowl on his face and malice in his voice demanded, “What do you want?” She fell back both from surprise and from a flash back from their last fight when the last thing she saw was him wailing on her with his bat.  
Looking down at Bubbles he noticed the fear in her eyes as she fell back. The fear didn't just go away, even after she fell her breath was still rapid and her eyes were still wide. Normally he would feel proud putting some fear in her, but he just felt empty inside seeing her like this. With a scoff he dissipated his bat offered a hand to her, “What are you doing following me?” He said much softer now.  
She looked between his hand and face, the features were much softer now, and his deep blue eyes were avoiding hers. She cautiously took his hand and he helped her up. “I just wanted to make sure you weren't up to anything.” She squeaked out.  
“At a zoo?” His features went sharp again. “What kind of sick freak do you take me for? I just came to see the insect and bat display.” He yanked his hand away while she was halfway up making her fall again. “What's with you girls and always thinking we're up to something? First you stop our lunch and now this?” He turned on his heel and stormed off.   
She got up herself and tried to catch up, “Boomer wait!” She called out. He wasn't stopping, she flew up to him and grabbed his shoulders turning him around. “Look you're right. I'm sorry.” He eyed her suspiciously. “About the diner and about just now. I know I shouldn't judge anyone based on their past, but who they are now. I'm sorry.” She looked at him with sorrow filling her eyes.   
“Whatever.” He scoffed and went back to walking. She was about to return to her drawing when she felt compelled to try and talk to Boomer. She flew back and gathered her art supplies into her carrier bag and headed to the insect display he said he was there for. It didn't take long to catch up to him, he hadn't even made it to the exhibit since he walked and she flew. Landing next to him he growled at her presence. “Now what?”  
“I just wanted,” She began but was interrupted by Boomer's sharp voice.   
“Look, I already got one probation officer I don't need a second.”   
“I just wanted to hang out with you.” She said quietly, but returned to a confident voice, “You're right, me and my sisters don't know enough about you three so we'll keep making assumptions until you let us in. So let me get to know the animal lover you seem to be.”  
He was a little embarrassed by his mean statement now, but just shook his head, turned around with his hands behind his head and walked inside the building housing the 'creatures of the night' display. She took his silence as dejection when he called out without turning to her, “You coming or not?” With a happy sigh she flew up next to him and both entered the building.   
He walked to the left and entered the spider sanctuary. With a shudder, but determination to get on friendly terms she followed. The room was dimly lit, and every inch of the round room walls were covered with tanks filled with various spiders and arachnids. There was also a small island display about six tanks around in the middle. Boomer was already at the tarantula display to the right.   
“Does it have to be so dark in here?” She tried to joke with him, but it went over his head.   
“Most of these spiders are nocturnal, many living underground in burrows, so bright lights wouldn't let them sleep properly.” He was admiring a cobalt blue tarantula.  
Her eyes filled with amazement at the pretty blue fuzz covering the spider. “Wow she is so pretty.” She said watching her skitter across the tank to the corner.   
He had already moved onto the island where one of the staff was holding a brown tarantula. “That's so cool,” Boomer said as he approached, “Any chance I could hold him?”  
The greeter just smiled and held out his hands to Boomer, who in turn held out his for the spider to climb on. “Aren't you worried it'll bite you?” Bubbles asked nervously. Her imagination produced visions of it suddenly getting hostile and jumping on her face.  
“Relax, no one has ever died from a tarantula bite. While some of their venom is more potent than others, like the cobalt spider over there, most have relatively harmless venom that would be akin to that of a bee sting.” He said then spoke to the spider, “You're just a misunderstood sweetheart aren't ya?” He said smiling holding the spider level to his face. The spider actually seemed to nod at his statement.   
“Wait you can talk to spiders?” Bubbles asked as she observed him.  
“Spiders, rats, and a few other animals like snakes and jungle cats.” He said handing the spider back to the trainer.  
“I can talk to animals too.” She said with a gleeful smile. “I mostly talk to squirrels though.”  
“Really? I met quite a few when we took over Fuzzy's shack but I couldn't get much of a conversation.” Boomer had moved on to the scorpion display, admiring the way one had its children between it's claws.   
“Maybe you were using the wrong dialect?” She teased.   
“Yeah maybe.” He said plainly.  
“So why do you like spiders, and all the other creepy crawlies?”  
“I relate to them.” Was his simple response.   
“Why?” She probed further.  
“Most of them just want to be left alone, but with the media making them out to be bad guys some take pleasure in hurting, killing, and even torturing these beauties. They have a rough reputation, and so many believe it's alright to hurt them for it.” As he spoke he had moved on to the Black Widow display. “Take this wondrous little beauty. She is known to be the most dangerous spider ever. Her venom? 15 times more deadly than a rattle snake.”  
“How do you know it's female?”  
“The red markings, only females have them, and they are usually the more aggressive. The males of the species have a severely diluted venom that makes it much less threatening to us. Also their venom isn't as deadly as most people think. There are rarely cases of death when it comes to their bites. Oh the venom is painful, but you can live. In fact most anti-venom is more for the pain than life saving properties, but people take pride in hunting down her and her kin.”  
“I never knew any of that.” She said admiring the sleek black legs, “But I still think I wouldn't want to meet her without glass between us.”  
“My point is, I relate to the unnecessary hate these creatures have. I have talked to roaches, spiders, and all manner of rodents, most just want to be left alone. I get that. I hated how many people would throw junk at us, even before we were locked up. It lasted for a few months after we were released, but now people come up to me for no real reason but to bug me.” he said with hint of anger in his voice.  
“I see, so that's why you were so angry when I was following you.”  
“Yeah, sorry about scaring you.” He said rubbing the back of his head as they went out the door to the bat display.   
“I wasn't scared just surprised.” She defended. “I didn't expect you to see me coming from behind you. Much less be brandishing your bat.”  
He gave out an exaggerated, “Sure” as they went on towards the bats.   
The rest of the day went on much like that with him talking to the creatures and her learning more facts about the animals, and how most were just creepy looking. The bats although she did admit were kinda cute. They spent the rest of the morning wandering the zoo, looking at the lions and other animals. At one point they were looking at the kangaroos, when boomer seemed to vanish. Looking around she couldn't find him until she heard him yell for her attention.   
Somehow he managed to get inside the pouch of a kangaroo and had his head sticking out.   
“Boomer! get out of there!” She harshly whispered.  
“I asked she said it was OK.” He reasoned to her. “Although I didn't expect it to be so gross in here.” He said floating out, stains covering his clothing. As he floated out of the habitat and landed next to her she scolded him covering her nose.  
“What did you expect? Their young live there for months, they don't exactly get out to go use the bathroom.”  
He gave a chuckle in return, “Yeah, but still worth it I've always wanted to do that.”  
“You're gonna have to burn those clothes when you take them off,” She complained gagging on the scent. “You smell terrible.”  
“You just wanna see me undressed again.” He laughed and floated off to the exit.  
“Hey I resent that!” She called out following him.  
“Oh right you also got into my pants that day as well didn't you.” He called out. A mother saw the two teasing each other and looked at bubbles in disbelief.   
“It isn't what you think, he is taking it out of context.” She reassured the mother, her face growing red as he flew off.   
Eventually she caught up to him after he exited the zoo and took to the skies. “Still following me Bubbles?”  
“You know you're lucky they don't ban you if they see what you did.”  
“You think they would?”  
“They banned me once, I let out all the animals which stampeded through the city. Thankfully a few months later they had a fire, and since I saved so many animals they took the ban back. Though it still took a lot of pleading and begging for it.”  
“Why not just threaten them to let you back?”  
“Cause I can't do that. It's just not in my nature to hurt people who care about animals like they do.” Boomer nodded in understanding and silence filled the air. Bubbles decided to take a chance and just ask him what she had been wondering for the last hour or so. “Listen I actually had fun today. Why don't we become friends and hang out sometime.” She said with a smile.  
He got a look on his face as he seemed to be thinking, “Hmm lets see, hang out with the woman who sent me to hell, got me locked up, and ruined a free meal not even a month ago? Decisions, decisions.”  
“Oh come on two of those we were just kids, you had fun too didn't you. Let's just forget and forgive.” She pleaded.  
“I don't think I could ever forget.” He saw the sadness fill her eyes, “But I can do the forgiveness thing. How about you let me shower and change and we go out to lunch or something. I can treat you out since I beat you so badly last time we fought.”  
“That sounds nice, but are you asking me out on a date?”  
“No,” His face becoming red, “Just as friends, I don't have many besides my brothers, you know.”   
“Okay let's meet at the mall in an hour then.” She gave a giggle and flew off.  
Boomer, however remained still. He didn't quite understand why he decided to allow Bubbles in, but he figured he could use another friend. Even more so a friend who could also talk to animals. He flew off to change and get ready to hang out with Bubbles.

A.N. wow a long chapter huh, oh well. Once I got to the part where the blues were actually interacting the words kept coming. I'm sure none of you are mad about that. Next chapter won't be them hanging out though. I will be moving on to the greens.


	18. Beach Warfare

A.N. time for the greens to cross paths again.

The sound of pounding invaded Butch's dream. He had just completed some ridiculous stunt that involved a motorcycle, an alligator, a big loop, and fire. He was basking in the glow of everyone in the stadium cheering his name, the rhythmic pounding of their feet soon became distorted and violent. As he blinked his eyes open to the sight of his bedroom he noticed the pounding was still persisting here within reality.   
With a noise of discomfort he flopped out of bed and half asleep walked to the door. He opened it to see Brick standing there with an annoyed expression. “'Bout time, A few more minutes and I would have woken you up by force.”  
“Good morning to you to bro, what do you want?” Butch said leaning his left cheek and body against the door frame.   
Brick shook his head and motioned with his arm, “Not me, but the Doc wants to see ya, he's waiting in the living room. Put on some pants and see what he wants.” Brick finally said right before leaving his brother.   
Butch stuck his tongue out behind Brick's back and closed the door. He found a pair of blue jeans on the floor, passing the sniff test he threw them on over his green boxer shorts. He then yanked a green tank t-shirt that was sticking out from his dresser, and slapped it on over his black tank top. As he walked out the door he popped a cinnamon candy in his mouth and made his way to the living room. He saw Brick and Langston talking in the living room.   
“Morning doc.” Butch greeted with the candy in his cheek.   
“Ah Butch sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep.” He greeted standing up.   
“I don't need it as much as Boomer or Brick.” He replied with a smirk, earning a glare from Brick. “So what's up?”  
“I just got something for you, if you'll follow me.” He said walking to the door. “Brick I hope you have a good day.” He said bidding him farewell. Butch laid his hands behind his head and followed him out. They didn't say much on the way down the stairs probably because Butch was too tired to start a conversation.  
As they walked out into the street Butch's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when he saw a Escalade sitting out by the sidewalk. “Is that what I think it is?”   
“I can't have you thinking I would go back on my word.” He said with a smirk. “Found this on craigslist, It needs some work, but it does indeed work.” He laid a hand on the hood, “The radiator is damaged, the tires need changing, and the catalytic converter needs replacing, but beyond that she has a solid interior and everything else works.” Butch listened carefully as he inspected the SUV. There were few things wrong with the exterior as well. The gray paint was chipping and had a few rust spots, the rims were cracked in a few places, but he was going to replace them one day anyways. The car was solid, and all the repairs he could probably do himself. The only problematic one was the radiator, that would require hitting an auto hobby shop where he can rent out a stall and equipment.   
“There is one more thing,” Langston said as he hit a button on the fob, opening the back. Butch looked inside and saw a new set of tools, and even some lifting jacks. “Can't have you stealing any tools you would need, so consider them my thanks for doing so good last week.”   
“This is too much, how did you afford all of this?” Worry filled Butch's voice.   
“I'm a doctor, I only dipped a small amount into my savings, don't worry about it.” Butch felt relief as he heard those words. Langston wrapped an arm around the youth, “Besides now you got something to keep you busy all summer, I can't have you getting bored and picking fights.”  
Butch returned the gesture wrapping his arm around Langston's shoulder. “Thanks doc.” He was filled with conflicting emotions, but he decided to just be thankful for the generosity.   
“I better be the first person you take joyriding with.” He said dropping his arm off Butch and tossing him the keys. “And no driving until you get your license. I'll take you to get a learners permit Monday, but no driving, understand?”   
With a nod from Butch Langston started walking down the street. Butch figured he drove the SUV here, and was now walking home. Butch couldn't let that happen he flew off and picked Langston up by his shoulders.  
He let out a yelp of surprise, but soon calmed down. “Where do you live Doc? Giving you a lift is the least I can do.” Butch said looking down.   
“I live over by the stadium.” He said accepting the ride.  
“Ain't that place a bad neighborhood?”  
“Not for me, most people let me be.”  
Butch adjusted his flight path and was flying over the apartments by the baseball stadium. They touched down on the sidewalk, and Butch looked at him, “If you got all this money, why stay in a place like this?” He looked and saw the old building. Even if it looked better it seemed a little too rundown for a doctor to be in.   
“I have my reasons,” Langston said with a solemn voice, and sadness robbing his cheeks of color. “Like the coffee shop near by, It's the best in the city.” He faked a smile, but Butch wasn't fooled.   
“I guess you'll tell me the real reason one day, but not today, eh doc?”  
“You're quick to catch on. Thanks for the lift, it is better than the taxi or bus. The city looks so small up there, I envy you boys.” He said with a more sincere smile this time. “I almost forgot,” He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket, “I have a list of the necessary repairs and parts you'll need for your car.” He handed Butch the paper. “Good luck with the repairs.” He said as he left the youth.  
Butch pocketed his list and flew off. Concern filled him why would someone who apparently has a fair amount of money live in the slums. The words “I have my reasons,” echoed in his head, and he decided to leave it at that. He flew off to the downtown shopping area. He landed in front of a strip mall that had an auto parts store on the edge. He walked in and decided to get a price for each thing on his list. He spent a good hour inside writing down prices, the employees there managed to get him prices on parts they didn't carry, like the radiator and catalytic converter. He thanked them for their help and walked out the door.   
“What are you doing here? What are you stalking me now?” He turned around to see Buttercup standing to his left with a scowl planted on her face.  
“I was here first, I could claim you were stalking me, but that would require work on your part.” He said sticking out a curled tongue to her. She let out a growl and stepped to him.  
“Why do you keep calling me lazy, I'm a superhero who fights monsters and crime for a living, your just a prison rat let out of his cage.” She shot at him.  
“Cause it keeps getting under your skin,” He said with a laugh. “Besides I fight crime now too ya know?”  
“Oh please, You stopped a bank robber, killed one monster and a few muggings I hear Brick does most of the work.” She let a smirk grow on her face as his look of irritation grew.  
“He only handled the small stuff while we were in school. Besides I haven't seen you do anything in months. Hell what are you even doing here?”  
“Not that it's any of your business, I was looking at some sporting stuff.” She pointed to the store a few doors down that housed a sporting goods store. “I happen to be on my high school swim team.”  
“Oh you mean that thing people do to relax? They pretend it's a sport for you?” This time Buttercup's face grew angry.  
“Figures, someone as dumb as you doesn't know how challenging on the body swimming can be. It's a perfect workout.”  
“It can't be that hard, if someone as lazy as you excels at it.”  
“Oh yeah?” she stepped up to him, having to look up to keep eye contact. “Why not put your money where your mouth is and race me?”  
He sighed and pushed her away, “You're not worth it. I have actual stuff that matters to do. I just got a car and it needs repairs.” He said. He was telling the truth, but the most he could afford at that time was maybe the oil change it was sure to need. He just didn't want to spend anymore time listening to the Puff.   
“Sound's like an excuse, when you can fly why would you need a car?” She laughed, “You must be scared.”  
He bit his cheek and turned around, “You don't understand how awesome cars and motorcycles are, just because I can fly doesn't mean I have no desire to drive, and I'm not scared to put you in your place!” he was yelling.  
“Prove it race me!”  
“When and where Butter-runt.”  
She kicked him in the shin for his insult, “The beach in one hour.” She looked at him meeting his angry gaze. “Oh what? Don't know what an hour is? Well when the big hand goes around a clock one whole time,” She began but was interrupted by Butch.   
“I know what an hour is cupcake, I'll be there. You're the one who will probably be late. Most lazy people aren't punctual.”  
They both would have kept exchanging insults if Butch didn't fly off to collect his swim trunks. He nearly broke the door off its hinges as he stormed into their apartment.  
“Hey Bro? What's got you so pissed?” Brick said eyeing his brother from the computer he was on.   
“That stupid Puff-” He said, but was was interrupted.  
“Which one?”  
“Buttercup, She tricked me into racing her at the ocean.”  
“And that's got you mad? A race?”  
“The fact I was tricked, and now if I don't show I will be labeled a coward.”  
Brick looked at his brother, he knew there was more to it than that. “OK real talk what's really got you so mad?”  
“She called me a prison rat.” He mumbled.  
“That's all? Sheesh Butch I thought Boomer was the emotional one.” Brick smirked. “Look, just don't do anything to actually fight her, just win the stupid race then fly away.”  
Butch sighed, He didn't know why it got him so mad, but Brick always did calm him down. He always spoke in a way that lowered his temper. “You're right, I mean it's just a swim I can do that in my sleep. Hell most people do that before they die, so it can't be that hard.” He walked off to his room shed his pants off and replaced them with green swim trunks that had black lines running down the sides. He removed his shirts and placed a light cotton t shirt on. He walked back out and was met by Brick again.   
“Before you go what did the doc want?”  
“He gave me another car to work on. It was payment for helping him out last week.” He said stopping his exit.  
“That's nice of him,” Brick squinted at his brother, “You're not taking advantage of the good Doc are ya?”  
“You know me better than that dude.” He squinted back. “Besides I flew him home after he left. Did you know he lives in a shitty part of town?”  
“Never occurred to ask him about his living situation, so no I did not.” Brick said with a brow raised.   
“Yeah, it was kinda weird to see, anyways I better get going, or I'll be late.”   
“Okay have fun with Buttercup!” Brick yelled out as his brother took of not seeing the scowl on his face.   
A few minutes later and Butch landed hard in the sand, kicking up sand as he slid across it. Buttercup showed up just after landing much softer.  
“So you showed up did you? Good I need a challenge.” She smirked as she began stretching her legs and arms. She was wearing a one piece suite complete with goggles and swim cap hiding her pixie cut underneath.   
Butch removed his shirt and stretched himself. “So why are you so insistent to race me, seems odd to want to race with your hated enemy.” he said absentmindedly.   
“And what, miss a chance to one up a Ruff? Never.” She said determination filling her voice. The two lined up to the ocean starring at the flat horizon.   
“So how does this work? We race some 20 feet or something then come back?”  
“Pfft, no. There is an island about 20 miles off this coast. First one there wins.” She said taking a running position on the sand. Butch leaned forward on his right leg in front and left leg behind. He heard Buttercup count down from three and soon green streaks shot into the ocean.   
It was an early lead for Butch who was going all out from the start not realizing he how much the water resisted him. The two super-powered youths were making waves in the water akin to that of a power boat their speed about 60 miles an hour. Butch was cursing about halfway as he felt a pain in his gut, and his legs cramp, but he bit his tongue and kept pushing forward. Buttercup started catching up having paced herself from the beginning. Neither one knew where the other was with the walls of water breaking their peripheral vision, but both kept swimming determined to be the first one to win.   
About a third of the way paranoia set in Butch's mind, “Is there even an island or is she just hoping I drown out here?” His thoughts echoes inside his head. His chest was hurting the sharp pain in his gut was getting worse, and his legs and arms were on fire. Soon he saw the dot on the horizon form. As it grew and took on shape he felt his second wind come through. The adrenaline raced through his veins and he picked up speed.   
Buttercup saw the island form and let go of any restraint she was having at this point. She did finally see Butches waves pick up speed to the island, but with a smirk of her own waves grew as she steadily picked up speed and passed Butch.   
Butch felt the waves of his opponent strike him and rage fueled his adrenaline, with a inward roar he pushed himself as harder than his body should allow. “I'm not losing to her!” He chanted inside his head, thinking he passed her he crawled out of the water and with cries of happiness he touched the soggy sand of the beach. Rolling over with the waves still crashing against his body, he cried out, “Yes, yes yes!” His good feeling was replaced by a smirking Buttercup standing over him.  
“Never seen someone so happy to come in last.” She laughed. She had reached the beach only moments before Butch, but was nowhere near as run down and haggard for breath as he was.   
Ffffffuck,” He said as he wiped his face with his hands. His legs felt like jelly, and his arms were red from the repeated slamming against water. He let out a groan of pain as he rolled over.  
Kicking some sand on him she let out a laugh, “Hey don't feel too bad, you only lost to me.” She said smirking. She tried to help him up, but he slapped her arm away.  
“I don't need your help, puff.” he spat. He stood up with a confident smile on his face, but when he tried to take a step his legs gave out and he fell. She let out a laugh at his misfortune, and kept kicking more sand onto him. Some sand hit him in the face and he spat out yelling, “Okay I get it you won, would you stop!?”  
“Awe does little Butchie not like a little sand.” Her showboating distracted her from the fact Butches breathing returned to normal as well as the strength in his arms as legs. He shot up and tackled her to the ground.  
“Maybe not, but lets see how much you like it!” he said throwing as much sand as he could in her face as he sat on her tummy. She in turn threw some sand up in his face, making him spit it out and get of her kicking up as much sand as he could.  
The sand throwing match lasted for about five minutes, finding soaked sand and trying to hurl it at each other like snowballs ended up getting clumps of muddy sand all over the two green loving heroes. With a huff she finally spoke, “Now this I enjoy.” She yelled from behind a rock as she chucked a pine-cone she found at him.   
“What do ya mean?” He yelled back.   
Running from her cover she started pelting the boy with more pine-cones she found. He managed to catch a few and send them back, but he moved on throwing clumps of dirt he found on the dry area of the beach.  
“No one is a challenge to me! I mean, what's the point of getting better when you're already on top.” She yelled ducking and throwing.  
“No one on your swim team? What about competing teams?” He called out from behind a nearby tree.  
“I'm not allowed to compete, I have more or less an honorary position on the team.” She said with spite filling her voice.  
“What about your sisters, surely they challenge you.” His voice was filled with more curiosity than anything.   
“Nah, they don't like to compete with me in sports.”   
“Understandable, if your always pelting the losers with sand and pine-cones.”  
“I've never been given the chance,” she said trying to flank Butch. “even when we're at a pool or the beach Blossom has her nose dug in a book, and Bubbles is always worried about getting her hair or swimsuit ruined.”  
“Why buy a swimsuit if you don't swim?” Butch called out floating up the tree to take a higher position.  
“That's what I've always asked.” She said stepping carefully where she heard his voice.  
He floated down, got right behind her and yelled, “Boo!” Just as she spun around he threw the dirt-clod in her face point blank and ran to the beach.  
Once she wiped the dirt away she ran after him and tackled him to the ground. She threw punches at his head, but between the two of them laughing they were never enough to do any damage. Finally he pushed her off making her roll a bit on the sand.  
As the laughter died down and silence filled the beach Butch tried making conversation. “So high school swim team huh, why the swim team? Why not another sport?”  
“It was the only one that would let me in.” She said with a flat tone.   
“No other team would allow you in?”  
“Well, I'm sure some way legally speaking I could have forced myself on a team, but it wouldn't have been worth it. I'm not allowed to compete, and with the swim team I still get a decent workout, just training and helping the other members.”  
“I see, makes sense.” He said sitting up watching the ocean come and go.   
“Yeah, plus another reason.” She said laying down still.  
“What's that?”  
“Labels.” She said with a scowl, “I fucking hate how everyone and their uncle tries to label everything in school.” He didn't need to ask her to go on, he knew she would, he just kept listening. “I'm a tomboy, sure I'll admit that, but that doesn't mean I swing a certain way, or am uncomfortable in my skin.” Butch looked at her face, which was filled with annoyance. “At school the people who claim to hate labels are always the ones to try and label me to fuel some bullshit agenda. I'm not some political bargaining chip, I'm Buttercup.” as she spoke her voice changed to make varying degrees of anger, sadness and disappointment. “It doesn't get to me much, but when it happens all the time, plus idiots throwing paper balls with buses drawn on them at me, it builds and I just need to blow off some steam now and again. So thanks for actually accepting this challenge.” She look over at Butch as she said the last line.   
Butch nodded in understanding. He didn't let what people thought of him get to him, but he also didn't face it everyday at school like she did. His class consisted of the teacher himself and Boomer. Brick never even joined the brothers classes as he had his own tutor to get him to graduate early. Even if he did go to school, he would probably just send whoever insulted him through a wall, but that's probably why he wasn't allowed in normal school. Even when his brothers got on his nerves he had his car to work on or in he could workout, he couldn't understand Buttercup's situation, but he knew it would be annoying. He sighed and stood up, “Hey we're not done, I've beaten you in a fight and you've beaten me in swimming ain't no way I'm accepting a draw from a sissy like you.” He said reaching out his hand. She was about to say something mean back, but seeing a warm smile on his face changed her mind. She grasped it and stood up.   
“Wanna swim back?” She said.  
“Nah, let's fly last one into the city buys the winner a hot-dog.”  
“Oh your on. I'm starving.” She said smirking and two streaks of green rocketed off the beach and headed to the city.  
A.N. so this chapter was a little easier to write for me than the blues, I think its because I've already established the greens competing against each other, I don't know. Why don't you tell me how I did I would love to see some reviews.


	19. Before the Storm

A.N. please leave a review, would you kindly.

Brick had just handed Boomer the $60 and was walking into his bedroom. He was a minimalist, and his room reflected it. His room had plain white walls with no posters or pictures hanging on them. His bed consisted of a full size with a red comforter and the closest thing to a luxury was his silk red pillowcase. He had a dresser parked by the door, and a closet with a few nice pants, dress shirts and his jacket and hoodie. He slipped off his shoes and kicked them by the dresser. He then peeled off his dress shirt putting it in the laundry basket he kept by his closet. With a yawn he went and brushed his teeth, and changed into some pajama bottoms. He fell onto his bed, but before he fell asleep he felt something under his pillow.   
He slid his hand under and pulled out a small little box with an orange bow attached. A note was taped to it reading, Congrats on early graduation you rock, S.B.  
“A gift from the mayor?” he asked inside his head while he looked at the object with the one eye not deep inside his pillow. He sat up and removed the bow and note, seeing it was an mp3 player and headphones he pulled it out and inspected the piece. It was only about as big as a flash drive, and turning it on it already had some songs put onto it.   
He noticed they were mostly rock songs, both contemporary and classic, but it had a little bit of every genre put into it. He looked through the list deleting any songs he didn't care about then set it aside. He laid back in his bed and almost as quickly as his head hit the pillow he passed out. His sleep lasted for about four hours as he heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.   
With fatigue apparent in his groan he made his way to the door, placing a black T-shirt on with a red bat on the chest. Looking through the peephole he saw it was Langston.   
“Afternoon Doc,” Brick said trying to make it seem like he hadn't been just sleeping.   
“Ah Brick kinda weird to see you're still in PJs this late in the day.” Langston said with a chuckle.   
“Yeah, after graduation, and my paper route I just felt like I deserved a lazy day, ya know?” He lied.   
“Fair enough, Is Butch home I have something for him.” Langston said walking in and looking around the apartment. If he didn't personally know the tenants he would never believe three teenage boys lived here. The boys, being used to being forced to maintain a clean cell, had translated into keeping their apartment in pristine shape. Well at least the parts where guests would be. He imagined Butch and Boomer's room to be at least a little messy, But he saw Brick's room Yesterday when he hid the Mayors gift under his bed.   
“I'll see, I haven't seen him all morning.” Brick said walking to the door. Langston could hear Brick pounding and calling out Butches name at his door. After a few minutes He could hear the door open. Him and Brick exchanged some words, then Brick came out. “He'll be out in a minute.”  
“Well let's talk Mr. Graduate.” Langston said motioning to the living room. The two took seats across from each other. “So what are you going to do now?”  
“You mean without school?” Langston gave a nod to his question, “Well the plan is too wait until my brothers get outta school and go from there.”  
“Well, what do you boys want to be when that happens?” Brick seemed to be confused about the question. He was thinking mercenary, but couldn't tell Langston that. But the question did spark a question inside the youth.   
“I don't know. I guess I got 2 years until then.” The boys had a birthday mid April, and were all now 16, it would only be a few more years being trapped here. The doctor was wanting to probe further, he wanted to be sure his boys would be okay after he no longer had a legal obligation to see them, not that he had much of one right now, but Butch came out, and both Langston and Butch soon walked out of the apartment bidding Brick farewell.   
The conversation left a bad taste in Brick's mouth. He never felt so unsure about anything, and it was maddening feeling worthless. He had dedicated so much to one upping Blossom, and she seemed nearly unfazed by it. With a grimaced look on his face he went back to his room and changed into his street clothes. He was up for the day and he knew sleep wouldn't come now even if he wanted it.   
He grabbed his new MP3 player and further inspected it. It was designed much like a flash drive having one side to plug into a computer to both charge and transfer data to and from. His visits to the library had given him the chance to borrow some CD's so he added a few songs from his music library, and was surfing the web for a while before Butch burst through the door. Brick was not in the mood to fix anything he broke so he looked at his brother with a cautious glare.   
“Hey Bro? What's got you so pissed?” Malcontent for his brother's mood was overflowing from Brick's tone of voice.   
“That stupid Puff-” He said, but was was interrupted.  
“Which one?”  
“Buttercup, She tricked me into racing her at the ocean.”  
“And that's got you mad? A race?” Brick didn't want to believe something so stupidly petty sparked so much rage.  
“The fact I was tricked, and now if I don't show I will be labeled a coward.”  
Brick looked at his brother, he knew there was more to it than that, and he wasn't having his brother beat around the bush near him. “OK real talk; what's really got you so mad?”  
“She called me a prison rat.” He mumbled.  
“That's all? Sheesh Butch I thought Boomer was the emotional one.” Brick smirked. “Look just don't do anything to actually fight her, just win the stupid race then fly away.” The fact the solution was so simple angered Brick, but he knew he was the best thinker of his brothers, even when sleep deprived. Hell at this point he thrived on it.  
Butch let out a sigh, “You're right, I mean it's just a swim I can do that in my sleep. Hell most people do that before they die, so it can't be that hard.” He walked off to his room, and left Brick looking at some news reports, hoping for a crime to attend to.  
“Before you go what did the doc want?” He asked when Butch returned to the room with a change of clothes.   
“He gave me another car to work on.” Brick didn't know why he would do that, and Butch must have seen the look of doubt o Brick's face. “It was payment for helping him out last week.” He said stopping his exit.  
“That's nice of him,” Brick squinted at his brother, “You're not taking advantage of the good Doc are ya?” He knew the Doc wouldn't just randomly do something like so he must have earned it.  
“You know me better than that dude.” He squinted back with a hateful glare. “Besides I flew him home after he left.” he said like it was payment for the car. Then his gaze changed to a more concerned one, “Did you know he lives in a shitty part of town?”  
“Never occurred to ask him about his living situation, so no I did not.” Brick said with a brow raised. He was surprised to hear something like that. When he thought Doctors he thought of a lot of money and big houses. Langston seemed to have plenty of money so what kept him stuck to some shitty part of town?  
“Yeah, it was kinda weird to see, anyways I better get going, or I'll be late.” Butch called out breaking Brick's questioning thoughts.  
“Okay have fun with Buttercup!” Brick yelled out as his brother left the apartment. Brick could only imagine the angry look on his face. Soon he looked out the window and saw a green streak leap into the sky and head to the beach.   
He normally found the silence freeing, but left him alone with his thoughts. Why was Langston living in some shitty part of town? Hell what is even Langston's first name? Why was there so little known about this man that had done so much for him and his brothers? The thoughts started to play on repeat in his head, until the door yet again opened. The first thing to break Bricks concentration was the foul stench radiating from Boomer.   
He grabbed his nose and fell dramatically out of his chair. “For the love of all that is unholy what did you sit in?” Brick yelled playing up the stench coming from Boomer.  
“A kangaroo pouch.” Boomer laughed. “Yeah I know I reek, but it was worth it.” Brick just looked at his brother with a shocked face and eye twitching. Before he could order his brother to shower Boomer spoke, “I'm on my was to the mall I just had to come home and shower and change.”  
“Burn the clothes while your at it!” Brick called out with a laugh. The image of Boomer popping his head out of a kangaroo was amusing, but the stench was rank. After about 25 minutes Boomer stepped out into the living room. HE opened the window leading to the fire escape and Blasted the clothes with his heat vision disintegrating the fabric instantly.  
“Happy now?” Boomer called out with a smile on his face.  
“Dude, I shouldn't know what that smell is like, why did you do that?”  
“To make Bubbles laugh.” Boomer said as-a-matter-of-factually. Brick's eyes widened.   
“You're hanging out with a Puff?” Hearing those words actually made Boomer think about that. For the first time since he was invited to the mall with Bubbles, he thought of her as a Puff.   
“Yeah I am. What's the harm, she isn't so bad. Me and her both love animals. Maybe we could be friends.” Boomer said.   
Brick had no way to counter it. He wanted his brothers to make some friends, but both of his brothers getting chummy with the girls he was working on taking out, made his stomach churn. Sure, Butch was racing Buttercup in some competition he was tricked into, but who knows if he was going to befriend her too. He was about to let out another protest to try and convince Boomer no, but the image of the blood soaked bandages and machines thrashed about in his mind. “You're not gonna betray us are ya Boomer?”  
“Oh please you two are my brothers, I ain't gonna abandon you for a skirt. We all made that pact remember?” It was true. When they got out of prison they did notice how much they caught themselves checking out women in the streets. Brick was the one who decided that no matter what their brotherhood comes before anything even girlfriends.   
“Well,” Brick paused, “Have fun I guess.” And with that Boomer smiled and flew out the window. Brick kept it open hoping to hear police sirens or some cry for help after his brother left. As silence filled the room again, Brick's thoughts returned. Somehow he found more evidence of his stagnant life choices. His brothers seemed to be giving up hating the girls. Boomer for sure, but something told Brick if he didn't have some respect for her, Butch wouldn't be caught dead being seen with Buttercup. Brick, however, Had held on to this blood feud since incarceration. It made him question more things about himself. He was winning, he was making those girls irrelevant, he beat them down in a fight, he was winning, so why did he feel so much contempt for his redheaded counterpart. Was this the girls' retaliation? He figured not, seeing as they hadn't confronted him about anything yet. It had to be a weird coincidence. They are counterparts after all, they were bound to have stuff in common.   
“Okay Brick let's look at this in third person.” He said aloud to the silent emptiness. He often spoke to himself and argued with himself to try and see more than one perspective. It was self counseling in his mind. “Why do we hate those girls?”  
“Cause we do. What more do we need than that. She called us dumb, beat us, and gotten us locked up.”   
“Sound reasoning so why are our brothers hanging out with them.” But instead of an answer that he found satisfying he was met with a blank mind. It bothered him he couldn't answer the question, much less even if an answer came about it would shine weakness upon Brick himself. With a vexed expression he floated out of the apartment himself. He was just enjoying the city breeze cooling himself and his thoughts when he heard police sirens. Looking for the source he saw a cop cars chasing a swerving car.  
He sped up to catch up to the cars, he motioned to the cars with a questioning look. The police officer just signed, 5-0-2 and 5-0-3. Brick knew those meant both a drunk driver and stolen car, so he flew ahead to take care of it before anyone on the sidewalks got hurt. Thankful for the distraction. It didn't take him long to catch up to the car and yank it up into the air. He threw it into the air, and caught it so he could yank the driver out. He floated down gently placing the car down and dropping the suspect.   
The cops thanked him and began reading the man his rights. The man cried saying he was only trying to see his daughter, but Brick found only more venom in himself for the man. He should have thought about that before getting wasted and stealing a car. Flying off without pity he soon landed back in his apartment. As he landed inside he felt himself feeling hypocritical, he had a past and made more mistakes than that guy, who was Brick to pass that kind of judgment. He angrily shook the thoughts away and he grabbed his MP3 player and used the music to drown out the thoughts plaguing his mind. He relaxed in his room listening to his new device for the remainder of the night. Barely coming out to grab a bite to eat, even when his brothers returned. He really didn't want to hear about their adventures with puffs, he just wanted to drown out the voices and fill this weird empty feeling that was growing inside him.  
Across town within the familiar suburban home Blossom sat within her room focused on her computer. She had narrowed it down to two main vacation plans, visiting Chicago, they had plenty of museums both science and art for her and Bubbles respectfully. Plus a theater with the blues mobile would be something Buttercup would want to see.   
A camping trip in the western mountains, all three could enjoy hiking u the mountains and seeing the beautiful valleys. That one was the simplest and cheapest option.  
She did keep in mind other cities and locations, but these seemed like the best two starting points. She just needed her sisters input. As she checked out different vacation ideas she also had a website open that would broadcast live police radio signals, and soon she heard a voice break the long silence she was in.   
“This is car A1-14 we are in pursuit of a possible code 5-0-2 and confirmed 5-0-3. I repeat we are in pursuit of a stolen vehicle driven by a man suspected to be under the influence. Was caught running a red light nearly causing a collision. Plates scan confirms the car to be stolen.” Blossom heard, she was throwing on her shoes when then voice broke through again. “Update: The red Rowdyruff has joined us on the scene as is currently neutralizing the vehicle.” Blossom wondered how much damage the boy was going to do to the man as she listened hoping they would say he was getting out of hand. “The suspect and car are neutralized, the man is outside the vehicle and car was gently parked on the street, moving in to arrest.” After the audio cut out she stood there with one shoe on, and simply kicked it off with a pout.   
Returning to her computer, she suddenly felt very bored planning a trip, and couldn't plan much without asking her sisters which one they should attend. She turned off her computer, and floated back to her books. It was another 45 minutes before she heard the front door opening up, and close. Leaving her room she saw Buttercup walking up the stairs. She was actually smiling a bit, a welcomed alternative to the indifferent scowl she often had.  
“What's got you so happy today?” Blossom took note of her gym bag, as well as her shorts covering the bottom half of her swim suit. It was obvious she just came from a swim, but there was pride behind her smile Blossom noticed.  
“I beat Butch.” She said her smile never fading.  
“You assaulted a Ruff again?” Blossom was scared, she didn't need big brother Brick hunting them down.   
“Not like that,” Buttercup said dropping her smile for an annoyed frown. “I raced him in swimming.”  
“Oh, how did you do that?”   
“Ran into him at the strip mall when I was looking at the sports store. He claimed to be searching for some auto parts. I guess he has a car or something.” She said. Blossom looked at her to continue her story. “Anyways I approached him, we exchanged insults, and I challenged him to a swim race after he called me lazy, And I kicked his butt.”  
“Well, I guess as long as it doesn't lead to anything bad, that's good. I'm proud of you.” Blossom said. She found it hard to believe it her and Butch were cordial in any sense, but why would she lie about it.   
“Yeah, though I did lose 20 bucks on hot-dogs afterwards.” Buttercup said, with a slight smile. Before she could explain more she decided to change. “Anyways I need to change, so I guess talk to you later.” She said in a hurry before closing the door. She wanted to leave out the talk she had with Butch. She just didn't want her sisters thinking she couldn't go to them about those things, but she just didn't want to let her sisters see what the others kids said and thought got to her. Butch probably could use it as ammo against her but she trusted him not to. Something about the way he smiled at her told her he understood.   
Blossom stood at her sisters door for a bit. It was surreal that her sister seemed to enjoy the company of a Ruff, but who was she to talk, she kissed one on the cheek only yesterday. She walked down the stairs and went into the professors lab. He was busy tinkering away at some device, it looked like a watch, but he was firing a small, but powerful, laser at some sheet metal cutting a square out.   
“Hey Professor.” She said with a cheery smile. “Practicing to be James Bond?”  
“Hey sweetie, and maybe a little.” He said with a chuckle. “So what do you need?”   
“Oh nothing, I was just coming to let you know, I think we should either take a trip to Chicago, for the museums and culture, Or take a trip to the mountains to do some hiking. Which one would you prefer?”  
“I don't mind any one is fine, though if your sisters vote Chicago, we will have to visit the planetarium.” He said his attention returning to his watch.   
“Okay, well I'll let you get back to work then.” She said with a smile and floated up the stairs. She floated back upstairs and could hear the shower going, figuring Buttercup was in it she returned to her room. She picked up The Other End of Time by Frederik Pohl, and tried to concentrate, but found her thoughts to be invading and distracting. After a few hours struggling just to get past the chapter, she looked out the window. She almost missed the Baby blue light streak racing across the sky. “Here comes Bubbles.” She grinned and waited for her blonde sister to arrive.   
Bubbles shot through the door, skipping as she moved across the living room. “Hey Bubbles.” Blossom greeted. She saw Buttercup parked on the couch her towel still draped on her head. Her attention glued to the show on TV.   
“Hey Blossom, how was your day?” She said skipping past the stairs to get a drink of water.   
“Okay, hey the professor trusted me to plan our vacation soon, so which would you prefer a trip to another city or mountain camping trip?” She called out.   
“What city?” She called out from the kitchen.   
“Chicago, the mountains would be on the western half of the country.”  
“My vote is the mountains,” Buttercup said from the couch, half paying attention.   
“I'm with Buttercup, you've seen one city you've seen 'em all, I think the mountains and nature would be better.” Bubbles said walking into the living room, “But in other news guess who I ran into today.”   
In Blossoms mind she was already trying to figure out which mountain and state to camp out in, but she didn't ignore Bubbles. “Who?”  
“Actually I ran into one of the boys at the Zoo. Boomer specifically.” She said with a slight giggle, “Turns out he likes animals too. Albeit the gross crawly kind.” Her opinion on the spiders and insects did change a bit, but she still wouldn't want one outside a glass tank anywhere near her.   
“You too? How did you both end up spending time with a Ruff today?” Blossom asked bewildered.   
“Well first I thought he was up to something, so I followed him. He didn't take long to catch on to my tailing, but after we talked for a bit I got to learn a few things about him. Like he can talk to animals too!” She informed full of excitement. “Anyways after a few hours at the Zoo he had to go shower after doing something kinda dumb,” She started but was interrupted by her green sister.  
“There's a surprise.” Buttercup laughed with heavy sarcasm.  
“Anyways,” Bubbles said rolling her eyes, “after we parted ways at first I came home dropped off my art stuff, and we spent some more time at the mall. We mostly just windowed shopped but he did by me some teriyaki chicken at the food court.” She laughed.   
Blossom just stood there listening, Both of her sisters were having a wonderful day with what only a short time ago was their mortal enemies, while she sulked in her room. Her sister noticed her melancholic look, “You okay Blossom?” Bubbles asked.  
She decided to lie and cover it up, “Sorry, I was just wondering which camping site would be the best. I'm happy to hear you had a good day.” She gave a smile hoping it wasn't too forced. “I should be checking on it, I'm thinking Oregon, I hear they have some good beaches and forests. What do you all think?”   
“Sounds great!” exclaimed both sisters, and Blossom headed upstairs.  
Once upstairs she closed the door. She walked over to her computer and proceeded to figure out the details. She was filled with a few emotions. Anger, at herself that she was letting someone else seemingly control her life. She felt resentment to Brick to be able to do what he was doing. Whether or not he knew what he was doing to her ate her up inside. Sadness that she felt she was being left behind, happiness that her sisters were making friends with them, but it was melancholic. She shook her head and just focused on the task at hand and avoiding and more distractions from the Ruffs.


	20. It Hits the Fan

A.N. heya so shit gets a little dark here. In fact I feel what I will be writing may be seen as over the line. Maybe a tad offensive and uncomfortable. Remember this isn't a romance story, this is a story of three sociopaths attempting to liquidate their competition.

It Hits the Fan

It had been a week since the greens and blues and spent their day together. Neither party saw the other, not from lack of trying on Bubbles part, no one willing to share the information could tell her where the boys lived. Buttercup didn't feel the need to get a challenge, and figured when the time was right she would run into Butch and get another competition going. The Professor, not wanting to risk losing their vacation, had them all ready for the trip within the week.  
The girls ate their breakfast, showered and collected what they had packed last night into the car. The professor threw a couple of tents he had in the back and loaded up some snacks in the passenger seats. It was going to be three hours of flying, and each girl had already worked out who would carry the car and switch off at every hour. The biggest advantage to being super heroes on vacation was they never needed a plane ticket. They knew where they were going to be touching down and simply driving to the campsite Blossom picked out.  
After the checklist was completed and supplies checked and double checked they all gathered in the car except for blossom who had first duty of carrying the car, she grabbed the top of the car and picking it up flew off headed west.  
In the dark room within the observatory a hyper-cranial chimp was laughing as he watched a streak of pink fly out of the city. “Enjoy your vacation little ones, for when you return the city will belong to the fiercest, most cunning, evil, manipulative villain ever to pull off white boots. Me Mojo Jojo.” He said finishing off with his trademark laugh. He had been spending months working in his lab making his robot army and was ready to implement them into the streets.  
It was about 10 AM and Brick was sitting in his computer chair. He was reading news stories, trying to gain a better understanding of the world. He read everything he could from local news to international. He was had landed on an article about Denmark when he heard some screams coming from the streets. Rushing over and looking down he saw a flood of people running in one direction. Followed by a 20 foot tall robot blasting anything it could.  
“Butch! Boomer get out here!” He yelled out.  
“Not now, Sleeping!” Called Butch.  
Brick ran to his door and pounded he was about to kick it in when Butch opened the door livid. “Dude what is your deal?”  
“Someones attacking the city it's time to go to work.” He replied, “Boomer you two get out here!” Boomer was more easily woken up, the screams of the citizens were enough to get him out.  
“Why should I give a shit, I was sleeping.” Butch complained.  
“Well those robots are rampaging through the city imagine what will happen to your precious Escalade if it targets it.” Brick said with a smirk.  
In a blink butch was dressed in a green shirt black pants and sneakers. Boomer dressed accordingly in blue, and Brick was always ready. “What are we waiting for we got people to save.” Butch called out and ran to the window.  
They rose to the skies and took it all in. There were fifty or so robots ripping apart buildings and had actually killed and injured many of the people who couldn't escape it due to the mob of scared civilians.  
“Boys hunt and destroy leave none operational.” Brick ordered. With that the three boys went in different directions, Butch took the side with the stadium, Boomer the shopping district and Brick the rest of the city.  
Butch found his first target easily and slammed into it like a bullet. When it didn't go down Butch grabbed the single rod leading to its wheels and broke it off. He slammed the broken end into his target repeatedly until he heard the crack and hum of broken electronics powering down. “One down more to go.” He spat and moved on. When he came to the next one he saw the glass ball at the center of the claw of the machine, he formed his defense sphere and rammed into it, causing the machine to blow up. “Awesome!” Butch laughed, then set his sites on the rest of the robots in his area. It was about ten minutes work before he cleared his section. He flew up to see how what was left.  
Boomer was having more fun that he should have. He laughed as he broke into each machine, once inside he materialized his bat and spun around forming a tornado and destroying it computer parts. Each time the machine exploded with him inside he would let out a laugh and proceed to the next robot. He was covered in soot but had a grin bigger than a football stadium as each bot became junk by his hand. The last robot in his area he lifted up into the atmosphere, once he was found it hard to breath, he grabbed the bottom of the bot and spun it as fast as he could, finally letting it go into the sun. he smiled as he watched it disappear into space, then fell back re-entering breathable space.  
Brick had the most to destroy, but he figured as leader he needed to take on most the work. He studied the machines for a few seconds when he spotted the nearby train yard. An idea popped in his head as he landed by the supply shed. Opening it up he found a locked metal cabinet and broke it open. He found bags full of thermite. “Perfect!” he yelled. Grabbing a few bags he flew off and was back in his area. The first bot he found he blasted a hole in the back of the machine and flew in. he threw a bag down, and lit it off with his heat vision. The magnesium inside the mixture burned bright, and Brick was nearly blinded by it before flying out. He watched the machine shut down and molten metal melt through the bottom of the bot.  
“I got 8 bags better save them.” He reasoned and flew off. His tactic was to fly cut off it's wheels then overheat it with his heat vision. He had finished 20 bots himself when Butch ran over to help.  
“So who do you think built these bots?” Butch called out to his passing brother while stabbing another robot with its wheel rod.  
“Dollars to donuts it's our 'dad.” Brick said with heavy sarcasm in his voice. He had grown contempt for both Mojo and HIM since their stupid argument in the park many years ago. Plus neither one was any good at destroying the Powerpuffs, or even tried to break them out of prison. Brick knew they both just saw them as used up pawns and failed schemes against the girls.  
At that time Boomer was falling from high in the atmosphere, crushing a pair of robots with his landing. He rolled out in front of his brothers laughing, “Now this is a good way to spend a Saturday morning.”  
“I can't say your wrong for once Boomer,” Brick said marveling at his brothers enjoyment. “But let's finish this!” With that order each boy was surrounded by electricity and rocketed through the final few robots left. Each one overloaded and exploded as a Ruff flew through them like a hot knife through butter.  
Once the final machine fell they regrouped. “Okay so where is the dumb monkey?” Butch asked,  
“Oh you think pops is behind this?” Boomer asked scratching his chin, “Makes sense I guess. So we gonna get him or what?”  
“Of course we're gonna get him idiot, we're also gonna make sure he can never attack this city again.” Brick called out with a scowl. “He is probably at the capitol it was the only place I didn't find a robot, but there was a machine that looked like it needed a driver at the mayor's office.” Both brothers nodded at the information, “So let's go visit pops.” He growled and red, green, and blue streaks of light raced to the capitol building.  
“Mayor Bellum the day has finally come, Where I, Mojo Jojo, will accomplish my mission, my destiny, my chosen path. Which is the total control of not only your city, but eventually the world. It is so unfortunate that your protectors are not here to help you. They have vacated the city, left, vamoosed, taken flight, they are not here to protect the city nor its inhabitants. I, Mojo Jojo know you are not foolish enough to not give into my demands and allow more innocent lives to be lost. You will give in to my demands, which are control over this city, oddly named Townesville. You will surrender complete power unto me, and me alone. No one else. Not another soul will have power but the best suited chimp in power, me Mojo Jojo.”  
Mayor Bellum had called the girls as soon as she heard the first scream, but it went straight to voicemail. She felt a glimmer of fear before she saw the Rowdyruff Boys fly out of the apartment. As Mojo was ranting she watched the boys make work of his robot army watching what she could of the robots flying and exploding. When she saw the boys colors race to her she knew the army was already dealt with. “Mojo?” She asked interrupting his lengthy rant. “How much of my cities recent events have you been caught up with?”  
“All that I needed to, I know the Powerpuffs, your sole protectors are on vacation for an undisclosed amount of time, leaving you vulnerable, unstable, and subject to do my bidding.” He would have kept talking if he didn't hear the windows shatter behind him. As he spun around he saw the Rowdyruff Boys standing over him. They had grown since the last time he saw them and each towered over the chimp.  
“Boys, I see you have returned to my side, to rule under me as my most loyal servants, I congratulate you on coming to your senses and joining me your creator.”  
“Is he bothering you mayor?” Brick spoke out ignoring Mojo.  
“He isn't doing my headache any favors I'll say that.” She let out a small laugh and crossed her arms, “Are you offering to take care of him?”  
Three sadistic smiled grew on the boys faces, while murderous intent filled a fire in their eyes. “With pleasure.” Brick said. “Boomer grab pops we should be somewhere more private for this.” Boomer did as told and they flew out to the front of the building. Brick stopped them on the roof of their apartment building by where Mojo parked his giant robot.  
“What is the meaning of this you were supposed to aid in my taking over not thwart it.” He began but was punched in the gut by Brick.  
“Shut it.” his voice was as cold and deadly as the piercing red gaze he gave the mutant. He pulled out the thermite he was saving a broke into the operating platform through the glass. He set the pouches down and flew up blasting each one igniting them instantly, making bright blinding lights and molten steel out of the machine. After the reaction was done and the machine was little more than scrap they flew off with a fearful Mojo in tow.  
Feel free to skip it doesn't affect the overall story but I still wanted to write this part to show Brick's sadistic descent  
They broke into the observatory leaving a huge hole in the process. With a violent thud they threw Mojo down on the ground. “So what do we do with him?” Boomer asked.  
“We make sure he stops being a threat for the rest of his natural life.” Brick said a glow in his eyes forming. Mojo felt afraid, he knew if he was on the receiving end of a Rowdyruff beating it wouldn't be as nice as the Powerpuffs beatings,as he stood up to run to his weapon room Butch tackled him down. Brick walked up and using his x-ray vision on his back he found his target he slammed his heel into the final vertebra on the simians back. Mojo left a sickening scream from the pain, but Brick wasn't done.  
“Let me know if this hurts.” Brick said with a sneer.  
“If you're referring to the pain in my lower back it hurts an excruciating amount. Why are you doing this? Are you not aware I am your father! Your Creator! A progenitor!”  
“All I understand is you're a slave to tautology, but if that didn't hurt I should make sure the effect lasts.” Brick said with a smirk. Butch and Boomer watched as his brother completed his second task. The uneasiness they should have felt watching what Brick was doing was masked by the fact each had grown hateful and resentful to the chimp, and how annoying he was so early in the morning.  
“I do not understand what your talking about!” Mojo cried. Just as he finished his protest two long black furry things fell in front of his face. He didn't recognize what they were, until he noticed the matching boots attached to each one. The realization hit him, it wasn't the fact that his own creation had amputated his legs, but the fact he couldn't feel the act being done.  
“No boys please have mercy!” He cried out.  
“Like you had mercy selling drugs to kids!” Shot Boomer.  
“Or how about the time you created an army of monkeys and gorillas to destroy and torture innocents!” Boomer this time yelled.  
“Not to mention the numerous times you held this whole city hostage!” It was Butches turn to yell.  
“But I created you.” He whimpered. “You're supposed to be evil.”  
“Oh we are, would a hero do what I'm about to do to you. I can't have any other super-villains getting ideas about this being our turf now.” Brick said.  
“So you think he is no longer a threat to the city?” Boomer asked, the smell of burnt hair getting to him.  
“Nah as long as he can hold a wrench he will find a way.” Butch reasoned.  
“No, No I won't do anything else, please I don't want to die!” Mojo tried crawling away.  
“Grab him boys.” Brick ordered. Boomer and Butch obeyed and grabbed an arm each holing them to Mojo's sides.  
“This is for making us in a prison shitter, you could have escaped and used actual chemical X for us.” Brick said scowling. He always hated the fact he was created how he was. It made him feel inferior to the girls, and he was always waiting for a chance to get back at Mojo for it. “Above the wrists boys.” Brick said a smile on his face, and his eyes glowing menacingly.  
A shrill blood curdling scream could be heard far into the park as the Brick got his much lusted revenge.  
If you skipped welcome back  
After an ambulance drove away from Mojo's observatory, taking the suffering villain away, the Boys took to destroying the place. Getting into his weapons room each one had fun blasting the equipment. Once everything was destroyed they met in the middle and started punching the floor, making the whole building shake and eventually crumble. As the building fell into the molten lava below the boys flew up and watched the building burn and dissolve into the lava.  
As they touched down they noticed a news van and someone approaching. She was wearing a black skirt and white blouse, with her black hair in a bun. “Hello Boys I'm Ash Appellant, I was hoping you could do an interview with us.” she said with a smile.  
“Sure why not.” Brick said.  
“Wonderful, now since your reform this is the first major villain you have battled and it was your original creator, could you tell the people listening live what was going through your minds?”  
“What do you mean? We saw bad robots destroying the city and we destroyed it.” Boomer said.  
“But seeing as the fact many could claim you are the sons of Mojo Jojo did any of that fly through your minds?”  
“Listen long before we were incarcerated we lived on our own. We fended for ourselves and never needed that dumb chimp for anything. We have no loyalty to the likes of him.” Brick informed.  
“I'm sure many people are happy to hear that. So how do you think you handled this differently than say the police force or the Powerpuff Girls?”  
“We felt it necessary to take more drastic measures when dealing with him. He has a horrible history of escaping and putting more lives at risk. Like some horrible comic character. I think I can honestly say, he will not step foot in the streets again, not raise a hand against this city anymore.” Brick said while his brothers stifled sadistic chuckles.  
“Any last words for those listening?” She said not noticing how the two brothers were behaving.  
“Yes, We are not heroes, We are not protectors. If you're thinking about hurting someone innocent, holding the city hostage or anything like that just know, we are the last straw. We will not just allow you to repeat your actions. Consider yourselves warned would be villains of Townseville.”  
“Well alright, I hope the villains take your warning to heart. With the girls as protectors, and the Boys as a last resort is this the end of crime in Townseville? Who knows, but as always Channel 5 news will be here to bring you the truth of it all.” With that the camera man made a cutting motion with his hand and dropped the camera off his shoulder. Ash looked down at the boys with a warm smile, “I hope your right about Mojo I think everyone is sick of him always attacking the city. Thanks for the interview.” She said shaking each of their hands.  
The boys each looked at each other. Brick pulled out his wallet noticing he had some money left after paying Langston the money for the internet yesterday. “Whose up for some breakfast?” With that the boys took off to find someplace to eat.  
Halfway across the country Blossom was sitting in the car with Bubbles now carrying the family. She was looking down at her hot line phone when the professor spoke up. “Honey why not put that thing away? We're on vacation now.” He said giving her a reassuring smile.  
“But what if the city get's attacked?”  
“I'm sure those boys can handle it. Don't worry and just relax for a while. We've all been looking forward to this.” Buttercup called out from the back seat devouring some cookies the Professor bought.  
“It's not that they can't it's what if they don't want to or are the ones attacking?” Blossom said sternly.  
“Your sister is right Blossom, We all need to just relax, Besides we're halfway there.” The professor said. He rolled the window down and yelled as loud as he could to Bubbles. “How ya holding up Sweetheart?”  
“I'm fine Professor!” She called out.  
“Good, only another 30 minutes and it's buttercup's turn!”  
“She better not be eating all the animal crackers!” She yelled.  
“No she is sticking to the cookies it would seem!” He yelled up at Bubbles, then turned back to Buttercup. “Seriously though Buttercup take it easy on those, they have to last us the whole trip.”  
With a grunt she sealed the cookies back up and laid out in the backseat to wait for her turn. The professor rolled the window up and turned to see Blossom staring down at the phone. “Sweetie please hand me the phone.” He asked but it came off more of a demand.  
“But what if they need us?” She asked.  
“It's only for a week they can manage with the boys I'm sure. They've locked them up twice now, and can do it again if need be. Any other villain would be beaten down by the boys.” He reasoned. “Now please hand it to me. Lets enjoy our first family vacation.”  
She let her head drop and handed him the phone. He powered it off and placed it in the glove box locking it away until the next Saturday. “Now,” He said trying to get her mind off of it, “Where exactly is our campsite, and what's the first thing we get to do after setting up?” He asked her looking over her itinerary. She had written down a plethora of fun things they could do on this trip, and she decided against her instincts to just relax and enjoy this rare time for them to be together. They spent the next 30 minutes talking about plans, even buttercup asking about the ocean and fire rules. Soon it was time to switch and buttercup flew out her window, and traded places with Bubbles.  
She flew in only seconds later and stretching her arms gave a sigh of happiness seeing her coveted animal crackers by her feet. The car was filled with family jokes, and snack eating, but unknown to the girls they had just missed a call about Mojo attacking. Fortunately for the city, the boys took care of it.  
Later that day Mayor Bellum was calling the number again, “This is Blossom with the Powerpuff Girls. If you've reached this message it means we are currently fighting crime and can't answer the phone right now. Please if this is an emergency and you are not Mayor Bellum Please call the police, all other people please leave a message.” Mayor Bellum was not happy to hear the prerecorded message twice today. If what Mojo said was true, and they went on vacation she should have been informed.  
“Girls feel free to disregard that last message, the boys took care of it, but please call me as soon as you get this.” she let out a heavy sigh and spoke inwardly, “Nothing to do but wait until they call back or return.” She said dropping the phone. Once again her hands were tied when it came to the boys living across the street.  
She saw what the boys did to Mojo, and felt conflicted. On the one hand he probably wouldn't be a threat any more, but on the other the sick was the boys joked about what they did in that interview made her skin crawl when she laid eyes on the chimp being prepped for surgery.  
It wasn't like she could arrest the boys either, he was threatening the city government, plus thousands of lives. Even some injured or worse. The public didn't know what the boys did, but the media was polling how they felt about the boys, and afters Brick's final straw speech, people backed the boys almost unanimously.  
“I guess play it by ear Sarah. Play this by ear.” She said as she stared at the apartment building, housing the cities most dangerous heroes. If they even could be called that after this morning.  
A.N. heya, so please leave a review or comment I would love to hear what you all think about Bricks methods at this point.


	21. The Cats at Play

A.N. heya, I would love to see some reveiws if your reading this. It helps keep me coming back to this laptop to get some chapters out. 

Blossom was sitting in the car looking at the glove box housing the hotline phone. They arrived at their camp site moments ago, but while she was getting out her supplies her eyes wandered to the glove box. She was fidgeting with a hairpin wondering if she could somehow pick the lock with it. She'd seen it done in movies and she could use her X-ray vision to see what she was doing, but she doubted a hairpin could open a double pin lock. She was about to step out of the car when she heard the familiar sound of the professor speaking to her.   
“I have to wonder if you somehow inherited my workaholic habits.” He said leaning his arms against the roof of the car. He made no effort to make eye contact with her as he watched his other daughters fight over where the tent was going to go.   
She let out a small smile, “I think that is an argument for nurture over nature.”   
He slid his arms off the roof of the car and knelt down by the passenger door, “You know honey, I have always been proud that you and your sisters have sacrificed so much for the good of the city,” He began.  
“But?” She turned and looked him in the eyes. He was a little lower than her eye level kneeling while she sat in the car.   
“I have seen you girls give up your childhood for it. It saddens me knowing you three all wished to be normal little girls. I've seen you make the toughest calls, give in to temptation, fought tooth and nail to fix mistakes both yours and the citizens. I only wish you could have had time to yourself.” He took in a sharp breath, “I hate to say that I'm happy those boys seemed to have reformed.” She looked him in the eye. There was a darkness to them as he brought the boys up. “I hate them so much, after what they did to you. Self defense my ass.” He grumbled. She would have called him out on his language, but felt silly telling her father to watch his tongue.   
“We deserved it.” She said looking down. “Had I just taken a few more seconds to gain the context I wouldn't have led the girls into that fight. We were tricked so easily, again.” The thought of the Gangrene gang crank calling them rattled through her head.   
“You said it yourself, You all are still human. You will make mistakes, and it's important to learn from those, But out of all the things you deserve; I think a break is at the top of the list.” He reached over and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and the softest smile she had ever seen him give. “It's been the highest honor I could think of to be the father of the Powerpuff Girls, and all of my proudest moments of our family are when we get to enjoy the peace you've fought for. So please lets enjoy it.”  
“Okay,” She said with a smile. She fell out of the car and gave her father a hug. The tender moment was soon broken by Buttercup yelling from across the campsite.   
“Hey Blossom be the tie breaker, should we set the tent up by the lake or the woods?” She called out wrestling the tent from Bubbles.   
She looked back up at the Professor, “Do they know you packed four tents?”  
“That's what they get for not taking inventory with us this morning.” He said with a wink.  
Blossom opened the trunk and pulled out the two final tents and tossed one to Bubbles hands. “Pick a spot and enjoy it.” She said with a chuckle in her voice.   
The professor looked at his daughters clearing a spot to set their tents up. Buttercup by the Lake, Bubbles closer to the woods, and Blossom chose a spot in the middle, maybe to act as a buffer for any late night bickering. He was trying to figure out where he would place his own tent when he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. Pulling out his cell phone he saw cutie-pie dance on the display and answered. “Hey Margaret.” he said walking away before the girls could hear.   
“Hey Jack, so how is the camping trip?” she asked, apparently in the middle of eating something.   
“Oh you know, the girls bickering where to set tents, a long car ride, stuff like that.” He said resting his back against a tree. “Sorry about not bringing you.”  
“Oh don't worry about that. This will be good that you all get one last time to be the four of you before that changes.” She seemed to take a bite of whatever she was eating. “Have you told the girls yet?”  
“No, I wanted it to be a surprise when we get back. So what are you doing?” He smiled to nothing as he talked.  
“Oh eating some Froyo, the place by my soon-to-be-ex apartment brought out some new summer flavors I had to have.” She took another gulp then let out a hum of satisfaction. “I have most of my stuff packed so I guess it'll be ready by Thursday. What day did you say you would be back?”  
“Saturday, so I guess that gives you all of Friday to figure out where you want to put your stuff.” He looked over making sure the girls couldn't hear him. “We will be back in early Saturday probably around 9 in the morning.”   
“You don't think it's moving a little fast? We have only been going out for a few months now.” She said a hint of doubt and fear in her voice.   
“Time is relative, we've been friends since middle school, have had amazing chemistry and you know the girls already see you something as a mom. Plus with both of our busy schedules, what with me in the lab and your being Miss superintendent this will give us better chance to spend time together.”  
“And if it doesn't work out?” She let out a sigh, “All I'm saying is it's a big commitment.”  
“Well, I hope we've done everything we can to make it work first, but if it doesn't it we can handle it then.”  
“Ever the optimist Jack?” She let out a giggle over the line. “That sounds like a bad pickup line.”   
“I have three, no scratch that, four reasons to be an optimist in my life now.” He saw Blossom looking at him and decided to ask, “How is Townsville doing?”  
“Oh same old, Mojo attacked today. Mayor Bellum called asking if his statements about the girls being on vacation were true.” He was about to ask when she continued, “The boys took care of it. They used their usual brutality and swore to the news Mojo won't be a threat. Honestly though, That is one thing I will not miss about living in the city.” A feeling of relief washed over him. The resentment he held for the boys, no just one of the boys, was slowly fading with time. He didn't really care about Butch or Boomer, It was Brick he hated. He knew he had something to do with the setup, but he just couldn't ever get the proof and ranting to the mayor would only do more harm then good. He found himself trusting the boys just enough for this vacation, but Brick had a lot to make up for, if he ever wanted the professor to see him without disdain. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head he figured it was the best time to end the call.  
“Well, we will all see you Saturday morning, love you.”  
“See you then, love you too.”  
He hung up the phone and walked back into the campsite. Blossom noticed him walk away, but gave him the privacy she could tell it wasn't serious by his face when he answered the phone. “So who was that?” She asked. She was about to complain about her own phone being locked up when the professor answered.  
“Margaret,” He smiled, “She wanted to make sure we made it to the site alright.” Blossom opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted again. “I asked about Townsville, she said it's fine if anything maybe a little safer than usual.” He said it to cheer her up, but it had the opposite effect. “Not that you being away is making it that way, just everyone seems to be behaving.” He wanted to keep Mojo's attack a secret. He didn't want her fretting over it the whole week. He made a mental note to check for any surveillance equipment, seeing as Mojo some how knew about their week retreat.  
“Okay, so how is Miss Keane?”   
“She is doing fine as well,” Again keeping that a surprise he changed the subject, “So where should I set my tent up miss location location location?” He said with a smile picking up his tent and walking into the site by his daughter.  
Across the country the Mayor was crossing the street and was storming up the apartment housing the boys. Margaret didn't say how long the girls would be gone, so leaving the city up to the boys was the only option she had until they returned. She hated how they operated, it was too cruel and harsh, but both the police force and public loved it. She could see it with her approval rating being the highest any mayor has achieved within the history of the city. She took a moment to give herself a few calming breaths and knocked on the apartment door.   
The door swung open and she was greeted by the sight of a 16 year old sociopath red head. “Hey Mayor what brings you by today?”  
She clicked her tongue and placed her hands on her hips. “I wanted to come talk to you three.” She spoke in the most authoritative voice. Brick in turn raised a brow at her. It seemed like he was thinking about it but he eventually conceded.  
“After you,” Brick said motioning with a slight bow, opening the doorway for her. She walked past, and walked into the living room. Looking around she saw everything was pretty much the same from the day they moved in. The familiar scent of teenage boy was lingering in the air, but the place was clean. “Boys!” Bricks voice thundered behind her, “The mayor is here get out here!”   
She turned around to be greeted by the rest of the boys floating out around the corner. Each one adorned with a smile. “Good afternoon Mayor.” Boomer greeted.  
“Hello boys,” She said with a weak wave. “Listen I need to talk to you about the attack today.” She lost all animosity as she saw each toothy grin greet her. Each boy looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue. “I really want to understand your thought process when you decided to paralyze and quadruple amputate Mojo Jojo.”  
Brick's face dropped from friendly to cold and dead. The color in his eyes turning into a dull red. “What do you mean? He had attacked the city, and we took care of it.”  
“Yes but I think it is fair to say you crossed a line. You are not judge jury and executioner.” She started.  
“We didn't kill him, what more did you want?” Butch said.  
“What if he decides to press charges? Police brutality? Vigilante justice? He has a case.” She began.  
“How many people died in today's attack?” Brick asked.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I saw corpses from his stupid robots, how many people did he kill today?”  
“We don't have that official number yet.” She responded.  
“What about property damage? Or threatening the mayor?”  
“What about that?”  
“He has no case. Even if he tried all a competent lawyer has to do is bring up the fact his actions have costed immeasurable damage to both city property and even civilian lives. He knows no judge or jury would side with him.” He said glaring at her, “Besides what we did was simply end the threat, permanently.” He squinted his eyes and pounded one hand into the other on his last word. “Would it have been better just to break every bone in his body? Bruise the oversized brain he has? Cave his face in? Cause that's how your precious girls handle it every time.” He had shot a hand at her with every question he asked. The Dull red hue in his eyes barely visible between his slits in his eyes.  
“He would have healed from that at least. You severed nerves, and removed limbs.” She placed her hands on her hips and tried to seem imposing. Her confidence almost worked if it wasn't for Bricks lack of care.  
“And he would have escaped, yet again, then work on a new way to ruin lives in his idiotic lust after power.” His gaze was cold enough to freeze the air between the two red heads, “We did you and this city a favor.”  
“I see you're point, but there has to be an attainable middle ground.”  
“Why, cause it's prettier to paint over? Sorry, but we do things our way or not at all.” Brick said venom saturating his voice. A sudden smirk and spark of life flashed in his eyes. “I guess the real question is: Are you wanting us to stop fighting crime?”  
Bellum cursed the red headed youth in front of her. She couldn't leave the city without protection, and the boys had been doing everything of their own will. If they stopped, the consequences could be dire. “You know that's not it.”  
“Well what do you want then? We're not apologizing for Mojo I know how quickly word travels in the criminal underground, We made an example out of him, everyone should think twice before doing anything dumb now. That's worth getting our hands a little dirty.”  
“I need you boys to cover for the girls.” She let out a defeated sigh, moving the conversation on. Speaking any more was just beating a dead horse at this point.   
“Where are those girls anyways?” Boomer asked. “They never even showed up when Mojo attacked.”  
“Vacation, but we still need protectors.” She started.  
“We're not protectors, we're a last resort.” Brick said.   
“Well that doesn't change the fact that until the girls come back you three are all we have. Please I'm asking you to at least temporarily operate like the girls would and fight crime in a more humane way.”  
Brick eyed her and after a few seconds of starring he broke the silence, “Let me talk to the boys.” He then motioned his brothers to follow him. Bellum sat down and rubbed her temples, finding her ever present headache throbbing.   
Meanwhile in Bricks room the boys were talking. “So that's why the girls never showed up.” Butch said.   
Boomer was holding his tongue he was actually hoping to hang out with Bubbles again, but was worried about admitting it to his brothers. “Well what can ya do?” He finally said shrugging his shoulders.   
“It's irrelevant. Look we're gonna take her up on her deal.” Brick said.   
“I don't want to hold back though.” Butch said. “If we're gonna be kicking butt I want to go all out.”   
“We're not even going to have a chance you idiot.” Brick said. “After Mojos attack nothing will happen for at least a few weeks, even more so after they hear our warning and see what we did.”  
“So why even agree if it doesn't even matter?” Boomer asked.  
“Cause we need something from her.” Brick said. “Just let me do all the talking.” He said clutching his door knob glaring over his shoulder.  
“How is that any different than usual?” Boomer said following Brick with his hands behind his head as he walked.  
“Nice one.” Butch chuckled as he slapped Boomers hand approvingly. Brick shot them a glare but couldn't hit them without risking jeopardizing his goal.  
“We thought it over, and we decided no.” Brick said walking up to Bellum.   
“What do you mean no?” She had a painfully annoyed look glued on her face.   
“It's too much of a hassle to fight like those girls. If we decide to fight we will fight. If we feel like it.” He said.  
“You know I can't accept that.”   
“Yeah, but what can you do. That contract we all signed never said we had to be heroes. We were doing that for fun, and to show you how grateful we were for this place, but it's too much a hassle if this is the thanks we get.” He said shrugging his shoulders. “So are we done here?  
Her lip trembled, from anger more than anything. She knew she was cornered. Hell if she had left them alone, they probably would have fought crime without putting up such a huff. “What do you want?”  
“If we fight crime like those girls until they show back up we get a full pardon.” Brick said with a heavy steady voice.   
“Fine, many citizens would argue you've earned it anyways.” She huffed. She opened up her purse and tossed a cell phone at Brick. “That's a satellite phone meaning I should be able to reach you anywhere on earth. Keep it charged.” She finally stood up. “When those girls return you'll have a pardon to sign.” With that she marched out the door.   
As she walked back to her office she was cursing the boys. She let them have all the power in that conversation. It drove her mad that she was cornered so easily into bargaining with those boys. She couldn't do anything legally and she knew it. Any power she had in that conversation was destroyed with a gaze Brick had given her. Couple that with how earnest, happy and proud the boys were for saving the day, and she waived her confidence and power to them.   
She busted through her office doors and reclined in her office chair. Swiveling around to look out at her city she saw cleanup crews disposing of Mojo's mess. He had crossed the line this time. Property damage was one thing, but his last few attacks actually cost lives. Mojo was guilty of manslaughter.   
Her approval rating were tanking with people hating how he was always just thrown back in jail to escape. After this time dealing with those boys, she knew escape was near impossible, and even if he managed, the boys destroyed his hideout, and all of his equipment. They had a point. This city was now safer, but she hated how they made it happen. It left a sour taste in her mouth. She returned to her desk and started typing out her pardon orders. “Play it by ear Sarah. The city is safe, and the people are happy. Just play it by ear.”   
Back at the apartment Brick tossed the phone onto the kitchen counter. He was rummaging through the fridge for some soda when Boomer popped up. “So you think anyone is gonna do anything until those girls comes back?”  
“Doubtful, the only thing that could happen is a monster attack, and we're allowed to go all out for those.” He said with a shrug cracking his can of soda open.   
“I have to ask though Brick.” Boomer said meekly. “Do you hate the girls?”   
The question was simple enough, but it made Brick think. eventually he sighed, “Is this about you hanging out with the blonde one?”  
“Well, I mean a little, but it's more about why we are doing anything we are anymore?” Boomer asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“We became 'heroes' to stick it to the girls, but why?” Boomer asked, “Why are we doing anything against them?”  
“Are you happy you spent three years in lockup? Or two on probation?” Brick snapped.  
“Not at all, But you kept telling us those girls were beneath us, until we got this apartment.” Boomer retorted.  
“That was to keep you and Butch in line and not seek them out for a fight. I didn't want our probation ruined.” Brick defended.   
“But even you have to admit, now, they aren't all that bad. Blossom even kissed your cheek at graduation,” Brick winced at that almost crushing his can. “Me and Bubbles both love animals, and even Butch seems to have calmed down a bit hanging out with the green one. So are they really beneath us and inferior? 'Cause I think if they were we would have never wasted this much energy on them.”  
“What's your point.”  
“Are we making a mistake trying to hurt them this way?”  
“No,” Brick reinforced, “This needs to happen one way or another.”  
“But I like hanging out with Bubbles.”  
“Then I won't stop you from doing so, as long as the plan proceeds accordingly. Got it!” He seethed through his teeth.   
“Y-yeah Brick I got it.” He stammered.   
“Good.” Brick let both his voice and body relax. Seeing Boomer genuinely intimidated sent a small wave of guilt in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he needed was his brothers to grow to resent him. He let out a sigh, and decided to do something as brothers for the afternoon. “Hey, you and Butch wanna catch a movie or something? I got some leftover money from the route this week.”  
Boomer's eyes lit up. “There are like three movies out I wanna see!” He cheered happily. Taking off to get Butch, Brick scowled inside his head.  
“The boys and puffs hanging out is making things a little complicated.” He let out an audible sigh between his thoughts. “Whatever, I'm sure there is a way I can use this somehow.” Grabbing his jacket he waited for Boomer and Butch to join him in the living room. Once they showed up they drew straws to decide who got to choose the movie. Butch won, and they took off to the theater.   
In her office Bellum had finished typing up her pardon orders, and was now reviewing the cleanup budget for this latest attack.   
Across the country, the girls were engaged in their own activities. Bubbles was climbing trees trying to get the squirrels to pose for her sketches, Buttercup was floating in the lake wearing a two piece bathing suit, and Blossom was relaxing in a cloud reading a book. The professor had texted Margaret a few times, but had resigned to napping in a hammock he brought.   
The following week went by quietly as the camping trip allowed the girls to explore several nearby sites for hiking and exploring. They even found a cave they explored. The professor stayed by the site, relaxing in his hammock, or enjoying his pipe as he strolled through the nearby woods.   
Back in the city, no crime had taken place, and after the week passed they were usually found lazing about in their apartment avoiding the summer heat. Butch would go to the pool every afternoon. Boomer read his comics, and Brick would usually kill time on the internet, reading articles or watching documentaries. The week was quiet for all involved.


	22. A Welcomed Return

The professor and the girls were flying back from the Redwood national park in California. It was the last day of their vacation, and decided one last hike as a family was in order. The professor was being held up by Bubbles and Buttercup who gingerly sat him down when they arrived at their campsite.  
“Okay girls, We gotta get this site pristine before we leave.” He couldn't even finish his sentence when the girls had already packed all their belongings, including the professors, and got rid of all the trash. “I don't know what else I was expecting.” He said with a chuckle while getting into his car.  
Soon all the girls except Blossom had loaded themselves into the car, and after a final checklist making sure they didn't forget anything Blossom grabbed the roof of the car and took off. The inside of the car was peculiarly quiet. Buttercup was napping with the front passenger seat reclined back, and even Bubbles, who would normally be humming or singing was laid out in the back with face buried in her arms.  
“It seems the girls need a vacation from this one.” He inwardly joked. He let them be and returned to the paper he bought earlier that day. He had busied himself with the crossword when his watch alarm went off. “Are either of you girls awake?” He asked as he looked back at Bubbles.  
“Mm-hmm,” Buttercup roused. “your stupid alarm knocked me out of dreamland.”  
“Well, I'm sorry, but one of you needs to trade with Blossom. She served her hour.”  
Buttercup stretched her arms and rolled down her window, “Just don't let Bubbles get all lazy when it's my time to switch.” She said with a smirk.  
“Hey!” Bubbles called out to defend herself, but Buttercup was already out the window. Her presence was soon replaced by Blossom gently floating into laying on the seat.  
Readjusting the seat back upright she smiled at the Professor. “You know something? This was a lot of fun.” She said her grin only growing wider. “I mean yeah, we did all the same stuff we do at home anyways, but it was just different enough to feel like a different experience.”  
“Well I'm happy you enjoyed yourselves.” He returned her infectious smile.  
“Yeah, but now I just wanna get home, shower in hot water and lay in my own bed.” She giggled with a yawn. She then locked her eyes on the glove box, “Maybe it's time to check on the phone, you know make sure nothing happened.” She gave the professor a pleading look.  
He knew there would be at least one missed call, if not more, from the Attack earlier that week. He didn't want her working herself up about it, plus it might interfere with his final surprise for the girls. “Now now, the vacation isn't over until we're home and unpacked.” He let out a forced chuckle while he packed some tobacco into his pipe. “Besides I'm sure they survived the week, and we're still a few hours away. I doubt waiting those few more wont hurt.  
Blossom couldn't argue his point, and if something did happen the professor was right. They were too far away presently to do anything anyways. With a pout and a huff she readjusted in the car seat and closed her eyes. “Well, if anything did happen I better be well rested to fight when we get there.” She yawned and let herself drift off to sleep.  
The rest of the flight home was filled with a comfortable silence. The only moments of actual noise was when Bubble and Buttercup switched places. They arrived with a sense of relief being home. No one but the professor took notice of the Townsville skyline as they arrived. It was perfectly intact and seemed no more peaceful than any city at that distance.  
With a stretch of his legs and back as he exited the car the Professor announced, “Okay girls, we've made it home.”  
As Bubbles floated to the back of the car her sisters fell out and walked to the back to gather their belongings. Each grabbed their own bag and started walking to the door, while the professor fumbled with his keys. He made a show about trying to unlock the door claiming the keys were stuck maybe rusted from the lake all week. Finally he unlocked the door after about 30 seconds of violently shaking the keys in the lock. The girls sighed in relief and floated in when something caught their senses.  
The house itself didn't seem as cold and dead as it should have. There was an unexpected warmth, like someone had been here all week long. All fear that their house had been broken into subsided when the smell of cinnamon filled their noses. There was also traces of lavender filling the air. Crooks don't make the place smell nice when they ransack a place, and certainly would take something if they did, but all items in the living room seemed accounted for.  
“Professor, was someone house sitting while we were gone?” Blossom asked.  
“Not exactly Blossom.” The professor hid a sly smile from his daughter.  
“What smells so good.” Buttercup asked as she seemed to be led by her nose to the kitchen. Soon her voice rang out, “Guys there is a fresh Pie on the kitchen. It's even on plates already!”  
Bubbles and Blossom dropped their belongings and raced to the kitchen were true to her word was a pie, still steaming three slices sitting on plates next to a color coded cup. The pie with the pink cup filled with ice water, had a small scoop of whipped cream lightly sprinkled with caramel sprinkles. The Blue cup, filled with juice, had a scoop of vanilla ice cream barely beginning to melt on top.  
Buttercup was already halfway through her slice. Her cup was filled with juice as well, and had whipped cream on her cheek. Though with her whipped cream there seemed to be extra cinnamon sprinkled on. “Oh dis is good.” She said before swallowing her bite.  
“Buttercup how do you know that isn't poisoned? The fact there is pie waiting for us doesn't concern you.”  
“Oh relax Blossom, I can smell everything in here, and there isn't any poison.” Bubbles said finding her seat and looking at her slice with joy.  
“Professor,” Blossom pleaded, “Even you have to admit this is weird.”  
He looked down at his girl and gave a small chuckle. “I wasn't expecting it, but I don't think it's weird.”  
“Why not.” Her gaze was squinting trying to figure out what the professor knew that they clearly did not.  
“Because I know about your real surprise.” He said with a shrug as he took his own seat trying to cut himself a piece. As he looked over to Blossoms eyes, begging for more information, he pointed. “Which is behind you.”  
Before she could turn around she heard a familiar giggle, Bubbles and even Buttercups eyes were wide as they peered past Blossom. “It almost hurts to think you suspect the homemade pie I made to be poisoned Blossom.”  
Shooting around she was greeted to the sight of Miss Keane standing over her. Blossom immediately smiled, “Miss Keane, what are you doing here?”  
“Well...” She began at a loss of words to try and explain the new living situation. She looked over at the professor who had his cheek stuffed with pie. He wiped his mouth and walked to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he swallowed his food.  
“Margaret and I have decided to take our relationship to the next level,” All three girls were looking at him like he was talking in slow motion. “So for now on, She will be living with us.” The squeal of glee the three girls made should have broken every window in the block. Even Buttercup was filled with happiness for her dad finding someone.  
Soon after Margaret found herself wrapped in six arms squeezing her into an excited hug. Bubbles and Blossom were hugging her shoulders while Buttercup was hugging her off the the side. Just as she was returning the hug Bubbles looked like she realized something and shot off miss Keane. Only moments later they heard another squeal from the upstairs. She flew down holding an orange tabby cat with blue eyes.  
“We get a kitty too!” bubbles chirped nuzzling the feline.  
“It took her longer to realize then I thought it would.” The professor whispered in Margaret's ear.  
The cat jumped out of Bubbles arms and ran to the professor, and then laid down asking for a belly rub. “I get it, I get it.” The professor replied and knelt down to affectionately rub the cat.  
The girls looked in awe, “I thought nothing would make you like cats again.” Blossom finally said.  
“Neither did I until, what our third date?” He asked looking up and Keane, she nodded in return. “I was sitting on her sofa waiting for her to finish getting ready, Then Valentino here just jumped into my lap.” He let out a chuckle, “He wouldn't leave me alone until I pet him, and I think it's safe to say we're both attached to each other.” He laughed as the cat rolled over purring loudly.  
The next hour or so was spent helping Miss Keane unpack and find room for everything. She made sure she didn't want to be called mom or anything just yet so they spent some time trying to figure that out. Eventually they agreed on Keane. Dropping the semi-formality seemed like a good compromise. After everything was put up, camping gear included Blossom felt like she was forgetting something. With a scoff of self-disbelief she playfully smacked her forehead, “The hot line how could I forget.” She laughed. After finding the keys on the kitchen counter she rushed out to the car. Grabbing the phone and powering it up she saw the phone had two messages. Looking over to the city from their driveway she saw the city was fine, so it couldn't be that serious could it?  
“Girls? Why aren't you answering your phone Mojo Jojo has a robot army and is presently attacking. Please tell me you already know and are on your way.” The message rang out in Blossoms ear. Looking over at the city she felt her heart drop.  
A voice in her head rang out. “Don't jump just yet, what's the second message?”  
“Girls feel free to disregard that last message, the boys took care of it, but please call me as soon as you get this.” The message quickly calmed Blossom down as she hit the call back button.  
At the office Mayor Bellum was working out the last bits of paper work from the last attack. The week came and went like they always do and nothing had seemed to even want to attack the city. She was reading over a proposal for a small memorial statue in the park for the 40 or so people Mojo ended with his last attack when he heard her phone go off on her desk.  
“Mayor Bellum speaking.”  
“Hey Mayor it's Blossom.” She said with a slight twinge of guilt in her voice. “I just got your message.”  
“It's good to hear from you Blossom. Could you and your sisters please come to city hall. I really need to talk to you.”  
“On our way Mayor. See you soon.” After Bellum heard the audible click she dropped her phone into the receiver. She didn't know what to do anymore. The girls, more than any one in the city, deserved a break. She couldn't make them feel guilty about it, and in the end everything turned out alright. She just kept thinking, What if the girls were there? Could they have stopped their cruel punishment? It's not like it would have mattered seeing as Mojo was waiting for them to leave. Bellum's mind was a war zone. She never expected the job to be easy, but this harsh gray area was something she was having trouble wrapping her normally cool and calculative mind around.  
The sound of her door opening and feet clacking against the tile floor made her look up to see the three girls. “Hello Mayor. We came as quickly as we could.” Blossom said.  
“We would have been here sooner if a certain blond didn't try bringing the new cat along.” Buttercup jeered at Bubbles.  
“Not my fault Keane brought her cat to live with us.” Bubbles responded by sticking out her tongue.  
“Girls it's good to see you three again. How was your vacation?” She said shaking away her anxiety.  
“It was good, We went to the mountains, camped out, played in the Forrest...” Bubbles continued listing off the various activities the girls did over the week.  
“Why wasn't I informed of your leave?” Bellum asked as Bubbles kept listing off stuff.  
“I guess we kinda forgot, it was planned only a week before we actually went.” Blossom said. She had a look of self disappointment on her face as she looked down rubbing her upper arm.  
“I'm not mad you went on one, but finding out through Mojo's rant was not a pleasant experience.” Bellum spoke leading Blossoms chin to look her in the eyes.  
“Wait did Mojo attack?” Buttercup asked.  
“A week ago. Apparently he was spying on you, and after a few hours of you being gone he attacked with a robot army. Close to fifty people lost their lives, hundreds injured, and millions in property damage.” Blossoms eyes looked guilty and Buttercups eyes were wide with rage.  
“I'm sorry Mayor, we didn't think leaving for a bit would cause anything like that.” Blossom said looking down.  
Bellum was screaming at herself in her head, “What happened to making them not feel guilty about it? Remember that Sarah?” her thoughts ranted inside. “Do not feel like this is your fault for wanting to take it easy for once.” She said standing up and waiving her hand in the air. “I'm only telling you what happened. The boys took care of it.”  
“Whatever they did was too good for him.” Buttercup scoffed and folded her arms.  
“Where is Mojo now anyways?” Blossom asked looking into Bellum's green eyes.  
“He was transferred to a minimum security prison this morning. He was in the hospital since he was apprehended by the boys.”  
“Why would you place him in there?” Buttercup and Blossom asked.  
“I think it's better you see for yourself.” She stood up and requested her limo to get ready to head to Townsville jail.  
“...Then I decided against a mud bath, I colored and drew a few more times, we went on a hike down in the Redwood forest, then packed up and came home. What did you do last week mayor?” Bubbles finally finished her list of activities and was confused by both her sisters looking at her in shock. “What? What did I say?”  
A short drive, and explanation to Bubbles later the girls were being checked in the visitors section. “Now girls, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to him, but I wanted you to see how the boys handled it.” She motioned to the room. It didn't take the girls long to spot him. He was sitting in a electric wheelchair. The end of the control stick was a cuff he was shoving a nub where his hand should have been through and was using that to control it. Both his legs had been removed, the area leading to the amputation was shaved and bandaged, a similar look was adorned on his forearms.  
His face was completely emotionless, and it had barely any color to it. A nurse stopped by popping a few pills, probably pain killers, he then sucked his water through a straw. Buttercup was the first speak. “Okay maybe not too good for him.”  
“What happened?” Blossom asked.  
Mayor explained in detail about how they paralyzed and amputated the chimp. “That's awful.” Bubbles finally said after the story.  
“I can't exactly say they were wrong though.” Buttercup said never taking her eyes of the pathetic Jojo. She looked over to her sisters un-approving gazes, “I don't agree, but I can't say they're wrong is all.” She spoke waving her hands defensibly.  
“I guess I get it.” Blossom said. “So what do you need us to do Mayor go and kick some Rowdyruff butt? Throw them in jail?” As Blossom spoke both Buttercup and Bubbles had grown sorrowful faces, the later more so than the former.  
“I can't actually. If I do that, then I would have to place you three girls under as well.” Bellum spoke while leading them out of the building.  
“What do you mean by that?” Blossom asked.  
“If I get them convicted for vigilante justice, then I would have to have you three apprehended on the same principal. They have such a following in the city now, there would be mob mentality demanding their release or your incarceration.” She let out an exasperated breath, “Worse yet, the boys know it, and used it against me.”  
“What more did they do?”  
“I asked them to fight crime in your absence like you three would. After the attack of course, and they said no. Unless I gave them a full pardon.” She looked at the girls as they piled back into her limo. “The deal was if they behaved like you did until your return they would be pardoned for their past.”  
“And did they?” Bubbles asked.  
“They never had a chance to break the promise. After the attack no one dared try and be on the receiving end of a Rowdyruff beat down.”  
“So they won.” Blossom looked down at the floor.  
“Yes, which is why I'm going to have to ask you to keep an eye on them.” she said. “I'm erasing their official past, but considering only we four seem to remember it, I'm asking you to keep an eye and make sure they don't do anything drastic.”  
“Easy enough, we're already hanging out with them as is.” Buttercup said.  
“Wait really?” Bellum asked with a look of surprise growing.  
“Well, me and Buttercup are. But I bet Blossom could work her womanly charms and get the stick-in-the-mud Brick out too.” Bubbles giggled.  
“If I could even find him.” Blossom responded. “I haven't even seen him in the few weeks since graduation.”  
“I could just give you their addresses.” Bellum replied.  
“Nah, it'd be better if one of us could build up their trust first.” Blossom said after weighing the options in her head. “Besides it doesn't seem to far away if my sisters are already hanging out.”  
“Well, to be fair it's more like running into the boys.” Buttercup informed.  
“Yeah, but I know you can do it again.” Blossom affirmed. After swearing to Bellum they would keep the boys in line they took off. Mayor Bellum walked back into her office. Falling into her chair she finally felt a little better about the boys. It was a surprise hearing at least two of the boys were on friendly terms with the girls, hopefully they'd be a good influence. She picked up her phone and dialed the number.  
“Rowdyruff hot line, Brick speaking.” The voice called out after two rings.  
“Brick, could you and your brothers please come to my office. We have some paperwork to go through.”  
“I take it the girls finally showed up.” Brick's voice rang through, Bellum could picture the smug smile he had across his face.  
“Yes, I'll be holding a press release announcing your pardon. A deal is a deal.” She was about to hang up when she felt she had to add, “Please dress nicely.”  
A half hour later and the three boys were standing in her office each wearing a solid color dress shirt hanging loosely over a nice pair of jeans. Brick was wearing the tie Langston gave him, and his brothers were both wearing black ties. They were eagerly signing their names onto the paper. After that they were ushered to the steps of the Capitol building where a podium and crowd of reporters had gathered. Langston was there as well giving an approving nod to the boys from the crowd. Mayor Bellum took to the mic and spoke, “Ladies and Gentlemen, last week as we all know Mojo Jojo had yet again attacked our lovely city. It was only thanks to the sense of duty these three boys here had shown that he was defeated. While far too many lives were lost, a memorial has been approved for those lost by the way, we would like to thank the three young men who stopped him.” The crowd which started bombarding her with questions had silenced themselves as she began to address the reason for the press release. “They have been an amazing help cleaning up the streets where the girls couldn't, not to undermine the girls several years of service, but since they decided to help out they have: Stopped a monster, stopped a bank robbery involving hostages, and the number of street crimes has dropped by nearly 40%. So I extend my personal thanks to these boys,” She spoke with a forced smile on her face, “As I announce this government officially forgives and pardons them for all crimes committed before today.” As she finished her statement an eruption of applause roared through the crowd. The boys themselves just smiled and waved to the crowd.  
Back at the Utonium household the new family was watching the press release live on the news. “I really won't miss living there with all those attacks.” she said sipping on her drink.  
“I won't miss living without a cat.” Bubbles said playing with a feather on a stick with the cat.  
Buttercup had no interest in the sight and retreated to her room to go a few rounds on her punching bag.  
Professor was smoking from his pipe, a slight scowl decorated his face. He found himself wishing he could forget and forgive, but he still associated the boys with that horrid night.  
Blossom however was taking everything she could from the sight. One camera managed to get a close up of the boys, and she saw the soft look in Bricks eyes. For the first time she saw how easy it was to get lost and trust in those blood red orbs. She didn't know if it was some power or just charisma he had, but she now saw how he was getting the city to love him even before stopping a major villain. A warm feeling fluttered in her cheeks and chest as she took in the sight. “I can't have Bubbles and Buttercup showing me up in playing peacekeeper. Starting tomorrow I'll have to just run into him as well.” She internally rallied to herself.


	23. Flash Bangs and a Cold Heart

Brick let out a yawn as he stood in the kitchen. A gift from Langston was pouring black gold into a mug Brick was waiting for. He was starting to see how Langston could so easily be found with coffee in his hands. It had been a few days since the press release, and the boys we're entirely free. They no longer had any ties to a contract or a probation officer. The smell of his coffee sliced through his hazed mind as he took a testing sip to make sure it tasted alright.   
It wasn't even dawn yet, but he had just finished his route and didn't feel like going back to sleep. He stepped out onto the fire escape and made his way to the roof. He found a certain calming call to the city lights at night. Even with the buildings being light-less silhouettes at this early hour he found the white and red lights of the light traffic soothing.   
The empty feeling he had as of late was ever present, and he was starting to notice his brothers worry. They often would go out and do stuff over their days while Brick would just hole himself up in his room. He would make an excuse that he was just tired, and didn't want to deal with the heat. However, he never did much. Usually it was listening to music on his MP3 player laying on his bed. Occasionally he would venture out for food, but it was never much more than that. His hygiene was only held up out of willpower. He just felt so at home in the night. There was a silent contentment to the night. Nothing to judge him, nothing to expect anything from him. He reveled in it.   
As he finished off his coffee, he just set it to the side and sat on the edge of the building, and starred out into the city. Dawn was beginning and he decided to watch. It always amazed him how people thought it was beautiful. The sun never revealed anything new. Everything that was there in the light was still there in the darkness. After the early glow of the city in the morning sun had caused the last street light to shut off he collected his mug and went back inside.   
Noticing the calendar he made a note of it being late June. Only a few more weeks until the Fourth of July. The city was already preparing with tents and mobile stores selling fireworks throughout the city. He had purchased a few for himself and his brothers. He found himself buying mostly bright flashing pyrotechnics while his brothers bought firecrackers and M-80s.   
Brick enjoyed toying with the idea of creating his own flash bang, and was wondering how to do it himself, but he settled on just watching them go off with his brothers.   
The morning dragged on in empty peaceful silence until his brothers decided to wake up. He was always amazed at how they seemed to wake up at the same time, and how even half asleep they could argue. This morning, it was who got the last of the cereal and who had to settle on toast.   
“You know if one of you just woke up before the other you wouldn't have to argue about this every morning.” Brick called out from his spot on the couch.   
“I like sleep too much.” Both grumbled.   
“Then flip a coin hearing you both argue is becoming trite” He chuckled as he relaxed further into the couch.   
Taking his advice Boomer cheered as he won his coveted bowl of cereal and Butch threw the coin across the room in protest, but still he accepted the results.   
Boomer sat down with a smile plastered on his face, “So guess what I did.” he said shoveling his food down.  
“Will I be upset with the answer?” Brick said half joking.   
“Nope, I managed to get on as an assistant at the Zoo.” Boomer said then slowly wiped his hand across the air in front of him, “I'm a landscaping attendant.”  
“Doesn't that just mean you pick up trash all around the park?”  
“And sometimes help mow the lawns.” Boomer added like it made it more important.   
“Well good now I won't be the only one making money around here. What about you Butch you gonna get a job?” Brick called out to his half asleep Brother yawning over the toaster.  
“I already did, I start tonight.” He said with a grunt.   
“Where at so I can visit my little brothers at their work and beg them for money for a change.” Brick laughed.  
“I just got some lame register job at the gas station down the street. I wasn't even serious when I asked about the hiring sign.”  
“you could have said no you know.”   
“Yeah and what allow myself to be the only one without a job in this apartment. Boomer was already gloating about it last night when we were getting slushies.” He said retrieving his finished breakfast.   
“My little brothers are growing up. I'm so proud.” Brick said feigning wiping a tear.   
A little bit later Boomer was showered and rushing out the door. Leaving Brick and Butch by themselves on the couch. They were both watching something on TV chatting between the commercials. “So what do you got going on today?” Butch asked as they entered the commercial break.   
“Probably just lie around the house unless something else pops up.” Brick let out a sigh as he spoke.   
“Dude, you need a hobby. You can't just stay inside all day every day. Get out meet a girl do something.” Butch laughed while he playfully punched Bricks arm.  
Brick stared at his brother seemingly contemplating his words. “I guess you're right. No more school leaves an unhealthy amount of free time.” He said after landing a punch on his brother.  
“Well, do what you want, just get some sun, I don't want people thinking I'm related to Dracula or anything.” Butch laughed as he collected his things. As he walked from the kitchen he called out, “I'll probably be out until I gotta get ready for work. Talk to ya later bro.”  
Brick was lost in his own thoughts when Butch left, standing up and stretching he decided to take Butch's advice. “I've learned everything else by books, might as well see if the book store has anything.” He sighed dropping his arms from over his head.   
Making his way to the street his decided against flying and enjoyed walking to the downtown area. It didn't take long even with his leisurely stride and was walking into the familiar scent of books and coffee. The smell drove a craving home and before he even looked at a book he was paying for a black coffee. Enjoying the taste he made his way over to the hobby section and was browsing through trying to figure out what he could enjoy doing.  
The morning was more or less the same thing for Blossom since she came home last Saturday. She woke up before her sisters, and would often be the first in the kitchen. Since Miss Keane moved in she actually had someone to talk to in the early mornings. The professor was often working late nights, and as a result would usually be a little earlier than her sisters in waking up.   
“Morning Keane.” Blossom beamed at the site of her sipping on coffee and working on a crossword puzzle. Blossom at first wanted to help her with them, but Keane insisted doing them herself to keep her mind sharp. They ended up bonding by spending time preparing breakfast together in the few days she has been here. Blossom was happy to have someone who was confident in the kitchen, finally finding someone who could teach her some of the stuff you cant learn in a cookbook.   
“Morning sweetie.” She returned the smile. “How did you sleep?”  
“Wonderful, what about you? How are you enjoying living here?”  
“I slept fine, and I must say it's marvelous how easy I find it to adjust to this. I guess I was just worried for nothing.” She leaned in and gave Blossom a light hug. “So any news on your hunt for Brick?” The first Sunday back Blossom told the professor and Keane about her task to keep an eye on the boys, but lamented how hard it was actually finding Brick.  
“I'm sure it would be better if I actually knew anything about him. Bubbles and Buttercup got lucky, just being able to find them so easily.” She let out a frustrated sigh. Buttercup had already managed to run into her counterpart. She even claimed she was heading out to the gym later today to have some competition with Butch. Bubbles was having a harder time finding him, but she never seemed to concerned about it.   
“Oh come on Blossom, you were the best at gathering Intel on anything. I'm sure you'll find your way.” Keane gave an reassuring squeeze on Blossoms shoulder. That lit a fire in her chest, and was soon figuring out a plan to find him.  
“Thanks, I really needed to hear that. I think I'll take off here in a few hours. I know a good place I can some youthful psychology books maybe they can shed some light on him.”  
“Well, that and it never hurts to have some psychological edge on someone.” She gave a friendly wink. From there they worked on making breakfast, just simple pancakes and bacon. Bubbles was the first sister to wake up, and she helped by squeezing oranges for their drinks.   
The professor shuffled down, and was staring at his coffee pot with lust. Keane heard him waking up and already had a mug full for him as he sat down. Blossom felt a flutter in her chest as she watched Keane give a kiss to the professor as he thanked her for Breakfast.   
After blossom finished eating and getting ready when she saw Buttercup devouring the Bacon that was still left. “You know, if you just woke up early you could probably have gotten more bacon.” She teased. Buttercup turned around, and Blossom took notice how her hair was already brushed, and had light eyeliner on. She was wearing green track pants and a trainer shirt on. Her retort to Blossom was muffled by the bacon occupying her mouth as she ran past grabbing her bag. Finally swallowing, “We all can't be miss morning-glory like you.” She said with a playful smirk. “Anyways I gotta jet, I got a boxing match to win.” Before anyone could reply she shot out the door with a flash of green following her.   
Blossom shook her head knowing she could handle herself, she just hoped she kept her temper in check. With a final kiss on the cheek to her family she flew off towards the Book-N'-Stuff. Practically skipping through the door she found herself in the juvenile psychology section. Picking out a few books she found herself in her usual corner landing in pink bean bag the store kept there. She had only just started the introduction when she heard his voice, “Hey, could I get a medium coffee black please.”  
Standing up she walked to the corner of a book shelf to see if she heard right. She was met by the sight of Brick being handed a cup of coffee. She never understood why people drank that stuff, much less a chemical X being. Their bodies usually resisted the stimulant so the caffeine had to be out, and there was no way it was just for taste being the bitterest thing she ever drank. Yet she watched as Bricks face lit up as he took a few sips. Blossom moved out of his line of sight, but kept an eye on him through her X-ray vision. She saw him walking towards her and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't place a logical reason behind it, but still felt the relief when he made a left turn to some other part of the store.  
Following him she noticed he was in the craft and hobby section. He was looking at each book and seemed to have a small conversation with himself on each different topic. Focusing on his voice she could hear him mumble, “Cooking? Nah I could always just use a cook book. Remote control cars and planes? Doesn't sound appealing, but I guess I could give it a try, I'll keep that as a maybe.” He continued on reading titles and finding someway to talk himself out of it.   
“Why is he looking for some way to kill time?” Blossom asked to herself. “Wait, what am I doing? I should just walk up to him and talk to him.” Looking through the books she set her books down, and slapped herself in the cheeks to drive her.   
Turning the corner she let out a surprised voice, “Brick? Oh hey what are you doing here?” She asked with a smile.   
He turned his head to meet her. His eyes dropped the remnants of life and color they had only moments ago as he locked eyes with her. “Nothing.”  
She tried not to falter and keep the conversation going. “I wouldn't take you for someone in need of a hobby.”  
“I'm not, I just happened to be browsing.” He lied. “Doesn't matter anyways, I'm leaving.” He moved to get by her. She moved in front of her never dropping the smile she had.   
“What's your hurry? I haven't seen you in weeks.”   
“Yeah that was kinda intentional.” He said trying to slip by. As He was about to pass she tried to place a hand on Bricks shoulder, but her hand struck his coffee sending it all over his shirt.   
“Shit.” He growled stepping back and looking down at the mess.  
It was an accident, but Blossom is nothing if not an opportunist. “Oh jeez I'm sorry.” She said sincerely then looked into his eyes, the color deepening with rage. “Come on let me buy you another one.” She said dragging him to the cafe before he could answer.   
“It's fine I would rather just get home and change.” He scowled as he yanked his arm away. “Now let me be.” He said storming out of the store.  
She watched as he threw his cup into the nearby garbage can, looking over to see the coffee didn't reach the floor she followed him. “Oh come on Brick quite being so stubborn.” She called out as made her exit.   
He either ignored her or didn't her as he took to the skies. A streak of red, followed by a streak of pink, filled the skies nearby.   
“What the hell is she doing tailing me.” He screamed inside his head. “Can't she take a fucking hint?”  
“Why is he being so difficult even before spilling his coffee?” She cried out internally.   
Brick didn't want to go home with her following his every move so he increased speed and flew randomly through the streets. She never let up following him even as he descended into the subway entrance. He flew onto the tracks and headed into the tunnels. Looking back he saw she was still following him. “Seriously take a hint.” He growled. Looking forward he began to fly and zig zag throughout the labyrinth of tunnels before him.   
“I won't let you get away this time Brick!” He heard her yell.   
“I didn't do anything so buzz off sissie!” He yelled in turn. “I swear her mouth is only so big so she can take in all the oxygen she wastes.” He thought to himself. His face lit up as he formed a plan. He flew through the tunnels keeping her close until he heard the tell tale call of a train on tracks heading his way. Looking back he smirked and activated his afterburners. With no escape she found herself running right into his smoke trail. Letting out a slew of hacks and coughs she heard the horn of the on coming subway. She managed to rush to the side of the tunnel barely missing the passing train. As her vision returned she saw Brick hanging on the tail of train. He was holding something that looked like a weird grenade and with a smirk dropped it on the tracks. “A gift for you Pinkie!” He called out as he left her sight.   
“Is he crazy!” She panicked and rushed to it trying to kick it away, but before she could kick it a white bright light blinded her, even more so with her super sights being used to the dark environment she was in.  
She let out a cry of pain holding her eyes, “It was a stupid firework!” She cried out. It was a few minutes of blinking away the blurriness from her eyes before she could see clearly again. Looking around she couldn't see any sign of the train or the boy attached to it. With a defeated sigh she followed the tracks to the nearest stop and made her way out side.  
“Now what? He could literally be anywhere in the city.” She said with a huff. Crossing her arms she floated to the skies when she heard the thunderous roar from a creature a few blocks away. “Well, at least I got some work to do still.” She thought as a small smile appeared on her face.   
When she reached the monster attack she felt her skin grow cold and lose color. Standing tall with determined rage in it's eyes was the tall orange monster that appeared many years ago. In its claws was the top half of a skyscraper, and it was shaking it over it's open mouth like a bag of chips. Thankfully between the building and the open jaws of the beast was a line of red dancing between roofs at high speeds. “Lady luck I knew you would help me out.” She said knowing Brick wouldn't run from her now.   
She dashed forward to see a haggard Brick floating with his hands on his knees. “Good job rescuing those citizens.” She sad patting his back. The sudden voice and physical contact made him jump from the startled fright.  
“Fuck Pinkie maybe don't sneak up on people, god!” He let a shout between swallowing his dry breath.   
“Well excuse me, but had you not ditched me I could have helped with the rescue.” She said sticking her tongue out.   
“Not the time, It got a few people we need to stop this thing.” He said dashing forward.   
“That's not going to work.” She sang while watching Brick slam against the skin and bounce off with a few choice words. “Told you.” She said with her arms crossed when she floated down to him.   
“Fuck off, at least I'm trying what have you done, besides make sarcastic comments?” He spat wiping the dirt from his ball cap.   
“Wait here let me try something.” Upon floating eye level to the monster she took a deep breath “Excuse me, I know you're probably angry, but I do not feel your acts of violence against our fair city are justified. If you could be so kind, could you please vacate the city?” She placed both of her hands in front of her and pleaded, “Please.”   
“Oh what the fuck is she doing?” Brick asked as he watched. Much to his surprise the monster did in fact turn around and seem to be leaving. Looking up he saw Blossom staring down at him with a smile on her face. She looked about ready to say something when the monster's tail rose and slammed her into the concrete, the tip missing Brick by a mere few inches. “What the hell was the supposed to do? It's a monster it doesn't have empathy!” He yelled at the crater Blossom laid face down in.   
Shooting up pointing at him she yelled, “It worked once before!”  
“Well shit Pinkie, maybe you should have added sugar lumps on with that please.” He scowled down at her, “The fact remains it's still here and it's taken lives with more planned. We need a plan!”   
“You took the words from my mouth.” She said shaking out the debris from her hair, “It's skin is too thick for any physical attack, we need an edge over this monster.” She said raising an hand to her chin. As they stared they watched as a news helicopter flew too close and was struck by the claws of the creature flicking it away.  
“Shit!” Brick yelled and took off before Blossom could say anything. Brick managed to grab a hold of the helicopter and slow it down, but it still crashed through a few floors of the building it ran into. Hearing groans of pain over the slowing blades he looked inside the cabin he saw three people including the pilot. “Are you all alright?” They only answered back in grunts and nods as one reporter seemed to vomit off the side. Looking up he grabbed the blades of the copter stopping them completely. “I hope you don't mind if I borrow this.” He said out loud and ripped it off the turbine.   
With the blade beneath him he flew back to the monster, “Hey shit lick lookie here!” He screamed as the monster turned his attention from Blossom under his foot to Brick. Blossom gave a grimace as she watched the blade get rammed into the monsters left eye. The sudden shock managed to get the monster to release it's foot off of Blossom clutching the effect eye ripping out the object and slamming on the ground in front of him.   
“I leave for a minute and comeback to find you literally ground into the dirt by its heel.” He said helping her up.   
“Don't ask.” She said ripping her arm away from him. “Well that's blinded him and made him even angrier, I don't think the prettiest please in the world will get him to leave.” She said looking down to the creature still clutching its eye as blood spilled between his fingers. “We need to take it down, now. You got any ideas?” She said turning to Brick.  
“We need to take it down from the inside. We're ants in size compared to it, we just need to get inside somehow.”   
Blossom rolled her eyes, “You know it's skin will be just as thick inside as out.”  
“You forget I'm a master of taking things down from the inside.” He said with a sneer, “You have that ice breath right?”   
“Yeah why?”  
“Look I'll distract it, when it opens its stupid halitosis infected mouth fly down to it's lungs and freeze the bronchial tubing, it will suffocate it, if nothing else freeze it enough and break them.”  
“That's disgusting.” her jaw dropped into shock.  
“Hey, I would do it, but I don't have that power.” He said with a shrug.   
“Fine, just make it quick.” She said shaking her head in preparation for the task.   
Brick flew and landed on it's snout in front of it's right eye. “Hey don't be so mad, I hear the eye scar thing is really in this year!” He called out with a smug smile. The lid of the monster shot open and looked at the boy standing inches away. Bad move on the monsters part, as Brick shot bright focused near white blast from his eyes into the creatures retina. The monster let out another scream clutching both eyes at this point Powering through the hot humid breath Blossom made her way into the lungs best she could.   
After it closed it's mouth it opened the eye, and Brick was met with a gleeful look on his face to the hole he created in the eye. “Hey just think; if you live through this how bad-ass the other monsters will think you are!” The monster couldn't feel or see the boy, but tried to smack where he thought he was, but missed ripping his hand on the horn on the edge of his snout. “So the only thing to cut you open is yourself huh? Very fitting.” He thought to himself as he watched the blood drip from the fresh wound.   
Blossom inside the creature was wondering how she got talked into this. “I can't even see in here, how did he think I would find it. Focusing her hearing she heard the muscles around her steadily contract and expand. “Screw it, just blast the whole thing.” She thought, and let out as much ice as her breath would allow.   
On the outside the monster was swinging it's arms wildly until it stopped and clutched it's chest. It seemed to try and scream but barely a whimper was escaping. Looking down at it's chest where it was repeatedly striking Brick could see frost forming. “I wonder what would happen it I managed to pierce that spot.” A smile formed on his face. Seeing the tear on the monsters hand he could the joints to one of it's fingers. “I hope this works.” He laughed and shot as fast as he could into the joint. The pain he felt upon striking the bone was almost unbearable until he heard the bones snap and break. He broke through the other side of the knuckle slammed painfully on the monsters chest. “Well, I didn't plan that part too well did I?” He laughed as he fell to the ground next to the freshly amputated finger.   
Blossom was keeping up her attack inside. She was thankful there seemed to plenty of usable oxygen but was still finding it hard to keep it up, needing to pause each time for more and more breath.   
Brick was wobbling to the finger and upon flopping on top of the appendage he shook away his dizziness and lifted it into the air. Looking at the face of the monster he could tell it was growing weaker, it was struggling for breath, its left eye and right finger were bleeding profusely. With a yell brick charged the frostbitten spot on it's chest with the claw out. He was beginning to feel the fatigue of the battle, but something he couldn't explain pumped energy from his chest throughout his body.   
Blossom was hovering feeling the affects of her ice attack all around her, She was unable to think of a way out knowing her laser wouldn't cut through the skin and she couldn't find the opening of the lung anywhere in the frosty darkness. “That jerk tricked me into giving my life for this.” She thought bitterly. Just as she was about to let loose a slew of curse words she could hear something breaking through the ice wall in front of her. As light flooded the area around her she saw Brick breathing hard in a tunnel of light he created.   
He dropped the finger he was holding and yelled, “It's dying you better get out of here!” As he flew back through the hole. She followed so fast she nearly passed him as they exited the creature. The monster now was motionless, a small river of green blood running from the corner of it's mouth. Brick cautiously flew to it's chest and tried to listen. “Huh, I've never seen something die standing up before.” He said looking at the face of the monster.  
“So it's dead then?” A shivering Blossom asked, letting out a fire filled sneeze.   
“Yeah, you did such a good job I could see the frost forming on the outside of the monster, you probably froze its heart in the process. Looking at the hole Brick created she could see ice falling from the top of the opening. She had to admit it was a good plan, just too dangerous for her own liking. She was about to let out a lecture at him, but turning around she found him gone. There was a crowd of people appearing from the nearby streets, she guessed Brick was hiding among them. Unbeknownst to both Brick and Blossom, Mayor Bellum was holding a phone ready to call the rest of the boys and girls, but never did. She had a smile on her face seeing the two leaders work together to solve this unexpected problem. As she redialed to have the national guard to come collect the monster carcass as they usually would after these attack she looked down at the police report in front of her.   
They detailed a small string of jewelry store robberies happening in the dead of the night. She was holding off turning this over to either the boys or girls for a moment, but came up with another plan as she informed the guard of the new monster body for collection. After the call was made she made a mental note, “Let's see if they can work together as detectives.”


	24. Idiotic Decisions and Worries

Brick touched down and didn't bother looking up to see if Blossom noticed his departure. Switching his cap around and keeping it low he swiftly found his way to the subway terminal. Paying his admission this time he was soon on his way home. “These monsters are are a problem. If they keep attacking like this I'll never make those girls useless.” His thoughts ran through his head as he listened to the sound of the subway running across the tracks.   
“Where do they even keep coming from? Is some mad scientist just throwing them at the city? Nah, I would have noticed by now with these attacks going on 10 stupid years.” He looked up in the middle of his thoughts to see a television displaying the current news. Blossom was on the screen doing another interview.   
“So Blossom it has been years since this monster has been seen, why was it necessary this time to end it, whereas last time a pacifist solution was the answer?” The woman was behind the camera this time, but Brick could recognize the voice. It was that Ash lady who was the most persistent in getting an interview with Brick and his brothers.  
“Well, my partner in this fight and I, established the creature was more set on demolishing the city this time, whatever caused it to become so angry we have no idea, but upon finding the pacifist route to be ineffective we took action to eliminate the problem.” She said with a smile.   
“And who is this partner? I assume it wasn't your sisters.”  
“Actually it was Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys.” She said her smile growing slightly wider.   
“It is comforting knowing the two leaders of the cities most powerful crime fighters can work together so easily, was this planed or did you just happen to fight together?”  
“He was the first on the scene, upon my arrival we teamed up and with some planning and teamwork we managed to end the monster this time.”   
“Yeah just leave out how you were stalking and chasing me down minutes before the monster showed up.” He muttered leaning forward in his seat.   
“So what was it like working with Brick? This would be the first time a Powerpuff and a Rowdyruff have teamed up, would this set things up to be a more reoccurring phenomenon?”  
“I would be happy to work together with him again, it was in fact his plan that ended the monster. I do not think these team ups will happen again or even if they do that often, but it was interesting working with a person who values strategic thinking and brains in a fight as much as I do. He has some sharp rough corners to him, but I do have to concede to how effective he can be in a fight against monsters.”  
“Over the years we have seen numerous, uncountable even, attacks from Monster Isle do you think today may have been because of your victories?”  
“Who is to say, after all the work we have put into ridding the beings from out city I do hope this victory will mean the end of Monster Isle attacking us any longer.”  
“Now that's interesting,” Brick thought leaning back in his seat ignoring the rest of the interview, “The monsters all come from one place.” A devious smile grew on his face. Hearing the familiar ding of the subway stopping he got off and headed home. Still not risking flying and running back into Blossom he walked through the city until arriving at his apartment.   
“Lets see now,” He said typing away at his computer. It wasn't long until he found the location of the island housing the onslaught of monsters. Not wishing to go under prepared he found the history of the island and Townsville. Learning how just before his resurrection there was even a time when the monsters and citizens were living together. “What a surprise that idiot former mayor caused that too. God damn how many times has he directly been responsible for the city being attacked?” He wondered out loud. It was close to noon, Boomer would be gone for a while longer, and Butch said he probably won't be home until late. Feeling the exhaustion from the last fight weighing down his arms he moved to his room and with a flop on his bed, passed out.   
Two hours later his eyes snapped open. Looking at the clock he stretched and gave out a loud yawn. Stripping his clothes to take a shower he prepared for his mission. He slapped on a red tank top, and black jeans. He decided to leave his coveted ball cap at home and just tied his hair back. Finishing off with a pair of steel toed work boots he bought he went out with a determined grin on his face.  
The only stop he made on his way to the shore was a pizza place so he could fill his gut. With renewed energy and a full stomach he rocketed off the beach, headed about forty miles south east of the shore. The flight didn't take long, as he touched down on the beach of the first island he found, he was wondering if he was even in the right place. All his doubts were shattered as he witnessed flying monsters take to the skies from the forest ahead, and hearing the familiar sounds of screeched and roars.  
Realizing he may have bit off more than he could really chew he shook away his anxiety and tried to laugh. “I either die here, or I become the greatest hero Townsville would ever know.” Fire lit off in his eyes and with a roar of his own to rival the monsters took off like a bullet to blitzkrieg the unsuspecting monster populace.   
It had been a few days since the Orange monster attack. Mayor Bellum was busy typing away at some unfinished paperwork when Butch and Boomer broke through the windows in front of her.  
“Mayor have you seen Brick!?” Butch and Boomer called out simultaneously.   
Recovering from the sudden surprise she looked at the shattered window. “You could have come in through the door you know.” She said looking at the two boys with disappointment.  
“Mayor we're serious when we say this is an emergency, we haven't seen Brick in days!” Boomer yelled.   
“Yeah, we went out for the day and when we came home he was still out, he hasn't been home, and his boss in the paper route even called asking where he has been. Brick never missed a day of work!” Butch said stressing the last sentence. “Have. You. Seen. Him?”   
“Not since the last monster attack.” She said calmly.  
“What monster attack?” Boomer questioned.  
“A few days ago an old monster attacked the city Brick and Blossom took care of it, while I didn't speak to them, I could see their colors streak across the sky. That was the last time I saw your brother.” She hid the worry in her voice. She had been trying to call Brick several times each day for the last few days. Until they were both available she didn't want to have Blossom and Brick to know about the project she wanted them on.   
“Of course the Puff has something to do with it. Let's go!” Butch called out, and before the Mayor could ask them to use the door they flew through window shattering it further.   
Rubbing the sides of her temples she called for maintenance to come clean up the mess, and order a new window. “Brick better not be doing something stupid right now.”  
The two boys landed in front of the Utonium household and began furiously banging on the front door. They were so focused on their screaming and pounding they actually fell through the door way when the professor opened up. “Yes?” He said looking down at the two boys with a curious brow raised.   
“Where is Blossom?” Boomer demanded.   
The professor looked up the stairs, “I think upstairs in her room, I can call her for you if you want.” But as he looked down he only saw green and blue racing up the stairs.   
“Which one is Blossoms?” Butch asked. Looking over he saw Boomer pounding on all the doors racing up and down the hallway. Butch had to stifle his laughter when Buttercup socked Boomer for hitting her in the face in his rush.  
“What's going on? Why are you here, and so damn loud at that.” Buttercup said looking down at boomer clutching his nose.  
“We haven't seen Brick in a few days and your sister was the last one to be seen with him.” Butch replied.  
“So why is he running up and down our hallways banging all our doors of the hinges.” Buttercup scowled pointing down.   
“He is probably just worried.” Bubbles said leaving her room when she heard all the ruckus.  
“Yeah, how would you react if it was your sister missing?” Boomer stated standing up.   
“Okay yeah, I would probably go ballistic. Still though, it's way too early for all that noise.” Buttercup conceded.  
“It's 10 in the morning.” Butch said with a scoff.  
“In the middle of summer break.” She clarified defensively.  
“So lazy.” He said smirking and shaking his head.  
“Butch stop flirting we need to find Brick.” Boomer shoved butch and started pounding on another door.   
“That's the bathroom Boomie.” Bubbles giggled. “This is Blossoms room.” Opening the door they found it empty.   
“Where is she?” Butch and Boomer asked barging in. “I will turn this place upside down if I have to.” Butch finished.  
“Why are you all in my room?” Blossom's voice rang out from behind the group.   
“Hey Blossom the boys were looking for you.” Bubbles said.   
“I was in the backyard reading.” She said holding up a book, “What do you want.”  
“Where is our brother?” Boomer nearly yelled.  
“I haven't seen Brick in a few days. Why?” Blossom said rolling her eyes. She was actually reading one of the juvenile psychology books she got from the bookstore hoping to get something she could use to get Brick to stay within her sight. She was still mad how he kept easily slipping past her.  
The boys recounted how they hadn't seen him in days, and was even missing from work. “So you have no idea where he went?” The boys shook their heads. Blossom decided she could use this, “Well maybe there is something in his room, if you take us to your apartment we could help you look for clues.” She said with an earnest smile.   
Butch and Boomer looked at each other, “Yeah Boomie, I would love to know where you live so we can see each other more!” Bubbles giggled.   
“I don't like this.” Boomer said.  
With a nod Butch spoke, “I don't either, but what choice do we have, the pink one is the only one close to being as smart as Brick. We either let them come over and see if they can help, or sit around and do nothing.”   
Boomer nodded his head, “Okay follow us.” And with that they all flew out the front door.   
The professor watched them leave, listening in he felt a twinge of relief hearing Brick was missing, “He can just stay gone for all I care.” He thought closing the door.   
The door swung open and the boys lead the girls inside. “So this is the hideout for the Rowdyruffs?” Blossom inquired.   
“Mayor Bellum is having us live here, until were 18 then we either pay rent or get out.” Butch corrected, “So it's not so much of a hideout as our home for now.”  
“Oh Boomer which one is your room?” Bubbles said flying down the short hallway.   
“Hey you can't go in my room!” Boomer said chasing after her. Buttercup just found herself a spot on the couch and was sitting down waiting for Blossom to find something.   
“His room is the last one down the hall, cant miss it.” Butch said pointing.   
“Thanks.” Blossom said and started walking down to the door. Butch heard the door open and close, he decided to sit on the sofa with Buttercup.   
“How come your not helping Blossom?” Buttercup asked.  
“Same reason as you, I guess.”  
“Yeah getting in the way of miss-junior-detective over there will only lead to her lecturing us.” Buttercup laughed. Looking around she remarked, “Not a bad place you got here really, the mayor set this up for you?”  
Butch went into detail of all that happened upon their reunion while Blossom was in Brick's room. She was surprised with how clean it was, the only thing she found out of place where some clothes she recognized from their last encounter, ever seeing the coffee stain on the shirt. He didn't have much, but that was probably by his choice. He seemed to like keeping this simple.   
She couldn't see much of anything leading to a revelation about his location, but did notice a twinge of worry when she found the ball cap he was inseparable from laying on the lone pillow. She picked it up and left the room. Looking around she could hear Boomer and Bubbles in his room, the door was open after all. “Boomer! When did you start working for the Zoo?” She could see Bubbles holding up a shirt to Boomer who was trying to clean up around her. She didn't listen to the conversation beyond that, but did hear Butch and Buttercup talking in the living room.   
Butch was walking back from the kitchen tossing a soda at his counterpart when he saw Blossom. “Find anything?”  
“Only his hat, Can you think of any reason he wouldn't take it with him?”  
The worry on Butch's face grew, “Only if he either didn't have a choice, or went of to do something that could ruin it.” He grabbed the hat looked it over. “If he comes back I'm gonna kick his ass for making me worry.” His grip tightening on the hat.   
“Does he have a journal or something?”  
“Beats me I usually see him sitting on that computer reading stuff, if he did it would probably be on there.” He said returning to the sofa pointing to the computer.   
With a smile she sat down, with a wiggle of the mouse she saw it go straight to the home screen. “Good thing he didn't put a password on it.” She thought to herself. She noticed the internet tab was still open on the bottom of the screen, clicking it she was shocked to see a page detailing everything about Monster Isle. “He wouldn't do something that dumb would he?” She thought, but looking over to the hat in Butches hand made her worry grow. As she was about to get up and inform them what she found the silent apartment echoed with the clicking of the door knob and the sound of the door opening and closing. All eyes were on the door as Brick leaned against the door, covered in patches of dried blood. The colors varying between red green and yellow. Even some blue was mixed in the collage of blood that coated the young man.   
His hair was matted and frayed, his breath was haggard, he also was covered in scars and bruises. Blossom took notice that his mouth, which was gasping for breath, was missing teeth. All the damage would be gone by tomorrow or the next day at the latest with decent rest, but it looked like he barely had the strength to keep himself up even leaning against the door.  
Boomer walked away from his room and shattered the silence. “Dude what the fuck happened to you?”  
“I was over at Nunya.” Brick said never opening his eyes.   
“Nunya what.”   
“Nunya god damn business.” Brick said, leaning forward hands on his knees.   
Butch stomped up to his brother and slapped him, “Bullshit dude, our brother goes missing for days, and comes back looking like this!? It is our business.”  
Finally opening his eyes he took notice of the Puffs who were standing behind his brothers. “What the fuck are they doing here?” He seethed.   
“They were helping us look for you. If you didn't want them here you should have called. You have any idea how worried we were?” Butch said slapping Brick with his hat, “We actually asked the girls for help you dumb ass where were you?”  
“I was taking care of some stuff. Look I'm back, let me shower and rest. It's all in the past now. So it doesn't matter.” Brick said shoving past Butch. Boomer just got out of the way. The stench permeating from Brick invaded everyone's noses, and almost felt relief when they heard the shower going off in Bricks room.   
Blossom narrowed her eyes and moved to the room. Seeing the bathroom door closed she resigned herself to sit on the bed. Bricks shower had run long, either from the fatigue or the immense work he had to do to get clean again. The steam billowed from the door as he made his way back into his room, seeing blossom sitting on his bed he clutched the towel he was wearing and screamed, “Jesus woman! What the fuck are you doing on my bed?”  
“Well someone needs to chew you out for what you did.” She said with a stern face. Brick could feel his temper rise at her smug words.   
“Is this really a conversation that needs to happen while I'm in a towel?” He growled.  
“Shut up.” Her simple yet strong response managed to throw Brick. “What the hell were you thinking? Going to Monster Isle by yourself?”  
“You have no proof of what I did while I was gone.” His voice laced with venom.  
“Your gone for a few days then come back covered in a rainbow of blood, I hope none of it was yours by the way, and still open on your computer is a website detailing everything about Monster Isle. We both know god damn well what you were doing.” She said standing up and glaring into his eyes.   
“The fuck does it matter?” He said not backing down from her glare.  
“You could have been killed! Your brothers had no idea where you were! What would have happened if you couldn't make it back!” She was screaming in his face.   
“What the fuck do you care?” He yelled right back, “I did what I had to do to stop the monster attacks!”  
“That's not the point! First of all not every monster over there was even wanting to attack the city! Second I can't believe how irresponsible you are! We barely beat one monster together and you somehow think you could commit total annihilation by yourself!”  
“I did didn't I? It was a solid 24 hours fighting and surprise attacks but that island isn't going to be a threat anymore!”  
“You got lucky! Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? Why by yourself? Brick, Why did you do something so stupid!” The last words echoed in Bricks mind sending rage throughout his body.   
“Why the hell do you care? We are not friends, we're not enemies, we're just two super powered teenagers who live in the same city!”  
“Oh my god, first of all; that's not the point. You were reckless, you put yourself in danger for no reason!” She could feel her eye twitching. She realized she could shout at him all day I won't change anything. “You're so dumb.” She said quietly. Walking past him she opened the door and looked back, “You know, I would be more than happy to be your friend. Our siblings get along with each other, there is no reason we couldn't, but you insist on living this stupid dangerous lonely life, and that's your call. Enjoy solidarity.” She slammed his bedroom door and stormed out of the apartment.   
The four siblings were listening to the screaming match. Butch and Boomer we're torn. One the one hand they wanted to yell and scream at their brother too. He deserved it, but they didn't want Blossom doing it. Watching her storm through the apartment throwing her hands in they air with and annoyed grunt she left. “Well, I'll have to come see you at work soon Boomer.” Bubbles said trying to kill the awkward silence before they left.   
“Yeah you should.” Boomer said half paying attention.   
“Yeah and me and you still got a score to settle Buttercup.” But said leading the two sisters out to the door.   
“Uh yeah, see you guys.” Buttercup said and with that both sisters left the apartment. Boomer and Butch looked at each other then with a nod walked to Bricks room. He had just finished throwing on some pajama bottoms and was sitting on the bed about to lay down when his brothers entered.  
“What do you guys want?” He said. Looking up he was met by the saddened and disappointing looks on his brothers faces.   
“Dude, we're happy to see you're alright, but what happened to fighting as a team?” Butch said. Brick didn't get a chance to respond as both brother shook their heads and closed the door.   
Brick laid out on his bed letting out a slow extended fuuuuuck.... as he did so. The memory of his past few days was playing in his head. Upon his initial attack against the monsters it was a solid 24 hours of nonstop fighting. Occasionally he had to hide in order to get a surprise attack on the tougher monsters, or when he found some food to shovel down as quickly as he found it, but his body ached and his mind grew weary. He ended up expelling so much energy by the end, it took him a day to recover his flight. He was going to need a day or two still to get back to 100 percent, but he held no regrets for his actions. He knew his brothers would be mad for a few days, but they'll get over it. He rolled onto his side and managed to find sleep within minutes of closing his eyes.   
Blossom hadn't waited for her sisters, and as soon as she was outside she took to the skies. Flying as fast as she could she found herself starring down at the now vacant island. Brick had done a number on the place. Some creatures were impaled upon trees and even other larger monsters that had horns. One large monster was lying on the side looking like a knife was run down its neck to his gut. A few corpses were burnt, but most of the smaller monsters looked like they had bullet holes the size of a teenager through them.   
The most powerful monsters from the island we're long gone, but still having their strength in numbers Blossom stood in shock how much devastation Brick had brought. “He just showed up and razed the population.” She said solemnly. She was still conflicted on how to feel about this. She knew most the monsters attack as a means of proving themselves on the island by fighting the girls, but most of the inhabitants just didn't care for Townsville and wanted to stay away. Townsville was safe from any future attack, but he didn't need to go and do this.  
“It's not like anyone will hold him responsible for this.” Blossom said sadly. She gave her condolences and flew off back to the city.  
Back in the city the mayor was watching her new windows get installed when she heard her desk phone ringing. “Mayor Bellum speaking.”   
“Hey mayor it's Butch.” She heard the voice say then in the background she could hear Boomer demand inclusion as well, “Shut it!” Butch finally said after arguing in the background of the conversation.  
“Hello Butch, did you find Brick?”  
“Yeah he turned up, apparently he went to Monster Isle to deal with future attacks. He came home covered in blood. He's sleeping right now, but I thought we should call and let you know he's home.”  
A smile emerged on Bellum's face, “That's nice to hear, have him call me when he wakes tomorrow please.”   
“You got it Mayor.” Butch said followed by a click and dial tone.  
Hitting the end button she thought to herself, “Monster Isle huh?” She shook her head with a sigh, “At least he is alright I guess. That's what matters.”  
A.N. so that's my update for now. I ask you review or message me about the story. Whenever I get a review or message it truly ignites my motivation to keep the story alive. So if you want to see more at a quicker pace drop a review off and tell me what you think.


	25. Flashbacks and Determination

A.N. Read and review would you kindly.

Brick's heavy breathing was creating small puffs of vapor with the deep drop in temperature the tropical island night brought him. Juices from a few berries he just threw in his mouth was dripping down the corner of his lips. He was trying to catch some breath and hide from a few of the monsters still alive and looking for him. The biggest ones he already took care of, but the smaller ones had a huge strength in numbers. He was fighting back tears, not from pain or fatigue but fear.   
For the first time since he decided to enact his plan for revenge he felt afraid. Something finally snapped in his head and martyrdom didn't strike him as pleasing. Besides who would know about his current predicament to make him one in the first place. He did after all leave without telling anyone where he was going. What coerced him to try this alone was nothing short of an enigma. “I should have brought Butch and Boomer with me.” He growled as he cleared his dry throat. Cursing the berries for not quenching his thirst as he hoped.  
Falling to his knees, he considered retreat and regroup. Looking up he saw a patrol of flying monsters, of varying parodies of natures own flying creations. Swimming was out of the question, from his darkened hiding spot he saw a ground patrol keeping him from the ocean. The screeches and howls of the monsters nearby sank in the fact he either succeeded or died. Falling to his knees he let a few drops fall from his prideful crimson eyes. “I can't die! Not here and not me!” He cursed himself inside his head. He felt so stupid for doing this.   
He could hear Blossom's words echo in his head. “I wish you could have been a little good, but you're not. I beat you because I'm a good person, and smarter than you.”  
“I'm smart now, I'm more powerful, A master at strategy.” He pounded the ground with his fist. As he ranted internally. “This should be a cakewalk for someone like me. I'm the whole damn package in terms of a soldier and fighter.” Another fist broke the ground around him shaking the island with each strike.  
Just then something rang out in his head. “You've only held yourself back. Quit playing with your prey and fight like you mean it.” A new voice rang in his head. Familiar yet strange. “You have more power waiting to be unleashed. Stand up! Forge you're path! Live!” As the voice grew more intense it rang and echoed in his head. His skin began to glow red, his eyes lost all color as his eyes became white shapes adorning his red silhouette. His skin felt like it was on fire, letting out a screech of his own shaking the very ground of the island he dove after the monsters. Red flames shot from his body and he proceeded to fly through any monster he came across. A few of them he grabbed with a sadistic grin hidden in his energized form and impaled them on the first sharp thing he could find, usually a horn or talon of another larger monster. Many smaller monsters we're left with with Brick sized bullet holes in their throats. Using the beak on one pterodactyl creature he carved a large gash from the chin of one monster down to its gullet. The flood of blood doing nothing in terms of cooling his temper or fiery state. So no matter how his instincts chose to finish off the beasts, each one felt fire encase them and burn down to the soul of the creature.   
After exterminating the island, even those foolish enough to beg for mercy he unleashed yet another scream shaking and ruining the foundation of the island. His skin returned to normal and he fell forward passing out in the sand. The instant before he landed in the sand he shattered the sleep in his eyes, and he shot up.  
Looking around he was back in his room, he was wearing his pajama bottoms, and sweat was shooting from his skin like bullets. Seeing the towel he was wearing yesterday, during Blossoms little lecture, brought him back to the present. Shaking the memories from his dream, he slid his feet over the side of the bed. “Fucking flashbacks.” he said stretching his arms over his head.   
Shaking the sleep from his eyes, as well as a few hair strands he stood up and placed a simple black tank top on his being before he made a sluggish trek to the kitchen. It was very early, the sun hadn't even broken the darkness surrounding the city. He prepared himself a cup of coffee and lazily leaned on the counter. The clock on the oven blinked just past four. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he sipped on his freshly brewed coffee, and went up to the roof to observe the city skyline.  
Memories swirled inside his head from the past few days. The images from some of the way he ended the monsters were plastered inside his head. Some he managed to grab and lodge inside the bigger beasts throats, others he burned, some were impaled among trees he broke, one he remember tearing apart like an angry kid with a tissue.   
Strangely enough for Brick another set of memories played inside his head, the fight with the big orange monster. He had to admit, it was neat teaming up with the Puff. She knew a good plan and didn't mind acting without asking why. His brothers always followed orders, but planning new attacks was hopeless unless he could add flare to it to make his brothers think they would look cool performing the formations. Being able to relay a plan and having it be absorbed the first time he found pleasantly different.  
He found himself lost in his memories of the last few days. More and more he found himself remembering the chase and fight with Blossom. He justified it to himself as a character study. He never had the chance to observe her behavior outside a fight. He ignored the fact that interacting with her made him feel less empty inside. Hell he won't admit to anyone, not even himself, he had fun interacting with her. As the sun began to rise he had long emptied his cup, but never found himself leaving his spot until Boomer rose up in his sight.   
“Hey Boom, what's up?” Brick casually said.   
“Hey, saw your bedroom open and you were absent, wanted to make sure you didn't run off on any new suicide missions without us.” He said punching Brick in the arm.  
“Yeah, hey listen I'm sorry I should have brought you and Butch along.” He said leaning back rubbing the spot Boomer hit with feigned pain.  
“Oh wow, is that our fearless leader admitting he was wrong?” Boomer asked with a teasing smirk on his face.  
“About as close as you'll ever hear from me.” Brick gave a small chuckle. “So why are you up so early today?”  
“I got to be at work in a little bit. Doing some landscaping and stuff like that. They need me on first shift today for training. I guess it'll be my first time using a mower.” He said with a sigh. He turned around and was about to head inside when he turned back to Brick, “Hey Butch said Bellum needed to talk to you when you wake up, give her a call at some point.” And with that Boomer removed himself from Brick's sight.   
Boomer was still mad at Brick for his ludicrously idiotic choices, but the relief of seeing him alive and well outweighed the anger he had. After he made his leave Brick raised a brow. “What does the Mayor need now?”  
Collecting his stuff he made his way back inside. He managed to catch Boomer on his way out and gave him a wave off. He found the satellite phone sitting on the counter he left it on. Seeing a few missed calls from the mayor he clicked her number and listened.   
“Mayor Bellum speaking.” Her authoritative voice made it's way into his ears.  
“Hey Mayor, I was told you needed to talk to me.” He responded with apathy.   
“Yes, I need you in my office in about an hour. See you then.” Before he could respond she ended the call. Brick rolled his eyes and went to shower.   
Strolling in through city hall Brick had his hands behind his head and was walking briskly to the office housing the mayor. His mood grew cold as he heard someone call his name. “Brick?” A slight twitch covered his left eye as he turned around to see Blossom standing there. He spent little time trying to figure out something to say, but instead scoffed and continued his trek.   
“Well that was rude.” Blossom thought crossing her arms across her chest. “Hey! Wait up.” Despite her calling out to him he remained ever driven in his path. Catching up to him she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her.   
He glared at her hand with a demon's growl escaping his lips. “What do you want?” He finally said as she retracted her hand.   
She matched his glare with a sass filled smirk, “I could ask you the same thing. I was told to come here.”  
“Bellum told me she needed to talk to me. Can I go now? Or do I have some new lecture to listen to.” Brick said.   
Her smirk dropped as she recalled the memory of their disagreement. “Well, if you weren't so reckless I wouldn't have to lecture you.”   
“And I reiterate, why the hell do you care?” He spat.  
“Because, dumb dumb, I just do. I don't need a reason to care about someone.” She decided to play into his ego to get him to act civil. There was no way they were both called her coincidentally. “Especially someone who values strategic planning.” His face seemed to soften at the compliment, “Look clearly Bellum wants us both, so we may have to work together on something. We can at least try to be friends can't we?”  
“Easier said than done.” He said looking to the side.   
“Bullshit,” He looked at her surprised to hear prim and proper Blossom cuss, “We're both leaders, tenacious, goal oriented, and together we get stuff done.” She glared at him. “It might be a surprise to know that me and my sisters couldn't beat that stupid monster me and you took down.”  
“Well of course not.” He refused to look her in the eye feeling heat flush his cheeks. “I have a much more brutal imagination.”  
She let out a sigh and spoke softly. “Who else is gonna understand you Brick?” she took a slight pause and placed a hand on her chest, “who else is ever going to try to understand you like me? If our siblings can get along like they do, then we should be able to be better friends cause we're far too much alike to be enemies any longer.”  
Brick had to concede to one point. No one else could understand the stress of being a leader like her. “Tch, whatever.” he said and walked off, though he did turn around, “If Bellum wants us both are you coming?” With a smile gracing her face and a small feeling of satisfaction growing in her heart she caught up to him.  
In her office Bellum watched the door swing open with Brick and Blossom walking in. Brick had his hands behind his head, and Blossom was almost marching to her desk. “You wanted to see us?” Blossom said taking the initiative while Brick lazily floated in the air.   
“Yes I did, first off however,” She paused and spoke with a considerable casual tone, “I wanted to say congratulations on defeating that horrendous monster a few days ago.” She said with an earnest smile.   
“It was nothing just some clever thinking and teamwork.” Blossom said with a smile to match the mayors. Brick rolled his eyes and listened.   
“Yes I am aware it was Brick's idea that finished it off.” She looked at the teenage boy and smiled, “Good job.” He floated up and laid out on his back in the air to hide the blushing he had going on. He wasn't used to anyone but Langston complimenting his thinking. Hearing it from the two people who locked him up was unbearable. Bellum seemed a little put off by his behavior but continued. “That teamwork is exactly what I want to see from you two more often. Which is why I'm offering you two a job.”  
Brick looked down from his spot in the air, “You mean something that actually pays? Or just some community service?” His paper route fired him for his absenteeism, and was wondering what else he could do for money.   
“I will be hiring you two as special investigators. There has been a string of robberies, and I feel the two smartest teenagers in town would be the perfect duo to figure it all out.” Looking up to Brick she let out a sigh, “And yes I will be paying you.”  
Brick liked the sound of that. Not to mention special investigator would probably look good on a resume of sorts for his future goals. Something didn't add up in his mind though. “Why aren't the police doing anything about it? Isn't this kinda their job?”   
“Well, that's the issue. There is nothing for them to go off of. No prints, no camera footage. Or even a time when it happened. The owners just walk into their shops ransacked the next morning.” She handed Blossom the file she had on her desk. “Besides Blossom here has plenty of experience helping with these.”  
“Then why waste my time if she is all you need?” Brick asked. Blossom looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face.  
“Because you operate on a different level. You know the criminal underground and how they work. You think outside the box. You two compliment each other perfectly.” Brick still didn't seem convinced. Bellum, however, remembered one thing from his extensive criminal file. He never liked having his intelligence belittled or being shown up by Blossom. “Or are you saying you're less effective than Blossom? With that kind of thinking you just might be dead weight, I at least know Blossom would have the right attitude.” She smirked while she seemed to examine her nails.   
“The funny thing is, I know you're playing me,” A competitive feeling bubbled in his chest as he showed a cocky smirk. “but I'd be damned before I let her get gloating rights over me.”  
“As I understand it you were damned once before already.” Blossom giggled at Bellum's remark.   
“That was that! This is this! I accept the job.” Brick said grabbing a file from Blossom.  
“It's always the ego with men isn't it.” Bellum laughed inside her own head. “Well good. I trust you two won't let me down, but I want to say this before I hear about this cliché happening. You two are partners. Neither one of you is over the other. So I expect solid teamwork from you two.” She said with a stern voice and expression.  
She handed them both an envelope with a check written out for a grand each, and a pay-stub. “Your first paycheck. You should find a spot in the archive room in the prison sectioned off for you two. Don't let me down.” She said with a wave as they left her office.   
Blossom and Brick had a hard time letting their eyes leave the piece of paper they held. “A whole grand,” Brick said. “Even after all the taxes were taken out.” Blossom finished in awe looking over the second piece of paper.   
They both decided to head to the bank first to drop off the check before it would close that day. Once each had deposited their money, Blossom into savings with a few hundred into checking, Brick just kept his in checking. They made their way to the prison house.  
“Well well well, Mr Big-shot has finally come to see his ole pal Jerome.” The receptionist greeted the two as they walked in. “I don't hear from you for what? A few months? You're gonna break my heart with that kind of treatment Brick.” Jerome laughed as he feigned chest pains.  
Brick rolled his eyes, “Sorry man, would a fist bump help?” He said extending his arm.  
“It just might little man.” Jerome laughed as he extended his fist into Bricks. Noticing Blossom behind him Jerome decided to have some fun.   
“Awe you brought a girl with you.” Jerome laughed as he rested his chin on his left hand. He faked surprise and spoke, “Wait she has a pretty red bow just like the one you keep in that jacket of yours. Ohhh is this the special little lady it came from?” Jerome was unfazed by the heat of embarassed anger radiating from Brick. Feeling the familiar eye twitched and he stormed past the desk to the stairs.  
Blossom hearing the exchange couldn't help but feel confused. Until she recalled the fact he happen to get his paws on her bow right before she trapped him. “Nice meeting you.” She waved and walked past to the stairs in a vain attempt to catch up to Brick.   
“Meeting the famous Blossom? I'm sure the pleasures all mine.” He laughed and went back to the work he had before the two redheads entered. A few minutes passed and suddenly Brick was standing back at the desk with a scowl.   
“For your information I got rid of that stupid thing a while ago.” Brick hissed at Jerome.  
“Well, come see me and I might know these things now wouldn't I?” Jerome laughed. Brick threw his hands in the air and walked back to wherever he was heading. “Enjoy the awkward feeling telling her you got rid of it when she asks!” He called out with a laugh.   
“I hate you so much right now!” Brick growled.  
“I know you mean love!” Jerome said sealing in the final word.   
Brick made his way up the stairs and walked into the archive room. The room had a few tables with lamps on each of them and a multitude of filing cabinets. Blossom was no where to be seen and he was rather thankful for that. He did not need to explain that horrid trinket he held onto. His relief didn't last long as he could hear her voice coming from the back. “I found the section Mayor Bellum mentioned.” Walking to the source he saw a little setup with a cork-board, a table with two lamps and two chairs. Utonium and Rowdyruff was printed on paper and taped to the chairs.   
“Not a bad setup I guess.” he said looking at the three files sitting on the table. Opening them up he tacked up the pictures of the three jewelry stores to be hit so far. Two were actually pawn shops specializing in jewelry. Each has a different owner, is placed in random areas of the city, and had minor security systems.  
Blossom was sneaking peaks at Brick. She couldn't help but wonder if he really did keep that bow from all those years ago. “See anything?” Brick asked not looking away from the three pictures on the board.  
“No, there isn't a pattern beyond no trace evidence. Two of the places have CCTV security the other has both CCTV and a small laser trip system.”  
“The first two were the pawn shops right?” Brick asked turning around. Blossom nodded looking down at the file. Brick furrowed his brow. Something seemed off. They were in and out in under a few minutes. The gates to the buildings unlocked, Cameras disabled, and any alarm system shut off. It was too quick and clean for it not to be planned. Now they've graduated to the more expensive stuff.   
“So why do you think they stopped hitting pawn stores?” Brick asked.   
“It's likely to pay more money?” She said unsure of herself.   
“Or they needed an added challenge to get the same thrill, but only two hits and they need more? Something tells me their moving along to some sort of plan.” Brick said looking through one of the files.   
“Well whatever they're doing we will stop it. We're the two smartest people in town.” She said with confidence.   
Brick shook his head and took his seat reading the file detailing the jewelry store. They sat in silence for a while each trading files when the other was done with theirs. The sneaking glances Brick caught Blossom doing started building aggravation. “What is it?” He said not looking away from his file.   
“So you did actually keep the bow?” She said with a knowing smirk.   
Brick dropped his head to the table, “Does it matter?.” his voice muffled by the table. Turning his head he saw the look in her eyes telling him she wouldn't just drop it. “Yeah, I did.” He said returning his face back into the desk.  
“So where is it now?” She smirked and placed her cheek on her hand.   
“It's dust and scattered by the wind. I burned it at graduation.” he replied coldly. Blossom felt a little hurt hearing it. She was amazed he held onto it for so long, but didn't like the thought of it being ruined.   
“You could have given it back instead you know.”   
“That was the original plan.” He mumbled.   
“What was that?” She let out a small laugh, “So you did graduate early because of me.” She was holding back a fit of giggles.   
“Well it's irrelevant now isn't it.” He said sitting up with a scowl.   
“Oh no your caught!” She teased, “You also only started playing nice after we were reunited that day. Is becoming a hero because of me too?”  
“Shut it Pinkie.” He glared.   
“All this to impress me?” She crossed her arms and feigned amazement. “If you wanted to impress me you didn't have to go all Alex Delarge on the criminal populace you know.” Looking over she saw Brick's face frozen with a face of rage, the only thing moving was his left eye in a twitch.   
“I've seen enough of these files. I'm out.” He said standing up fast enough to knock his chair back. Storming out he yelled, “I'll keep an eye out for anymore break ins. You get whatever is in your head out!” Right after Brick left the room, Blossom let out a slew of laughs and giggles. She honestly felt a little bad for laughing, but she couldn't help it. After failing to pin him down psychologically, she just easily broke the wall of an act he put up and got straight to the smooshy side of Brick's motives.  
As Brick stomped out the door he looked at Jerome, “If I had a middle finger I would be sending it your way right now.” He growled. Just as he went the the door of the police station he could hear Jerome snickering behind his desk.   
Flying off Bricks head was a swarm of angry thoughts. “That was too close!” His thoughts raged in his head. “She can't learn about my plan just yet.” Brick was racing across the skies just trying to blow off some steam. “Why the hell did I even talk about it?” He gritted his teeth and cursed himself. “I should have just lied about it, I could have avoided that stupid conversation. I haven't felt this embarrassed in a long time. When I find whoever is robbing these dumb stores, I'm going to make them pay.” These were some of the thoughts that kept looping throughout his head over and over and over again for the rest afternoon and well into the evening.  
Blossom ended up spending more time looking through the files when she started feeling like she'd seen this all before. Perfect robberies like this didn't happen often, and the last one she remembers was pulled off by the Gangrene Gang. “I better have a visit with those boys.” She thought as she organized the desk for tomorrow. She would tell Brick about it tomorrow and they could go see them together, after all Mayor Bellum demanded they act as partners.   
A.N. this was a hard chapter to write, it went through rewrites, loss of focus and motivation, so many times I stopped working on it all together. But it is done, hopefully now that i have this awkward transition period over I can continue easier knowing where I want to go.


	26. Breakfast Shenannigans

Boomer was brushing his hair out to the sides, he was excited to get to work, they were asking him to help clear the guest exhibit to bring in the rain forest display. The exhibit was going to be held in a few different rooms in the guest building each containing different animals. While the mammal selection would contain some big cats, and the birds coming in were cool, he was the most excited for the reptile exhibit. It was going to house a Green Anaconda, two Komodo Dragons, a few vipers, and one of the last Orinoco Crocodiles.   
He had spent half the day after learning how to work the riding mower yesterday clearing out the hippo sanctuary. The dragons would be the temporary residents while the hippo was sent to a neighboring zoo during the month. Today they we're going to be cleaning and moving tanks in for the smaller animals, and he was almost rushing through getting himself ready.   
With a final check in the mirror to make sure his teeth were clean he stepped out of the bathroom, only to hear weird grunts and moans coming from Brick's room. Their leader came home nearly tearing the door down with his foot. His foul mood was left to be questioned by both of his brothers. He barely said anything beyond a hello to Butch and Boomer, and went on into his room. Last night he only sound to come out of his room was from him grunting during his workout. Despite those annoying noises Boomer never felt the need to try and get him to stop even after Butch left for work last night. Whatever caused him to get so pissed it was good just to let him work the steam out.   
These new morning noises, however, sent a shiver of worry up Boomer's spine. He was beginning to feel conflicted, on the one hand, he was still upset Brick did something as stupid as monster isle by himself, but on the other hand, they're still brothers.  
With fraternal love winning out in the end Boomer lightly turned the knob and entered Brick's room. Boomer was shocked to see his brother asleep still, he usually was the last to bed, but the first to rise. The initial shock was overtaken by the look on Brick's face. It was covered in sweat, his eye brows were pushed down, and his teeth were shown through a snarl. The moans of pain and suffering was constant now, and getting louder.   
Brick was having a nightmare.   
Boomer had never seen Brick in such a state, and seeing it now, trapped by his own subconscious unnerved Boomer to no end. Butch's room was right in between Boomer and Bricks room, how he managed to sleep through this was a mystery. Although Butch sounded like a chainsaw in his sleep every night so maybe they learned how to block each other out. Boomer went into the bathroom connected to Brick's room. He got a washcloth and soaked it in cold water. Walking back into the room he stood over Brick, wondering how to wake him up. With a shrug to himself he sent his hand across Brick's cheek, slapping him awake, hard. Brick's eyes shot open, but before he could register what or even who did it Boomer threw the cool damp cloth on his face.  
Brick's body tensed up, but soon relaxed. His hands went up to the cloth and wiped it from his face. Pulling it down, he locked eyes with Boomer. “Thanks.” Brick said sitting up, “I needed that.” Boomer let a smirk grow on his face.   
“So what was that Brick?” He said folding his arms to match his smug smile. “Never seen you have a nightmare before.”  
“It wasn't a nightmare,” Brick said shaking the damp hair from his eyes. “It was a stupid flashback.”  
“Of what?” Boomer had to ask, Brick didn't scare easily, not even when the brothers were in hell.   
“That dumb island.” Brick spat. “This is the second night I've had a flashback about it.” Looking up at Boomer he noticed the curiosity in his eyes. Brick let out a sigh and went on to explain his flashbacks. The dark cold island, the voice, and the weird form he took to the end. Boomer just listened, “That power though, I'll be the first to admit it was intoxicating, but having to be that harshly beaten down to get that kind of last resort power, it's just not worth it.” Brick said shaking his head. Standing up he went to go put on a clean shirt shirt.   
“Well,” Boomer said landing on the edge of Brick's bed, “At least you don't have to do anything that stressful ever again.”  
“I wouldn't be so sure.” Brick let out a sigh as he collected a clean pair of pants and walked into his bathroom.   
“Why not?”  
“The mayor is having me and Pinkie work together to solve a string of lame-ass jewelry stores.” He called out from behind the door.   
“You actually agreed to work with a puff? Blossom no less?”  
“The pay is great, plus adding special investigator to a resume sounds kinda awesome.” Brick said opening the door.   
“I sense a but coming up.” Boomer said.  
“You remember how I used to hold on to that bow I got when they locked us up?” Boomer nodded trying to stop the smirk growing on his face. “Well, Jerome thought it'd be a good idea to tell Blossom about it.” Brick said letting a deflating sigh out as he plopped on his bed.   
“Ohhhhh so big bad Brick is too embarrassed to face Blossom now?” He let out a small snicker.  
“It's not that, but she kept bugging me about it.”  
“So? Dude come on there is no way dealing with Blossom is anywhere near as stressful as fighting a legion of monsters.” Boomer laughed, then a look of surprise washed over his face. “Unless you have some sort of feelings for her.” Boomer leaned in with a smirk.   
“You've said a lot of dumb ass things Boomer but that one tops the list. It's stressful because I'm planning on destroying the girls, remember dumb dumb?” Brick snarled with a few taps on Boomers head.   
Slapping his hand away Boomer let out a laugh. “Yeah sure bro, whatever you say.” Boomer ignored the hateful glare of his sibling as he sat up. “I better take off, I heard one person quite so even though they got me, we might be short handed.” Boomer said walking out the bedroom door. He turned around and gave another look to Brick. “Hey though, if this job means you're taking someone down, how about including me and Butch this time. We're a strike team remember?” And before Brick could answer Boomer walked out of the room. Walking past Butch's room he could still hear the sound of snoring filling the room. “Damn, Butch can sleep through anything.” he laughed inside his head. With a rush of early morning city wind and sunrise hitting his face he took off to the zoo.   
Brick finished brushing his teeth, and wanting to keep his own schedule, skipped breakfast and went off to the police department. Arriving at 7 am sharp he walked into the makeshift office finding it lacking his partner. Both a feeling of relief and annoyance washed over him. He really didn't want to face her after his little fit yesterday. But he knew he needed her here to start talking about their next step.   
After about fifteen minutes of debating whether or not he should wait for her, productivity won out in the end and he left to go get her. A short flight later he landed in the Utonium lawn. Despite feeling strange he reached out to knock on the door. Just as he was about to hit the door, it flew in and he felt the impact of a body running into him. Looking down he saw gold hair and blue eyes slowly moving up to his eyes. “Bubbles?” Brick said uneasy.   
“What are you doing here?” She hissed with her eyes closing to slits.   
“Didn't Pinkie tell you we're partners in a case now?” Brick said with apathy laced venom.   
Looking back into the house she called out, “Blossom you've got a visitor!” she turned back to Brick and spat, “You're lucky I've got orientation soon.” With that she flew past Brick and headed into the city.   
“What's with the hostility?” Brick internally scolded while he eyed the retreating puff.  
“Brick? What are you doing here?” Blossom's voice rang out behind him.   
Turning around he saw her standing in the door frame. She had her hair tied behind her, she was in a pink blouse, with the hem hanging over skinny black jeans. “It's past seven and we've got work to do.” He said plainly.   
“Well, had you not just shot off yesterday we could have talked about a daily start time, but since you did, I'm going to follow my own routine and I'm not doing anything until I've eaten breakfast with my family.” She said with a smirk dancing on her face leaning against the door frame. “Unless you're feeling anti-social you may come in and join us.”  
Brick was about to object when his empty gut betrayed him at the prospect of food. “I could eat, but I'll just pick up something and wait for you back at the station.” Brick said trying to keep from embarrassment.   
“Oh quit being so macho it's free food, and you can't do any work without me.” Looking up at Brick she noted he didn't seem convinced, “Or the lead I got.” Brick's face relented and she smirked at her own little victory. With a gesture she led Brick into her home.   
Looking around he noticed the smell of pepper and spices in the air as well as the sound of something frying. She sat him down in the living room “Wait here, I'll let you know when breakfast is ready, you can just have the plate Bubbles was going to have.” and retreated into the kitchen.  
The feeling of regret built up inside of him, until he singled out a familiar scent. Standing up and walking into the kitchen he saw a full pot of coffee sitting on the counter. Keane had noticed Brick walking into the kitchen. If Blossom hadn't warned her of their guest she probably would have let out a terrified scream, but instead she gave an earnest smile seeing Brick stare at the coffee with desire. “Would you like a cup?” She asked.   
Brick lost in his trance snapped back into reality. “Uhh yeah, if that's alright.” Blossom took notice of Brick and let out a relieved sigh. She had been worried he would just leave. She was taking her promise to the Mayor very seriously, and if all it took to keep Brick in her sight was a fresh cup of coffee she would have an easier time of it.   
“Here, we don't have any creamer but milk is in the fridge and sugar on the counter.” She said handing him a white mug. She noticed how he put three spoonfuls of sugar in then poured the liquid in. The professor, who was the only coffee drinker in the house with all the girls preferring tea, did the same thing almost daily. “Maybe it's a male thing?” She thought to herself and watched as Brick went back into the living room.   
Sitting down with the mug Brick felt a little more comfortable. Until he heard the sound of groggy footsteps coming from the stairs. Looking up he locked eyes with a very angry looking man in a white robe. “Professor.” Brick said matching the intensity of the stare.   
“What are you doing in my house.”  
“My partner insists I eat with her before we head off to the station.” The hostility here was understandable. Brick had to admit the aging scientist managed to give him a run for his money in their fight.   
“Blossom told me the mayor asked you two to work together.” The professor said walking up to Brick, then through gritted teeth he leaned over the youth, “But why couldn't you have just stayed gone?”  
“And miss your smiling face? Never.” Standing up and matching the glare he continued, “and besides I think you know exactly how resilient I am Professor.” Brick retorted through a forced smile. It had begun a battle of wills neither one wanting to be the first to break eye contact, until the sound of Keane clearing her throat destroyed the silence.   
“Uh, Jack I see you're getting along with our guest.” She said holding a mug of steaming coffee for him. He took the cup with a thanks, and headed into the kitchen lost in his cup of coffee. “He isn't usually like that.” Keane said smiling down at Brick.   
“He doesn't usually wake up to see me sitting on his couch.” Brick said with his eyes half closed. “So are you their mom or something?” Brick asked trying to kill the awkward feeling of her standing over him with a smile.   
She sat on the armchair next to him and spoke, “I'm probably one of the closest things they have had. I do hope I get that far one day, but I'm just the Professor's live in girlfriend for now.” She never dropped her smile as she spoke. “I have known them pretty much all their life though. I was their kindergarten teacher, and the eventual superintendent of their school system.” with a thought she finished, “And yours too I guess.” With a small chuckle she asked, “What about you? Any parents?”  
“Not really, Mojo created us, HIM resurrected us, but the closest thing to someone who actually cared enough to raise us would be our probation officer.” Brick noticed how easy it was to tell her this. He wondered what kept him at ease enough to open up, but he didn't dwell on it.   
She looked like she was trying to decide what to say to the boy, but decided against everything. Maybe it was too much time had passed and anything would have sounded insincere, whatever the case she stood up and walked to the stairs. “I better get Buttercup up, Breakfast is almost ready after all.” She said through her uncomfortable giggle.   
“That was weird.” Brick thought to himself. He himself never really talked to anyone besides his brothers or people with some sort of business with him. Small talk was certainly something he should work on. Lost in thought and sipping on his coffee his barely even noticed the streak of green light dashing past him.   
Buttercup herself was too focused on the kitchen table holding her breakfast to pay attention to the red head on the couch. Landing in her seat fast enough to make it rock she looked at the food and licked her lips. If it wasn't for the glare from Blossom holding her wooden spoon up just waiting to hit her with it she would have already filled her plate up. Instead she waited for Keane to make her way back to the kitchen.   
Her empty stomach made her feel an eternity pass before she saw Keane round the stairs, but just before she entered she heard her look to the side and tell someone the food was ready. She went back to mentally picking what food she was about to grab when she finally took notice of the extra male presence sitting down across the table from her.   
Brick rolled his eyes to the obvious question Buttercup nearly yelled at him. “What are you doing here?”  
“I invited him in, when we're done eating we have a case to work.” Blossom said sitting in her own chair.   
“Make him get his own food.” Buttercup said stabbing a few pancakes and dropping them on her plate.   
“I was going to, your sister insisted I join you instead.” Brick replied, grabbing a few bacon strips before she got to them.   
“Great I have to eat with a Ruff and it's not even the fun one.” She moaned.   
“I take it you mean Butch? He's home sleeping.” Brick said trying to be polite.   
“Yeah at least with him if a fight breaks out I can enjoy it. You're a boring fight.” She eyed him with a smirk. “After all, what fun is a fight I'd know I win.”  
“Are you just feeling particularly aggressive this morning or are you always suicidal. Cause that's a problem you should see a professional about.” Brick retorted.   
“I bet you could give me a few different recommendations. Remember you're the only one at this table who had to have court mandated therapy.” Buttercup leaned over squinting her eyes. Blossom and Keane's protests fell on deaf ears while the two argued. The professor chuckled a bit at his daughters remark. He didn't bother even trying to stop the bickering.   
“Only one, but I kinda like the guy. I'd hate to waste his time on you.” Brick said matching her gaze.   
“If he is so stressed on time maybe I should do him a favor and take you out and put you in your place.” She leaned back with a smirk. “F.Y.I. That place is the bottom of my shoe.”  
“I'll take you on anytime flower power. Name the time and place.” Brick growled. Shoving more food in his mouth.   
“How about after breakfast then. The professor is always getting on me to take the trash out more.”  
“You're on.” He spat then the two took to eating like they hadn't seen food in ages.   
“Guys come on there is no need to fight.” Blossom whined but the two we're locked in eye contact while they quickly devoured their meals. Only a few minutes later and both plates were licked clean and two lines raced out in the backyard.   
“I'm not missing this show for the world.” The professor said grabbing his coffee mug and following the two out. Blossom just stared at the open door slack jawed.   
“I better make sure no one gets hurt.” She quickly finished her meal and joined the professor.   
Standing in the yard Brick and Buttercup we're standing apart from each other both yelling insults at each other.   
“Awe does the big bad man not want to get started?” Buttercup said edging on Bricks growing temper.   
“Ladies first, unless you're too scared that is.” Brick laughed, and Buttercup snapped.   
With a scream she rushed him sending a foot into his face forcing him off into the now destroyed fence. Charging after him she extended her arms and aimed for his cheek, seeing this he managed to grab her arm and use her own momentum to flip her into the dirt. Landing his heel into her rib cage he took off to the sky. With a growl escaping her throat she pursued him. Upon reaching him she struck the back of his head with both her arms forcing him forward a bit. Leveling out they locked eyes and Buttercup rushed to him again. This time it was her throwing punch after punch to him in the air, and him blocking each would be hit. Seeing her drop her speed in fighting him he latched his hands on her head and forced her face into his knee, punched each cheek and kicked her away from him.  
Blossom was watching their retreating forms get further and further away. “I better make sure neither one takes it to far.” She said with a defeated sigh.   
“See if you can tape the moment Buttercup wins.” The professor called out. She admired his confidence in Buttercup, but Blossom knew first hand Brick enjoys getting into his opponents head and toying around with them. If their last fight taught her anything that is. Buttercup would have to do more then just blindly attack him with brute force.  
Back at the fight Brick was smirking and taunting Buttercup. “I thought you said you wanted to fight, but the most you've done Butterball is flail angrily at me.”  
Rage filling her eyes she charged at Brick who just flew off to the side. The game of cat and mouse went on for a few minutes, Brick's smirk grew into a cocky smile when he placed his hands behind his back as he dodged her. “Come on!” She yelled, “Why don't you try to hit me, or are you afraid.”   
Blossom had caught up to them and was watching Brick. “This is a good chance to see how he fights.” She thought to herself. “Hopefully I can learn something.”   
“Not at all, I've just been thinking.” Brick laughed before buttercup interrupted.  
“That's what makes you a lame fighter, you have to think about everything it's a wonder you actually do anything in a fight!” She yelled between easily dodged punches.   
“I think I figured out why you're so aggressive.” He chuckled.  
“Cause I'm the toughest fighter, duh.”  
“Are you? Because believe it or not I did spend a lot of time at the library. And I don't know if you know this or not, but they keep a newspaper archive. A lot of which contain your teams exploits.” He said dancing around her punches and kicks.  
Blossom knew this was him attempting to get into her head. She could see rage growing on her sisters face, and hoped she would remain calm.  
“A few times, I read about how you failed at fighting. My personal favorite when Princess dominated you.” Buttercup was growing more and more pissed as he lectured her in combat. “Then Blossom didn't even have to try to beat her. She just did.” Brick sank a fist into her cheek sending her flying. “Kinda like that.” He said with an eat-me-grin plastered on his face.   
She screamed back to him, eyes glued on the red head. “Shut up! I know I can beat you!” She yelled landing both her hands into Bricks gut. With a smirk she said, “You're the weakest Ruff after all.” Then spun her foot around crashing it into his cheek.  
Steadying himself he looked at her, “What makes you say that?” A fierce anger building behind his eyes.   
Blossom mentally cheered on for her sister, hoping his own temper would make him waiver.   
“You have no special abilities dumb ass!” She stuck a curled out tongue at him and placed her hands on her hips.   
“Yeah let's talk about that shall we.” He hissed. Lunging forward he slammed a knee into her solar plexus knocking the wind out of her. Blossom sucked air in threw her teeth at the sight. Brick held her head up by her hair as he continued to speak, “Another story I enjoyed reading was how you and your sisters nearly destroyed the city because you were throwing a tantrum about not having anything special yourself.” He grabbed her head and bashed his forehead into her nose.   
Blossom felt guilt bubbling in her gut at the memory. “Not exactly our proudest moment as sisters.” She thought.   
“That's not the only time you've failed as a hero. One short article was how you went around knocking as many teeth out of peoples mouths for greed. That's just plain assault.” He growled and threw her to the ground with a harsh kick.   
“Shut up, you're one to lecture me about being a villain!” She retorted and fired a few blasts from her eyes to him. She didn't notice Brick closing in on her through the blasts and he sent a deep punch into cheek.   
“Let's recap this so far. Blossom is the better fighter.” he said cracking her in the jaw again. “And she has that special ice power. Bubbles is the most likable and has multilingual powers.” an elbow into her rib cage this time. Buttercup was so focused on trying to tune him out that she couldn't do a thing to defend against the attack “Both are better heroes than you never throwing fits destructive enough to make the papers.” A knee dug into her left upper thigh. “And even your name makes no sense. Blossom opens up to people easily, and Bubbles is sickeningly self-explanatory, but you? Buttercups are a yellow flower. How does that apply.” A few more punches landed into the defenseless Buttercup. “I bet you we're only named that to keep the alliteration.” he grabbed her by the head and crashed his head into her again. “So all this means,” Grabbing her collar he whispered in her ear. “You're. Not. Special.” Brick didn't even strike her, once he saw her eyes bolt open he knew he won. He didn't even care when she dug a knee deep into him right beneath his rib cage.   
“At least I'm not a complete ass like you!” She said and blasted off leaving Brick behind. He let out a laugh watching her form into a small dot heading for the city.   
“Maybe I over did it, but damn did that feel good.” He said floating in the air. Turning around he was met with the angry gaze of Blossom.   
“Was all that really needed?” She glared at him.   
He rolled his eyes, and his good mood was gone. “Not really babe, but hey she asked for it. You don't just get to call the leader of the Rowdyruffs weak.” He defended.   
She let out a rush of ice encasing his body and let him fall to the earth below. Floating down and standing over his body he let out a groan. Glaring down at him she shoved a hand in his face, “You don't get to call me that first of all. Second, you didn't have to throw everything in her face like that.”   
He slapped her hand away and got up, “Whatever you say. So can we get to work now.” He said showing no regret for his actions.   
“Ugh, if I wasn't working with you right now I don't even think I could look at you.” She said turning around.   
“You don't have to look at me to tell me about this lead you got.” He cockily said behind her.   
Taking his advice she kept her back turned on him, “I think we should pay a visit to the Gangrene gang.”  
“You know where they hang out?” Brick asked. She simply nodded and they both took to the skies with Blossom leading the way.  
A.N. How was that? I don't know if these chapters are worth the wait anymore or not so you tell me. The fight was something I wanted to play with, and there are times where I see Buttercup as very emotionally vulnerable, so this is how I figured this would go, since Brick seems to like more psychological and emotional tactics, like using the girls to play hockey with, and making bubbles eat a cock-a-roach. If I did a poor job let me know.


	27. Recovery

Buttercup hadn't stopped flying since she stormed away from the fight, and was touching down on the ground, Brick's words echoing in her head. Looking up she saw the now familiar apartment housing the Rowdyruff Boys. If it wasn't for one occupant of this building she would consider herself crazy for coming here, but he did seem to get her better than anyone else. With a huff she entered the building and made her way upstairs.   
Reaching the top floor she made her way to the door and knocked. The silence filling the hallway was getting on her nerves, so she decided to knock louder. “Butch! Get up!” she yelled as she was almost beating the door down. “What the hell is taking him so long?”  
Butch was lost in his dream when the sound of someone pounding and screaming overpowered his snoring and brought him back into reality. Looking over at the clock he noticed it wasn't even 8 yet. With an annoyed scowl he went to answer the door. Surprise filling him to see Buttercup standing at his door, in leggings and a black tank-top. “BC? What are you doing here?” He asked through the sleep haze he was now fighting off.  
Buttercup stopped for a moment, she actually didn't know why she had come here of all places, her usual go to was the beach or city pool. “Just felt like I needed to talk to someone, and you're my chosen victim.” She said crossing her arms.   
“Well come on in then,” He gestured in the door, looking her up and down he noticed her hair was unkempt and she seemed to be lacking the light eyeliner she had taken to wearing recently. “So you just wake up or something?”  
“I've been up for a bit now, maybe 45 minutes.” She said walking past him. “What about you, after all the times you've called me lazy I find you asleep long after I wake up.” She gave a coy smile.   
“I had to stay at work a little late last night, the person who was supposed to replace me at the gas station was an hour late.” He said yawning.   
“Wait you got a job too?” Butch only nodded as he landed on the sofa in their living room. “I got it just before Brick went missing.”   
“That's annoying.” She huffed. Sitting on the opposite end of the couch she noticed the curious look in Butch's eyes. “That means I'm the only one of us six without a job.”  
“Really what's your sister doing?”  
“Bubbles wouldn't say only that she had some orientation today, and couldn't stop doing that ear grating squeal of hers.” She rolled her eyes as she remembered Bubbles hopping around the house yesterday. “And Blossom and Brick are partners in some case the Mayor is having them work.”  
“Huh, news to me on that.” Butch laughed at the thought of the two reds constant arguing.   
“Yeah, and the sooner that's over with the better. It's already gotten on my last nerve.” Buttercup let out a grunt of annoyance.  
“I sense a story coming on. After all you did say you needed someone to talk to.” He leaned over with his legs crossed and smiled, “So give me the dirt.”  
“I challenged your brother to a fight.” She started but noticed the color drop from his face. Any emotion his eyes held was replaced with worry.   
“Are you that suicidal?” Butch asked.   
“Why are you acting like that, it's just Brick. He doesn't have any special powers, nor is he anywhere near as intense in a fight as you.”  
“Look compliments to me aside, how do you think Brick became our leader?” He asked leaning back.   
“I give up, how?” the annoyance in her voice was in no short supply.   
“We all fought each other last one standing was leader, he came out on top easily.”  
“When was this?”  
“When we were in hell, me and Boomer got sick and tired of him bossing us around for all eternity so we decided to have a battle royal. Me and Boomer thought it would be easy taking him down a peg or two, like you said no special powers, but he claims lacking a power makes him stronger. Something about needing to create new moves and abilities with what he has to work with. In his eyes having a special power makes you too reliant on it, and the best soldiers do the most with the least.”  
“If that was true it should have been a true battle...” Buttercup started before Butch finished her sentence.   
“But Brick got right into your head and thrashed you around?” She looked him in the eyes and tried to look stoic with a nod.   
“Yeah, that's something he has been working on for a long time now. It worked enough in hell, but Brick took to studying psychology in lock up, now he has it locked down.” Butch relaxed and extended his legs almost touching buttercup with them. “So what did he say to you?”  
“It's not important.” She said looking down, “The guy is just a selfish ass hole.”  
“Yeah that's true.” Butch let out a laugh, “And look you don't have to tell me what he said, but I know first hand how harsh he can be even in a friendly fight. He takes himself way too seriously, thinking he is destined for some great thing or another.”  
“To be the greatest douche bag the world ever saw.” Buttercup laughed while she arched her hands in the air as she spoke.   
“Still though, if I may let you in on a little secrete?” Butch whispered behind his hand before returning to his normal voice. “Brick doesn't fight like that to anyone who he thinks doesn't deserve it. It's kinda a backhanded compliment. He hates spending energy or time on anything the fearless leader deems beneath him.”   
“Oh I feel so much better.” She said lacing her words with heavy sarcasm.   
“Well, maybe this will cheer you up. When we fought in hell, he held this action figure I liked over my head during our entire fight.”  
“Hell has action figures?” She said with a raised brow.   
“Shockingly enough hell has a variety of stuff from pain and suffering for all eternity to shopping districts. It was kinda surprising to see.” He gave her a toothy smile before continuing, “Anyways I found this cool demon toy, and I got attached to it. I believed this thing gave me strength to stand up in the fiery fields of hell and fight better,” He noticed Buttercup shifted her eyes down and to the right with a slight blush on her face, but didn't think to question it, continuing on he said, “but then we had our fight. He went on and on how weak I had to be to rely on some pitiful toy, how I couldn't lead in case anything happened to it I would be lost and get us all killed. While the words swam in my head I let my barrier down and he thrashed me against anything he could find, even Boomer at one point.” Buttercup did notice the similarities between them at that point. Even having an unhealthy attachment to something as a kid. She did feel a little better knowing even Butch had succumb similarly to Brick's attack.   
“Thanks that does help.” She said.   
“The funny thing is, as painful then as it was to admit that he was right. It allowed me to become even stronger, and grow as a warrior. Some of my favorite memories are in hell with my brothers.” He said with a laugh then placed a hand to his chin, “Course my all time favorite moments are when we completely owned you girls in our fights when we came back.” He chuckled.   
“Hey I think our win score is 7 to 5 right now, you got some catching up to do Ruff.” She said playfully punching him.   
“Well 7 to 6 now since I managed to get employment before you. I count that as a win.” he retorted.  
“Oh yeah? What do you do? Something lame I bet.”  
“Yeah working at a gas station is lame, but it's still a win.” He smirked at her.   
“Well, I just have more self respect than to work at something I wouldn't want to do.” She defended with a hand on her chest and nose in the air.   
“I think most people just call that L-A-Z-Y.” He chuckled until she was on him playfully hitting him.  
“Take it back.” She laughed at him.  
“Not until you get a job!” He laughed trying to push her away.   
“Ugh I wouldn't even know where to begin, I just want something where I could enjoy it while I work you know?” She said falling back on her side of the couch.   
“Well other than picking fights what do you like to do?”  
“Swimming obviously, cooking too, but I couldn't do fast food.”  
“No surprise there they usually look down at you if you punch an annoying customer through a wall.” He grinned at her but something seem to click in his head. “Wait here.” He ordered then rushed back to his room. Buttercup could here some noises and Butch yelling wondering where something was before she heard him rush back. He was holding a folded piece of paper in his hands out to her. “So one of the things the little convenient store keeps is a post-it board, and someone dropped this one off yesterday. Made me think of you.”  
Taking it in her hands she found it to be a now hiring flier for the city pool. They we're in need of a life guard, “Butch this is actually a good idea!” She yelled.   
“Yeah I was gonna use it to tease you about being lazy again, but this works better if you ask me.” He gave her a genuinely warm smile which she returned.  
“One downside it says I would have to teach a class on swimming, that could suck.” She moaned.   
“Sheesh I hand you a perfect summer job and you single out the one thing you wouldn't want to do. You really are the queen of ass dragging aren't ya.” She actually laughed at his joke then noticed the time.   
“It's a little after 8 it opens in a few hours, if you got nothing better to do wanna come with?” She asked.   
“Is that just your way of saying you want to see me in swim trunks again.” He chuckled and stuck a tongue out at her obvious discomfort.   
“You're an ass.” She sighed.   
“Yeah, but so far I seem to be your best friend, so whatcha gonna do.” He said shrugging. “But yeah I'd love to go with ya, could be fun and it is my day off anyways.” Dropping on the couch the two continued chatting and watching tv until it was almost time to go. Butch coming out of his room with a fresh change of clothes, green shirt with a diagonal stripe and blue jeans, he looked her up and down. “Maybe we should stop by your place so you can look presentable. Ya know?”  
Since she arrived Buttercup finally realized she was still in her sleepwear, and hadn't even brushed her hair. Feeling suddenly self conscious she nodded and they took off to her house.  
Earlier in the city zoo Boomer had been busting his ass bringing in tanks of small animals for the new display. Setting down a tank with some chameleons in it he looked in inside, “See that wasn't so bad. Told you I'd be careful.” He smiled into the tank. He was making quick work of setting up the display, being able to float definitely helped. Thanks to him they were ahead of schedule. The display was about halfway done and it was barely nine in the morning.   
A sense of pride swelled up inside him, and was about to head back for the next tank when he heard his supervisor, named Allen, call everyone together. Reaching the small group of people Allen smiled and spoke. “Good morning everyone first off, great job with the exhibit it's really coming along. Secondly, we all know by now Trixie, despite her love of animals,” He rolled his eyes and spoke with heavy sarcasm, “Just couldn't take the heat so she resigned and no longer is with us.” A small sound of disappointment washed over the small group of people. “I know I sense your pain. She did so much work around here.” The amount of sarcasm was getting on Boomer's last nerve. She didn't do much, true, but at least she actually seemed to enjoy the animals. Unlike one or two of his coworkers who had taken to insulting half the animals in the exhibit they were setting up today.   
“Oh well life goes on.” Boomer reasoned in his head.   
“Thankfully we didn't have to wait long for her replacement. Someone already had an application in, and despite some misgivings we've decided to bring her on board, So everyone please welcome Bubbles to our crew.” He gestured to the corner of the hall which held the Puff smiling and waving to everyone a high energy and high pitch greeting radiating from her.   
Boomer was both shocked to see her, and relieved. He gave a warm smile and waved back. Allen continued, “She is undergoing orientation and will be starting her official shift tomorrow. This doesn't mean you all get to slack off with two superheroes in our staff. Understand?” He looked around to be met with most people just nodding and one or two letting out an annoyed yes. “Good, I'll be finishing up the tour with her, so return to your duties and be safe.” Boomer wouldn't say it out loud but he always appreciated how he ended every meeting with the same last two words.   
As everyone dispersed Boomer hung back just a second to wave to Bubbles. She noticed him before anyone else and hadn't let her eyes leave him. With a final wave he floated up and in a blue streak flew off to finish working. “Well that went well. I was worried people would bombard you with questions.” Allen said walking back to her. “They did the same to Boomer when he joined. His welcome was an hour long meeting.” He chuckled.  
“Oh? Well now I feel a little hurt they didn't ask me a buncha questions.” She giggled.   
“Well there is always tomorrow when you start your first real shift.” He said and the two walked off to finish the tour of the zoo.   
Boomer was working a little harder, Seeing his friend managed to put a little extra pep in his step and he had managed to complete the display before lunch. He was setting the last tank down and looked around pride once again filling his chest. One of the older employees popped his head in and called out, “Hey Boom, it's lunch time!”  
“Be right there Jackson!” Boomer returned, and walked out of the building.   
He had just walked out the doors when Bubbles floated up behind him. “Boomie!” She yelled startling Boomer making him fly straight up. Giggling all the way up she broke out in a fit of laughter at his blushing face laced with a coy look of annoyance. “That's payback for the little scare with the bat.” she let out between laughs.   
“You've just started a war little puff.” Boomer jokingly snarled while wrapping one arm around her shoulders and digging his hand into her scalp. “I like to go nuclear.” He laughed.   
“Stop! Please have mercy! Not the atomic noogie,” She laughed while trying to free herself. “Come on I'm sorry.” She looked at him with pleading eyes, “Please?”  
Boomer acted like he got shot through the heart and let go“Counter attack,” he dramatically floated down with his hand on his heart, “No!” He cried till he hit the ground.   
“That's why I like you Boomie, you're just fun to be around.” She giggled landing next to him.   
“Thanks Bubs, I try.” He said getting up, “So what made you join the zoo crew?”  
“A certain blond hair boy working here looked so lonely and it seemed like he needed a friend.” She winked.   
“Well I'm positive he appreciates it.” He smiled back.   
“Geeze you're so positive, why can't your brother, captain scowl, be more like you?” She asked as they started walking.   
“Brick? I don't know cause I'm me and he's Brick.” He shrugged.  
“I know that,” She rolled her eyes, “I'm just saying you two seem to be opposites it's hard to see you as brothers. He's just so serious and he looks like he'll burn your house down as soon as look at you.”  
“Well it has to be that way, we function best through our complimentary personalities. Well that's what Brick says at least.” He defended as they walked up to a food stand and ordered a hot dog and salad.   
“But he is so mean. Don't tell me otherwise I still remember when I pretended to be you, and the onslaught of bullying.” She said as they took their food and left to sit down.   
“Yeah, off the battlefield him and Butch could be huge asses, but that's just the way we were.” He shrugged and bit into his dog.   
“Doesn't make it okay to constantly out you and degrade you.” She spat as she picked at her salad.   
“Well, I don't know if I ever felt ousted, Brick has made it clear I'm very much as part of the team as him or Butch. He is the brains, Butch the legs,” he started before Bubbles interrupted.   
“And what we're you, the butt?” Bubbles sighed expecting something bad.   
Boomer shook his head, “Nah Brick always said I was the heart. Together we made one strong fighting unit.” She looked at him dumbfounded. The idea Brick was anything sort of sentimental or positive was foreign to her.   
“That's a shock.”   
“Well I guess, off the battlefield we were allowed to fight and bicker all we want, but once we started a fight, all differences we're immediately put aside. It was Bricks carnal rule, and we never broke it.”  
“That might explain why you three we're always so hard to beat. Sometimes me and my sisters would argue even while fighting. It got really sad a few times.” She said half laughing at some memories.   
“If it wasn't for Brick I'm sure we would have went mad in hell. He kept us marching on, even after we all had a fight. I still remember how before resting he would always remind us we're the Rowdyruffs, we fight together and win together.” he smiled warmly at his own memories. “So I never really felt like I wasn't as much of a Rowdyruff as Butch or Brick. Sure we argue and sometimes I get pissed off when they call me dumb, but that's just family some times. You get it don't you.”  
She seemed lost in her thoughts, “ I guess it's nice to know he isn't a complete jerk.”  
“Oh he is.” Boomer laughed, “But half the time he insults someone or picks on one of us, he just wants us to grow into something better. I do have to admit though when we get him back it is a wonderful feeling.” He snickered. “Like recently we found him passed out on the couch and me and Butch drew all over his face, right before Langston came over.”  
“Who is Langston?” she said before sticking more salad in her mouth.  
Boomer finished the last of his hot dog and spoke, “Oh he was our Probation officer, we still see him time to time, but honestly? I don't think I'm the only one who sees him like a dad or close uncle.” He sipped on his drink then seemed to realize something, “Why the sudden interest in my bro anyways?”  
“Oh he came to our house this morning to get Blossom for that thing the mayor wants them to do.” She said sticking a fork in her food, “It's just something about him, makes my blood boil. Like I said he was the one to mainly pick on me when I pretended to be you. Maybe that's why I don't care for him.” She finished before munching on her meal.   
“I bet he doesn't even remember it anymore either.” Boomer laughed. “But you know, he is ruff around the edges but if he can be a good guy if he respects you, But with his temper it's just so much fun to edge him on.”  
“I take it you the one who uses bad puns on him the most.” She rose a brow at his ruff pun.   
“There is no such thing as a good pun, so yeah.” He chuckled with his arms on the table. “But still, if we're friends give him a chance. For me?” Boomer said with his own motives in mind. Ever since they spent the day together a few weeks back, he wanted Brick to get over his little grudge and just accept co-existence with the Puffs. If he could get the stupid hard shell Brick had cracked he was sure Brick would just move on with life. He knew it was the healthier thing to do, and he genuinely liked being around Bubbles. Anyone who like animals as much as him was a friend he wanted around all the time.   
“Hello earth to Boomie?” Bubbles said breaking him out of his thoughts. “I said I'll try, for you okay?”  
He gave her a wide warm smile, “Thank, I appreciate it.” Looking at the time his half hour lunch was almost up, “So did you finish orientation then?”  
“Yeah I got a few uniforms I got to take home and clean. So I'll be taking off here in a few. But wanna hang out after work, maybe tell me about the things I should know about this place, and the people working here?” She eyed him while sipping on her drink.  
“Sounds fun, but first I should shower when I get off, Brick and Butch always say I smell like a zoo when I come home.” He laughed.  
“Oh god bad jokes run in your family.” She sighed shaking her head.  
“Bad jokes, puns, and quips.” He chuckled, “But I'm the king of 'em in my house hold.”  
“Well, your highness, I look forward to spending some time with you later today.” She said collecting her trash. They both waved goodbye and Boomer went to the main office to check with Allen about his next task.   
Bubbles held on to her uniforms flying through the air, “So okay maybe Brick is a total jerk, but at least it seems the three of them are a happy family. He at least seems like he tries to be a good brother.” She thought. Looking back at her morning interaction with him she thought, “Maybe I should apologize.” A few seconds went by and she spoke aloud, “Nah, he deserved it, I'll just be less hardcore around him for now on.” She giggled and sped up on her way home. Brick became the last thing on her mind as she wondered what she was going to wear when she and Boomer were going to hang out later.   
Flying over the city Bubbles couldn't notice the two green clad brunettes walking on the city sidewalk. “Well that went easier than I was expecting.” Buttercup smiled as she and Butch walked into a fast food place.   
“I don't see how, anyone with some trace of sanity would be willing to hire a Powerpuff.” Butch laughed, “You're a literal superhero being a life guard would be cake for you.”  
Laughing Buttercup felt her cheeks grow warm. “You know there was another opening as well.” She said keeping her eyes on the menu and folding her arms. “Why don't you go for it?”  
Butch gave it a few seconds of thought before replying, “Nah, I like spending time with you BC, but I think I'll keep my shitty job at the gas station. Some of the cars I get to see make it all worthwhile.” He laughed, “Besides I don't want to spend too much time with you and make you hate me all over again.”   
“Whatever you say Butch.” She said shaking her head, but her smile was still ever present. “Hey but seriously, thanks for cheering me up today.”  
“Anytime Butter-runt,” Butch said “Anytime.”  
“Hey by the way.” She kept her eyes on the menu as she spoke, “I guess cheering me up counts as a win so we're currently tied 7 to 7.”  
A.N. so this chapter was easier to write than the last too, it seems my writers block may be easing up. I would love to hear what you think though, please leave a review would you kindly.


	28. Volatile Coworkers

It had only been a few minutes since they flew off to visit the Gangrene gang and Blossom was leading the way with Brick following behind. She hadn't bothered to look back to see if he was following or not, but trusted he wanted this done as much as her. The day hadn't gone anywhere near as well as she hoped, and it wasn't entirely Brick's fault either. Still, she couldn't help but notice the sickening feeling she got while she played that little spar in her head.   
Nothing had really shown her any new way he fought, and that worried her. If the entire team of puffs had trouble fighting off one monster occasionally he had to have some nuclear option to eradicate that island the way he did. Something just seemed off and unstable about these facts. She was lost in thought before she heard him call out to her. “So where are they? Cause it looks like you're just flying aimlessly.”  
She didn't want to turn around to face him so keeping her eyes glued to her path she pointed down at the city junkyard. Descending and touching down he eyed their shack with a raised brow. “You sure? If they have a good fence they may have already cleared out.”  
“There isn't proof it's them, but they are the best suspect for now.” She said taking a step forward. He was already at the door his hands in his pockets and foot crashing through the door. The door itself flew off the hinges and soared into the shack. Running up to the door she looked in to see the Gangrene gang looking half asleep and frightened at the sudden intrusion.  
Big Billy was peeling the door from his massive gut. “Dah, who is it?” He said barely paying attention to the door.   
Brick scanned the room and locked his eyes on snake. “You! I got some questions for ya.” His voice was sharp and intimidating.   
Snake's eyes grew to the size of plates as he stood up. “What'sssss up thisss time?” His slender form shaking under the floating ruff.   
“I'm investigating some lame ass robberies, and my partner here says your our best suspect.” He said nodding to Blossom who had barely stepped a foot inside the shack.   
“Look man we've been on our besssst behavior. Bosssssss man can't have ussss ruining hissss new rep.” Brick looked around after he spoke.   
“Where is greasy Mc'Sunglasses anyways.”   
“Out of town touring with a band.” Arturo spoke as he rose from the tire he was sleeping in. “Eh, man haven't you've heard we've gone straight?”  
“Uh yeah! Boss is playing with some apes at the zoo.” Billy yelled. “I got the magazine to prove it.” He said reaching behind him.   
“For the last time Billy man he isn't playing with anything from a zoo.” Arturo said sitting back down on the tire.   
“Found it!” Billy screeched out and handed Brick a magazine, who took it looking up at Billy from the corner of his eyes. Billy just smiled and fell back on the bent bed.   
The cover read Townsville music mag! And had a profile picture of ace sitting on the cover with a bowler hat and leather jacket. Flipping it open Brick read the article aloud, “With founding member Murdoc incarcerated across the seas, guitarist noodle looks to Townsvilles very own Ace to fill the spot.” A few minutes went by as Brick took the information in. Finally yelling, “What?!”  
“What's up?” Blossom asked.   
“Their leader is touring with the Gorillaz.” Brick spat. “Damn I like their music too.” Brick lamented handing the magazine to Blossom. She read the short article about his debut in the humility music video and how he was with them at least until things changed with Murdoc's situation.  
“Okay that's Ace's alibi what about you four?” Blossom said dropping the book.   
“We told you, Ace doesn't want us ruining his rep while he is gone. He said he'd send some money after a while if we were good, We've no reason to do anything until he gets back.” Arturo said with his hands laced in front of him and his elbows on his knees.   
“Besssssssidessss,” Snake continued, “We ssswore off momsss teachingsss when sssshe treated ussss like dogsss.”  
“You need to stop talking like that before I shove your teeth down your throat. Who is mom.” Brick growled.   
“He is talking about Sedusa.” Blossom informed. “She is the one who taught them everything about stealing.”  
“Where is she then?” Brick asked. Blossom looked down to the frightened Snake.   
“No idea, We don't look for her no more.” Snake said choosing his words as he spoke, Maybe to avoid aggravating Brick anymore.   
“Whatever then let's go.” Brick relented and left the shack.   
“You four better keep on your best behavior.” Blossom said following Brick, “Sorry about the door by the way.” She called out right before flying away from the door frame.   
The rest of the Gangrene gang had stood stunned before Billy spoke. “Hey guys. I'm hungry.” A small chuckle filled the room killing all the tension that filled it moments ago. With agreement they all decided to grab a bite to eat.   
Back in the sky Brick was coasting through the air to the station. Landing before the door he marched in. Blossom wasn't far behind him and said nothing as they trekked to their little makeshift office. When she entered she saw him digging through a filing cabinet. He looked at blossom who turned her head and took her seat looking back over the files she was given yesterday.   
Brick rolled his eyes and pulled out the file he could find on Sedusa. Sitting down on the other end of the table he placed his earbuds in and read while listening to music. He was hoping the file would contain more information than it did. It didn't even have her real name, only her super villain identity.   
The mugshot stapled to it had a woman with pale moon skin and fierce piercing green eyes. He noticed the blackened red hair standing unnaturally up. With a look of apathy he moved on to her crime list. Not much was there either, but he did find the paperwork detailing her team up with the gangrene gang. But again the lack of useful information was irritating. No known addresses, no known relatives, not even fingerprints.  
Blossom was studying Brick as he read watching his facial ticks as he grew more and more frustrated. “You know, I'm probably a better source of information than that.” She said but got no reaction. Seeing the focus in his eyes she saw the white cable leading to his ears. Rolling her eyes she crumpled up a piece of scrap paper and tossed it hitting him right between the eyes.  
It was more annoying than anything to Brick but he slid his eyes up to meet hers. Plucking the bud out of his ear he asked, “Yes?”  
“I said I could probably tell you more than that file.” She said confidently.  
“What's her real name?”  
“Uh I don't know.”  
“Her home address?” She shook her head at that. “What about where she got her freakish hair power.”   
“Well I don't know that either.”   
“Than you've got the same amount of info this has.” He said dropping the folder. “Do you at least know how we can find her?”  
“No she is a master of disguise, even able to change her voice to perfect impersonation.” He looked at her with dull eyes. “But maybe we can try to find out where the next place to get hit will be then stake it out.” She suggested earning a slow nod from Brick while he sucked on his teeth.   
He stood up and walked to the door. “I'm going to ask for a list of jewelry stores in town.” Leaving her alone in the office. She had doubts she would be on this job much longer if they could pinpoint a location. A good thing in many respects, but she also knew the only reason Brick was here was because Bellum wanted to make it easier to keep an eye on him. After this though what would happen. It wasn't like he seemed to enjoy her company. This morning even free food hadn't convinced him to join her. It was the prospect of a lead.   
Then the fact he never seemed to care when she gave him the cold shoulder. The best thing that could happen for Townsville was Brick learning to find a more humane way of dealing with criminals and flying on the side of good. Even if she genuinely wanted to befriend him she couldn't be around him at all times, and she could see it in his eyes he was more than willing to cross certain lines. She needed a way to reach him and get him to understand that brutality isn't the right way of dealing with things. “I need to learn more about him.” She thought as she looked at his empty seat.   
He came in moments later holding a sheet of paper with various addresses. He hummed to himself as he posted a map of Townsville on the post it board and placed a tack on various places after looking at his paper. About 7 places in total had been marked, and he placed a check mark next to three of them. They had four places left to find the responsible party before they cleaned out the city.  
With the thought that the easiest solution is the best she decided just to ask. “Hey Brick?” He gave a grunt in response his eyes never leaving the map. “Since we're partners and all, why don't we get to know each other more?”  
“Not much point to that. We know everything we need to know about each other.” He responded. “At least enough to get this job done.”  
“Well, I don't know what you actually think of me.” She said landing her cheek into her hand.   
“I think you're a tenacious, hypocritical, know-it-all.” He said, his eyes still never leaving the map.   
“Hypocritical? Really?” She said masking the slight twinge of hurt with disdain.  
“Who have I killed?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
With annoyance growing in his voice, he spoke, “Answer the question.”  
Feeling a little put off by his tone she crossed her arms. “No one to my knowledge.”  
“My usual crimes?” He said finally turning to face her.  
“Assault, vandalism, and petty theft.” She was wondering where this all was going.   
“Beyond collateral damage in our fights I never really threatened this city. I stole money and food enough to eat. Sure I took that cabin by force, but it belonged to fuzzy.” He spoke as he walked to a filing cabinet. Opening it up he lifted a folder out.   
“Where are you going with this?” She was asking as he dropped her own criminal record in front of her.   
“You, however, committed multi-grand theft with those stupid golf clubs.” He sat in his chair and continued, “The papers had a heyday when you let a bank robber go because she was a feminist.” A disgusted look danced on his face, “She was robbing banks for weeks before you decided to stop her. So we can add aiding and abetting a felon to your wrap sheet. I already covered how you three nearly collapsed this city to prove to Buttercup that she had no special power. Or how about the time you encouraged the professor to steal from multiple toy stores.” His scowl was as fierce as her anger as he spoke but she allowed him to keep talking.   
“One time I always find funny, is you were given access to better than military grade weapons to destroy the my brothers and I, and all you did was destroy a video game store and boardwalk. You didn't even take us into custody.” Blossom was glaring down Brick a look of anger strewn across her face. “So excuse me princess if the fact you look down on me and my brothers like trash gets on my nerves.” He was practically screaming at her.   
“Me and my brothers never even wanted that stupid key to the world, but we heard what you and Buttercup wanted with it.” Her eyes grew wide with worry as he kept ranting, “What was it again?” He placed a hand on his chin. “Oh yeah Buttercup wanted to turn the planet into 1984 even dubbing herself Big Butter.” Then pointed at her, “And you wanted to practically enslave the male populace, removing their agency in what goes on in the community and place them in laborer assignments, only allowing females positions of power.” He spat on the ground in disgust, “I would actually take Buttercups world over yours.” He said crossing his arms and looking her dead in the eye, any color that was in his eyes had grown dull and faded.  
“How do you know about all this?” She asked in a hissing whisper.  
“Newspapers, the late night news, the fact word spreads through the criminal underground, and now your own record. You really think the press doesn't watch everything you do?” She looked at the table avoiding his gaze refusing to answer. Shaking his head he continued. “So the fact you three felt you had to hunt down and cage us up like animals, might be a sensitive topic for me. Do you see why now I see you a hypocritical?”  
Breaking the silence she glared at him, “Well look at what being caged has done to you. You're educated, free, even gainfully employed. Aren't you better off then when I, as you say, locked you away like an animal?”  
“It doesn't change the fact that every time you broke maj or laws, created havoc, or did anything that required an actual punishment, you three got off clean. The most you had to do was what? Community service? Me and my brothers lost years of our lives. We did what we had to to survive and we get the book thrown at us. We didn't even get a trial we were locked up and given a psychologist as a probation officer. Thankfully he still saw us as something human otherwise I would bet we'd still be in those dark room with your insults playing in my head on repeat.” His scowl dropped in a fake smile, “I beat you because I'm a better person and smarter than you.” Blossoms face went from angered to shock when she heard her own voice leaving Bricks mouth. “You'll have the rest of you're natural life to come to terms with that. Good luck and Goodbye Rowdyruffs.” He dropped the fake smile and wave he had, and had returned to his normal voice he growled, “You locked me away for what you hoped would be indefinite, luck was on my side that I got to see the sun at all ever again. So you tell me how should I think about you.”  
She didn't say anything for a few moments, but finally spoke. “How did you copy my voice like that?”  
Bricks voice caught itself in his throat realizing he let his new trick slip. “I've only ever heard you voice my entire life, I guess I got good at it making fun of you behind your back.”   
She felt like he was hiding more, but decided arguing with him wasn't the best course of action, “Look, you may have some point there, but what do you want? An apology? Cause you're not getting one. All the stuff is in the past, so what's it gonna take to just move on from all this and be actual partners and friends?”  
“Why does it matter to you?” He groaned letting his head fall back. “So you can keep some lame ass promise to the mayor to keep an eye on me?” raising his head he retorted with and indifferent face, “I know that the mayor is in her little ivory tower using this as a way to keep an eye on me.”  
“Or maybe I'm more mature than you give me credit for and really want to be friends. Our siblings do it, even Buttercup and your psycho brother Butch, why not us?”  
“Oh so now it's about your pride? Can't stand to see someone get along better with someone than yourself miss I'm-perfect-and-excel-at-everything.” The look of annoyance on his face was growing further and further still. “You wanna be my friend then follow me.” He said standing up and walking out of the door. Not one to back down from a challenge she followed suit and followed him out the door and through the skies.   
“Where are we going?” She called out after a few moments. She couldn't see the hidden smirk as Brick pointed ahead of them and she saw they we're just outside city limits. They we're back in the dessert area they fought last, even the ditch he created out of her was still there, if only a little smoother thanks to the wind. “What are we doing here?” She asked already knowing the answer.  
“You and me are gonna fight.” A coy smile was replacing his usual scowl.   
“Really? Isn't that the very thing Bellum doesn't wanting us doing?” She asked placing her hand on the bridge of her nose.   
“Well either we fight, one on one, no dirty tricks, and after that we move on, or we just live with a hateful tension between us.” He offered while stretching one arm over his chest.   
“Brick,” She tried reasoning with him, “Why is the answer always a fight with you? Why can't we talk things over like adults?” She looked him in the eyes. “I have no reason to partake in a fruitless fight. It's beneath me.” She saw a glint of hurt in his eyes as he registered her last comment.   
Brick raged in his head, “If she thinks this is beneath her, I'll just bring her to my level.” He thought as she turned around to leave.  
“Blossom Utonium, I'm surprised to see you back down from a fight so easily.” The words didn't strike a nerve as much as the fact it was the Professors voice. Turning around to see Brick smirking he continued. “I know what you're thinking, weird to hear this voice from this good looking body.” He posed a bit as he spoke. Returning to his normal voice he continued, “It's really a wonderful trick I picked up. It even saved me when your dad came knocking on my cell door. Foolish old fart wanted a fight and I gave him one.” Suddenly the memory of the Professors bruises were flashing through her mind.   
“Why would the professor want to fight you?” She asked.   
“He blames me for the fight we had, the one where I pounded you into the dirt a while back. Remember?” His smirk grew, “He was right you know.” Bubbles voice now came from Brick. “It was all setup by me.” Buttercup this time.  
“Yeah right, I think you're just picking a fight it's a neat trick though. Maybe you could teach me it one day.” Her forced smiled straining her face as she attempted to keep cool.   
“Oh really?” This time it was Mayor Bellums voice, then he switched to a new yet familiar female voice. “Blossom please believe me, The Rowdyruffs are demanding free food and threatening lives!” Her muscles tensed up at Brick who was floating with his arms crossed. The professors voice came back, “He set it all up, he beat me to a pulp, I bet he would have killed me if I let him.” He didn't get to say another word as Blossoms foot landed itself in his cheek sending him rocketing to the ground.   
“No one touches my family, or makes a fool out of Blossom Katherine Utonium!” She screeched as she watched his body become enveloped by a dust cloud. His sinister laughter was the first thing to bring her back to reality. She just gave Brick what he wanted, a fight. And she was going to deliver, the second thing was Brick suddenly appearing and slamming a fist into her throat.   
She clutched her throat as she coughed leaving her open for the following succession of rib shots Brick sent into her with a cruel smile latched on his face. She managed to grab his arm and use it to careen a knee into his face throwing him off balance then flipped forward crashing her heel into his collarbone. As he fell face down she dropped herself onto his falling form, landing her feet right on both of his kidneys earning a yelp of pain from him when they hit the ground.   
Before he had a chance to recover Blossom jumped off and kicked him in the ribs hard enough to send him flying into a rock formation. She was relentless and followed in pursuit of him trapping him between her and the rock unloading tactical strikes repeatedly onto his body and face.   
He was growing frustrated having a harder time blocking her than he did with Buttercup, a smile emerged after being able to finally fight with her after so long. He unleashed a loud deafening roar that made the ground and rock formations around tremble with powerful and low roar. Being so close with such sensitive hearing Blossom covered her ears, already ringing with pain. Brick seeing his opportunity blaster her with a concentrated eye blast. The force of which knocked her off her feet. He grabbed her leg and pulled it close dropping his elbow on her knee.   
The pain shooting through her left leg outweighed everything else that hurt, and looking at him blasted him with her ice breath freezing him in place.   
She took to time to readjust her leg, making sure if it was broke it would heal correctly. Looking at the block of ice housing Brick she was startled to see he was staring at her with his arms crossed and another smirk aimed at her.   
“I know I didn't freeze him that way.” She thought as she cautiously put some weight on her leg, “Good it's not broken.” But it was still sore, she needed to level the field when he got out of there. She was planning her next move when she saw the opening to the ice block open up and flames shoot out.   
“In case you haven't realized it yet, the reason my favorite story is Butter-runts temper tantrum, is because it showed off some neat tricks I knew I could do myself with practice.” as the ice melted he kicked off the ground and charged at her. She managed to sidestep it and latch onto his hair. Slamming him face first over head onto the ground she felt the ground give way slightly. He wasted no time in recovery as he got on his knees and launched his head into her gut, as soon as he connected she was forced to let go of his hair. He held his hands in front of him and charged an electric current blasting her in the face with it. Regaining her composure she saw him charging at her again. She began spinning creating a whirlwind of dust enveloping them both.   
He was forced to stop with the coughing fit that the sandstorm forced on him. Blossom using his coughs to track him launched herself into a cartwheel racing to the blind Rowdyruff. When she felt her feet connect with his jaw she could hear the sound of breaking bone as he was once more sent flying by her.   
Brick fought back tears as the sharp pain in his jaw sent waves through his body, “I better finish this soon, any more hits like that I might not come out on top.” He held his swelling jaw and flew down to the ground. The sandstorm was still raging as he grabbed a nearby boulder. Lifting it over his head he sent it careening to the cloud.  
Blossom was taking a moment to catch her breath. “I gotta end this waste of time.” She knew now this needed to happen. A slew of emotions was coursing through her. Hurt and betrayal, she really thought Brick had changed but showing his little fight ploy had shown him to be just as manipulative. Confusion, She really wanted to look past this however for whatever reason and keep aiming for some form of friendship. Anger, hatred, hurt, and confusion had all found their way into her tornado of emotions. The last thing she felt was the most confusing, joy and excitement. She really didn't get to go all out like this anymore. It was somewhat liberating to be able to fight someone who was an equal in terms of fighting and planning. “If I can get past this we need to team up more.” She thought to herself. “I'll just have to force him to see it my way.” She looked up just in time to see a boulder break through the dust storm. Screaming she charged at it shattering the rock and continuing along her path.   
Brick saw her race out of the now settling dust storm. He had risen above it and was waiting to see where she'd emerge from. He had to acknowledge the admiration he felt watching her charge and fight like this. He always liked fighting her the most, no one else could challenge his skills and stamina like her, and she was giving everything she had for this fight. “I almost feel bad about the fact fighting her feels so great.” He chuckled to himself. “Let's see her withstand this.” He mumbled and charged her.  
She had barely escaped the dirt cloud when she noticed he wasn't anywhere in sight. Looking around she tried locating him until he appeared above her and managed to latch on to her throat. Slamming her body in the ground he pushed her body through the dirt creating a blossom sized ditched in his path.   
Spitting out the blood and dirt from her mouth she looked up and saw him charging another blast of electricity in his hands. “All or nothing now Bloss!” He called out.   
Nodding she mirrored his actions, a pink ball of electricity forming in her hands to match the red ball in his. With a loud scream from both parties the energies collided with each other and created a skirmish to pass the other.  
A dark pink light surrounded everything as the two wills battled each other out. Both puff and ruff fought against the energy taking steps closer to each other hoping it would push the ball to the other. All this did was create a more concentrated focal point and when the two were mere feet away from the menacing ball of light it exploded sending them both through the dirt about 30 feet away.   
The pain coursing through each of their bodies was being numbed by sheer force of wills. Each one slowly made their way back to their feet and locked eyes yet again. Making limped steps to each other Brick tried to blast her with his heat vision only for it to fizzle out just in front of her. She tried to use her ice power, but both bodies were only standing now on the reserved energies they had left. When they finally reached each other it became a shoving competition mixed in with weak punches.   
The X in their systems was working overtime to heal their bodies, and keep them conscious. Finally after stumbling back from one push Brick managed to shove blossom down to the ground. Falling on her back Brick dropped forward landing his elbow into her gut.   
Rolling off of the the coughing puff he began panting trying to catch his breath. “An entire legion of monsters didn't wipe me out this quickly.” He half laughed through labored breaths.   
“It's cause me and my sisters took care of the really tough ones a long time ago.” She said getting over her coughing fit. For a few moments the only sound to be heard was their slowly recovering breath.   
Brick broke the silence looking over at Blossom. “So you're middle name is Katherine?”  
She nodded, “Picked it myself. After Katherine G. Johnson.” Looking back at Brick, “So are we good?”  
Brick had to give it a few minutes of thought, “Eh, I guess so babe.”  
“What did I say about calling me that.” She groaned too tired to get up.   
“I'll be gone long before you have the energy to get back up.” He laughed sitting up. “Listen this was fun and all, but back to investigation. I think we should do some stakeouts, maybe get our siblings involved to help. What do you think?”   
“Can't argue with that logic. So meet up at the station around 8?” she asked.   
“Yeah, why not.” he said dusting himself off. “I think I got just enough energy to float back to town, what about you?”  
“I'll be fine. See you later.” She said sitting up. With that Brick nodded and flew off feeling the most relaxed he has in five years.  
A.N. my god this update took a while. What with writers block, work fatigue, a busy life. I just had no time nor motivation to work on this. I hope I did a decent job what do you all think. I honestly couldn't believe ace really is a stand in for the Gorillaz that's just bizarrely cool to me. Anyways Read and Review would you kindly.


	29. Hindsight and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom recounts a moment of her past and looks into the boys incarceration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Heya been a minute hasn't it. Well I got married, and with the dying of fall as well as my old laptop deciding to die, I hit a few road blocks anyways I'm back for an update lets get to it.

Blossom had fallen back onto her back shortly after the red streak faded from the sky along with Brick. His venomous words coursed through her head like a broken record. “It doesn't change the fact that every time you broke major laws, created havoc, or did anything that actually deserved a punishment you three got off clean. The most you had to do was what? Community service.” Maybe it was her imagination but every time his words repeated in her head they seemed to grow in sinister tones.   
Blowing some of the hair that managed to get in her face away she retreated back into her memories. It was about ten years ago when she was rushing back home alone, with a florescent orange vest around her arm. Letting out a few giggles she twirled in the air before descending onto her front porch. “Professor! I'm back from community service!” She hollered closing the door behind her.   
Peeking in from the kitchen he greeted his daughter, “Glad to hear it Blossom, how did it go?”  
“Fine, even better knowing it was my last Saturday spent picking up highway trash.” She beamed floating up the stairs.   
“Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson about stealing.” He retorted. “Just like I learned not to freak out about material things.” He mumbled under his breath. It had been an exhausting month since that fathers day passed. Blossom was ordered 50 hours community service, crime fighting not counted in, and in turn he was court mandated three one hour parenting classes. The monotony of it almost made him swear off golf entirely. However, with her debt to society paid and his classes behind him he knew now everyone could look past this and move on. Maybe even laugh about it later. Resuming his reading he gingerly took a sip of his coffee while his daughter entered the shared room of her and her sisters.   
“Hey girls.” Blossom greeted her sisters.   
“Sup jailbird.” Buttercup responded behind her magazine.   
“Former jailbird thank you.” Blossom corrected with a grin on her face. “Between the soup kitchen and mandatory highway litter patrol I have officially paid off my community service.” She informed opening up her closet.   
“Then why do you still have that hideous orange vest?” Bubbles asked taking a moments break from her tea party.   
“I asked to keep it as a memento to remind myself never to do something this dumb again.” She replied placing it on a hanger and on the door to her closet. “I want to come out of this an even better leader.”   
“Well good for you Blossom wanna join my tea party? I think Admiral Cookie Bear would enjoy your company.” Bubbles invited motioning to an empty seat across from her.  
“I do think I deserve a cookie and tea, thank you Bubbles I think I will.” Blossom replied with a posh accent. Just as she stepped to the table the Hotline buzzed aloud and Blossom was picking it up in an instant. “Yes mayor?” Blossom greeted with enthusiasm. What crime had happened since her theft her two sisters always handled themselves, Blossom herself claimed until she had paid the city back she was unfit to protect it, and Bubbles and Buttercup never had to deal with anything they couldn't handle. Buttercup herself had made a good second in command, if only a little more brash than Blossom would have liked.   
“Oh Blossom... Hi.” The Mayor's elderly voice babbled over the receiver. “Could I please talk to Buttercup or Bubbles The city needs them.”  
“Mayor I am happy to inform you that I have resumed my leadership and position in the Powerpuff Girls any information for them can be given to me.” She huffed.   
“That's nice Blossom, now could you hand the phone over to your sisters please. It's important.”  
Her eyes widened with shock, instead of fighting it she just held the phone out to Buttercup, “He wants to talk to you.” She said solemnly.   
Buttercup in turn rolled her eyes and floated over to the phone. “What is it Mayor? Really? You couldn't have told that to Blossom? Ugh fine.” dropping the phone onto the receiver she reported, “The Townseville Bank is being robbed. You better take point Red.” Buttercup knew how much being the leader meant to Blossom and was honestly tired of the position herself. She just wanted to get back to kicking but and letting Blossom handle the interviews and image details.   
“All right no time to lose lets go make a withdraw girls.” Blossom rallied and each girl shot out their bedroom window. Blossom felt an annoying tug in the back of her mind. The mayor insisting, and time wasting, that he inform her sisters and not her was hurtful, but she did her best to suppress the hurt and focus on the Bank robbery. After all it's just one senile old man, She was sure the rest of Townseville would be happy to see her leading the fight against evil once more. Touching down behind the line of police cars she greeted the Chief.   
“Girls! Boy am I happy to see you.” He smiled before dropping his grin. “Oh hey Blossom.”  
Sucking in her breath and suppressing the urge to let her eye twitch she forced a smile on, “So what's the situation Chief O'Maley.”  
“Well, a couple of perps slammed an armored car through the front door and have been loading it up with valuables from the safe deposit boxes. Or so we hear, And of course they have an assault weapons trained on every civie head inside. Should be a cakewalk for you girls.” He reported with almost boredom in his voice.   
Blossom scanned the area inside the building five crooks in total a few with guns and a few running back and forth to the armored van. It was a simple order of sending Buttercup to handle the gunmen, and Bubbles to back her up and get the civilians out to safety and Blossom to clean up the three still standing. The whole thing maybe took 20 seconds before citizens were running out the front door and unconscious goons were being thrown into a police van.  
Blossom, filling up with pride was about to order her sisters to return home when she heard the voice of the chief behind her, “Sorry Blossom before you leave I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta ask you to turn your pockets inside out.”   
“Excuse me?” Blossom turned around with disgust.   
“We need to make sure you didn't take anything this time.” The Chief held his hands up as if he was trying to calm down a rabid dog.   
“You don't trust me?” The hurt apparent in her cracking voice.   
“Sorry Blossom it's not my call.”  
“It's a dress it doesn't even have pockets!” Buttercup shot back in defense while pulling the sides of her own dress to prove it, but Blossom was already flying away. “Great,” She sighed, glaring down the officer, “Nice job ya stupid ingrate.”  
Blasting off to catch up to her sister Buttercup and Bubbles tried to console their leader. The words, however cheery fell upon deaf ears as Blossom was cursing herself in her own head over and over. Not since their first game of tag has anyone made her feel so low about her mistakes. It was an emotional crack she hadn't expected and was fighting back tears. Willing them to stay in her eyes.   
When the trio arrived home she asked the girls to give her some time alone, really wishing she had her own room. Her sisters obliged and went down to talk to the professor about it.   
“Professor?” Bubbles asked from the top of the stairs leading to the lab.  
“Down here Bubbles, Just working on an old invention idea, if we're lucky I'll be able to squeeze fresh oranges from the future.” He laughed a bit while tinkering with a machine on his desk.   
“Uh gee that's great Professor, but we are kinda worried about Blossom.” Bubbles replied politely.   
“Is she hurt?” He asked immediately focusing his attention on his daughters.   
“Not physically no, Just something happened at the Bank.” Buttercup answered. Then began to fill the Professor in with what happened. Sadness filled his eyes as he looked up to the ceiling about where his daughters room lie.   
“I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Listen girls, you know I will always, I mean always love you no matter what happens, but other people...” He looked like he was searching for the right words, “They can be fickle. Blossom made a mistake we all know it, the best we can do is support her, and I'll have a talk later tonight. I'm sure right now all she wants is some quiet time to herself.”  
Back in her room Blossom was sulking on her bed, she recounted how the bank job went, She did everything right. In record time even, but no one cared. They still saw the power-thief not the Powerpuff. The way everyone looked at her with such distrust and judgment this last month was maddening. She was hoping now that she had finished her service they would forget and forgive but it wasn't happening. It felt hopeless for the little girl knees curled up on her bed.   
The minutes passed by and with them a few hours when she heard soft knocks on her door, “It's open.” She replied with a dry voice.   
Poking his head in, “Hey Sweetie, I was hoping to have a talk with you.”  
“What about?”   
“You know very well what about. You're too smart not too.” He smiled as he walked in the room. Sitting on the bed he wrapped an arm around his daughter. “I know how it feels when nobody but your family trusts you.”  
“You do?” She said looking up at his warm smile.  
“Yes, I do. You see I wasn't always interested in science, but when I was in middle school I got serious about chemistry. As well as robotics, but chemistry is where I want to focus the story. You see when I first started out, I hadn't the first clue about chemicals or reactions. I was, stupidly I'll admit, just throwing chemicals into mixing flasks and seeing what would happen.”   
Blossom never took her eyes of him as he spoke, wondering where this was going. “Well one day I sneak into the supply closet and grab a few bottles of whatever my little arms would carry. I walked into the science lab and threw all the bottles down. I figured if I could make something that could help the school custodians clean better and faster it would be proof of my growing knowledge of science.” laughing with a hand over his eyes and head hung low, “In hindsight I was just plain stupid. So what I did is threw two bottles of cleaning chemicals in a jar and before I could even stir the concoction the two chemicals reacted violently. A huge yellow gas cloud formed, scared and coughing I ran out of the building. Thankfully the science lab actually had a smoke detector for this kind of thing and everyone still inside the building quickly evacuated. Thankfully this happened during lunch so most were outside or at least far away from the science lab.  
Blossom held her hands to her mouth as she listened, eyes wide in shock and horror for the young Professor in this story. “Well after the building was cleared out some teacher saw me hacking up a lung and got me into the first ambulance that showed up. It did not take anyone long to figure out that it was me who did it. I was the only student with symptoms of exposure to mustard gas. Thank goodness I had the sense to wear a face mask and respirator. Otherwise who knows if I'd be standing today. Anyways, the lab was closed down for weeks and I was placed in isolation and observation. Thankfully I didn't do much damage to myself and was released in a week, but coming back to school. Oh I was dreading that. It was a year before anyone besides my best friend Dick would sit by me at lunch. Another year before I was allowed to take a chemistry class in high school.”  
“So what did you do to earn peoples trust back?” Blossom asked.   
“Nothing really. I just, as hard as it was sometimes, kept moving on with my life. I refocused temporarily on robotics and physics, and when I was allowed resumed my education in chemistry. I walked for two years with the nickname “gas-cloud.” It was hard at first, but I had my family and my best friend sitting at my side. Soon it faded from the collective consciousness. While no one did anything like me, eventually some new gossip comes along and takes focus away. Then something after that, and something after that. Sometimes you can do things to make people forgive and forget, but others,” He paused and shrugged, “ehhhh, you just have to let time take care of it for you. My point is, me and your sisters, will always be by your side. Who knows how long it'll take, but an adorable girl like you with the sun in her eyes...? He picked her up and lightly tossed her in the air catching and hugging her he finished. “...I know you'll win them back in no time.”  
Letting out a slew of giggles to her father's affection she returned his hug, “Now dinner is ready, and I bet my fearless leader of a daughter is famished.”   
“Quite so.” She replied with her posh accent and chest puffed out. “I may just wilt.” She held an arm over her head dramatically. Both let out a fit of laughter as they left the room and descended to the kitchen.   
Back in the present Blossom was still laying on her back with the hot summer sun cooking the ground around her. “He was right too, it was only a week before it was completely forgotten.” She sighed. Looking back at all the destruction her and her sisters caused their first day out they weren't arrested or fined or anything. The professor was, but not them. Then when they inadvertently helped Mojo create a legion of mutated primates no one even spoke about their involvement. Then of course all the times Brick brought up was never called into question. However they had already established themselves as super heroines the destruction they caused was never malicious. Just... unnecessary. She didn't need to take Princesses plane for a test ride she should have just destroyed it. Closing her eyes she felt every time something was destroyed because of her or her sisters, and wondering if it was a mistake. It grew pains of guilt inside her stomach. Sat up and looked at the space in the sky that only moments ago held the ray of crimson that followed her counterpart.   
He and his brothers created havoc wherever they went. Crimes including: petty theft, property damage, assault. She heard rumors of Mojo and Him attacking the former mayor and heard the boys were involved, but she never heard anything come from it. Locking them up was the right thing to do, but she had to concede he held a point that they got no mercy in the eyes of anyone but Langston. Not even her. She wanted to keep him locked away, even telling him to his face he should be gone until he dies. For petty theft, assault and destruction of property. Compared to her multi grand theft, Buttercups assaults, and their combined destruction of property. Blossom let out a shudder at a memory where Bubbles went a little crazy one day, beating up the talking dog at one point.   
The words weren't the only thing that got on her nerves. The fight with Brick may have helped them bridge the gap between them, but somehow she felt like he held back. He had enough energy to fly back after a few minutes she was still here in the dirt taking dry exhausted breaths. Then the fact he decimated that island by himself, but his fighting just now wasn't overly brutal or overpowering. “What exactly happened to this boy during his incarceration. An education obviously, but what else.” She pondered as she rose to her feet and finding her strength mostly back took off to fly to the Mayor.   
Mayor Bellum had only walked back in from a relaxing lunch break, with Brick onto something productive, and Blossom watching him, the other boys being good productive citizens and crime at an all time low she was finally able to find moments of relaxation in her day to day life. Sitting in her chair she looked over the paperwork she had left for the day and was about to start when Blossom was found knocking on her window. Smiling as she stood up she opened the window. “Blossom good to see you, come on in.” She looked over surprised to see Blossom covered in dirt. “Everything alright?”  
“Eh more or less Mayor. Just a scuffle with my partner.” Blossom replied touching down on the floor.   
“I thought I told you both you weren't meant to be fighting but working together.” She wasn't surprised, but still disappointed.   
“It was unavoidable. We just had too much tension between the two of us. We had to let it off our chests. Well, him more than me, but I promise it won't happen again.”  
“Okay, well as I have no choice but to take your word for it, is the city ok?”  
“Oh Brick had us fight one on one on the outskirts of town I doubt anyone even knows, unless someone in the precinct heard us arguing.” She said dusting herself off.  
“That's a relief to hear I'd hate the city to paint it up as some rivalry growing between you two again. But I assume you're hear to report on the case. So what have you learned?”  
“Not much actually we think Sedusa is behind it. It does fit her M.O. As a master thief.” Blossom said rubbing her arm looking away, “But I actually came to tell you something else, I just don't know how to say it without, certain actions happening.”   
“Ohh? Well whatever it is it can't be worse than my two favorite crime fighters fighting each other.” She said lacing her fingers in front of her face.  
“I found out who placed the phony call to the hotline.” She said picking her words carefully.   
“Oh? That's great I can finally take the police off that.” Looking down at Blossom she noticed hesitation. “Oh god, don't tell me.”  
“Brick.” Both said in unison.   
“How?”  
“It turns out he found a way of changing his voice, to match anyone else. Male, Female, Me, You, he can literally copy the voice of anyone, or so it seems. So, somehow, he placed the call without anyone noticing.”   
“How did you find this out?”  
“I was actually against fighting him at first, but he showed me the trick himself and confessed with guilty knowledge to bait me into a fight.”  
Placing her face into her hands and dragging them down Bellum spoke with a moan of annoyance. “Great, now I have to issue an arrest warrant.”  
“What why?”  
“He broke the law, he misused government resources, staged a fight with you, and did all this under a contract explicitly saying if he did anything like this he would return to his special cell for ten years. It pains me to do it, but he let down his side of the deal.” She reached for the phone to commence issuing the warrant.   
“You can't though!” Blossom didn't even realize she shouted until after. “I mean really you shouldn't.” She finished softer. “Besides you pardoned him already didn't you.” That made Mayor Bellum pause, “All crimes committed before that day, that would include the phony call.”   
Bellum dropped the phone back on the receiver, “You're right, you're right. Letting these boys operate for the law has been a blessing, but also a curse. He should still be held responsible. What would you have me do?”  
“Please, for me just let this pass? I only wanted to tell you this so you know. He has been through enough and done enough good where this can be swept under the rug right?”   
She let out a chuckle, “You and him think on similar terms you know?” Noticing the probing look on her face she continued, “You see the same night that fight happened your father in a rage broke into Bricks cell and attacked him. Brick himself being unable to fully defend himself at first managed to come out on top in the end, but when I told him I would arrest your father, he asked me to let it go for pretty much the same reasons. It's kinda funny.”  
“Yeah I noticed the Professor was weirdly bruised, and Brick told me they had a fight, but I think it's only right we let this slide. Right and fair.”  
The Mayor raised a brow at that last remark but held her hands up in surrender. “If you think you can keep an eye on him and he wont do anything else like that, I'll take your advice. Thanks for letting me know.”  
“Thanks, but Mayor I have one other favor I need.” The mayor noticed the solemn voice of the Lead Powerpuff, “I want to better understand Brick and in order to do that I want, no need, I need to see the cell he was locked away in.”  
Bellum reclined back into her chair eyes at the ceiling she seemed lost in thought. “If it helps you get in his head and calm him down I don't see how it could hurt.” She finally replied standing up. “I'm curious as well, I only know the gist of where they were, I've never seen it myself personally.” With a breath of relief from Blossom the two red heads walked out of the office and down the street to the Police station.   
Blossom was surprised that they ended up going around the building instead of the front entrance. From there a steel door rolled up sluggishly and behind it a lead door stood solemnly. “Lets see.” Bellum mumbled as she fished in her purse eventually pulling out a card she quickly swiped. The lock on the door made a audible snap and they entered pushing the heavy door aside.   
Hitting the switch on the wall the dim yellow lights flickered on with a hum. “Is something wrong with the lights?” Blossom asked squinting to see past the darkness still invading the hallway.   
“No this was the way the architect designed this wing. The theory is dim lighting makes a more docile inmate.” Bellum informed marching down the hallway with her heels echoing with every step. She stopped in front of a large steel door and with another flick of her wrist she swiped her card again and the door screeched as is pulled itself open. “This was Bricks cell.” She informed as she motioned with her arms for Blossom to enter.   
Walking in she took notice of the warm, yet still dim yellow glow of the lights. Looking up she saw rows squares, with her x-ray vision she scanned behind them and she saw a containment device behind each one. Looking around she was hoping to find something of Bricks. “I guess anything he had in this cell wouldn't still be here.” She lamented with a sigh.  
“The boys were not allowed anything personal inside their cells. So they weren't even give pens and papers. Books were allowed but they were from the prison library.” The mayor retorted.   
“How long a day were they in these cells?”  
“I think it was 14 hours a day. 8 hours for sleeping, an hour for breakfast, and hour for lunch, an hour for dinner and a final hour as they would get ready for bed. You know give or take 15 or 20 minutes an interval.” Bellum was leaning against a wall watching Blossom take in information.   
“You said this was Bricks cell, so did they each have their own cells?” Blossom asked looking over the padding on a lead block that made his bed.   
“Yes for the first year and half they weren't allowed to see each other. Each had their own teacher, and schedules revolved around them During the time outside their cells they either worked in a part of the prison under supervision and away from other prisoners, or they were allowed to either use the gym made down here, or study.” Bellums eyes slid to the top of her head, “If I remember the file correctly Brick would almost always be in the library reading or studying. Butch would be using the gym, and Boomer was often in his cell reading a comic.”  
“What about what they did outside?”  
“Blossom, they weren't allowed outside. They were kept down here at all times, we couldn't risk them getting outside and escaping.”   
Bricks voice shot through her head. “Me and my brothers lost years of our lives. We did what we had to to survive and we get the book thrown at us. We didn't even get a trial we were locked up and given a psychologist as a probation officer.” as his words thrashed around in her head tears were forming in her eyes.   
“This was the wrong way of doing things.” She whispered.  
“Was there really a right way Blossom? They were too dangerous to treat like the normal villains, even you three couldn't defeat them in a fight, it had to be done this way.” Bellum placed a hand on Blossom's shoulder comfortingly. “Besides they turned out for the better afterwards.”  
“They weren't even meant to get out though. This is cruel and unusual punishment. We were going to keep them here until the day they all died. Most people would have probably killed themselves in conditions like this.” Blossom cried out louder than she wanted. “I personally told Brick he would have the rest of his natural life to think about what he did, and then he came here.” She shook her head and threw her arms out to the sides, “Those boys weren't given a trial, a release date, this wasn't a place to rehabilitate those boys it was meant to destroy them.”  
Bellum let her words sink in for a bit, looking around she had to think about Brick as a scared ten year old being told this is where you're going to die. The guilt boiled and rattled inside her. “But they were rehabilitated their probation officer saw to it.” She said trying to reassure Blossom as much as she was herself.   
“They got lucky with him. That man deserves a raise or something.” Blossom hiccuped. “Who else in this city would even attempt to see them as human.” Blossom remembered something and shot a glare at Bellum, “And one slip up by those boys you wanted to send them back here for ten years?” Blossoms voice was cold.   
“I still have a city to make sure is safe, if they are a threat to anyone in the city I have to act with with everyone in mind.” She spoke with solemn warmth. “It's a hard call to make, but that's why its hard being a leader, you know this. We both have to make touch heartbreaking decisions time to time.”  
“All I know if I was placed in here for three years, half of which I was isolated from my sisters I would probably vow revenge on anyone involved.” Blossom said sitting on the bed.   
“Why would you even say that?”  
“Because it's the human reaction to this.” She sighed, “At the end of the day Mayor Bellum, Me, my sisters and those boys are still human. Sure our abilities make us something more, something beyond human, but our thoughts, our desires, Our emotions. No more, and no less human than you or any citizen in the city, or even the world.”   
“They deserved incarceration Blossom.”  
“They needed rehabilitation. Except a few extreme examples most everyone placed behind bars should be given the chance to fix themselves.”  
“That sounds great in theory, but they have to want to change themselves Blossom. Most criminals don't want to change.”  
“But those boys did, they earned their freedom, and me and you have been waiting for a chance to throw them back in it seems.”  
“Has he really though, he admitted he manipulated you to bait you into a fight, and made it look like you were antagonizing it the whole time.”  
“Maybe that's the way he saw me. It's just got me thinking though, what if things had been different.”  
“It doesn't matter what could have been though, it's a nasty business but this is their reality. This is where they ended up because of their actions and nothing we could have done would have made it different.”  
“They were just some of the lost children of Townsville?” Blossom said looking up to match Bellum's stare. “They were still children, no parents to really care for them or even about them it seems. A lot of what they did was just to survive and stave of starvation.”  
“What do you want me to say Blossom? It feels like nothing I say can change how you feel about what happened then or now.”  
“There really isn't anything to say, I got what I wanted from this place.” Blossom stated standing up off the bed. “I know a bit more about him, and I think I can use this to help him. Not control him.” Blossom walked past the Mayor. “Thanks for showing me Mayor.” Turning back to the Mayor, “But this place can't ever be used again Mayor, even if the boys break some laws now, the public would demand to see a trial for them.” Before the Mayor could respond Blossom continued walking and left the building. Taking to the skies she headed home, feeling like she needed a shower, for more reasons than the dirt still caked onto her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thanks to my friend Beingcapricious for the idea for a good portion of this chapter. Anyone who hasn't read her story I give a strong urge to do so she has an abundance of talent.


	30. Lines crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch and Buttercup bonding smoosh

Butch and Buttercup had been at the burger joint for an hour. Butch for his part was surprised to see her devour burgers with the same fever he and his brothers had. A goofy smile grew on his face as she tried speaking through her chewing. “So if I hafta help kids learn to swim you think they'll get mad if I give 'em a few warning shots from my eyes if they won't learn?”   
“I think the parents might get more upset than anything, and dealing with some parents these days I think I would rather take a monster on blindfolded.” He chuckled before chugging his own drink.   
“Oh just cause you finished off one monster you think you can talk to me about how annoying they can be?” She heckled.   
“Tell you what BC any more monsters show up, I'll take them on without you.”  
“You say that now, but wait until one actually shows up.” She puffed out her chest, “You'll be begging me to come help, and I'll just smile and take a nap.”  
“Yeah, sounds about right,” Another loud slurp from his soda straw, “You would rather just nap than actually do any work.” He finished with a smirk.   
“Walked into that one didn't I.” She grimaced.  
“Like it was the broadside of a barn.” His chuckling never ceased even while biting into the remains of his burger.   
“Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Not like there will be any more monsters crawling up our shore.”   
He was about to ask why when the memories of Brick hunched over gasping for breath and covered in a myriad of blood raced through his mind. “Yeah, I guess we won't, will we.” His tone dropped as his face grew solemn.   
Seeing she touched a sensitive topic she forced a smile and laugh, “So he did something stupid. So what, we've all been there.”  
“Yeah, I guess. I really am just glad he is alive. It just sucks he left us behind. We never operate alone. Not since you three captured Boomer that is.” He said with a nod in her direction. “What kills me even more is not knowing how he did it. Like seriously, did he get some new power he is hiding from me and Boom-Boom? I just never thought he would keep a job or any secrets from us.”   
“I'm sure it was just a matter of Brick being too cocky, one serious victory, and he felt on top of the world. I don't think he is keeping anything from you, just hasn't gotten around to telling you.” She tried to sound reassuring, but it did nag in the back of head a little bit. When Blossom showed up after she investigated Monster Isle she said it had been completely decimated. It was hard for her to see Brick as being that powerful, and her fight with him didn't dissolve that image since he resorted to psychological warfare. No matter how true she felt his words were, he didn't seem like he had the power to do what he really claimed.   
If Brick was as smart as Blossom, and was hiding and manipulating from the shadows, he would be a worse threat than almost any other villain, but pushing those worries to the back of her mind she grinned at Butch, “Besides, the best news is with Monster attacks gone, me and you can expand upon our ongoing competition. I don't know about you but I've been craving a good time at the batting cages.”  
“Sounds like a good way of getting this tie broken.” His smile returned and dropped a load of fries in his mouth, but just as he was getting ready to finish off his meal he heard a feminine voice shatter their own world in the restaurant.  
“Oh my god, are you Buttercup?” Looking up Butch saw a brunet with a long side ponytail in her early twenties standing at their table. She was wearing a form fitting white crop top, and tight blue jeans.   
“Uhh yes?” Buttercup responded unsure of their new guest.   
“I'm sorry to do this, I really am.” She said with worry filling her voice, “I'm not from around here, just had some business with my dads company, Ah what do you care, I bet you hear this all the time.” She rambled on, “I'm just a big fan, when I was in middle school you girls really inspired me, and you specifically inspired me to get my black belt in Taekwondo.” She gushed with her hands in front of her in a pleading motion, “So I really hate to sound like a rabid fan and all, but can I get an autograph? Please?”  
Buttercup was surprised, she knew she had fans and all, but most people avoided talking to her, or wanted her sisters instead, it sent a warm feeling bubbling in her chest. “Yeah, Yeah! Of course.” She smiled as her groupie dug into her purse for a pen. “By the way this is my friend.” She motioned to Butch who had felt a lump grow in his throat.  
“Uh hi. I'm...” He looked around like he forgot his name, and someone had written it for him on some wall he couldn't find. Landing on his all but destroyed burger looked back up, “Beef... Cake?”  
The fan gave a small concerned laugh. “His name is Butch.” BC snickered as she was handed a paper and pen.   
“Oh right one of the Rowdyfun Boys. I'm sorry I forgot about you and your brothers.  
“Uh RowdyRuff,” His meek voiced cracked as if it was holding strenuous weight.  
“You three just kinda fell of the map didn't ya? So seeing as she called you her friend did the great Buttercup whip you butt over to the good side?” The fan said trying to be funny, but Butch seemed to lose his voice.   
“You could say that I suppose.” Buttercup laughed as she wrote a little message, “You're name?”  
“Oh Brittany, Brittany Shields.” She smiled looking down at the paper Buttercup was writing on.   
“Cool last name.” She replied, “Alright here ya go.” She smirked and handed the paper back.   
“Oh my gawd, thank you.” She beamed, “Thank you so much really. I hope I wasn't the most annoying person to ask.”   
“Oh believe me you're not. Not by a long shot.” She replied waving to the retreating fan girl.   
“It was cool meeting you Butch!” She yelled heading to the door.  
“Spaghetti!” Butch yelled back. She had already left the building but Buttercup looked to be in pain holding back her laughter, her cheeks red from the strain.   
“Spaghetti? Really? Was that supposed to be funny?” She said in between slowly released snickers.  
“I don't know. My brain, just uh, just decided to die I guess.” He returned sheepishly.   
“How is that different than any other time you speak? Or is it you thought she was attractive?” She mused, “I do hear boys turn into numskulls around pretty women.” Her smile dropped into a frown and a deadly, but playful, growl rang from her throat. “Should I be insulted with how easily you talk to me Butchie?”  
“Nothing like that.” He defended.  
“Then what was that about Mr. Beefcake?” Her voice was fun and light but it burned into his ears like acid.   
“I don't know, I just sorta...” His face grew in frustration. “Look you wouldn't understand.” He began.  
“I want to, how does the big bad Butch turn baby in front of pretty girls.” She said hiding her jealousy if her theory was correct.  
“Her looks had nothing to do with it.” He slammed both his fists into the table, Sending a worried look of shock to everyone else in the store. “Just drop it okay? Please?”  
“Sorry, but no can do. That was hilariously pathetic.” She grinned back.   
Feeling his left eye give a twitch he stood up. “I'm heading to the shitter.” And before she could reply he stormed off.   
A few seconds passed and she returned to her drink. “Touchy much?” She said over the straw in her mouth. Looking around she noticed everyone else returning to their business. Mulling over their last conversation she tilted her head side to side. “Maybe I shouldn't have called it pathetic. He may not have feelings, but on the off chance he does I guess that might have stung.” Setting the drink down she returned to voracious devouring of her meal, sneaking peeks at the door waiting for her friend to return.   
Her food was gone, and he still hadn't returned yet. Looking down at what remained of his burger and fries, she spoke aloud, “No sense in letting these get cold.” She reasoned and started eating his food as well. The silence was now as burning as it was suffocating. “What did he fall and land in the Mushroom Kingdom?” She huffed and crossed both her legs and arms glaring at the door that hid her friend.   
“Buttercup! Long time no see!” A raspy voice broke her from her stare as Mitch Mitchelson slammed himself into the seat in front of her. “How are ya girl!” He asked grinning a smile that still had missing teeth from his hockey career in Jr. High.   
“Oh hey Mitch.” She said readjusting her sitting position. “What are you doing here?”  
“Same as you I guess, though I don't think I'm in need of two meals.” He chuckled as he played with the second tray sitting on the table.   
“I'm not a pig you jerk, that one was Butches.” She stated kicking him under the table.  
“The you Rowdyruff?” He looked around. “Where is he?” She just motioned with a nod to the Bathroom door.   
“Ah,” He returned his gaze to Buttercup. “I saw you sitting alone when I came in, musta been in there a while now.”  
“Way too long,” She spat as she sucked the melted ice water from her cup. “You mind going in to see if he is fell unconscious or something?”  
“Really?” He raised a brow, “Don't you have X-ray vision or something?”   
“okay one, I'm not a pervert who uses it for that.” She stared him down, he just raised his hands in surrender, “And two, Even if I was, I wouldn't risk using it in a public men's room. Who knows what might scar me in there.”  
“Fair enough, I wouldn't want to see any of that either.” He leaned back in his chair before falling forward with a noticeable clack. “Alright, but if we were on a date I wouldn't let ya wait on your own for so long.”  
“Not a date, and you would also stick me with the bill.” she shot back getting ready for another kick.  
“I just never understood why we never even tried though.” He leaned forward on the table.   
“We've been over it thousands of times, My life as a superhero wouldn't allow us to actually be together, I'd be running off all the time fighting crime and monsters and stuff. Not to mention it would put you at a risk that just isn't worth it or fair to you.”  
“So you've said, but I really think that shoulda been my call.” He said absentmindedly ripping a corner of the paper on the tray.   
“Can we not talk about this? I told you if my life was different I wouldn't mind.”   
“It seems different now though.” He interrupted. “I haven't seen you girls on the news as of late, Except Blossom and Captain baseball cap. It seems like fighting crime here is coming to an end. No more Mojo, Princess, or the Pink fuzzball.”  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, “I know it looks that way, but I don't know what'll happen in the future. Nothing has changed, not my duties, my feelings about us, or my answer. Please now, will you just go look for my friend?” She was finding it harder and harder to spare his feelings, he was a good friend and a great athlete, but she never saw him as anything more than a great friend. Anyone who wanted to be anything more significant would have to be more resilient and capable of fighting back, She couldn't walk around with the worry of something happening to anyone because she simply existed.   
“All right, I'll go see, but I am determined BC.” he stood up and turned to the bathroom.  
“So you've shown.” She nodded as he vanished behind the door.  
The silence was a mercy now, although she still found it suffocating while she waited for Mitch to return. Gripping the tray paper she tore at it and chewed it into a ball in her cheek. Prepping her straw she waited a few minutes for the door to open. When it finally did she noticed how odd it seemed that Mitch was coming out alone.   
“So is he unconscious?” She asked after he returned.   
“Did he gain the ability to turn invisible?” He asked.   
“Not that I'm aware, I certainly hope not.” She shuddered at the thought.  
“Well then,” He paused. “I think he left, no one was inside the can, and the little window in there was open.”   
Anger raced across her face and rage boiled in her veins. “What?” She yelled surprising a few patrons.   
“Look for yourself.” He moved out of the way of her line of sight. Risking the visual and hoping it was a prank she switched on her X-Ray vision, but found the restroom to be completely baron of anyone inside. Sure enough the window was open, wondering how he could have fit through it, she seethed in her thoughts.   
“Oh I'm going to kill him.” She growled.   
“Again if we were on a date I wouldn't ditch you.” He half laughed trying to calm her down.   
“Not a date and not now.” She spat as she collected her trash and marched out the door violently tossing her trash away.   
She wasted no time getting airborne as she looked around her surroundings. No lines of forest green laid out in the sky, but that didn't mean anything. Her scowl ever present she shot off to the apartment. Throwing the building door open she raced up the stairs and stared at the door. For the second time that day she found herself beating a fist against that door because of a Ruff.   
Seething between her teeth she risked X-ray vision yet again to be met with an empty apartment. Flying through the staircase she nearly broke the door down getting back into the streets. “Where the hell did the asshole go?” She raged in her head. She buried any guilt she was feeling and replaced it with rage of being ditched. Flying over to the closest Gym she ran in to be greeted by the owner running the counter.   
“Oh Buttercup, what can I set up for you today?” The elderly boxer greeted.  
“I'm looking for a friend, Butch, You seen him?”  
Sucking on his bottom lip he spoke, “No not recently. He usually comes in with you. We don't let any of those boys in here unsupervised. We don't know how much control they got, and we'd hate to lose a bunch of equipment cause some over-eager broke boys forgot their strength.”  
“Yeah I can see that. Alright thanks anyways.” She replied and headed back into the streets. She flew to the beach where they had their race, But not even foot prints were on the beach that day. Just for good measure she flew to the island they made their finish line and nowhere there nor between the two beaches was her green counter part.   
She tried the batting cages, but she got the same answers from the gym. She tried the nearby Ice cream shop but they had never even seen him before. The outskirts where he kicked her ass was butch baron just some new damages laid out, she'd have to figure that out later. The feeling of rage faded as she flew and raced across the city, and was being replaced by growing guilt and worry. She even ran to the Mayor's office only to find her completely vacated from the building.   
Walking the short distance from the building to the Rowdyruff apartment complex she flopped against the wall with a sulk. “Stupid Butch, getting all emotional from some light teasing.” She thought as she picked up a pebble off the ground and rolled it over her hand. “Stupid boy never made any sense, one minute he can be funny and fun, the next he goes all crybaby. He can fly but he insists on having this stupid thing,” She paused her inner thoughts as she tossed the pebble at the Escalade, denting the frame slightly as it collided.   
“What idiot needs a car when they have superpowers?” She questioned in her head.   
“You just wouldn't understand how awesome cars and motorcycles are. Just because I can fly doesn't mean I have no desire to drive.” The memory replayed in her head.   
A thought entered head, “I looked where I would go if I was pissed. Where would he go if he needed blow off steam.” A few moments passed, “I think I know where he is.” She jolted off the concrete and headed to the city junkyard. Landing at the little building in front of the barbed wired fence area that held what seemed to be millions of destroyed cars. Walking in she heard a voice boom from the office In the back.   
“Finished already?” An aging man walked out and looked over Buttercup behind his thick glasses. “Oh you're not Butch, your one of the Powerpuffs. How can I help you.”   
It was different to say the least to hear someone refer to his by name and her as just a Powerpuff. Pushing the thought to the side, “So Butch is here?”   
“Yeah he comes by every now and then, almost exclusively when pissed off.” He laughed, “He should still be back there, here follow me.” Before he left the counter he handed her some safety glasses that actually fit. “I got a second pair made if he ever broke a set.” He chuckled before she could ask.   
“So how did you get so acquainted with Butch?” She asked after they exited the back of the shop.   
“A few years ago he lifted a totaled SUV, I never even knew until his PO dragged him by the hair to apologize. They made it up to me whether or not to press charges, but I saw he meant no harm. So I made him a deal. If he wanted to help me out every now and then he was welcome to come by and demolish cars for me. So whenever he gets pissed or moody he shows up I tell him what stack of cars needs destroying and he does it in record time. In exchange I let him take some decent parts with him.” He paused then dragged his hand across his graying stubble. “I hadn't seen him in a few months though, it was surprising to see him today.”  
She looked off to the side but soon herd loud grunting and yelling coupled with the sound of metal being crushed. Turning into an open area she saw a sweat drenched Butch stomping and jumping on a cube of metal. Jumping off to the side he kicked it sending it sliding to a pile of similar squares off to the side.   
“Best let him cool off when he gets that look in his eyes nothing breaks him from destroying these things.” He patted her shoulder and walked away letting her be to watch the spectacle of Butch dropping a car in the middle of the clearing, then start punching and folding the car into a cube.   
Impatience growing she finally yelled breaking him of his focus, “Hey nice of you to ditch your best friend at the burger joint ass hole!”  
“BC? What are you doing here?” He asked wiping the sweat from his brow. A quick glance showed him to be drenched in sweat, his undershirt clinging to his chest and stomach and his hair fallen and lax.   
“Hunting down the jerk who just straight up ditched me.” She said crossing her arms. “I mean who does that. Did I really hurt your feelings that much.”  
“Oh shut up!” He groaned. “If all you wanted to do was talk more shit than just fucking leave.” He finished his sentence by slamming a fist over the cab of the car making it fold self.   
“What bug crawled up your ass?” She growled, “You just up and leave, didn't even have the balls to tell me. Make me search all over this town looking for your ass, then when I find you I don't even get an apology.”  
“No one made you search for me, and you don't deserve one!” He yelled striking the car as he spoke.   
“Would you stop that I'm trying to talk to you!”   
“Well I ain't in the mood to talk so just get your ass out of here!”  
“Really, I tease you a little bit and then suddenly your all crying and running away!”  
“That's calling the kettle black. Didn't Brick do the same shit to you this morning and you came running to me.” He spat at her with a glare.   
“That's different, your jackass of a brother said some shit that maliciously got right into my head, I only teased you for losing your tongue around a somewhat pretty girl.” She defended.   
“And I told you, her looks had nothing to do with it! Your dumb ass didn't listen.”  
“Well tell me Butchie, what was it then?”  
He looked at her, eyes full of sadness and anger, “Tch, you wouldn't understand.”  
“Not if you won't talk to me I won'st.” She shot back.  
“Just go away, I don't want to talk.”   
Holding back tears and with a scream she lunged at him and pinned him down slapping his face. Not enough to hurt just enough to get her point across. “Just stop being so proud and tell me what I did to make you so mad!”  
“For the last time you wouldn't understand now get off of me you crazy bitch!” He finished his sentence by landing a harsh right hook into her left cheek sending her flying into the last cube he made. Standing up he glared down at her. However, his anger wavered when he saw the tears filling her eyes. “I didn't hit you that hard, now just do us both a favor and get out of here.” He said pointing to the sky.   
“No, now you're going to listen to me!” She screeched, “Since we've become friends your the last, the very last person I would ever expect to call me a bitch!” She yelled and jabbed him in the chest. “You don't get to call me that ever! Not as enemies, friends or anything else! So I hurt your pathetic feelings man up and deal with it, but don't you ever call me that Butch Rowdyruff! Not you! Not ever!”  
“That's it right the fuck there! Man up and deal with it! I was before you showed that dumb face of yours. I would have cooled off but you had to butt your little ass into it. You have no idea what is even going on here, but I just need to swallow it and deal right?” He glared at her and shouted even louder, “Right?”  
Buttercup softened at the hurt rage building in his eyes. S“Dude, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I didn't deserved to be ditched was all, that hurt. It's like you're saying I'm not strong enough to be told you don't want to hangout with anymore. I would have dealt with that, but you just leaving pissed me off.”  
“Oh my god, You had nothing to do with it I can handle shit talking I was pissed off at myself okay!” He acted like he was holding his breath the entire time and was now huffing over himself. “You wouldn't understand, so just let me deal with this my own way.”  
She was taken aback for a few seconds. “No, as annoying, rude, crass and a whole list of things you are you are still my friend if not my best friend so I'm not leaving your side until you tell me what got you wound up so bad.” She rubbed her cheek where he struck her, “You owe this bitch that much now.” She spat the term out of her mouth and stared him down. He ran his hands through his drenched hair and sat down in the shade created from a wrecked car.   
“It started when I was 12, I had been locked up for a little while at least a year, maybe a year and half. I was pretty pissed off at you still, and I swore when I got out nothing was going to stop me from living my life how I wanted. I wanted to be a kingpin, with a different set of women around my arms every night. So when I got out, I would often make little side stops when Brick sent me out to get food or something for us. I learned really quickly that not only did I not know how to talk to any girl I couldn't even talk to anyone unless it was a cashier or something.” He looked off to the side, “Whenever I try to talk to someone my brain immediately makes everything I say sound dumb. Usually because it is.” He chuckled at his own joke. “For whatever reason whenever I try to actually talk to someone I hate everything I'm saying then I lose control of my own mouth and suddenly I'm spouting unrelated garbage and trying to pass it off as some joke.”  
Suddenly in her eyes the whole scene with her fan made sense. He continued on, “So now when I'm forced to talk to someone besides my brothers, or Langston, I just stick to small quick answers. The way I see it the less I say the less chance I have of making a fool of myself.” He dragged his fist against the ground, “It's brutally lonely sometimes, and it was far more embarrassing having done it in front of you. You're different for me.  
“So why am I different?” She asked sitting down by him.   
“I don't know, maybe because we've been arguing since the day I was born. Maybe cause teasing you is second nature to me, who knows, but for whatever reason when I talk to you it's... I don't know, easier? I don't feel like I need to impress you I guess.” He threw a rock as he spoke.   
“You have superpowers who on earth isn't impressed by that?” She nudged him while resting her chin on his knees.  
“I don't know, but those same powers put me and my brothers in the spot of undesirable number one through three.” He rested his head against the car. “It's why I love my car so much. Nothing about it is out of my control. I can fix anything wrong with it, I can decided where it goes, I can do anything to it cause it's my car. It is the best way to distract me from these faults of mine. I can just focus on it and let the rest of the world fade away.”  
Buttercup nodded and smirked, “I understand that perfectly. It's the same for me and my swimming. It is relaxing, but it's also tough on the body when you want it to be. It really is however I want to enjoy it. If i want to let off steam or just unwind and sink into the cool comfort of the water, I can at any moment. Then there's the fact that only I stand in the way of how hard and how far I can push myself. When I push hard enough and break the latest wall of endurance it's feels like... just something indescribable.” She rested her head on his shoulder still keeping her knees to her chest. “Look I'm sorry I called anything about you pathetic. That crossed a line.”  
“And I'm sorry I decked you and called you a bitch.” He said not even trying to hide his blush.  
“And?”  
“And for not trusting you to understand what is going on in this damaged head of mine.”  
“Good ruff.” She smirked as she playfully ruffled his hair then continued leaning against him.  
“So still friends?”  
“Best friends.” She replied simply. They Both sat in silence for a bit before Butch stood back up.   
“I better finish crushing these cars. I owe Frank that at least.”  
“I'll help, it certainly seems fun.”  
“The most fun I'll have legally destroying something.” He grinned at her before they made quick work of the pile of cars still waiting to be crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thanks to everyone who reads my story and extra thanks to everyone who reveiws. This part of the story hit me somewhat close to home, hopefully anyone who feels similar thinks I did a good job. Please review would you kindly.


	31. Little Boy Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles interacts with with all the boys after Boomer has an episode.

Boomer raced home with the eagerness in his heart. The excitement of hanging out with Bubbles after he cleaned up had his heart palpitating. Approaching his apartment's fire escape he slowed down and jumped through the living room window. Brick had been home for a little while now. After his fight with Blossom he detoured back to the archive room and had spent until the early afternoon reading everything he could about Sedusa and her crimes. He had the files completely memorized, even though there wasn't much, before he left to grab himself a lunch. He had only been home for maybe an hour before his brother literally bounced into the living room.   
“What's got you so happy today?” Brick asked intuition already telling him the answer.   
“Gonna go hang out with Bubbs after a shower.” Boomer replied racing to the bathroom. He stopped when he noticed how much dirt and even some dried blood was stuck on the corner of his mouth. His clothes covered in dirt and was giving his computer chair a good coat of filth. “What the hell happened to you?”  
Brick looked down at himself, “Ah just part of the casework the Mayors got me and Pinkie working.” He informed. “Nothing I couldn't handle.”  
“I looks more like Blossom whooped your ass. Not much makes us bleed.” He said tapping the corner of his own mouth. Brick just scoffed in response.   
“Weren't you going to hang out with the blonde puff or something.” He pressed trying to avoid the issue.   
“Oh yeah.” Boomer laughed, “I better get cleaned up.” Brick relaxed his shoulders in relief that he managed to distract Boomer. “I'm telling you Brick those Puffs ain't bad at all. I for one am pretty damn excited about hanging out with 'em.” Boomer laughed as he walked into the bathroom.  
“Of course you are.” Brick sighed. He did notice the lack of annoyance that should have accompanied such news, but still set in on his plan he was worried Boomer might just ruin all his hard work. “I just have to trust him. I doubt they'll actually talk about me or any of my plans. If I'm lucky they'll just make awkward side glances and laughter the entire time.” He laughed inside his head. Pushing the thoughts to the side he resumed his reading on the local news website he had opened.   
Apparently a string of electrical fires had been happening across town, the fire department has been trying to calm the collective stress of the cities families and businesses urging everyone to practice safety with electrical outlets. However, Brick noticed the police had been dispatched to look into it on “Off-chance” foul play was really at work.   
Brick smiled as he remembered some of the fires he lit off in his youth, but he never set anything ablaze that had people in it. Brick felt strange about it though. He couldn't care anymore. This morning had he read this report he would have felt an urge to find the truth out himself, but right now he just shrugged it off. “Let the police and fire department handle it.” He sighed as he moved onto the next story.  
A Few minutes into the police coverage of his investigation, he heard Boomer call out from the Bathroom. “Hey Bro I forgot to grab a towel can ya hand me one please?”  
“Yeah sure.” He responded as he grabbed a towel from the hall closet and tossed it to the hand sticking out of the small door opening.   
“Thanks.” Boomer called out before closing the door and drying himself off. Wiping the mirror clear of the fog he examined himself noticing his scruff made his chin just look dirty he gave himself a small shave then brushed and flossed his teeth. Throwing on deodorant and some of the body spray Butch bought he floated to his room and quickly changed into his baggy blue jeans and a white undershirt with a sky blue opened button down shirt over it. Jumping into his shoes he was rushing through the living room to the window. With a farewell between brothers Boomer shot off the fire escape and was going just under mach speed to the Utonium household.   
With a final sweep of his hair and one last check over to make sure he was decent he knocked on the door and waited. It was probably less than a minutes wait, but time seemed to slow down to a stand still as he stood at the door and waited. He broke out in a nervous whistle while he placed his hands behind his back. He felt like he could have had aged three years in the time it took for someone to answer the door, and when it did finally open he felt his heart skip a beat.   
Bubbles was standing in her doorway with freshly brushed hair pulled in two curled pigtails, a blue tank top with a red heart in the middle, and bell bottom jeans with sunflowers embroidered from her calf down. “Hey Boomie!” She greeted pulling him in her house.  
Looking around he took notice of a woman with black hair sitting on the couch holding a steaming cup of tea in her hands. He gave a nervous smile and wave in her direction, and in turn she gave a warm smile back. “So two of the Rowdyruffs visit us today?”  
“Uhh I guess?” He replied with nervous grin.   
“Remember I told you Brick stopped by this morning.” Bubbles whispered. “Me and Boomer won't be staying long Keane. We were planning on hitting the mall and you know, hang out and stuff.” She informed. Turning to Boomer, “I just gotta move some boxes to the basement, then we can go.”  
“Oh ok, I'll help.” He smiled as he followed her up the stairs. When they reached to the top floor he began to get nervous about the silence. “So, uhh where are your sisters?”  
“Blossom got home a while ago, I don't know what she and Brick did today but she was coated in dirt when she got home.” She said shaking her head.  
“Yeah Brick was the same, still had dried blood on his mouth.” He laughed, “Any idea what they're supposed to be investigating?”  
“I think Blossom said it was jewelry store heists.” She informed as they entered her room coated in every shade of blue minus the walls that were pink. Shelves lining the walls were filled with various stuffed animals, in fact there were stuffed animals everywhere. The night stand right by her bed had a purple octopus with lazy eyes and a hat, and each corner of her room had various animals from all over the world lying around.   
“I guess you never grew out of the stuffed animal phase.” He chuckled as he looked around.   
“Why would I do that?” She giggles as she gave the cat lying on her bed a few pats. Boomer just shrugged as she giggled at him. “Well anyways, these are the boxes I'll just gotta move them to the basement and we can go.”  
“Nah I'll get them.” She was about to protest but he already had all three in his arms stacked over his head. “Just show me where to go.”   
“Alright sir Boomer, this way.” She curtly smiled. “And some say chivalry is dead.”  
“What you got in here anyways?” He asked as they both floated down the stairs.   
“Oh just some old clothes to make room for my new uniform.” She informed.   
“But you only got like five shirts and six pants how much room did they need?”  
“Well it has been a while since I cleaned out my closet, so I guess I went a touch overboard. Why? Is it too heavy I could take a box if you want.”  
“No no I got it.” He replied with a prideful voice. When they got to the basement door Bubbles opened the door and turned on the light.   
“Bubbles! Have you seen my old black book bag?” Boomer could hear Blossom yell from the top of the stairs.   
“I better go help her find it, you think you could just drop them off by the corner by the machine on the far side wall of the first room down there?”  
“Yeah no problem Bubbs.” He looked through the boxes with his X-ray vision while he made his way down after Bubbles flew upstairs to help her sister. Feeling the flat ground meet his feet he looked over to where she told him to leave the boxes. “Wonder what she needed them here for.” He questioned while he set the boxes down. “Ah well not my business.” He reasoned while he stood back up.   
He was about to turn around when he heard the light above him start flickering. “Oh come on please no.” He whimpered just as the light blew and the sudden lack of light dimmed the entire room around him. “Ok Boom you're ok. You know where the exit is, just get to it.” He reassured aloud to himself. In his sudden panic he tripped over his own feet and fell forward. His hand grabbed a sheet as he hit the ground with an audible thud.  
Bubbles was digging through her sisters closet when she noticed a black strap, “Found it Blossom.” She grunted pulling it out of the closet. “With the rest of your old bags. You really need to get rid of them at some point.” She said handing it over to Blossom.   
“Not when they can still be useful. Brick and I have a full night of staking out jewelry stores, and this can hold snacks or gadgets or anything else we may need.” She replied with a thanks.   
Bubbles was about to tease her sister when they both heard a subtle noise come from the basement with their super hearing. “What was that?” Bubbles asked as she headed out the bedroom to the basement.   
Boomer felt his breath quicken as he pushed himself off the ground. Noticing the sheet in his hand he followed it up to the machine it was covering. Curiosity took over and he pulled the rest of the sheet off and was inches away from the prototype containment laser that helped capture him and his brothers five years ago. He fell to his knees in a shudder and felt his whole body start to shake and quiver. Suddenly his mind raced through a montage of memories of his cell. The cold loneliness of the start, winter nights where he had to sneak extra socks into his room as makeshift mittens to keep warm. Summer nights where he almost slept in the nude on the floor since the AC never cooled of his rooms, or his brothers he guessed they never talked about their time locked away.   
His body convulsed as he panted on his hands and knees. The silence around him felt suffocating, and his breath followed suit as he fell onto the floor in a ball. Panic racing through his mind he tried in vain to calm himself down. “You're okay Boom. You're not locked up. You're in your friends basement. Just get up and get out before she sees you like this.”  
The mantra almost worked until he heard a voice, “Boomer are you okay?” Following the sound he saw Bubbles with her hands to her mouth looking shocked. Boomer's eyes widened as his mind went into full panic and with a deafening scream he broke through the ceiling under the back yard and flew high into the sky. Labored breaths came out of his mouth as he looked down at the hole he created.   
Digging his hands into his temples he screamed in frustration. “Why do I have to mess everything up?!?” Looking around in a panic he picked a direction and shot off to the city.   
Back in the Basement Bubbles was standing in shock at what she had just seen. Blossom had ran down after she heard the scream fearing for everyone in her home. She saw Bubbles standing by a column of light shooting down from the ceiling. “Bubbles? What happened?” She asked as her sister looked up through the hole.   
“I don't know? When I got down here I saw Boomer hunched on the ground here. I asked if he was okay then he just screamed and broke through the roof?” She reported. Blossom took a look around and saw a sheet lying on the floor, and right by the hole was the old prototype she used to capture Brick. Looking up at the hole she saw one light was burnt out even though most other lights were still brightly lit.   
“Poor guy.” She said softly easily able to figure out most of what happened. Just to confirm her theory she turned on the nearby computer and pulled up the surveillance footage. Sure enough she watched as Boomer tensed up as a a light went out by him, followed by him falling and freaking out at the sight of the containment laser. She felt pity in her heart as he fell to his knees in what looked like a seizure, but just as he seemed to be calming down he looked to the side, if the cameras had mics she was sure he would have destroyed him with how loudly he screamed. Then he broke through the ceiling.   
“What happened?” Bubbles asked after watching the footage behind her sister.   
Blossom let out a long sigh as she turned to her sister whose tears obviously flowing for a minute now. “I think I should tell you what I found out about the boys today Bubbles.” Blossom said with empathy. Leading her sister out of the basement she got ready to tell her about how the boys were contained for so long.   
Boomer had yet to stop flying as he tried to dry the tenacious tears in his eyes. Seeing the building he was looking for he dropped before Big Lou's Comic Store. Rushing through the front door he locked eyes with the owner.   
Lou took immediate notice of Boomer's body language. Whenever Boomer was overly stressed he would often show up like this, wide eyed and trembling. “Hey there buddy what is it you need today?” He always tried to make Boomer feel comfortable here. When he first showed up years ago he barely looked alive, and spoke very little. Yet he managed to get him to give small laughs and smiles every now and then. Ever since he was a loyal customer. Usually showing up once a month. Unless he was pushed over some emotional limit, then he came here like an addict in need of a fix. He never questioned what caused it, if Boomer wanted to talk about it he would he figured.  
“I need the biggest graphic novel you got Lou.” the fact he wasn't stuttering and stammering over each word surprised Boomer, but he wasn't going to jinx it by talking more than he had to.   
“Let me see here,” Lou stated looking behind his counter, he pulled out a book and set it on the counter. “I have a first edition of the Injustice omnibus. Contains all five years. How about fifty bucks.”   
Boomer said nothing as he pulled out his wallet and slammed three 20s on the counter. “Keep the change.” He snatched the book and ran into the street and into the sky. He kept flying until he say the familiar window that led into the living room. He stopped flying and fell through the opening rolling against the floor.   
Brick had never even left his computer chair when he turned around startled by the sudden noise, He could hear someone flying to the window, but he didn't expect to hear a loud thumping and crashing noise immediately following. “What the hell?” He turned around and saw Boomer on the floor clutching his new book. The color faded from Brick's face as he watched his brother get up without using his hands clutching the book like his life depended on it and run to the bedroom. Brick could hear the sound of Boomer's window being shoved open and he figured all the lights would be on already.   
Butch had come home minutes after Boomer left and after a shower was relaxing in his room when he heard the commotion. Opening his door he looked out and saw Brick staring at Boomer's door, “What's going on.”  
“I think... Boomer had another panic attack.” Brick almost whispered.   
“Really? I thought he was over them,” His voice full of worry. “Not even our little sleepover in our old cells sent him into one. So what could have now?” Butch asked looking at the door with sadness.  
“Who knows, but we're still his brothers we know the drill by now.” Brick affirmed. “We let him stay in his room, when he calms down and he wants to talk one of us will listen.” Butch said nothing but nodded with his brother's instructions. “So if you could hang out in the living room when I leave here in a few hours, you know in case he comes out earlier than usual, I would appreciate it.”  
Butch grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him away from the door. “Where the hell are you going?” He hissed, “Boomer needs us both when he gets like this.”  
“I know, but you also know it's usually 24 hours before he calms down, and unfortunately I have a job tonight.” Brick hissed back.   
“Since when does a job come before our brotherhood?”   
“It doesn't,” Brick scribbled some numbers down on a paper lying around and handed it to Butch. if you really need me just call this number on that phone the mayor gave us. I should be with Blossom the entire night, so give that a call and I'll drop everything and come home.” Looking behind Butch at the door housing their shutoff sibling he let out a tired sigh, “I think we both know he probably won't come out until morning at the earliest.” Brick relented.  
“You better, and what job is it this time that me and Boomer can't come along?”  
“It's a task from the Mayor, me and Pinkie are looking into jewelry store heists. I was going to ask you to come with you since you don't have work tonight, but I need you to keep an eye on Boomer. Okay? I promise this isn't a solo job. You two will be involved when you're able I swear.”   
Butch spat into his hand and held it out, “Then Rowdyruff swear it.” He squinted at his brother. Brick, in turn, mirrored Butch's actions and shook hands. “Alright. So when do you leave for your date with Blossom?”  
“I'll take off around 7 so a few hours from now.” He was going to defend it wasn't a date before Butch interrupted.   
“Alright, I'm going to bed then, I haven't had the best day ever either.” Butch paused and looked at Boomer's door, “Though it looks like it ended better than Boomers.” He mumbled under his breath. “Wake me up before you go.” Butch waved off behind him as Brick sat back in his chair. Looking over himself he decided he was in desperate need of a shower. The Rowdyruff apartment was silent for the next few hours, while Brick read up and studied what little he could find on Sedusa. Looking at the clock Brick was throwing on his dark red shirt when he heard pacing and whimpering from their front door.   
He opened the door to find a teary eyed Bubbles standing at his door step. “Hey Puff, what's, uh...” Brick paused looking for the right words. Yet again he felt an emptiness inside himself in terms of the Puffs. The fight with Blossom seemed to wash away most if not all the hatred he felt for the sisters. “whatcha doin' here?”  
“I was hoping to see Boomer,” The surprised Puff informed.   
“I don't think anyone is going to see Boomer until morning.” He looked behind him then turned back to her. “And if you caused his panic attack, your very presence might send him into another one.”  
“Can't I come in please?” She held her hands in front of her, pleading.  
Relenting he opened the door for her, “Against my better judgment.” He rolled his eyes, “Come on in.” Following him into the apartment he motioned to the couch. “You might as well take a seat.” She followed his offer with thanks as she sat down. The awkward silence surrounded them as she patted her legs rhythmically and popped her lips. Brick sat down at the chair opposite of the puff with a glare.  
“So does Boomer often have panic attacks?” She looked around in any direction than the crimson leader.   
“Not usually no, when they first popped up yeah, but he hasn't had any in like a year until now.” He folded his arms.   
“It was an accident he offered to help me-” Brick raised his hand to stop her.   
“I don't care what caused it, I only care that he gets through it.” He set his arm back down. He looked at Bubbles with curiosity, “I don't know how much, if anything you know about our lockup, but none of us really came out okay.” She finally looked at him as he spoke. “The worst part was for the first year and a half we weren't even allowed to interact with each other. Always kept separate, and after that it was always monitored. I still remember the first time we were reunited.” Bubbles shifted herself more comfortably on the couch while she listened. Blossom had told them all she knew of how they were confined for three years, but hearing it from Brick was a different feeling. Less like a report and more like a story.   
“After Langston finally convinced the warden to let us see each other they put on these stupid restraints that dampened our powers like strength, speed heat vision, all except our durability. Then they strapped us to these dollies like we were all Hannibal Lector, minus the face mask. From there they wheeled us into a room where we were kept in separate corners.” She felt her heart give a little as he spoke. “You might expect a tearful reunion of brothers, but Butch looked dead, and Boomer looked half insane. Butch had these dark deep circles under his eyes and his cheeks were sunken in, and Boomer's hair stuck up and out of every direction. Me, I figured I looked about as bad since they had on the same face of hurt when they looked at me.” He growled and slammed his fist on the chairs arm, “They fed us enough to live, but we needed so much more food than that at times, so we were all malnourished. I guess it isn't their fault super metabolism isn't easy to satisfy. Anyways we sat in silence for about five minutes, each of us looking one another over.” His brow furrowed underneath his cap, “I was so mad at you three for putting us there, and myself for giving the order to split up, I was about to beg for their forgiveness when Boomer finally said something, 'So guys what's new with you? As for me I finally got my own room.” Brick said in Boomer's voice though dry and hoarse. Bubbles fought back tears as she listened.   
“That stupid brother of mine, probably half starved, and half brain dead, was still concerned with making me and Butch laugh. Butch started to snicker and eventually I joined in and we all started laughing like it was the funniest thing we've heard.” Bricks brow relaxed as he chuckled at the memory, “I thank him for it honestly, we all shared in the longest laugh of our lives.”  
The image in her head only added fuel to the guilty fire she felt in her chest. Sure they were evil and dangerous, especially the last two years or so before they got locked away, but hearing how they were treated less than human was heart shattering. She didn't know that's where she sent them until today. She remembered waving with a giggle and tongue out as they hauled Boomer into the van that took him away, she wished she could take it back.   
“I swore to them and myself I would find a way out, I doubled my education, wrote so many letters begging for release, and told them when we got out we had to be strong not just together but individually. I was already putting them through a training regiment before, but they took it seriously while we were locked away.” He shook his head with a fist to his mouth, “Boomer really kept us sane inside, unfortunately it came at a price. When we first got out he was paranoid, and prone to these attacks. He needed everyone to like him so much and accept him that he would do something dumb for whatever reason he was out and come home with a panic attack and comic book in hand. He really dives into them when he gets stressed. Like a happy place.” He explained. “The best thing is to let him deflate, then when he is ready to talk let him control the conversation.” he stood up and looked over at the hallway leading to the bedrooms, “I better get Butch up, he didn't have such a good day either,” Looking down at Bubbles, “I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be here, but you are welcome to stay I guess.” He invited then walked off to the hallway. He returned with a half asleep Butch in tow rubbing his eyes and flopping down on the couch. Brick said his farewells and left the two alone in the living room.   
“So you're stayin' then?” Butch asked as he lazily looked over to the Puff.   
“I just want to talk to Boomer, if he doesn't want to, then I'll go.” She crossed her arms.   
Butch turned on the TV, and spoke through a yawn, “Fine by me, BC helped me out today I'm sure you'd do little boy blue in there some good.” The next few hours were spent with Butch watching whatever caught his eye while channel surfing. Bubbles sat there uncomfortable and stared at the door hiding her counterpart.   
Determined she stood up and walked to the door, Butch eyed her curiously as he watched her disappear behind the wall that made the hallway. With a breath she knocked on the door and spoke in a whisper. “Boomie? Listen I'm sorry about what happened in the basement today, I just want to talk.” She was met with silence, “I don't even want to talk as much as I just want to see you and know you're alright. Please, let me in.” She stood at the door waiting for anything to signal she could enter. She did finally hear the sound of rustling behind the door and the sound of a lock clicking off.   
A smile grew on her face as she cautiously entered the bedroom, finding Boomer on his bed legs crossed hiding his face behind a thick graphic novel. “Boomie please put the book down.” His body stiffened before he followed her request. His eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears. Her heart sank even further.   
“I am really sorry I broke the ceiling.”  
“That's alright,” She gave a light giggle to ease the mood, “The professor already fixed it, we've broken that lab so many times he has a small set of repair bots in place for it.” She motioned to the bed, “May I sit down?”  
Giving a nod he asked, “So you're not mad or angry with me?”  
“No,” She said shaking her head, “I was scared for you, I've never seen that look on your face before. I just want things to be okay again. That's why I'm here.” She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt hurt seeing him stiff up again but he soon relaxed into her touch. “What do I need to say to put all of that behind us?”  
“Nothing you can say will fix me.” She retracted her arm. About to leave he spoke again. “But maybe you can stay for a little bit? I don't know what kind of company I'll make, but just sorta hang out for a bit?”  
She didn't answer him but placed her legs up on the bed and rested her back on the wall with a smile. Returning her warm smile he sat next to her and read his book. A few minutes she relaxed by him until she decided to read his comic with him.  
“Who is that?” She pointed to a lady screaming in Superman's face.  
“Black canary, She is a superhero with a sonic scream and master martial arts.”   
“More like villain, she is attacking Superman.” She scoffed.  
“Superman here is falling into a mad state of evil after being tricked by the Joker. She is attacking him because he killed her husband green arrow.”  
“She doesn't have super strength or anything like that?”   
“Nope, just super screaming and skill.” He smiled at her, “She is one of my favorite heroes.”   
“I've never heard of her, good to see more female super heroes.”  
“There is more than just Wonder woman.” He laughed.   
“Like...?”  
“Zatanna, Raven, Starefire, The huntress, Vixen, Renee Montoya, Batwoman, Artemis, Hawk girl, Mera, And Power girl.” He paused, “And that's just the DC line of straight and narrow super heroines. Of course Power girl is just an alternate universe of Supergirl, but still a hero in her own right.”  
Bubbles eyes lit up as she watched him speak about the various comic characters he had taken to reading over the years. As much as she listened she also was surprised to see how happy and full of life he seemed talking to her about it. It made the horror on his face earlier even scarier knowing he could fall like that. She made an internal promise to always be there when he needed her like this.   
Butch stopped at the door frame looking at the scene, a pizza freshly delivered for the three of them. He decided to let it be a surprise as he walked away. “I knew she would be good for him.” He thought while he floated to the couch a small smile on his face. “Now hopefully the Pink one can get Brick to calm down.” He wondered as his smile fell off his face and he looked out the window. He his tossed phone on the other side of the couch knowing it wouldn't be needed, and resumed his TV watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I always got a little annoyed when the powerpuffs would only name wonderwoman or hawk girl as female superheroes, so I threw a few more in there. Since PPGs stuck to DC so did I. There are so many in all publishings, it's a crime not give a few a read. Artemis is my new favorite but I am partial to the red hood stories. Anyways read and review would you kindly.


	32. Fires of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom and Brick share some moments getting along

Leaving his apartment Brick shoved his hands into his pockets and made the short walk to the Police station. He didn't know what made him allow Bubbles to stay, but something in him screamed at him to give her a chance. If it failed he would be alerted no doubt, but something said she wouldn't. The warm summer evening was just beginning as he walked through the front door. Giving a small nod to the night time receptionist he made his trek up the stairs to the archive room.  
Looking around he found it devoid of his Puff partner. With a shrug he found his seat and resumed looking through the files. He managed to find some online sleuth sites that seemed to point her to some crimes happening outside the city. She had disappeared years before the boys were even locked away. It would seem she stuck to her habits and was smart enough to just operate where the girls weren't. Well, that's what the theories he found online were saying, though many crimes these days have only progressed due to armchair sleuths so it held some weight.  
He reached for the newspaper he left from his afternoon visit. If she came back here, the risk had to be for something incredibly valuable. He was looking through the papers to see if anything was coming to Townseville worth stealing. Nothing was popping out as he scanned over the articles in the paper. In a way he was happy to have this job, with the sudden apathy of crime returned to him, this was still something he could do to keep his mind occupied. This was just a job with a puzzle attached. Flipping over the paper to the final page he saw an image of a diamond. Snapping the paper straight he read about a rare blood red diamond making its tour around the states, with Townseville being one of the next stops. The article contained the Diamond's history, it is believed to be one of the original diamonds of royalties, before being taken by vikings and from there all over the world. If one had a good enough fence, this would set someone for life, even at the exchange rate of 10 cents on the dollar.  
He was certain this was the end goal, looking back up at the board he noticed the four shops left untouched. Three of them had similar security of laser grids CCTV and bolted shutters. One had a simple laser trip system and CCTV, that was the next target. It all clicked in his head, they weren't after the thrill of stealing they were setting up seed money and training. All he had to do was stop them at this store and they would be stopped long before the jewel ever came to the city.  
What then though. It seemed to him he lost his drive. He never really cared about the crimes in the city, he was doing this to remove the girl's purpose. A goal he had nearly achieved, but it seemed like there was always going to be a need for them unless the city actually started defending itself. If he continued he would have to completely remove the super aspect of all crime, or else never be free of this city. He already dealt with the chimp, Fuzzy was more than long gone, monster attacks were wiped away, the Gangrene Gang had gone straight with their leader becoming a professional bass player. He heard the Amoeba boys had been killed when they swiped a bottle of ever clear and drank their stolen spoils. He himself made sure Princess was going to stay in juvie this time, and with that all that was left was this Sedusa woman.  
As far as Brick was concerned, the police could handle the bank robberies, and other duties expected of a police officer. They took a pay check to protect the city, but most never seemed to earn it. Not in his eyes at least.  
Brick was starring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts when Blossom walked in holding a hot cup of coffee. Placing it down in front of him broke him from his trance. Looking down at it he smiled and grabbed it. “Thanks Blossy.”  
“Yeah well I owed you a cup anyways.” She said rotating her hand in the air. He eyed her while sipping his coffee. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with matching jeans that would have allowed her to blend in entirely if it wasn't for her bright red bow on her head. Although he did notice her long hair was tied in a braided bun as she sat down. “So any idea where we should stake out tonight?”  
“The Ferrero jewelry on third and fifty sixth street.” he said pointing at the board. “I think they're training themselves for an end goal.” He slid the paper over to her slapping his hand over the article. “That would be this right here.”  
Taking the paper she studied the article. “This is assuming Sedusa is actually behind this, but it seems as good a place as any. We stop them tonight we'll be done.” She nodded thoughtfully.  
“My sentiments exactly.”  
“The real question is how we detain her if she is behind it all.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“You know exactly what I mean Brick. I saw what you did to Mojo. Was it effective? Absolutely. Was it right or moral? Not in the slightest.”  
“I did what I had to do to keep the city safe, I removed the threat then destroyed his base so no one could use his tech against the city.” He looked at her with a glare, “Sorry I didn't just pummel him and call it good, but I'm after the long term goal here.”  
“Brick,” Her eyes softened as she spoke to him, “I understand where you're coming from, but those choices? Those actions? Not only are they wrong, but they aren't your call to make.”  
“It became my call when the city asked me for my protection.” He then pointed to the small window by their desk, “Those people, no matter how much they make or what they do with their lives all could have died because that hyper imbecile wanted world domination. They live in a state of apathetic fear that any day a monster or villain could end them before you get to stopping them. I do what I need to do to keep them safe, cause I wont be around forever. I know first hand you could take your last breath on earth at any moment. So how is it not my choice to make.” He said all the right words he felt, but they felt hollow and empty coming out of his throat.  
“You aren't wrong,” She relented. “But there is always a better choice, and I just want you to stay on my side. You are too good a force against crime to think of you falling back into it.”  
“I guess...” a drawn out sigh escaped his lips. “We will just have to see what happens when we get there.” He gave up arguing. It felt... pointless.  
Noticing the time they stood up and walked out of the room. It was a short flight across town before they landed on the building towering over the little jewelry store. The store would be closing soon, and red and pink eyes scanned the area for anything suspicious.  
“It's going to be a long night Blossy.” Brick lamented as he sat down keeping an eye on the small building.  
“Well luckily for you, I am always prepared.” She declared happily as she pulled off her bag. Looking up at him she noticed a wire leading from his pocket to his ear. “Oh, already got your music on.” She mumbled.  
“Just one bud, still need to be able to hear anything.” He said looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
“Oh, ok.” She looked over the store and back to him. She was hoping he would be a good conversationalist, but it seemed like he was already taking steps to wall her off. “So, uhhh.” She thought for anything to ask, “What kind of music is it?”  
He didn't say anything at first, he seemed to weigh the option of telling her or not in his head. “Just some classic rock right now. The MP3 player is on shuffle.”  
“Oh? Which band?”  
He smirked as he handed her the other bud, “Why don't you listen for yourself.”  
Taking the invite she grabbed the bud and placed it over her ear. The song sounded familiar, but the singers voice gave it away. “You know considering Alice Cooper is still putting out music and touring can you really call this classic rock? I'd say more classic Cooper.”  
A look of surprise hit him. “You listen to Alice?”  
“Me and my sisters love classic hair bands. Alice Cooper was a favorite of mine with his many concept albums.” She gave a shrug as she sat down, “What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good story.” A smile on her face as she continued listening, “Personally I loved his album Welcome to my nightmare.” She held the bud with her hand to listen better, “But this is from his album Hey Stoopid right?” He gave a nodd. He had taken to the song windup toy. The song resonating with him deep down, but he was more impressed by the pink eyed girl in front of him.  
“What about your sisters?”  
“Bubbles enjoyed AC/DC the most. She always had the energy to match their music. BC seemed to enjoy Kiss and Ozzy, but she has the biggest spectrum of musical tastes. You wouldn't know it but she loves everything from electric dance music to smooth jazz. Well everything but disco.” Blossom gave a small giggle at a memory of Buttercup seemingly in pain from the professors old records.  
“I pegged you for a classical music fan.” He chuckled.  
“Oh very much so, Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach have wonderful symphonies, as well as continuing to inspire musicians today. Trans Siberian Orchestra wrote an entire album and story focusing on Beethoven battling the devil on his last night alive.” Her smile grew as they continued on for hours watching the store and talking about music. He was impressed with how no matter what song came on she was able to name it before the chorus came on, from classic rock to contemporary metal.  
She was just happy he wasn't walling her off, and even found it endearing when his MP3 player picked a love song, even if he would quickly switch to another song. His excuse was it was setting a weird mood to be sharing ear buds with that kind of song, but she could tell he was just embarrassed to have a small collection of love songs, some even from the oldies era.  
Hours passed and the owner had long closed up shop as the summer sun was finally setting and twilight was giving way into night. Popping the music from both their ears they settled into a more focused watch over the store. Brick had grown accustomed to the conversation and was now feeling the uncomfortable silence. Seeing the bag lean against her sitting form he ventured to kill the quiet. “So what's in the bag anyways?”  
“Hmmm? Oh yeah,” She grabbed the bag and opened it up while he kept watch over the store. “I brought some snacks,” She pulled out a few personal sized bag of chips, a couple of power bars, and some bottles of water. “A set of two way radios, with earpiece and mic for stealth reasons, encase we need to separate.” He nodded as she kept pulling out everything from her bag, wondering further how it all managed to fit inside. “a pack of zip ties for restraints, a few rags in the event we need a clean cloth for blood or first aid, and finally a small magnetic chess set.”  
“Why a chess set?”  
“Why not? We could play a few games while we wait. It would keep our minds sharp as well as allow us to understand how each other think strategically.” She held up the small folded box. “Chess might seem lame to you, but I for one value it as both a game and mental exercise.”  
“I haven't played since I was released on probation, I would play with Langston at least once a week, but when we got released no one wanted to play.” A slight tinge of red spread on his face, “And I don't know what my brothers would have though of it anyways.”  
“Well then let me set it up, you want to be black or white?” She smirked.  
“Whichever.” He replied as he kept watch. “But we really shouldn't allow ourselves to be too distracted.”  
“Whose ever turn it is will be looking at the board while the other keeps watch, deal?”  
“Yeah sounds good.”  
It had been another hour of them playing and keeping watch when Brick spoke, “And that's checkmate.”  
Blossom looked at the board, he had his rooks cornering her king. This was the third game in a row he won, she let him win the first one, but he proved to be better than she anticipated and couldn't manage to get him in checkmate yet. “Okay how do you do that?”  
“You keep avoiding me taking your pieces, you wall yourself off with your own forces, and I protect the king with sacrifices. Keeping him free to move.” He informed casually. “Plus I kept setting up traps your queen couldn't pass up. I love the poison pawn technique.”  
“Ugh, fair point.” She relented as she noticed if she moved her three corner pawns she could have escaped his checkmate. “I shouldn't be surprised it's how you used to fight when we were little.” She sighed as she packed up the chess board. They hadn't seen anyone or anything suspicious this entire night, They even used their X-ray vision to make sure no one managed to sneak in while they were trading turns. As far as crime fighting was concerned they had wasted four hours of their lives. But she still managed to learn and even bond with her anger ridden counterpart.  
She was about to ask him his opinion when she noticed him sniffing the air, “You okay Brick?” He didn't answer he turned to her then started to sniff her. “Woah down boy.” She joked as she pushed him away. He barely made notice as he kept on smelling the air. “What ya got boy, is someone marking your territory?”  
“I resent that, just cause I'm puppy dog tails doesn't mean I'm a dog.” He responded. As he looked between some place far off in the distance and the jewelry store.  
“Well talk to me and I won't talk to you like that, whats up?” She retorted.  
“You think anyone will show up?” He asked looking at the store.  
“It's always possible, just like its always possible they already hit one of the other stores, we wont know until it happens. Why?” She noticed the conflicted look on his face.  
“Something is burning, I can already see smoke, it's white. We need to move fast.” He informed.  
“What does white smoke say about a fire?” She inquired.  
“The color of smoke is determined by what is burning, white or gray smoke means plastics and painted surfaces, you know like many apartment buildings, is lit ablaze.” A look of horror washed over her face as they both took off from the roof.  
They passed the stadium and found a small apartment building already engulfed in flames, the smoke having turned black since they took off, “Black smoke, not good. That does as much damage as the fire itself charring what the fire would be.” She looked down and noticed the fire department still hadn't shown up. They were in the bad side of the neighborhood, it could take many more minutes for a the fire department to show up time that could cost lives.  
“So how do we stop it, we try to breathe in that fire we could cook our own lungs.” Blossom asked as she watched him scan the building.  
“They have central air ducts throughout the building.” He paused lost in though. “I have a plan follow me!”  
Placing his shirt over his mouth and nose as a makeshift face mask he dove into the middle of the flaming building. She followed placing one of her rags over her mouth.  
As they landed on the floor surrounded by fire Brick was looking for something on the ceiling, finding it he looked at Blossom, “Now when I give the signal, I need you to hit me with a powerful ice breath.” She only nodded as she started inhaling through her rag. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she wanted to trust her partner, and that was going to take giving him a chance. It was his plan that defeated that monster just a week ago.  
Brick had covered his body with his own fire as he stood in place, “Now!” He ordered and she removed the rag and blew as hard as she could. Brick spun around letting his own fire battle with blossoms breath, the result was a powerful mist that flew through the hallways and central air ducts. Her blast lasted a good forty seconds and soon the air stopped burning and started freezing over. “I think that did it.” She called out making Brick turn off his own flames and fall over in a dizzy state.  
Rushing over to him, “Are you okay?” She asked helping him up. He said nothing as he looked down at the floor.  
“The lobby is still on fire?” His anger grew as he shoved off blossom and shot through the halls down the stairs.  
Racing to keep up with him she was surprised to see the fire still raging on. “No problem Brick I'll just freeze it.”  
“No, we need to stomp it out or something.” Ordered as he grabbed a fire extinguisher, “Damnit only class A!” He tossed the device and started throwing himself against the fire smothering it with his body.  
“He's been right so far, but there is a better way of doing that.” She thought to herself, she managed to spot a fire emergency kit. Breaking it open she found two fire retardant blankets, “Brick catch!” She called out as she tossed him one.  
“Good call Bloss.” He answered after inspecting the fabric. Using their super speed they made quick work of the remaining flames, and soon the buildings fire was completely out. Covered in scorch marks and panting as they walked out the entrance they were met with an armada of fire fighters and EMTs. A few of the EMTs sat them down by an ambulance and have them some pure oxygen. They soon left the pair as they helped the people fire fighters were now pulling out of the building.  
“Hey Brick.” He looked at her in response. “Why did you order me not to blast the lobby with my ice breath?”  
“I was picking up the faint smell of alcohol on the walls.” He informed. “Your breath would have spread it more than we already did with our first move.”  
She nodded as she looked over at the now ruined building. Moving her gaze over the fire fighters she saw families huddled up in loving, but scared embraces.  
“You did a good thing Brick.” She nudged him to get him to look at the families. “You saved some lives today.”  
He was about to respond with something cocky when he heard a firefighter yell he had wounded him. A gurney was quickly rolled over as he helped the middle aged man onto the bed. He dropped his oxygen pump as he walked over. He recognized that face anywhere, being lifted onto the bed was a barely breathing Dr. Langston.  
“Doc?” He yelled as he shot over to the man.  
With a pained chuckle he greeted him, “Brick? Oh hey what brings you to my neck of the woods.”  
“Did you know he lives in a shitty part of town?” the memory of Butch telling him raced through his head.  
“What happened to you?” He asked looking over his body covered in second degree burns and his right leg crushed and highly burnt. Blossom had walked up behind him and held back a gasp as she saw him on the stretcher.  
“I was in bed when the fire started. The floor above me gave out and crushed my leg pinning me to the ground. I'd be dead if it wasn't for that miracle mist.” He chuckled as he observed the pair. “I take it that was you?” He didn't wait for an answer, “I'm proud of you Brick keep being a hero.” He laughed as he fell unconscious. A man was pulling out a needle from Langston's arm.  
“Sorry kid I had to sedate him, the pain he has to be in would be inhuman to keep him awake for the ride.” The EMT looked at brick with sympathy, “He'll be fine I promise.” He then looked to his partner. “Lets get him loaded up and get him to the ER STAT.” He ordered as they pushed Langston over to the ambulance.  
A few seconds later Brick was staring at the empty space that had held the ambulance that now carried Langston. Rage and fury filled the youth as he seethed in his own thoughts. Blossom reached out to comfort him, but decided against it letting her arm drop to her side.  
A crowd of onlookers had gathered and was watching the building and families still pouring out of it. A news van had pulled up and the reporter Ash Appellant had almost danced out. A wave of disgust washed over Brick but he pushed it to the side and walked off as he looked around.  
“Panic in the streets and the worst light show anyone can experience happened yet again this night in our city.” Ash said in a serious voice and solemn expression. “I'm standing out in front of yet another building lit ablaze. Is this the sad coincidence of unseasonably dry summer heat, and poor electrical work, or do we have a serial arsonist on our hands? Whatever the case, this time it ended with no casualties, but some wounded. The reason our ever loving protectors the Power puff Girls.” Blossom had been watching her speak and didn't notice Brick had already left her side.  
“Blossom can we get a word?” Blossom only nodded. “So this tragedy could have been worse than it was due to your intervention, so as always we as a city thank you and your sisters.”  
“Always happy to help, but it wasn't me and my sisters but me and Brick again.”  
“Ah So was this yet another coincidence or were together prior to the fire?”  
“Brick and I have agreed to a partnership and we were working on another problem when he picked up the scent of smoke.”  
“Can you shed light on this other problem?”  
“I don't feel comfortable discussing that just yet, we wouldn't want to tip off anyone who might be involved.”  
“Fair enough.” She gave a smile, “So can you give any insight as to what caused the fire and where is your partner?”  
Blossom kept the interview up while Brick was sniffing around. He could still smell the alcohol. It wasn't subtle anymore and was getting stronger, he walked up to a windowless van and it reeked of gasoline, kerosene, and pure alcohol. “The sweet smell of probable cause.” Brick growled as he ripped the back door open and saw four milk crates filled with bottles with rags sticking out. Each bottle filled with a different kind of flammable liquid. The smell was nauseating as he slammed the door shut. He flew to the top and grabbed it flying to the clearing.  
Blossom was still answering questions in her interview as everyone screamed in surprise as Brick slammed the car down behind her in the clearing. “Whose van is this?” He roared making people flinch. No one answered, “No one wants to own up to it?” He yelled. Ash was completely silent but kept her camera man focused on Brick who jumped down to the passenger side. “Let me make it easier for you all!” He said ripping the door off and opened the glove box. He grabbed a paper and read it. “Brent Johnson! Anyone know him?” the crowd murmured to themselves in response. “Brent Johnson you better come out and explain why your van is filled with Molotov cocktails! And why it's at the scene of an arson!” The crowd grew silent and Brick picked up the sound of foot steps quickening in pace. Following the sound he saw a man in a scarf and hat run off in a hurry. “Or we do this my way I'm cool with that.” He growled and shot off to the man. He had no chance of escape as Brick was on him almost instantly. Tackling him to the ground he stomped on his back to keep him still while he fished out his wallet. “So Brent, you're not all that bright to carry all that in your own van.” He spat as he confirmed the mans identity. “Say something!” He barked at the frightened man cowering on his stomach. Brick flipped the man over and grabbed him by the collar, “Say something you sack of shit!” He pulled his fist back ready to strike.  
“I-I-I-I” The man stammered.  
“Keep saying I and I'll take you for conceited, Why does your van look like an arsonists wet dream?” Brick seethed through his teeth.  
“I-I'm sorry, I'm sick and need help, please don't hurt me.” The man wept as Bricks face grew in fury.  
“I'm going to do more than hurt you, I should kill you.” Brick was having trouble just forming sentences his anger was so high.  
“Brick stop it.” Blossom grabbed his fist and threw it down. “He needs to answer for his crimes in court. Beating him here will feel good, I know it will, but the real victims need to know he is going to pay for his crimes. Let them have their revenge.” her voice was cold as she looked at the man, but her eyes were soft when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “He just isn't worth it. Hand him over to the cops.” She urged.  
“You're right, a coward like this? Isn't even worth the grit on my shoe.” He dropped him and stepped away. The police eyeing the scene had moved in to cuff the blithering man who couldn't stop apologizing. Brick felt a welt of disgust in his throat looking at the man and shot off back to the scene of the stakeout. Blossom stayed making sure the man made it into the squad car safely. The families of the homes he just ruined threw debris, insults and even shoes at the man as he was locked in the back seat of the car. He just kept shedding crocodile tears in the back as he was escorted to jail.  
She flew back to the stakeout to see Brick practically foaming at the mouth as he stood on the roof. “Brick? Listen I know you're mad, but we, no you. You caught him. He will pay back his debt to society with his freedom.”  
“I don't care about that sack of shit look pinkie just look!” He ordered pointing to the jewelry store. It had been ransacked clean. No alarm, no police in sight, they came and went in the hour they were gone.  
“Oh I see. Well we call the cops, we begin investigating the fresh crime scene and we move on.” His mood didn't calm down. “It's no reason to get upset.”  
“Of course it is, I failed! I pulled us away from here and let them rob this place clean.” he ranted.  
“But you saved so many lives at the same time. These things the owner lost tonight, they're just things. We will get them back when we find them. Those families we saved, they can't be replaced. They cant even be the same after tonight, but they are alive. We did the right thing.”  
“We should have had your sister with us, She could have stayed or went with you to put the fire out. We failed tonight Blossom doesn't that bother you?”  
“No, cause we didn't fail. We're here to investigate robberies and that's what were going to do. We saved lives and children Brick I'll take that over saving shiny trinkets. Rule one of being a superhero Brick, lives come first. No one will fault us for taking off to deal with that fire, and this shop is insured. His shiny bobbles will be replaced. We did the right thing.”  
He calmed down a bit, “That feeling right here.” She placed a hand over his heart, “You feel it right now I know you do. You did a good thing Brick and I know that same pride I feel when I save people is burning inside you. Doesn't that outweigh the pain of these guys getting away this time?”  
“I, I guess it does.”  
“And look, you were right, they hit the very store you thought they would. You predicted their movements, you can do it again. They got lucky, but with me and you on this their luck is running out.” She gave an encouraging smile and squeezed his shoulder. He relented a small smile from her words.  
Stepping away she dialed her phone for the police. Brick noticed she didn't have any missed calls from Butch, and he let out a sigh of relief knowing, somehow, Boomer was okay. Looking over the shop he felt that pride boil inside him. It felt good. He didn't need to end it here to be a success he needed to keep fighting. Langston is alive because of him, that felt amazing. “Maybe it won't be so bad being a real hero for a while.” Eyeing his partner, he thought. Plus being around this pink ball of surprises wasn't a bad thing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Well this update took a while, I know some might think ill of me posting four chapters at a time instead of one in quicker intervals. I may resort to that, but who knows its how I keep my thoughts focused. Anyways I wanted to include references to the comic series published by IDW. Even more so since the last issue had a rowdyruff powerpuff team up. So the musical taste section of this chapter was my little nod to that. Anyways as always would love to hear your thoughts on it. Please leave a review would you kindly.


	33. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick and Butch visit Langston in the hospital and blossom recalls what lead to the boys incarceration.

Blossom kicked her shoes off her feet as she entered her room. The investigation proved nothing. No fingerprints left, no alarms tripped, even the owner of the store had a solid alibi and all his keys were accounted for. Tomorrow she was going to visit the three places left to see if she could find any good vantage points or weaknesses in securities. Knowing they got away hurt a little, but she pushed the those feeling away when she tried to calm Brick down. To him it was his first failure. She had no idea what was going on his mind, but she felt like she made progress closing the gap between them.   
Grabbing her two towels as she untied her hair, letting it fall back down to its natural length, and prepared her a warm shower. Her mind was lazily recounting the events of her evening, from the enjoyable time she spent with Brick on the rooftop, the fire, and even watching him study the crime scene like a detective. She let out a small giggle as the image of Brick trying to smother the flames with his body played out in her head. “It's actually nice having him around for once” She whispered to herself as she shut off the water. Her mind was her own vault of security and privacy, and while before she might have felt bad for enjoying it, this night allowed her to feel closer to him.  
Allowing the cool air of her bedroom to wash over her she finished getting ready for bed. She sat as her vanity mirror brushing her long hair silky smooth as she, for the first time in years thought back to before she captured her counterpart.   
It was just over five years ago during the first snowfall of winter. Buttercup and Blossom were sitting in chairs waiting for Bubbles to put on a special Christmas puppet show she had been working on all morning. Buttercup was resting her chin on he hands elbows on her knees as her impatience grew.   
“Bubbles how much longer are you going to make us wait?” She pressed.   
“Oh not much longer, just the hair on this one puppet slipped off. I just have to glue it back on.” Bubbles said as she popped her head from behind her puppet theater before disappearing back behind it.   
“What, are you in a hurry?” Blossom teased her growling sister.   
“Look outside! It's practically Christmas and there is a forty foot blanket of snow out there. Why are you in no hurry to get out there and have fun.” Buttercup shot back looking out the window with longing.”  
“Exaggerate much Buttercup?” Blossom rolled her eyes, “I was only a foot and a half. Plenty to have fun with but not forty feet worth that would be an apocalypse.”   
Green eyes flashed a look of annoyance, “Again leader girl you miss the point, fun is outside, boring puppet shows inside.”  
“Hey!” Bubbles voice rang out from behind her setup. “You don't know if it's boring or not. It hasn't even started.”  
“Then start it already Blondie.” Buttercup groaned leaning back.   
“Fine, I will.” Bubbles said hitting the play button on her stereo, Christmas music filled the room as Bubbles got into position. Two elf puppets hopped into view, but just as Bubbles was about to say her first lines a buzzing cut through the music as the hot line rang out.   
Blossom held her hands to her head as Bubbles cried about life being unfair. “We'll watch after I promise Bubbles.” Blossom pleaded in attempt to calm her sister.   
Picking up the receiver she answered in her usual way.   
“Blossom, those dang hooligans, The Rowdyruff Boys, are demolishing my beautiful city, with its grocery stores full of sunflower seeds and pickle stands, ohhhh I just love the little shops this city has.” Blossom could hear miss Bellum remind the mayor to stay focused, “Oh right which is why I need you to stop those three from leveling the city.”  
“On it Mayor.” Blossom chirped as she set the phone down. “Alright BC you wanted fun in the snow you got it, those boys are wreaking havoc.”  
Bubbles and Buttercup were already in their winter gear placing their hats upon their heads. “This definitely beats snow angels.” Buttercup had a grin growing on her face as she pumped herself up. In a flash Blossom was in her coat wrapping a scarf around her and placing on earmuffs. The next second the girls took off in formation towards the city.   
The boys weren't hard to find it was a matter of following their laughter and shouts of joy. As they grew closer they found wreckage all over buildings and cars. They turned a corner and almost immediately a snowball whizzed past and collided with a a window shattering it on impact.   
“You missed Bro.” Boomer laughed at Butch who was packing another snowball.   
“This one wont boom boom I promise!” Butch retorted winding back for another harsh throw.   
“Hey watch out behind you!” Boomer yelled as Butch took aim.   
“I'm not falling for-” Butch was interrupted by a giant ball the size of a small car slamming him into the pavement below.  
Brick flew to the impact site arms crossed with a smirk. “Shoulda listened Butch.” Brick sneered as Boomer flew close laughing.   
Butch popped his head out of the pile of snow laughing, “Think fast Bro!” Butch yelled as he threw his snowball in Bricks face sending him into a building. He tackled Boomer into the ground revealing a crater where Bricks snow boulder forced him into the ground. He threw a flurry of snow over boomers face before Brick threw three balls into the back of Butches head throwing him off the blue Ruff. The three brothers were all laughing as the the girls readied their own snowballs. The laughter ceased as each brother was beamed in the face by a snowball.   
Wiping the snow from their face they all locked eyes with their counterparts. “What do you sissies want?” Brick shouted.   
“Yeah we ain't done nothing.” Boomer shouted.  
“You idiots are ruining the city with you're snowball fight, surrender now and we'll go easy on you!” Blossom shouted holding another ball in her hand.  
Brick compacted snow in his hands as he feigned consideration, “I don't know, it might be more fun if you three joined in.”  
“As much as I love kicking Ruff butt, I wouldn't be caught dead playing with you.” Buttercup readied herself for a fight, “So fight or leave!”  
Brick shrugged and threw the ball at the sign hanging over the girls. The vibration caused a fleet of snow to almost bury the girls down below from the impact. “Boys, make quick work of the sissies, we split up meet back at the hideout.” He ordered under his breath and shot forward to the girls. Blossom had barely got back to her feet when Brick uppercut her into the sky. Steadying herself and readjusting her earmuffs she locked her eyes on her counterpart. The wind screamed across her skin making her hair and scarf fly wildly and as a new snowfall started. It was easy enough to dodge his overly broadcast punches. As he attempted a right hook she lunged over his arms and landed a harsh heel into his cheek.   
He flew back and rubbed his cheek and just as soon as rage filled his eyes, it left and was replaced by confusion. Right after he was fighting entirely on the defensive for a while, only dodging and blocking her punches.   
She was throwing punches and kicks at a growing pace as he just flew just out of reach or otherwise blocking. She lunged in for a right jab, he in turn slid his arm up hers grabbed her shoulder and threw her away from him. She turned around and looked him up and down. His coat was incredibly worn out and frayed at the elbows. His jeans were starting to become too small and were rising up his ankles, snow clearly drenching his socks. If he was uncomfortable he made no signs of it, but his eyes seemed to look through her as he fought. “Cherries?” He said aloud as he placed a hand on his chin.   
“What the hell is wrong with him today? He has hardly thrown a punch?” She wondered as she kept an eye on him. “He isn't being aggressive, and his mind is elsewhere clearly.” She smirked, “If he isn't taking this fight seriously the win will be mine in no time.” She stared him down and shot a few blasts from her eyes. He just dropped from the sky to avoid them and let himself hit the ground. His face still looked confused and distracts, so she tried to capitalize on it and dove to him continuing her laser assault. He rolled out of the way and jumped up to land both fists into her face sending her flying like she was no more than a baseball just hit.   
Her anger grew as she steadied herself and shot back to her red counterpart. He had barely moved from his spot, and his eyes still appeared to look through her, yet remained locked on her. Letting her rage get the best of her she shot forward and unleashed a volley of punches into his gut. He was going to take her seriously if she had any say about it. As she stood over his form in the road his eyes finally seemed to focus on her. “Not bad babe, now let me show you a real blitzkrieg.” His voice almost cackled as he jumped to his feet and rushed to her bashing his skull against hers. He failed to let up as he grabbed her hair and pulled her face into his knee. Her cries of pain were stopped as he grabbed her arms from her face and landed both of his feet into her chest. She fell to the ground with a groan and forced her eyes wide open through the pain. She looked around for him, but he made himself scarce. She listened for any sign of his presence but he entirely vanished. Moments later her sisters showed up through the worsening snow fall.   
“Yours pulled a Houdini too eh?” Buttercup asked when she reunited with her sisters.   
“I think their done for the day.” Bubbles responded holding her arm. “Boomer gave me an Indian burn, next thing I know something hits me in the face and I hear Brick ordering a retreat.   
Blossom looked to Buttercup hearing this, “Yeah same thing here, only I could hear was Butch yelling as they apparently dragged him away.” She turned her eyes to Blossom. “You must've put some scare into the red one for him to order a retreat like that.” Buttercup continued.  
“I don't know what's going on with that one today he barely threw a punch until he hit me with some cheap shots and took off. Something was off about him.” She reported. The pain he inflicted was already numbed, either by her healing or the cold she didn't know nor care. The city was safe and they were gone for now. With a final sweep of the city, and finding no Ruffs she called it a day and the sisters flew back home.  
The days passed, and the only thing she could remember being strange was the presence of a burned book on her lawn on Christmas morning when she was taking out the trash. The new year arrived without another meeting with the boys until late into January.  
They had painted a huge target in the middle of an intersection and was throwing steel girders from the tops of buildings trying to get it as close to the center as possible. Once the girls showed up and started the fight Brick fought Blossom with a new ferocity she hadn't seen before. She managed a defense at first but after a few minutes he dwindled her defenses down and knocked her out by slamming the girder down on top of her. The fight only lasted maybe fifteen minutes. The last thing she could remember seeing was his streak of red flying off somewhere. This fight set a precedent for the following months. The boys would do something dangerous and destructive, the girls would show up and Brick would beat Blossom down quicker and quicker, then help his brothers as her sisters reported. Buttercup or Bubbles was always made to carry the two others home.   
By the third month the professor was scrambling to come up with a new containment laser. He learned of the unused basement in the prison and knew it would be a perfect housing unit, but the city demanded he have a containment device perfected. They weren't willing to lose cops or guards if and when the boys decided to break out. It had taken him two months of testing and research, his how I did it book was damaged and the pages containing the specs were torn out.  
He was a husk of stress, fueled mostly by coffee, as he spent most nights pulling his hair out with every failure to replicate his machine. Letting his stress build up he finally threw a small tantrum and threw his tools across the lab screaming obscenities never knowing if each call from the hot line could be his daughters last. He was only grateful they seemed satisfied beating them unconscious then leaving, but he never knew when, or even if they would, escalate their attacks. After a few breaths calmed his tantrum he went to pick up his tools and start again. As he bent over to pick up his Philips head screwdriver he noticed a few pages sticking out of the side of his work desk drawer. Hoping for a miracle he pulled out the drawer and stuck to the side was his missing schematics for his laser. Praising whatever deity was responsible for letting him find it he went straight to work creating a fleet of devices. It was a few more weeks working with the city and manning a small restructuring team but they finally had the cells and devices ready for the unsuspecting boys.   
The professor ran through the door connecting his home to his garage as he found the girls doing their chores. “Girls, I have wonderful news!” He was so happy he almost sang.   
Each girl in turn dropped their task and floated to the professor, “As you know I've been working on a containment field for those counterparts of yours, And a few weeks ago I finally completed a number of them.” The girls gave a small supportive cheer for their father before he continued. “Lastly I've been working with the city to produce cells to hold each of the boys, we just finished them an hour ago, so all that's left is to fill them with those degenerates.” He proudly stated.   
“So do we just wait until they make another move?” Bubbles asked. Looking to Blossom.  
“Forget that noise I say we get the drop on them and beat 'em unconscious before we lock them away.” Buttercup retorted pounding her fists together.   
Blossom was at a loss. In many ways she didn't want to end it with a cheap tactic, she had been using every loss against Brick as a means of motivation to beat him. To beat them outside a fair fight, was like saying she wasn't strong enough to deal with the problem.   
“Why even risk the fight we can have the lasers ready before the fight, we just need to find their hideout.” The Professor reasoned.   
“They change hideouts so often we wouldn't be able to find it and get the ambush ready.” Blossom said lost in her thoughts, she came up with a compromise in her head. “But if we separate them and lead them to prepared points in the city, we can snag them like rabbit traps.”   
“Blossom Utonium,” The professor beamed at his daughter, “You never cease to amaze me with your quick thinking.” He moved away to contact the mayor and inform them of their plans.   
A week later the girls had gone through the plan over and over, Bubbles and the chief of police were going to snag boomer in the recreational part of town, The professor and Buttercup in the industrial section, and finally Blossom and Miss Bellum in the business district. They found the boys hanging out in a park tunnel with stolen spray paint cans creating their version of art.   
“You sure about this plan leader girl?” Buttercup asked before attacking. “I hate thinking were proving we're weaker than them.”   
“I understand how you feel Buttercup, But like most things we need to put our feelings aside and do what's best for the city.” Blossom looked at her unaware rival and swallowed all the feelings she had and replaced it with contempt. She wished it didn't come to this, she wished he could be reasoned with, but whatever happened to him since that snowball fight, he was too dangerous to leave alone. “It is a shame, but they only grow more dangerous and just can't be reasoned with.” With a final sigh and surrender of the situation she ordered the girls to attack.   
The girls launched into action and body slammed their Ruff. “Looks like we found some pests out of their cages girls.” Blossom jeered as Brick and his brothers got to their feet.   
“And someone else will find some corpses.” Brick spat as he glared her down.   
“Can't kill what you can't catch, later losers.” Blossom replied and shot off with Brick chasing her down. She and her sisters had practiced this plan for a week straight, and she knew it wasn't going to fail. As she raced through the streets she didn't risk looking back to Brick. She just kept leading him to his cage.   
Back in the present Blossom was relaxing on her bed as she remembered watching Brick being hauled away. The last thought she had was how she was going swore to improve herself to be far better than him. She pushed him out of her thoughts as she took on endurance and strength training. She worked herself to near death in the training simulator having simulation after simulation beat her senseless to improve her ability to take a hit. She shuddered at the thought of some of her training. Her blood ran cold when she realized Brick had to be training just as hard somehow since he beat her down so hard when he tricked them into fighting a few months ago.   
For a moment she felt like she did years ago dreading their next meeting, but somehow the memory of tonight and the warmth and light in his eyes also calmed her. Call it woman's intuition, but she felt whatever was going through his mind, beating her in a fight had suddenly fallen off his priority list.   
This was the first time she even thought about the months leading to the arrest, and her feelings about were just as confusing. Seeing what they put them through was heartbreaking, but she allowed herself to see the Professors and the governments position. “Ugh, if only I could have just talked to him, maybe we could have worked something out.” She relented. “but who knows if he would have listened, I just wish I knew what was going on in his mind back then.”  
Letting out an extended yawn she let her eyes slide shut, “Oh well, no point in wondering about what-ifs. He seems willing to listen now.” She mumbled turning lay on her side, “I'll just have to keep sure he stays on my side from now on.” She said with another yawn as she drifted off into sleep.   
Across the town Brick was wandering through his apartment door way. He let out a groan as he made his way to the fridge through the dark kitchen. Pulling out the last can of soda he took a long drink as he leaned against the counter. The events of the evening raced through his mind. He found out Lasgston was admitted into the ICU and was not allowed visitors. He was worried what they would have to do about his leg. He saw it burnt down to the bone. A wave of grateful relief swarmed him with the knowledge he would most likely never know that kind of pain.  
The failure of stopping the robbers still bothered him, but he didn't find the annoyance that he felt should have come with it. He felt strangely relieved it wasn't over yet. He had to admit he had fun listening to music and playing chess with Pinkie. He enjoyed the thrill of stopping the fire with her, having a new face to bounce ideas and strategies off of was a welcomed change. He removed his cap and ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to feel frustrated, angry, annoyed any other synonym one could conjure, but he just couldn't. Only a day ago he was after Powerpuff blood, now he was not only was he hanging around one, he was excited to see her again of his own volition. Memories long since repressed tried to bubble to the surface, but he pushed them back down.   
“I cannot be getting soft for a Puff. Not me.” He growled in his head. The growling of his gut interrupted his mantra and was looking for something to snack on before he showered and went to bed. He smelled like a BBQ and felt exhausted.   
He left his shower after devouring some left over pizza he found and was resting on the side of his bed. The darkness of his room was a source of comfort to him. He felt safe and secured in it, but tonight it was a reminder of how much in solitary he placed himself in.   
He looked through the darkness where only a few days ago his Pink Puff was chewing him out while in a towel. He let a small chuckle out at the image, but killed it just as quickly.   
He thought himself above those feelings. He hated having them, and he hated the shame they made him feel. No matter how warm they made him feel. It had been years since he even considered a positive feeling towards her, and he just ruined the streak. He wanted to end this team up, finish his mission, and just go on with his life like normal. Whatever normal would be after all this, but somewhere deep inside him he had a small seed of doubt growing. His plan to eradicate the girls purpose felt, for the the first time ever, somehow wrong.   
His mind felt heavy, and his thoughts swirled like clouds inside his head. He laid himself out on top of his bed and found sleep.   
Maybe it was his body being used to sleeping so little, or the heavy rain beating his window, but he found himself waking up from a dreamless sleep a little over 6 hours from when sleep found him. It was just past nine when he wondered outside of his room and made his way to the fridge for breakfast. He only had a few options and chose cereal in the end. He looked over to Boomers room and questioned if he was still home or if he had work. A quick glance with his x-ray vision showed a vacant room, and a feeling of relief washed over him. If Boomer could leave his room he must have worked out whatever caused the anxiety attack. He hated to say it but he felt the blond puff was part of the reason why. “Results are results I guess.” He said between bites.  
He had finished his food and was washing up when he heard a soft knock rapt against his door. He opened the door to Mayor Bellum smiling down at him, “Mayor? What's up?” He greeted gesturing for her to come inside.  
She denied the invitation with a shake of her hand and spoke, “I just wanted to come by and personally thank you for your involvement in the fire, and catching the serial arsonist, he has been a real thorn in the side lately.” She said placing her soaked umbrella to her side.  
“Oh, uh your welcome.” He replied confused, he never expected her to make a trip for something that seemed so trivial. “You could have called for that instead of fighting the rain.”  
“I wanted a way to thank you, and I have just received word our very own Dr. Langston is able to see some visitors. I was thinking me, you and your brothers could make the trip.”  
“Boomer is out, I think he works today, but I'll see if Butch is in.” He replied and shut the door. Walking over to the door he opened it up to find his green loving brother passed out one arm hanging over the bed. “Hey bro wake up.” Brick said lightly punching his brother in the ribs.  
Butch's eyes broke open and he quickly returned the punch, “What do you want?” He growled forcing his eyes closed.   
“Langston is in the hospital, and we're going to go see him.” He informed his brother, who immediately shot straight up in his bed.   
“What do you mean he is in the hospital?”  
“Exactly what I just said, he was in a fire last night, he just got cleared for visitors, the Mayor is gonna give us a ride. Or more likely her limo driver will.”  
It didn't take long for Butch to throw on a clean shirt and jeans, hopping into his shoes the two brothers made their way to the door. “Hey, what about Boomer?”   
“He already took off, we'll visit again when Boomer gets home, we don't know if these visiting hours are limited while he recovers.” Brick informed.  
The two greeted the patient mayor at the door and walked down to her limo. It was a lengthy drive as the trio sat in silence. He ended up in the care of a hospital across the city. The mayor wanted to talk to the boys, but the grim faces each had one made her feel silence would be more appropriate. The silence only made the trip feel longer, but they finally reached the lot, with a thanks to the driver they walked into the lobby all huddled her umbrella as much as they could.   
“We're here to see Erik Langston.” The Mayor informed the receptionist as the two boys dried patting down their shoulders with tissues that had been on the desk.   
“She looked at her computer, “Yes he was officially transferred out of the ICU last night,” She took note of his room number and stood up, “Follow me.” She said with a chipper smile.  
“Did you know his first name was Erik?” Butch whispered to his brother.  
“I only found out where he lived last night, I never thought to ask him his first name, it might have well been doc for all we knew.” Brick whispered back.   
The boys walked behind the nurse and the mayor taking in the sight. They hadn't stepped into a hospital before, and it set them on edge. The groans of pain coming from some of the people, the smell of cleaners suffocating the atmosphere and the sound of crying from a few rooms was not a calming place.   
“If I can avoid it, I don't think I ever want to come back to a place like this... ever.” Butch buzzed his lips after speaking.   
“I doubt we ever will once Doc gets better and released.” Brick commented, the cool chill up his spine was intense, the yellow white lights, the sounds of heels clicking against the tiles, and the faint smell of blood in the air was adding to his stress. “And for the record, I'm with you bro.”   
“Here he is.” The nurse informed as they came to a shut door. She turned to them, “He might still be asleep, he is due here for a few more days, but once the Doctors feel the surgery sight is free of infection, and believe me it probably is we have some top skilled surgeons on his record, he will be released by Monday next week.” With a small thanks and a wave she took off back to her post. “Oh yeah, it'll have to be a short visit, he still needs more rest than anything.”  
The mayor took the initiative and pushed the door open. The room was leaps and bounds more welcoming than the hallways they had marched through. The dark summer storm made the rooms white lights bounce against the cream colored walls. If it wasn't for the slow Beeping from the machines and the hospital bed housing a man covered in wires and bandages one could mistake it for a hotel room.   
The man himself was lying on the bed, his breathing steady and eyes softly closed. He had a tube in across his face flooding his nose with oxygen, and his arms were draped over the blanket. Brick stood to his side and looked down his body with sadness. The mayor held his chart up and scanned through, she felt her throat tighten at the information. Butch looked at the man and ran his hands through his jet black hair. He turned around and shaking his head sat down.   
Brick couldn't stop himself from looking at the leg he saw badly burnt last night. His hand moved unconsciously as he lifted the Blanket up. His fears were confirmed when he looked down and only saw sheets where his right leg should have been. Looking up he saw the space that would have been just above the knee covered in bandages and turned into a nub. Angry tears threatened to fill his eyes with their familiar sting. He was about to let out a slew of curse words when he heard a voice.   
“Hey looks like I get half off on shoes for now on.” A weak laugh followed. Turning his head Brick looked down at a half smiling Erik Langston.   
“How can you still find room to joke about this?” Brick asked releasing a relieved smile of his own.   
“Cause I'm still alive.” He replied, “Plus whatever is in that IV bag is amazing.” Another weak laugh emanated from his throat. As he attempted to sit up in his bed. “Or maybe it's I get to see you all.” He looked around, “Where's Boomer?”  
“He doesn't know yet, he was already went to work before we were told about you being able to see people.” Brick explained.  
“You better promise me you'll drag him along next time you come see me.” He smiled.   
“I think he'll be the one dragging us when he finds out.” Butch gave a laugh as he stood by the Docs bed.   
“That's a funny image.” Langston remarked. He shifted his eyes to the Mayor. “Sarah you've been awfully quiet don't you have anything to say?”  
A smile to match her happiness to see him graced her face, “I'm just happy to see you in such high spirits. So what exactly happened?”  
“Oh what can I say, I was sleeping by the time the fire alarm woke me up, the way to fire escape was blocked off but my burning bookshelf, I went for the door and some of the ceiling fell on my, cooking my leg. I would be dead if it wasn't for the quick thinking of our own Brick and Blossom.” He informed grunting a little as he readjusted himself in the bed. “The way the Doctors explained it to me, my leg was burnt down to the bone, and amputation was the only way they could guarantee it not to get infected. Apparently it's rare for something like this to happen, and they think if something less heavy, or at least not burning landed on me I would have been perfectly fine. I would just spending some time in a cast or getting skin grafts.” He said as he gingerly scratched the bandages on his head and arms. “But I should be dead, and yet I'm not. So I'll take it. It's just a leg after all.”   
“So you gonna get like some cool robot leg prosthetic?” Butch asked.  
“Well I don't know about robotics, but I'll probably get a prosthetic yeah.” He remarked. The feeling of warmth and laughter in the room betrayed the gritty reality of the room, but the four spent the next few minutes laughing and joking with each other. The only reason they all left was because the doctors came in and asked them to leave. He was due to get his bandages changed, and the Mayor had to return to her office.   
The boys thanked her for giving them a ride and they departed taking to the skies. Brick felt better seeing him, but the rage in his heart grew as he thought about the coward who caused the fire. It would be nothing for him to break into the jail and break the bastard like a twig. He kept his eyes focused on the skies and fought the anger down. He meant it when he said the arsonist wasn't worth it, and was intent on keeping himself to that. At least for now he felt a little bit better knowing his mentor was alive, and would make a recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Please review would you kindly. This update took a bit for a few reasons, life and a full time job, I ended up in the ER the same weekend my grandmother passed, I felt uninspired to write, and I have been busy trying to spend time with my wife, working overnights 12 hours a night doesn't leave much time to do anything.


	34. Torrential Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick and Boomer talk. Butch and BC hang out.

Blue eyes flicked open to the sun gleaming through his blinds. A light cough escaped his dry mouth as he sat up. He ran his hands through his hair as he looked around his room. The clothes thrown hastily on the ground and the garbage of various snacks strewn about the floor contradicted the sweet perfume of his company the previous night. He pushed the embarrassment of letting Bubbles see his room in such a state down and rose to his feet.   
He made his way to the kitchen and downed a glass of water. He always felt dehydrated after these episodes. It wasn't as bad this time, but usually, along with the sweats and self imposed isolation, he normally neglected to eat or drink anything. Wiping the water from his lips he noticed the time and went to shower. The early morning sun woke him up in time to get ready for work. He was quiet as he toweled off and dressed in his uniform. His face showing no emotion he grabbed his apartment key and flew out the window.   
He wasn't in any hurry to get to work today, it would be her first day and he didn't know how she would react to him now that she'd seen him in his most vulnerable. He couldn't imagine her having a malicious bone in her body, but he couldn't shake the fear she had gone home to laugh about it to her sisters.   
He only picked up speed when he saw dark clouds beginning to hide the sun away. Touching down at the employee gate he made his way inside while the sky darkened and began to start a downpour. He got inside just as the thunderous fall of rain pounded against the ceiling. “You think the rain will keep many people away?” He heard the familiar voice of Bubbles ask. Looking around to meet her, she sat at a bench inside the building. She had a sweet smile and her curled hair framed her face perfectly. Her uniform showed off her curves, but that could just be because he was looking at them.   
A warm feeling grew in his chest and he returned her smile. “I hope not, it'd be a shame to do all the work with the new display and have no one to show up for it.”  
She let out a playful giggle and stood up, “Well we got the display for a few weeks, someone will show up by then.” She twirled on her foot, “So, does the uniform fit me well, I was worried about the blue polo clashing with the jeans.”   
“I honestly don't even know what that means.” He chuckled, “But you look great.”  
“Good,” She dropped her other foot down and continued her radiant smile. “My family said they liked it, but they're biased, so if you think I look good I can relax about it.”  
“Hey I'm biased to, I think you would look good in anything.”   
“Awe that's sweet,” She looked around and lowered her voice, “So how are you doing today?”  
He placed left hand on his right arm and looked away, “I'm okay, I think. I'm just sorry you saw it.” He looked at her with sad eyes, “You didn't tell anyone about it did you? Your family and whatnot?”  
She was taken aback before she gave a harsh whisper, “No I didn't. It isn't anyone's business, not even mine. Besides I'm glad you let me in to see it.” She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. “Boomer, I like you, and I wouldn't, no, couldn't think less of you for having a panic attack. I'm just sorry I put you in a place to trigger one.”  
He felt his face grow red and fought back a smile, though it still showed in a small smirk. “Thanks Bubbles. I really appreciate that.”   
She removed her hand and resumed her normal voice, “So what should I expect from my first day here?”  
He wanted to grab her hand as they walked out, but fought it off. He explained how he was bombarded with questions and was usually asked to do more of the heavy lifting. The shift supervisor made Boomer her trainer, his words being Boomer was the only one qualified to train someone at the pace Bubbles would go.   
Boomer obviously had no objections to it and they spent the day making games out of the jobs they had to do, who could clean the most windows of the habitats, who could feed the most animals in an hour, stuff like that. By the time lunch rolled by the rain hadn't let up, and the only guests to show up were reporters doing pieces on the new visitors exhibit. So the only jobs left to do was general pick up as they wondered through the facilities, picking up litter the storm had flown in from outside.   
Both had forgotten a lunch so Boomer bought a number of snacks from the vending machine. “Boomer you really didn't need to buy me anything.” She laughed as he dropped an armful of chips and candy on the table.   
“Well, Langston says it's rude to eat in front of someone.” He said as he opened a bag of chips. She gave a little pout in response, but still looked through the pile he made.   
“I still feel bad.”  
“And I would feel bad if I didn't get you something.” He smirked between bites. “If it means something to you why don't you treat me out after work.”  
“Is that some sly way of getting me out on a date?” She giggled and smiled as she grabbed something from the pile.   
“I wouldn't call it sly if you saw through it.” he teased back. He hadn't meant it that way, but was in no way objective to going on a date with her. As soon as the image entered his mind a pained feeling of guilt his his heart. He dropped his smile, “But, no. No, I was just saying as friends or something.”  
She noticed the drop in his mood, but thought against questioning it, whatever was going on in his mind, he would tell her when he was ready. “Well, I think that's fair where would you like to go?”  
“I don't know, uh dealers choice?” He said his mood soured by the continued rise of pained guilt in his chest.   
“No no I said I'll treat you, wherever you want. As long as it's not sushi.”  
“Ugh, no. I can count the number of people I know who like that stuff on one hand, And we don't have fingers so...” He gave a small laugh. “How about some Mexican fast food, been forever since I've had a good taco.” He put on a smile as she nodded in excitement, but his heart weighed heavy, and it was shooting with pain whenever he looked at her smiling at him.  
The shift manager walked in and saw the two laughing, “Hey you two, Look the park is dead today, and the rain isn't letting up. So I think we're gonna close up early.” He gave a small laugh at their groans of disappointment, “Hey you two did the work of an entire crew in half a day, you've earned an early out. You can finish eating, but then take off.” He bid the duo farewell and they made quick work of the remaining pile of junk food.   
They punched out and borrowed some ponchos for their flight home. “So you wanna grab those tacos now or later?”  
“Yeah, I think later would be good. I gotta talk to Brick about some stuff anyways. Meet up at your place at four?” He replied as they stood in the doorway leading out.   
“Sure, just stay out of my basement this time.”   
“You don't need to tell me twice. I'll see you then.” He gave a fake smile and took off.   
“Well no reason to ruin the hard work I put into my hair if I got time.” She thought out loud. She used the nearby phone and asked the professor to pick her up, He gladly agreed to and arrived forty minutes later. It was faster to fly but she didn't want to restyle her hair and makeup from flying in such heavy rain.   
She jumped into the car and gave her dad a grateful hug. “Hey sweetie, how was your first day.”  
“Oh it was fun. Me and Boomer got so much done they let us go early.”  
“I still don't like the fact you're spending so much time around him.”  
“Why? Is it cause he is a boy?”  
“No, It's because he beat you senseless quite recently.” he replied coldly.   
“Yeah, that happened.” She said with a nod before continuing, “but that's in the past. I don't hold it against him, and neither should you.” She shot back crossing her arms. “He has been through enough.” She muttered as Blossoms report on their holding cells raced through her mind.  
He disliked the boys, but after the Mayor called him to inform him of Bricks deception, he claimed more hatred for the red boy. However, from the fact his daughter was willing to forgive Boomer, maybe he could swallow his feeling a little bit. He let out a heavy sigh, “Sweetie, I'll trust you, but I'm still your dad and I'm going to worry now and then.”  
“Well, I think it'll all be fine. I trust Boomer, and I want to be his friend.” She chose her words carefully. If she told him she wanted more, he may just have a heart attack. Trying to change the subject, “So, enough about me, any date plans for you and Keane?” The rest of the car ride was spent of her begging him to plan a date night for him.   
Boomer had taken off with self disgust lumping in his throat. When he thought of her smile and the way she stood by him last night, how she refused to tell anyone about his problems, it filled him with rage. He made a decision and was going to stand his ground on it. The rain blurred his eyesight, but he still saw a distinct red dot on the roof of their apartment building. Touching down he looked at his brother and took a deep breath.  
Brick was enjoying the cooling rain, he had driven himself into a fever thinking about all the ways to hurt the arsonist, but every time he was about to land a blow his imagination had Blossom telling him not to. The rain was helping him to calm his contradicted thoughts. He heard the splash of someone touching down behind him. He didn't have to guess it was Boomer. He turned around to see his brother standing like he was ready to fight.   
“Hey you're home. Did you not have work today?”  
“No I did, we just got off early cause of the rain. No one showed up.”  
Brick shrugged and returned to enjoying the rain, “What's on your mind? You look serious.” He was trying to find a way of telling him about Langston without making his brother freak out. They said he wouldn't see another visitor until tomorrow and he didn't want Boomer worrying for the remainder of the day.  
With a deep breath Boomer spoke,“Brick, I want out.” He was so nervous his voice almost faltered, but he managed to kept his voice steady and strong.  
Brick slid his eyes back to his brother, “Out of what?”  
“This idiotic plan to remove the girls purpose.”  
“You're calling my plan idiotic? You, the guy who wondered how the hot dogs get inside corn dogs? You think my plan is idiotic?” his voice grew in anger.   
“No the plan isn't idiotic, but doing it is.” Boomer refused to back down. “And I don't want to anymore.”  
Brick stepped to him and leered down, “Why would you want out? The plan is working and we've almost won.” He had a feeling why, but he wanted his brother to nut up and tell him.  
“Because it's wrong okay. I cannot do this and be Bubbles friend. Losing her isn't worth this. I don't want to be in a world where she hates me again.”  
Brick didn't mean to do it, but his body reacted quicker than he could think. A swift punch sent his brother flying high into the clouds. Brick flew up after him and latched onto Boomers throat, “Why the hell do you need to be in a world with her in the first place! She put you in the hole herself!” Bricks rage grew as Boomer remained silent, “Why won't you answer me!” Brick screamed in his brothers face.  
“Gee... I wonder why...” Boomer said fighting off the choke hold his brother had on him. Slapping his arm to get him off.   
Brick in turn was brought back into reality and let go immediately. “Shit, sorry.” his voice broadcasting the shame of his actions.   
“Whatever, I expected as much.” Boomer said with a cough rubbing his throat. The brothers floated there in the dark cloud staring at each other one with disappointment the other with shame.   
Brick wanted to say something, but had no idea what, roughhousing and picking on him was never anything like that. Boomer took a moment to catch his breath and spoke. “Look let's just get out of this cloud and back on the roof.” Boomer said floating down. Brick followed his mind full of self hatred.   
“What did she say to you to make you want out? How did she convince you to abandon us Boomer.” Brick said right after they returned to the roof.   
Boomer looked at Brick and decided against anything but the truth. “She hasn't done or said anything to make me abandon you. You are still my brother. A pain in the neck brother, but my brother still.” he gave a small chuckle, he was just glad Brick was listening. He thought he would beat him with chains or something, plus Boomer could tell he really didn't mean to choke him like that.  
“So why are you betraying us for a puff?” Brick spat the name out as he finished.  
“First of all, her name is Bubbles. It would do you good to learn it. If I have it my way, she might agree to be my girlfriend, But I'm not doing this for her.” Brick raised a brow expecting more. “For the first time in my life I'm doing something for me. Not for you, not for her, not for the monkey, and certainly not for the damned lobster. I want to be friends with Bubbles, I want more, I want her to like me. I cannot do that if I'm also working to hurt her.”  
“We've always stood by each other Boomer.” Brick started.  
“I know. That's why I'm not going to ruin this plan you got, but I'm not aiding in it anymore either. You can live without Blossom, and that's your call to make, but I don't want to live without Bubbles.” He couldn't believe he was getting to say so much about it to Brick but he wasn't going to stop until he said everything on his mind.  
“Last night I realized we three wont always be there for each other. You had a job to work.”  
“I didn't leave you alone, I made sure Butch had a way of getting to me if you needed me.” Brick interrupted.  
“I know, but I didn't need you. I needed her. Brick, there was a time I thought all we needed was our brotherly bonds, but that isn't true. Look at Butch, he keeps hanging with Buttercup, and look how he's calmed down in such a short time. He has her to fill the void me and you can't. Even you, Blossom is something to you I can't even know.”  
“You don't know that.” Brick said flinching at pinkies name.   
“Yes I do, since we got out all you do is work. You graduated early, you got smarter, you haven't stopped improving yourself, but me and Butch cannot be that mentally stipulating.”  
“You mean stimulating.” Brick corrected.  
“That's my point. You have to correct me half the time I use big words.” He shot back with a pointed hand. “We are always going to be brothers Brick, a bond that wont break, but we can't just be by ourselves anymore. So I want out so I can do something I want for once.” A few moments of silence passed, “I think you owe me it now after all.”  
“Really gonna guilt me about it?”  
“Hey don't choke people for no reason and you wouldn't get guilt tripped.” He smiled at his brother.  
Brick let out a groan of frustration while dragging his hands down his face, “Fine, you have your out.” He relented.   
“I feel a but coming on.” Boomer said cautiously.  
“No, no buts, look maybe what you're saying has stock. I mean I finally played a game of chess last night, and you two certainly don't like playing. Yes Butch has calmed down, having the green one to compete against has meant less fights I have to break up between you two, and I have to give it to the Blue one.” He looked over at Boomer who was tapping his foot with a sneer on his face, “I mean Bubbles, she managed to help you out of a panic attack. So fine, you have your out. We're still brothers though.”  
“Well Duh, we will always be there for each other, but we wont always need each other we may need different people. Isn't it better to have more people willing to help us out? I mean come on we are all certainly less angry since the city has grown to like us.”  
“I get it Boomer! There's no need to rub it in, You're right okay?” Brick let out another groan to his brothers speech.   
“Oh no I'm marking this day on a calendar, 'Brick said I was right.' I'm going to milk this.” Boomer laughed as the two brothers walked back into their apartment arms over the others shoulder.  
Butch had left earlier in the day after getting home from the hospital. The rain pounded against his green jacket as he trekked through the suburban area of Townsville. He had been walking for a while now, after flying out of the city he felt the urge to take his time getting to his destination. He found the view refreshingly different and challenging, having to trust his sense of direction where she lived instead of floating above and flying to the house, but eventually he found the modern square home sitting in its usual spot.   
He felt a wave of discomfort as he sat at the door wondering if he should knock. He hadn't ever gone to someones place unannounced before, never had friends to do this before, so he was feeling out of place. Every scenario his mind played out only made him feel more and more foolish about being at that house uninvited. The anxiety had him shaking worse than the cold rain would have if he could feel it. He looked up at the three windows from the porch and remembered how much he enjoyed hanging out with Buttercup the day before, with a sigh and a shake of the head he forced his hand to the door bell.   
He could hear the chime from inside and time almost froze as he waited for someone to answer. He almost hoped no one was home, but it was trampled on his desire to see his counterpart.   
It was probably only a few seconds before the door opened, but felt like hours, and he was greeted by the sight of a middle aged woman with short black hair and blue eyes. He could feel his heart jump in fear that he got the wrong house, “Hello young man, What can I do for you?” She greeted with a warm smile.  
“Is uhhhh, Is Buttercup here?” He asked fighting to keep his words to the point.   
“Of course she is, come on in, come in.” She urged as she practically pulled him inside out of the rain. After closing the door she called out to the stairs, “Buttercup! Butch is here to see you!”   
“H-how do you know my name?”  
“Oh please,” She gave a small giggle, “You don't get to be a superintendent of a school by being naive. Who else in the whole city or world has such distinctive builds and features like you six.”  
“Right, dumb question sorry.” He avoided eye contact as she let out another giggle.   
“No such things, you had a question and you asked, never let yourself think that's dumb.” She gave a small warm pat on his shoulders, “She'll be down any second, as for me I have a drink to finish.” She said as she left him waiting by the stairs to go back to her cup of tea in the kitchen.   
Time almost slowed down again before he could see Buttercup appearing from the top of the stairs. “Hey Butch, what brings you here?” She was dressed in Black jeans and a tight t shirt and the mascot to a classic metal band on the front. She also had eye liner and a natural colored lipstick that gave them a slight sheen. Lastly her hair was brushed and styled to a messy rocker look.  
All anxiety he had vanished as he spoke to her, “Well, I'm up for the day, don't work until late tonight, and only have one friend, so I was hoping we could hang out or something.” He couldn't help but smile at her from the bottom of the stairs.  
“Yeah, I just gotta pick up some stuff for the lifeguard gig later, aloe and whatnot, so if you don't mind being my pack mule,” She returned his smirk before as she spoke, “I'd love the company.”  
“I can handle it I'm sure, you wanna just head out then?” He asked motioning over his shoulder to the door.   
She was about to tell him she needed to grab her jacket when Keanes voice rang out from the kitchen, “You know I actually had plans of heading to the store today, why don't I drive us all.” Buttercup was about to protest before she kept going, “Before you say anything Buttercup, flying or not, it has to be better than braving the rains, so get your coat and lets go.” She ordered passing her atop of the stairs to get herself ready.   
“Wow, your mom doesn't take no for an answer does she?” Butch half laughed at the stunned face Buttercup was showing.   
“You're fault for showing up drenched to the bone.”   
A few minutes later and they were pulling out of the garage and headed to the city, 80's pop was playing on the radio as Keane was humming and tapping the steering wheel to the rhythm. Buttercup was playing with the pull string on her green hoodie while she sat in front. Butch was in the back starring out the window fighting the temptation to draw on the foggy windows. All the while Keanes humming contradicted the awkward feeling in the air.   
“So Butch, I understand you've had a different education. How has that been?” Keane asked eyeing the boy from the mirror.   
“How did you know that?”  
“She is the superintendent for the schools in the area.” Buttercup replied, “So where did you do you schooling anyways?”  
“Me and Boomer go to the jailhouse where they have some teachers learn us.”  
“What about Brick?” Buttercup asked.  
“Oh Blossom didn't tell you?” Keane interjected, “He graduated just this year, he was a special note in the graduation ceremony.” She said between hums.  
“First I've heard of it, But that's not really my business.” Buttercup replied before turning to Butch in the back seat, “So have you thought about regular school now that you lawless days are behind you?”  
“I wouldn't even know how to go about that,” He paused for a few seconds, “Though now that we all got a full pardon the jailhouse school might be closed off to me and Boomer, I'll have to ask a few people about that.”  
“Well let me know what you want,” Keane said smiling to him through the mirror, “I can get you into a class once I know where you are in school.”  
“We just got caught up with our class apparently, we've spent every summer in class playing catch up until now.”   
“Nine years of school in five, that is impressive, but I implore you to look into schooling through the public.”  
“Yeah I agree with her, I could use a proper partner in class, someone I can punch without them breaking when I need to.” She said slapping her fists together and smiling playfully.  
The three of them continued talking throughout the car ride. Keane was practically interviewing the boy asking him all she could during the lengthy trip. The trip didn't feel as long as it was before pulling into the parking lot of the mall as she came to a stop. “I think here will do fine, If you need a ride home let me know.” She said shifting to park. With a thanks Butch got out and quickly ran to the shelter above the door.   
“So you're not gonna keep an eye on us or something?” Buttercup asked after Butches door closed.  
“No, you're capable of being alone with a boy at your age.” She responded almost flatly.   
“I thought that was what you were planning when you insisted to drive us.”  
“Nope, I just didn't think you'd want to waste the hard work you did on your face and hair.” She gave a small laugh and wink, “I know for a fact you had no makeup on and your hair was a wild mess before he knocked on the door, even if he couldn't tell I could.” Buttercup wanted to protest to the implication, but she kept going. She handed her a few bills from her purse, “If you get hungry get something from the food court and call me if you need a ride. Now shoo, shoo. You friend is waiting.”  
Buttercup failed to hide her small smile as she quickly gave Keane a hug, “Thanks mom.” Before she realized what she said Buttercup was out the door rushing to Butch under the shelter.  
Keane couldn't help but smile to herself as her heart fluttered in her chest, “Mom. What do you know? I kinda like the sound of that.” She said aloud before driving off to take care of her own errands.   
Butch was waiting impatiently before the green puff raced to him holding her hood over her hair. “Sorry about that.” She said as she touched down by him on dry land.   
“Not a problem, your mom was pretty cool.” He replied opening the door for them.  
Buttercup was about to correct him, before remembering what she said in the car, denying it now felt somehow wrong. “Eh, she has her moments.” She shrugged and stepped inside.   
The mall itself was huge, containing everything from a sporting good store, theater, food court, about 50 shops, and included a small grocery store. Butch looked at the map wondering where exactly they were going.   
“You know? Me and my brothers have avoided this place for so long, I don't think I've ever stepped inside.”  
“Why not? Just about anything you would ever need is here.”  
“We just felt so out of place here, this seems like the place that princess brat would shop, not three broke criminals.” he said placing his hands behind his head as he walked.  
“You three couldn't possibly have stolen everything in your life,” She said rolling her eyes. “You had to have paid for something before we locked you up.”  
“Yeah we did, usually food, but nothing substantial. But even then the money was more or less stolen.”   
“It either is or isn't stolen, which is it.”  
“It was Bricks idea, whenever you three fought a monster Brick noticed the damage to many stores. So during your fights we would be watching and whenever a building got wrecked one of us would swoop in clear the register and swoop out. Maybe grab something from the store while there. Brick said most people would believe the cash to be scattered to the wind and would just use insurance to cover the loss.” He finished by saying, “I think the only time one of us bought anything that wasn't food or a toy was when Brick bought a book.”  
“Yeah the nerd reads, everyone knows that.”  
“Everyone now yeah, but before we all got locked away we just barely could read. He doesn't know it but I followed him to a store just before Christmas. He bought some book and even had it wrapped.” He laughed at the image in his head, “I remember I was about to ask why he had a book wrapped in bright pink paper, but with it being the busy season I lost him in the crowd. I still don't know what he did with it.”  
“I would have loved seeing the mighty ruff leader holding such a girly package, it would have been blackmail material for life.”  
“Oh god you know it. Everything has to be manly with us, but with him even the fruit he eats has to be bad ass and tough.”  
“How does one make fruit manly?” She asked holding back her laughter at the absurdity.   
“He eats this red ball, I can't recall it's name right now, but inside it looks like it's filled with bloody teeth.” he explained, “We found it in a weird part of the afterlife. I wouldn't call it a paradise but there was this bad ass castle in the midst of all these fields. We were about to eat it when he found us. Apparently had we eaten it we would be forced to stay.” He let out a chuckle through his teeth, “Brick took it as a challenge and was about to eat it out of spite before being pulled by the lobster to his realm. He found it here in town one day and took to it. We all tried it, but it has a weird taste, bitter and sweet, soft and crunchy, not like anything else, so me and Boomer let him have it. We even use it to bribe him ever since.”  
“Sounds like a cheap bribe.”  
“Well, it's usually only available in winter, but sometimes we find it during summer. We would snag it, or more recently buy it, and it usually meant we did whatever we wanted that day.”  
They were passing the grocery store as he finished his story, and Buttercup looked through the glass windows to see a produce section, “Well if you can't remember it's name maybe we can find it in here.” She said pulling him to the store.   
“I guess, I don't think I want anything from him right now.” He replied before something snapped together in his mind. Soon he was walking past her looking for it with determination.   
The store had a vast selection of produce, but it seemed what he was looking for wasn't available. After 10 minutes of looking he was about to give up before Buttercup called his attention, “What about this thing?” She was holding a bright red ball with a small stem attached.   
“Yes! That's it.” He practically hopped to her.  
“It's called a pomegranate ya dingus.” She said handing him the fruit.   
“I'll try and remember that.” He responded as he walked to the checkout stands. The rest of the afternoon was spent going store to store finding everything Buttercup needed for her new job starting tomorrow. They relaxed and ate at the food court checked out the arcade, and was tempted to see a movie, but neither of them wanted to shell out the money. Butch, however, found new enjoyment in the afternoon knowing he had his out in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Please read and review would you kindly.


	35. A Blue Eyed Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of the stakeout.

The rain finally died down in the late afternoon. Brick was sitting on the couch in a fresh change of clothes thinking about everything that had happened during the day. Images of Langston missing a leg had practically tattooed themselves in his mind, the shame of losing control and choking Boomer, the odd feeling of pride of seeing Boomer refusing to back down until he was heard, and the fact his mind inserted Blossom into every other thought drove him insane.   
Letting out a sigh he watched Boomer walk out in the living room, “Hey, did you wanna come with me on the stakeout tonight?”  
“I don't know, I do have the day off tomorrow. The zoo is having a big event for the fourth later this week, so they've changed up my days off for it.” Boomer informed. The city was preparing for a big city festival and parade for Independence day in two days. The boys actually went every year. The giant crowd and people lost in their celebrating was one of the few times no one ever paid them mind.   
“So you're working on the fourth?” Brick asked.  
“Yeah, in the morning to help clean up and make the stands look presentable, but I'll be off around 2.” He said looking at the clock on the wall.  
“OK,” Brick wondered what he'd end up doing that day. If they didn't catch the robbers soon he'd probably end up working himself. “But back to the stakeout, you wanna come along?”  
“Will Bubbles be there?” Boomer responded.   
“I don't know. For all I know Buttercup could be there.” Brick replied with a groggy sigh. He really hoped Bubbles wouldn't be inserted into every topic the two brothers talked about.   
“Eh, Sure. Why not.” Boomer answered looking over himself one last time. “Could be fun.”  
“It's not about fun, it's about getting the job done.” Brick shot back with an annoyed glare.   
“If it's not fun then why do it?” Boomer shrugged.   
Brick felt like he had an answer ready, but paused when his mind came up entirely blank. Again he had to question why he was doing anything anymore. His hatred of Blossom and her sisters died when he fought her head to head. He really didn't care about the city or it citizens. He felt his plan would only come to fruition simply from the fact he was in too deep to stop, and not from his own will. He felt like all his motivation was sucked out.  
“Well, when you think of an answer let me know, I'm headed out for a while.” Boomer said killing the silence between them as he walked to the window.  
“Yeah, OK just be back by seven, or at least be at the police station then.” Brick said lazily waving his brother away. Boomer was already out of the apartment taking off quicker than Brick could finish his sentence. Brick wasn't worried about Boomer missing the instructions, and reclined back into the sofa.   
He hated having to wait, and yearned for something to occupy his time, and mind for that matter, but crime had reached record breaking lows outside of this string of jewelry stores. So even that, however frivolous it felt to him, was out. “I should really take up a hobby.” He mumbled to no one in particular as he turned on the television and tried to endure the next three hours with out anyone or anything to distract him.  
Time seemed to slow down for him, but he felt merciful relief when something occurred to him. With Boomer joining the stakeout they would need a way to keep in touch. He was almost too happy for something to do as he jumped out of the window and headed to the nearest store. The errand wasn't long, but he walked out of the store with three burner phones in his brothers colors. He would have liked to get one of those newer smart phones, but being unable to guarantee his future pay and not able to legally sign a contract until he turned 18 made him resort to the prepaid phones he had in the thrift store backpack he bought while he was out. He still had a few hours to kill so he stopped by a grocery store and got a few snacks and energy drinks for the night.   
He walked to a few places to kill more time, and still ended up being at the station early. He made his way to the archive room and sat down waiting for someone to show up.   
The silence was still maddening, but was given mercy as Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer made their way into the room. Boomer was laughing and Bubbles was hiding her smile behind her hands, judging from the pained looked Blossom had Boomer had told yet another terrible joke. He acted annoyed by the sudden noise but was grateful for the feeling of life it actually brought to him.   
“Hey Brick,” Blossom greeted, “Good thing Boomer came over, otherwise I would have never known what time you wanted to meet up.” She finished with a smile.   
“Oh? Yeah I guess we did meet up later last time, sorry.” Brick replied. “So since we're all here should be a quick meeting.” He continued as everyone sat down. Boomer and Bubbles were stifling their laughter and giggles while Brick tried to talk over them.  
“So did you figure out where we are going to be looking tonight?” Blossom asked as the Blue couple managed to quiet down.   
“No need, we've got three potential targets and four sets of eyes, me and Boomer can each take one, you two can take the other.”   
“Oh come on man that sounds boring.” Boomer whined as he laid his head on the table.  
“Yeah, plus what if you or Boomer see something going on? You leave your post to come find us?” Bubbles added. “It's better to work in pairs, me and Blossom have the hot line the mayor gave us and so do you.”   
“It's a job, if it was fun we'd be paying them to do it.” Brick shot back while he reached into his bag and pulled out a blue cell phone, “I actually got me and my brothers a prepaid phone, so we can all remain in contact.” Boomers eyes widened at the small device powering it on. Brick continued, “It's prepaid, so only use it when you have to, Back to the job, me and Boomer will take a store each and you girls will take one.”  
“I think it's best if we work in pairs. Just in case someone falls asleep or gets otherwise incapacitated.” Blossom interjected looking through the bag she brought with her, doing another inventory check.   
“But we have three stores to watch. What we should just abandon one of them?” Brick asked getting annoyed.   
“No,” Blossom replied moving up to the map, pointing at one in the center of town she continued, “This one is owned by the Morebucks family, apparently when Princesses dad found out about the robberies he hired night security.”  
“How do you know that?” Brick asked giving a skeptical stare.   
“I went out to the other stores, earlier today, I walked in on the new security team being walked through the store. Three in total each with arms.”  
“I thought we we're supposed to do everything as partners.” Brick said, really only mad that he didn't think of that.  
“Well, I still didn't have your number and I didn't know if you were still sleeping.” She noticed the slight feeling of guilt in herself at the implication she was keeping him out of her side of the investigation. “Next time I'll be sure to pick you up I promise.” She said with a playful tone.  
“Whatever, so I guess we can go in pairs tonight...” Brick started, but was interrupted by an overly excited Bubbles.  
“Oh, oh, I vote we do Puffs with Ruffs.”  
“I second that!” An equally excited Boomer said with an arm raised.  
“I don't think that's really...” Brick tried saying before Blossom cut him off.  
“That sounds good.” She said smirking at Brick, “I think you got outvoted.”  
Brick could feel his anger grow, he was almost ready for the maddening silence over this. He took a breath and glared at the trio smiling back at him, “Fine, Bubbles you're with me, Boomer listen to Blossom like you would me.” The other three were starting to make protesting noises before he silenced them with a glare and forced his voice over everyone else “Me and Bubbles will take the south store, you and Boomer will take the upper east. Good plan? Great plan. Lets go.” He finished stomping out of the door.   
“I don't think he understood what we wanted.” Bubbles whined in her seat now dreading the night she was only minutes ago ecstatic for.  
Boomer chuckled, “Oh he knew exactly what we all asked for, he just got mad we changed his plans on him and this is so he gets his spiteful way.” Boomer explained patting Bubbles back gently. “So Blossom, I guess we better take off.”   
“How are you okay with this?” the two sisters asked.  
“I got my reasons.” Boomer said with a shrug, He was hoping this would be a good chance for Bubbles to see Brick as his brother and not just a rage powered machine, which admittedly he often was. “I think he just got mad that we steamrolled him in his own meeting, he'll calm down and probably let us switch at some point.” The three made their ways out of the building and found Brick floating in the sky waiting for his partner. With an encouraging wink to Bubbles, Boomer and Blossom flew off to their stake out.   
Bubbles hung her head and floated to Brick, who raised a brow, “You ready to go?” She only nodded her head and the pair flew off to their point. Touching down on the roof Brick noticed she still hadn't cheered up, rolling his eyes he took his bag off and fished out a pack of mini powdered doughnuts and tossed them to her.  
“What's this for?” She asked catching the sweets.   
“You were looking lethargic, thought maybe some sugar would help.” He replied placing the bag by the ledge.   
“I'm not lethargic, I'm disappointed I have to spend the night with you and not Blossom or Boomie.” She shot back but still opened the package and tossed the powdery treat in her mouth, “But thanks I guess.” She finished between chews.   
“This is a job, I don't want you and 'Boomie' making doe-eyed faces at each other all night long.” Brick said placing heavy emphasis on his brothers nickname.   
“What makes you think we would?” She asked placing her cheek on her hand as she looked over the jewelry store.   
“He won't shut up about you as of late.” Brick mumbled, “Besides I got my reasons for making you my partner tonight.”  
“Why cause we took control of your plan from you?”  
Brick scoffed before replying, “I'll let you know later.” He felt anger rising in his throat, but he let out a deep breath and joined Bubbles in watching the store.   
Bubbles sat bored and absentmindedly ate the small donuts Brick gifted her. Her mind drifted from just earlier in the afternoon when Boomer bought her a small mountain of sweets to share, and from there the lunch they shared the day before. “But still, if we're friends give him a chance. For me?” Boomer's voice rang through her head and she slid her eyes over to the red ruff she was forced to be around.   
“So, uh.” She struggled to find something to talk about to kill the silence and keep her promise, He looked at her with a curious brow raised. “What do you do for fun?”  
He looked at her and a flash of rage showed on his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came, “I guess I don't do anything for fun anymore.” He sounded angry and disappointed in himself as he answered her.   
“Oh come on, everyone does something to unwind. I draw, Buttercup swims, and Blossom reads.” She goaded an answer unable to believe he had nothing to do outside work.   
“I,” He let out a deep sigh, “I have worked since the day I got locked up.” He looked at her with sorrowful eyes, “I was constantly working to get out of lock up, earn my diploma, become a hero, and now I'm working on this case.” his shoulders shuddered as he spoke as if he dropped something heavy. Even his breath was a little ragged, “I don't know what I would be at this point if I stop working. I take small breaks to watch the city at night, but even then, I'm usually planning something.” He stopped himself there worried he would let his plan slip out, and when he looked at Bubbles he was surprised to see a soft look of empathy painted on her face.   
“It's kinda twisted now ain't it?” She spoke with a soft voice as she picked at the stones on the ledge. “When you three ran through the streets terrorizing the city, my sisters and me, you seemed to have all the freedom.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked with a growing venom, “You had a home with a loving parent, a kitchen that was never barren, a warm bed to sleep in at night and no one hunted you down if you got out of control.”  
“True, true. But we had to give up our childhood.” She smiled as Brick seemed to lose his scowl and looked at her with curiosity. “We rarely got a day to ourselves. We devoted so much time to protecting the city we lost our best friend when she moved back to the city. We even gave up vacations and holidays to fight crime. Once the professor dragged us away on a camping trip, but even that was in the Townsville forest. If a monster attacked we'd have to leave to fight it. Thankfully, or not, instead we spent it with Fuzzy and his nephews, who drove us crazy.”   
“Where you going with this Puff?”  
“Now today, you and your brothers, it would seem mostly you now, have taken over and in exchange lost your freedom.” She looked at him with pity as she continued, “Boomer and Butch have at least one friend, and apparently a hobby, but you? It would seem you've forgotten how to take a moment for yourself in the last five years.”  
“I have my moment, it's when everyone is asleep and I'm staring at the city. It's like meditation.” He said refusing the Puffs sympathy, “Plus I listen to music.”  
“Surprise surprise, the man who always works only has hobbies one does by themselves.” she said and playfully tapped his forehead, “Learn to get a friend, not a soul on this planet is meant to be alone, Your brothers seem to get the message now you need to.”  
“Not like I have a long list of willing candidates.” He said slapping her hand away.  
“You have at least one, I'm sure Blossom wants an actual friendship with you.”  
“What makes you say that? I think she just doesn't want to be outdone by you and your sister.” He responded with apathy.   
“Cause she was just as let down you made us be partners.” Bubbles let out a sigh, “Since you've become a hero Blossom has been a little off. She thinks all people see her as is a hero and a smarty.” her eyes hardened as she continued, “But you apparently not only beat her in school, but also managed to reduce crime making her feel useless. I don't know if you knew what you were doing, or if you're just trying to actually pay back your debt, but you've cut her in a weird way.” Her eyes closed for a moment then reopened to a softer look, “Yet I saw the way she looked at you on the TV and the subtle way she acts around you, letting you lead the meeting, and only giving you opinions and advice, on some level she admires you and what you've done, so I know she just wants to be your friend. If you're smart you'll take her as a friend, or else you'll lose your own sanity.”  
Brick was effectively left speechless at her words, crossing his arms and looking back over the jewelry store he relented, “I thought Blossom was the smart one.”  
Bubbles let out a giggle, “I take it that means I won?”  
“I'll take you're advice, but I doubt it can be as easy as you think.”  
“That's because you're thinking, you should just let it happen and grow with it. It's not something to analyze and pick apart like some sort of science fair project.”  
Brick felt a weird lump growing in his throat as he pushed some pesky memories back into his subconscious. “What if you're wrong though? What if there is something in me, or more accurately something missing in me, that prevents me from being her friend?”  
“I doubt it's missing from inside you, maybe missing from around you, but I bet buried somewhere deep in that anger and other icky stuff, whatever you think is missing is actually there.”   
“Icky stuff? Really?” He said with a bored expression.   
“Blossoms the smart one, remember?” She said sticking out her tongue playfully. “Doesn't make what I'm saying any less true. You just may need some help digging it up is all. If you can ever learn to let someone in.”  
“you should be a therapist Bubbles.” Brick said as he looked away from her to the store.   
“Nah, I'm thinking Baker, or artist. I just don't think I have the focus for all that college.” She said shrugging but a smile growing ear to ear.  
“Whatever you say.” He said dropping his arms onto the ledge and wished for something to happen to the store, but it was still a few more hours until the store closed, and nothing was standing out to him.   
As the hours passed and the sun set, Bubbles had attempted more conversations as the night drew on, but she found Brick lacking in conversation skills, or at least motivation. She grew more and more frustrated by the fact he rarely answered her, and when he did it was in short final answers. The moon had risen and she felt like she only knew trivial things about the boy in front of her, his favorite color, food, music, and etc. She let out a huff and asked, “Why did you even want me to be you're partner if you aren't going to actually talk to me?”  
“I told you this is a job, we have to watch the store.”   
“Yeah, sure, but that doesn't explain why you would work with someone you can't be nice to.”  
“What more do you want?” He growled in annoyance. He was determined not to let her get too much into his head, their earlier conversation had freaked him out as she so easily brought things he didn't want to admit were within him.   
“Well why don't you ask me a question or two, that's typically how a conversation can keep going.” She said tapping her foot.   
“I know how conversations work Puff,” He started but was interrupted by her.   
“Do you? You've barely said a word, and my name is Bubbles learn to use it.” Her eyes narrowed into an intense glare Brick was unaware she could make.  
“What is my brother to you?”  
The question was simple enough, but she didn't expect it. “Right now? He's my friend. Why?”  
“Because one reason I find friendship with you puffs harder than you think it is, is because you three locked us away. I don't like the fact he hangs around the one person solely responsible for locking him away.” He seethed between gritted teeth.   
At first she felt guilty until flashbacks of their last encounters before they trapped them bubbled to the surface. “First of all the only person truly responsible, outside Boomer himself, is you.” Bubbles said jabbing Brick in the chest with a harsh poke, “Did you forget how terrible you were before we locked you up?” She asked pushing him back, “You somehow, would beat my sister unconscious in minutes. Then help Boomer or Butch beat me and Buttercup and fly away. You became so dangerous we had to do something. So if you want to blame anyone blame yourself.” She wanted to keep going until she saw memories of Boomer's face in panic fly through her mind, and her voice softened “We all made mistakes, and I'll probably hold regret about how Boomer was locked away until I die, but you forced our hand.”   
Brick looked at her with contempt, they always had the moral high ground, always had the last word, and always knew how to make him feel like trash. “What happened to you to make you hate us so much?” She asked as he glared at her. Images of snow and lights danced in his mind, and rage boiled like lava in his heart.   
“You locked us away.” he said before she stopped him.  
“Before that.”  
“You killed us.” He started again, but she cut him off.  
“No something else happened, after you came back you weren't that deadly, you didn't even attack us so harshly when you grew to the size of semi trucks, something happened right before we locked you up. What was it?”  
He was internally screaming and shaking inside, but outside he kept his glare, “It doesn't matter. All that does matter now is Boomer won't shut up about you, and I'm worried you just being nice to him, to keep an eye on him like Pinkie does to me.”  
She hung her head in defeat, “If you think so low of me and my sisters, you don't deserve Blossoms attention.” She saw his eye adapt a twitch, but held her ground. “I promise you I'm not playing parole officer for Boomer, I actually like being around him. He's funny, so full of energy, is refreshingly spontaneous, can talk to animals and I think he's cute. I don't want him going anywhere his smile wouldn't follow.”  
He spat and looked away down to the shop, the owner had long ago locked up and gone home, and nothing was missing. “Well, for whatever reason he feels the same way, he told me earlier he doesn't want to live in a world where you hate him.”  
“Why did he say that?”  
“Doesn't matter,” He quickly said careful not to let too much information loose. “Look puff, all I want, is my brother to be happy. He has made it clear you're apart of that. So I just wanted to have a moment alone with you to make sure you're not planning on shipping him back.”  
“Didn't expect that.” She was surprised to hear he was just worried about his brother, “Well I'm not planning anything.”  
“Yeah, I believe you.” he said softly returning his attention to the store. That was the last thing said for a while. The duo sat in silence watching over the store. Brick was afraid to say anything else as it seemed she was able to dig into him emotionally in a way he never expected. She wanted to talk more, but he walled off anymore questions. She took comfort in knowing on some level he trusted her, but she could still feel some anger in him. Something he wasn't letting go of and it rattled her. He looked through his bag occasionally and whenever he grabbed a snack he offered one to her. The silence was strange and uncomfortable, and as midnight grew closer Brick felt a craving for coffee.   
“I think we've suffered enough.” Brick said standing up to stretch. She looked at him grabbing his pack waiting for him to explain what he meant. “I'm going to go grab a coffee, then I'll send Boomer over.” he explained as he floated from the roof.  
“You sure that's wise? Didn't you say we'd be too distracting if we worked together?” She said with a sly smirk.  
“Well, if you insist I guess I can just come back...” He said trailing off the sentence.  
“No, no, please send Boomer over.” She said quickly.   
“Thought so.” He snickered, shaking his head and departing.   
She returned her attention to the store and had to admit, he wasn't as bad as she thought at the start. Lost and confused in the soul somewhere, but she'd have to hope Blossom could help him find whatever it is he can't find.   
Brick had touched down in front of the gas station and walked in. He saw Butch sitting behind the counter looking wound up and angry. Before he could greet his brother the stores light flickered on and off repeatedly. Butch turned to the door and waved at his brother.   
“What's wrong with the lights?”  
“I don't know, for some reason whenever someone enters the lights have been doing that for the last hour or two.” Butch informed as Brick walked to the coffee stand.   
Meanwhile across town Blossom and Boomer had been watching the store dutifully. The night had dragged on as neither could hold a conversation. Blossom tried to ask about Brick, but Boomer just shrugged and repeated, “Ask him yourself when he decides to switch.”  
She'd ask how he was sure Brick would switch and he always just shrugged and said, “Just a feeling.”  
It was getting close to midnight and she was keeping her mind busy by doing mental exercises in her head. She was entirely put off by his relaxed and laid back nature she couldn't find away to initiate conversation. “How do you think our siblings are doing?”  
“Probably about the same as we are. I doubt Brick and Bubbles are having an easier time talking then we are.” Boomer said with a shrug and smile. “I can't see him taking much longer, unless he really got spiteful.” He let out a small chuckle.   
Blossom rested her cheek in her hands and doubled numbers in her head to fight the boredom, closing her eyes she felt the night time wind run through her hair. “Sleeping on the job?” A familiar voice called out to her. “Sheesh Boomer, did you bore her to sleep?” She opened her eyes to see Brick floating in front of her holding a fresh cup of coffee in his right hand.   
“Hey Bro.” Boomer said walking up with his hands in his pockets, “We switching finally?”  
“Yes you can head over to...” He didn't bother finishing his sentence as Boomer had taken flight when the letter Y left Bricks mouth.  
“Wow he took off quick.” Blossom said with a small smile.  
“I'm surprised there isn't a Boomer shaped dust cloud floating where he stood.” Brick laughed as he floated down onto the rooftop. “So any activity?”  
“None whatsoever, what about you?”  
“It's dead as a door nail over there.” He said sitting with a grunt. He seemed a little annoyed about something.  
“Everything OK?”  
“Hmmm? Oh yeah. Just had a talk with Butch, nothing too bad just... annoying.” He finished after a small pause.   
“What was it about?”  
“Oh you know brother stuff, I'd feel bad sharing the embarrassing details.” He laughed.   
“Whatever you say, so up for another game of chess?” She asked holding the little folded board in her hands. She had a small smile and some light in her eyes as she asked.   
“A few games can't hurt.” He replied matching her smile with a smirk and sat across from her picking up his pieces.   
Back across town Bubbles was watching the store growing anxious for Boomer to arrive, she had waited for about ten minutes before she heard something tearing through the air and saw a blue streak race towards her. “Hey sugar miss me?” He asked rolling to a stop from his hasty landing.   
“Sugar really?” She asked with a giggle.  
“Well what's a more fitting nick name?” He responded with a toothy grin.   
“I guess it's fair since I call you Boomie all the time. Hardly sounds like the name of a notorious super villain.” She replied continuing her giggling.   
He stood up and dusted himself off, “I hope my big bad brother wasn't too bad to spend some time with.”  
“Not too bad, but bad nonetheless.” She said with a sigh. “How can he be so grouchy all the time?”  
“I wish I knew, I really do.” He said with a solemn nod, “That's why I was hoping you would rub off on him, but I guess you two didn't mix well.”  
“He was just too serious about everything.”  
“You're preaching to the quire on that one. I don't think he has taken a day off since lockup. It's almost admirable, but he needs something besides work to do.”   
“He knows it, and I hope he finds it.” She said crossing her arms, and her voice filled with sadness. “But enough about the lump on the log.” She returned to her normally happy voice and spoke excitedly, “I hear we're doing something special for the fourth of July at the Zoo. What do you think that'll be like?”  
The two spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing while keeping an eye on the store. The store was undisturbed through the night and well up until the sun rose and the streets slowly flooded with citizens.  
Boomer had just gotten off the phone with Brick informing him about the vast amount of nothing that happened throughout the night. “Well looks like we've been given the go ahead to clear out and head home.” He said placing the phone in his pocket.  
Letting out a yawn she smiled, “Well good I'm ready for bed.”  
“You and me both, after some sleep you wanna catch up and grab a bite?” She stretched and nodded, “I'll pop by your place when I'm ready.”   
“Sounds like a plan,” He replied through his own yawn, “I'll see you then.” With a smile between the two, blue streaks rocketed off the roof and into the clear blue skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Please read and review would you kindly.


	36. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick and Blossom hang out and BC discovers her own ability.

The time ticked by slowly as the two red heads watched the store. Blossom ended up winning two of the games they played, but he won the final match with a queen and his two rooks trapping her king. She pouted as she put the game up and he walked to his bag.  
She quickly scanned the store below, but found nothing out of place, “Do you honestly think they'll strike again so soon?” She asked as she felt him walking up behind her.  
“Hard to say, probably not, but patterns in Townseville say robberies usually happen days apart, although these do seem more spread out. It's probably why it took as long to notice a pattern.” He openly theorized.  
She could hear the soft sounds of something breaking when she turned over and saw Brick tearing apart a Pomegranate. “Where did that come from?” She asked shocked to see him with something that wasn't junk food.  
“Butch found it at a store in the mall earlier apparently. Him and Boomer usually buy these if they find them, I'll admit a weakness for them.” He said popping a small cluster of the juicy red seeds in his mouth. “Probably shouldn't say this but it's how they bribed me when we got out of hell.” He said while chewing. He handed her a piece of the fruit, “You want some?”  
“I don't know I hear they're pretty healthy, but the boy from hell offering the young beauty pomegranate seeds? Would I have to become your wife if I partake?”  
“Easy there, I'm not Hades and you're not Persephone.” He said before swallowing another small cluster. “If anything you'd be Athena. So want one or not?”  
She rolled her eyes and gratefully took a small cluster, “So what exactly would make me Athena?” she asked before popping the fruit in her mouth.  
“What doesn't is the better question. You were born of your father's mind, you value strategies in fighting over brute force, but still have a love of fighting. You have her pride and wrath if someones pisses you off, and you're a bit of an over-achiever.” He said stopping his list only to eat more the seeds.  
“You speak like you've met her.” She said holding back shock that he had at least a rudimentary understanding of her.  
“No, but I did sit in the realm of Hades once.” He said picking a seed from his teeth.  
“Wait you've been to Hades? Does that mean the ancient Greek pantheon is what lies beyond?”  
“Yeah, and no.” He said as he looked up, as if trying to recall something, “The way I understand it, the afterlife is what connects the multiverse together.” He looked at her and noticed a lack of confusion, “You know the multiverse theory right?”  
“Know it? I've actually experienced it,” She chuckled, “long story, but I know it's not just a theory.” She said shuddering at some memory she wasn't about to share.  
“Well good that saves some explanations, but since all the different realities exist, every form of the afterlife exists as well. The afterlife connects all the universes together, and sometimes information gets sent to different realities. Sometimes that comes in the form of imagination, other times, the form of religion. Or at least that's how HIM explained it to us.”  
“So why did you end up in Hades?”  
“We didn't at first, we ended up kinda stuck between them all. We didn't belong to any religion, and our only crime was engaging in a fair fight that we lost, so due to our special cases we were allowed to wander until we found a form of the afterlife to be judged by. We were in the Asphodel Meadows when HIM found us.”  
“I'm surprised you didn't try for Asgard.” She giggled at the thought of the Rowdyruffs marching on the Rainbow Bridge.  
“It's hard to navigate, and I think Ragnarok ended it long ago, but I could be wrong.” He said with a shrug. “We ended up wandering for what had to be about a little over four and a half years.”  
“That long?” She said with wonder in her eyes. “How can that be? I mean you were only gone for a few months.”  
“Time works differently in the afterlife, sometimes it moves faster sometimes it moves slower, but it never moves in perfect sync with the living worlds. Really though what good does time do when you have all eternity.”  
“That's pretty cool though, so you met Hades?”  
“No, we never met any of the gods, of any religion. We were more like tourists. Had we subscribed to a religion maybe we could have seen a god.”  
“And now the afterlife sounds complicated.”  
“I think it always was, I mean reincarnation exists, that has a whole list of rules, like being unable to visit the same reality twice in a row, and usually abandoning all memories.” She looked confused, but before she could ask something he continued, “We weren't reincarnated, but resurrected. It's a different set of rules.”  
“Fair enough, so which one would you have joined?”  
“Not really sure, I mean all religions exist, not just the ones familiar on this planet, or even this reality. It'd be cool to see some more, but I doubt we're gonna get to wander next time. Not very many souls get the option, most atheists end up in limbo, so I guess it's something I will inevitably have to decide on.” He replied placing a hand on his chin in thought. Breaking his thoughts he smiled, “But it should be able to wait a good number of years, I mean I know were not immortal, but I can't see us dying in the near future.”  
“Yeah my kiss of death is now powerless, unless you can still grow from it that is.” she said with a smirk.  
“No HIM took that spell away, the shrinking aspect of it made it risky to use effectively against you.” He informed with a shudder.  
“So why have you never spoken about the afterlife before?”  
“Honestly pinkie? You're the first to ask. We can talk about it, but the rules say nothing specific unless someone asks.”  
“That's a shock.”  
“I know right?” He said in disbelief, “I mean you think someone would have asked before this, but no. You are the first to ask.” She in turn only managed to shake her head, while thoughts of what the afterlife held for her swam through her head.  
The pair sat in silence while finishing off the pomegranate while watching the store, “So what did Butch bribe you for anyways?”  
“Not really important. Like I said just guy stuff.” Brick said lying about the conversation he had just before joining his counterpart for the night.  
Letting it go she was looking through the early morning streets when she noticed an early morning city crew posting do not park signs along the road. “Oh yeah the Parade is tomorrow isn't it?” She said with mild interest.  
“Yeah, plus the big festival.”  
“And fireworks after all that.”  
“You a big fan of all that or something?”  
“I haven't been in years, well not as a patron at least. Me and my sisters usually ended up working security, but the city didn't ask us this year, so I guess I can just go enjoy myself for once.” She said, her voice melancholic.  
“Well that's a good thing isn't it? Won't you and your sisters have fun?” He asked with a bubble of guilt filling in his throat.  
“Bubbles and BC both work tomorrow. BC just got a job as a life guard at the city pool, and Independence day is often their busiest days. The festival takes place in the big park right next to it an everything, and the Zoo is trying to get some added revenue apparently so Bubbles will be doing face painting or some other activity for kids.” She informed laying into her cheek. “It's no fun going by yourself.”  
“I can understand that, but we work too ya know.”  
She was about to agree when a different thought ran through her head, “Why don't we take the day off and go together?”  
Brick was thrown by how blunt she was, but had no trouble rebuffing the offer, “Because we need to catch these guys. That's what the city is paying for after all.”  
“Yeah, but we could use a chance to bond as partners. We'd work better together if we had some fun friendly bonds tying us together.”  
“We just played five games of chess, wasn't that fun enough for you?” He wasn't expecting her to keep asking, and was having trouble fighting that light in her eyes. “Besides what if they strike a store that night. We'd have let them get away again.”  
“Oh, no one is gonna try anything, you already took care of the monsters. The majority of super villains have been permanently retired, or otherwise on their best behavior, and starting tonight cops will have periodic checkpoints throughout the city for drunk drivers. Then with all that the traffic would be unbearable.” Brick wanted to argue but she wouldn't let up, “It's the one day I can almost guarantee nothing will happen with this case.”  
“I just don't think it's a good idea Red. I mean I can deal with a night off, but us going together to a festival and all that just seems weird. Why not go with your parents or a friend?” He tried to get her to drop this desire to hang out, but the look of hurt on her face added to the pressure of guilt lodged from his throat to his heart.  
“I don't have many friends. Plenty of acquaintances and fellow student council members, but not many friends. When you make enemies from psychotic mutant chimps, demon spawn, monsters and pure psychopaths, you have to stop hanging around people who could get hurt in the process.” She said with a heavy heart. Perking up she smiled and pointed at Brick. “That's why it's perfect we go together, no one would think to try anything against the you. You're too durable and violent.” Her face dropped her smile and she glared at him and spoke in a threatening voice, “Besides Mr voice box you owe me big time for that stunt at the restaurant.”  
“If I agree you gotta promise not to hold that over my head again.” He said with a grimace.  
“Deal.” She said grabbing his hand with a shake, “Besides if I need a favor for now on I got ammo.”  
“Shouldn't have told you about the pomegranate.” He said rolling his eyes. The pair continued on their stakeout, the excited mood Blossom had made the last few hours of watching fly by. She was already planning an itinerary of activities in her head.  
Brick was angered at himself to be so easily swayed into spending the holiday with her, but he did notice the strange lump in his throat had subsided. A tornado of emotions churned inside him, but he felt anxious about it more than anything else. “If Butch knew I was feeling scared about spending an afternoon with a puff he'd probably call me on being a hypocrite.” He thought.  
His eyes left the store and looked over at her. The start of the dawn had begun shimmering through her auburn hair, and created a glowing outline over her profile. The storm of emotions calmed, and he felt strangely okay with that. Bubbles telling him he needed at least one friend buzzed through his mind, and he felt almost happy she was so tenacious about this friendship thing.  
She could feel the early summer sun warming the air around her, and knew the night had finally come to an end, and not a trinket missing from the store. “I think the store is safe now.” She said turning to Brick, who quickly turned his head away.  
“Yeah, I'll call Boomer and let him know he's clear to go home.” He replied turning away from the store.  
“Hey bro.” Boomer sleepily replied over the phone, “Whats up?”  
“Did your store see any action?”  
“I don't know I spent the whole night looking at Bubbles all doe eyed.” Boomer laughed as he spoke.  
“You better be joking right now.” Brick hissed.  
“Oh relax I am. The store had no visitors, not even a rat in the alleys.” He said with a snide tone.  
“Good, listen the suns up and people are out, so we're done for the night. See you at home.” Brick said before hanging up.  
“So I guess we're taking the night off today as well?” Brick asked.  
“Yeah that's a good idea.” She smiled while stretching her arm above her head. “Be at my house at 7 O'clock sharp. I want a good spot for the parade tomorrow.” She said dropping her arms with a smile. They bid their farewells and split apart.  
Blossom had touched down in her front yard and opened the door to the sounds of her sisters arguing. “Well when is she coming home?” Buttercup raged in the kitchen.  
“Any second now.” Bubbles whined in turn.  
“What are you two fighting about now?” Blossom asked walking into the kitchen. She was looking forward to sleeping, but would never even get her eyes closed with this noise.  
“There you are, what took you so long?” Buttercup asked with a worried look on her face.  
“I got home as fast as I could, I was on the other side of the city.” Blossom informed while sitting down. “I literally left Brick and came straight home. Sorry it wasn't fast enough for you.”  
Buttercup sat down across her sister and took a deep breath, “You have to be careful spending time alone with him.”  
“Why?” She asked annoyed.  
“Cause he's planning something, something to hurt you!”  
Blossom looked at her sister waiting for more, “Okay and where did this come from.”  
“This might sound crazy, but last night I was sleeping, and I had this weird dream-”  
“You're accusing someone based on a dream?” Blossom asked with a raised brow, “That sounds like an overreaction.”  
“Not just a dream.” Buttercup said dragging her hands down her face. “You remember when HIM three us in our own nightmares?”  
“I remember you being scared by bugs.” Blossom giggled at her sister.  
Buttercup rolled her eyes, but kept going. “Ever since then I've had these weird dreams. It's like I'm dead and a ghost, except I'm still alive.” Blossom rose a curious brow, but let her sister talk. “It happens once in while, and I can see everything going on around me, but no one ever hears me. Though sometimes I can play with light switches, or knock something down. It's how I know it's not just a dream. I wake up to see what I did is still there.”  
“It sounds like you can astral project.” Blossom said, “I never knew you could do that.”  
“Never knew a good time to bring it up, until now that is.” She sighed. “Look last night it happened again, and I ended up hearing something. Something that sounded like Brick is doing something bad.”  
Buttercups Flashback  
Buttercup felt like she couldn't sleep no matter how relaxed she currently felt. Lifting herself off the bed she floated to the bedroom door, hoping a glass of milk might help her sleep. She felt well rested, but wanted to sleep, knowing she'd just feel tired tomorrow. She reached for the doorknob, but her hand went right through the solid object. She reeled at first, but gingerly placed her hand through the door. “So it's this again is it.” She said crossing her arms. Turning around she saw her body asleep on the bed, her face in a sleepy scowl. Her chest rising and falling steadily.  
“Well no sense in wasting this opportunity.” Buttercup laughed with a mischievous smirk gracing her spectral face. She floated through her wall and headed to the city intent on seeing if she can scare her friend at work. She often explored the city when these dreams came, and she never needed to worry about losing her body, there was what looked like a cable attaching her to her body by the left ankle.  
It took her a few different locations to find where Butch worked but found him lazily reading a car magazine behind the counter. She smirked at her unaware friend and floated to the magazine rack, focusing as hard as she could to knock things off the shelf and play with the lights.  
Butch was annoyed more than anything, but she was enjoying his growing frustration whenever she knocked something down just as he sat back down, and enjoyed watching him get flustered whenever someone asked about the lights when they walked in.  
“This is getting boring now, I should probably head back.” She said floating over Butch who was sitting there waiting for something to fall. “I've got him pretty wound up.” She laughed at the thought of him reacting to her telling him it was all her. “One more customer and I'll head back.”  
She didn't wait long for the doors to slide open, and Brick walked into the store. She flicked the lights on and off and watched Butch's eyes dart to Brick. “What's wrong with the lights?” He asked walking past the counter.  
“I don't know, for some reason whenever someone enters the lights have been doing that for the last hour or two.” Butch informed as Brick walked to the coffee pot.  
“That's weird, maybe you got a ghost.” Brick gave a small chuckle as he grabbed his disposable cup.  
“What kind of ghost haunts a gas station convenient store.” Butch asked as he grabbed the plastic bag he brought with him. “Brick can't make a scene where I work, so I should do it now.” Butch thought as Brick finished preparing his cup of coffee.  
“I don't know, a petty former owner?” Brick answered placing a lid on his coffee and walked to his brother.  
“I guess, hey I got something for ya.” Butch said before tossing the red orb to his brother.  
“Where did you find this?” Brick asked looking at the gift with longing.  
“The mall has a grocery store, Buttercup helped me find it.” Butch said.  
“So what do you want? I know this isn't a gift of charity.” Brick said slipping off his bag and placing the fruit inside.  
“Ohhhh Blackmail time,” Buttercup snickered, excited to see what Butch needed a bribe.  
“I just want you to listen for a moment.” Butch said sitting up straight and dead locking his eyes with his brother.  
“I'm listening,” Brick said placing his cup on the counter and matching Butch's posture with crossed arms.  
“Look, when you first got the idea to hurt the girls, I was in.” Buttercup was shocked, and was leaning in wishing she could deck the boys. “I was so excited for a chance to beat Buttercup into dust, but now I found a better way.” Butch said with a steady tone. Buttercup was growling between her teeth imagining the ways she was going to hurt him when she woke up. “I finally found someone who matches my speed and gets me in a way no one has. She has been the best person to compete with, but as a friend. If I lose that, I'll lose a part of myself.”  
“What?” Buttercup said calming down.  
“So let me guess, you want out.” Brick said with an angry glare.  
“Out of what?” Buttercup cried angrily staring at Brick who looked through her to his brother.  
“Yes, because-” Butch started, but was cut off by Brick.  
“You can't live in a world without the green puff, Right?” Brick said with an eye roll. Buttercup just looked to Butch for an answer.  
“How did you know I was going to say that?” He said while Buttercup could feel her heart skip a beat.  
“You and Boomer must be talking behind my back or something, He said the same shit earlier today.” Brick replied while guilty memories of throwing a tantrum on the roof played in his head. “The puff has become something to you that me and Boomer can't be, right?”  
“Well, I mean yeah, but do you really got to kill the wind in my sails like that?” Butch said with annoyance. He practiced what he was going to say all afternoon, but it looked like it was meaningless.  
“Because I already had this conversation with Boomer earlier today.” Brick stated tilting his head back in annoyance.  
“So did you give him his out?” Butch asked both excited and frightened by the answer.  
Brick glared for a moment, but let out a sigh. “I had to, and I guess it wouldn't be fair to say no to you.”  
“Wait just like that? No task I have to do? You're not going to throw me into the sun for treason? Or Murder me in my sleep?”  
“I'm a pretty bad guy, but not a monster!” Brick said hurt by the accusations even if it was just Butch making jokes.  
“But seriously that easily? I don't have to do anything?” Butch asked, apparently he never learned the saying about a gift horse.  
“Look if it means that much to you, just pay for this cup of coffee.” Brick said grabbing the drink.  
“Done.” Butch said with a smile. “So what now?” Butch asked working the register.  
“What do you mean?” Brick asked taking a careful sip.  
“Are you going to keep up this plan to hurt them?” Butch asked. “I mean I don't think I can fight you, but I really don't want BC hurt when this is all said and done.” Butch said with a heavy voice.  
“I guess that is something I should consider. I want those girls brought down a peg, but I also want you and Boom to be happy.” Brick said lost in his own thoughts.  
“Forget that noise, can't you find happiness with the girls?” Butch said dropping a few dollars in the register.  
“I'm not like you and Boomer, I don't give up halfway through something.” Brick said with disdain.  
“You better drop whatever it is asshole.” Buttercup said wishing she could be heard right now.  
“I'm only giving up because it's better to.” Butch said. “What are you going to do when you wake up entirely alone? When me and Boom Boom are gone, the girls will be gone, and you have no one to turn to?” Butch said while Buttercup floated by them in shock.  
“You're just gonna abandon me?” Brick asked with a shocked face.  
“No, but clearly I'm getting a life outside you. You spend all day in your room, or your fighting crime. Something that has been considerably less lately. If it wasn't for whatever this is with Blossom you would just be in your room hiding from the world.”  
Buttercup couldn't help but laugh, but felt a growing anger for Brick. He was doing something to hurt her sisters? Whatever it was, it was completely off Blossoms radar. She wanted to chew Butch out the next time she saw him, but she also felt flattered Butch was willing to stand up to Brick for her.  
“I really hadn't thought of that.” Brick mumbled. He admitted to himself he liked hanging around Blossom, but something in him fought it off. He didn't want to relive some painful part of his memory, but the thought of being left behind scared him.  
While he looked calm, Buttercup could suddenly see he was shaking unaware of why he was doing anything. He felt like he did at graduation, like he spent all thing time working just to be stagnating. With Boomer, Butch and Bubbles lecturing him on how he should let go, it hurt somewhere inside. The thought of spending time with Blossom, only made him more anxious. Like she was setting him up for something, and only he could see it, but everyone else was urging him to jump. Fighting it also felt like he was letting down everyone that cared about him.  
“Bro you okay?” Butch asked wondering why Brick was quiet for so long.  
“Yeah,” Brick said snapping his attention to his brother. “A lot on my mind. Mostly just wondering how you and Boomer found it so easy to get along with the girls.”  
“I just sat and listened, and she did the same for me.” Butch said deadpan. “When we had that swim race, she spoke to me. I was way too tired to hold any hate for her, and I saw something I hadn't before. Something I felt like was for my eyes only. Suddenly I couldn't feel anything in terms of hate for her, and we started competing. Every time she won, it didn't annoy me only made me more excited to beat her next time. Having her as a friend is so much better than having her as my hated enemy. We push each other in ways I never knew I could be pushed, and I find myself seeking her out now.” He let out a chuckle and finished with, “In a way I'm glad she called me prison rat.”  
Buttercup cringed remembering how she got him riled up for the race that day. She was happy with the end result, but she really wished she could take back the insult.  
“I wasn't expecting an actual answer, but thanks for sharing.” Brick said looking at the time, “I really got to head out. I guess I'll see you at home.”  
“Hey Brick, I don't really know Blossom, but she seems smart. She'll either learn what you're doing and hate you, or just give up on you. It doesn't seem smart to let either of those happen.” Butch called out before the doors closed. Leaving him unaware with a gawking Buttercup floating by him.  
“I think I've seen enough.” Buttercup said admiring her friend, who returned to the magazine he was reading when she first showed up. If she wouldn't just move through him she'd probably give him a hug. She smirked and flew back to her body.  
She was unaware of how long she was asleep after returning, but it was deep in the early morning. Her clock blinked 4:42 by her bed, and the realization that Brick was alone with her sister sent a rage of a fire in her heart. She sat up and was tearing through her dresser for something to wear, when she realized she had no idea where Brick and Blossom were.  
Cursing herself for not following him she made her way downstairs. She'd just have to wait for them to come home to tell them what she discovered. A yawn escaped her mouth, and she wished she could just go back to sleep, but the anxiety and anger refused to let her eyes close for more than a few seconds. The hours slowed down to a near still while she waited, but she lost any and all fatigue when Bubbles sleepily walked through the front door.  
Back in the Present  
Blossom sat in awe during her story, and felt a twinge of pain in her chest. She really thought she was getting through to her counterpart.  
“So what do we do Blossom.” Bubbles asked with worry apparent in her voice.  
The facts didn't add up in her mind, she was sure she was making progress with him, but he has shown to be more manipulative and conniving than before. “Nothing right now.” Blossom said. “He still thinks we know nothing about, and we'll have to keep it that way. Whatever is up his sleeve we'll deal with it.”  
“But what if it's too late by then.” Buttercup asked.  
“We don't even know what it is though. We can't do anything unless he out right attacks us.” Blossom stated.  
“At least we know our boys came around.” Bubbles said smiling. She hadn't stopped smiling since Buttercup told her Boomer was the first to defect.  
“Yeah, But go figure my counterpart would be the most stubborn.” Blossom lamented landing a cheek into her hand.  
“Well, whatever it is, we'll deal with it as sisters.” Bubbles said while Buttercup nodded in agreement. “You haven't lost yet. All he needs is to see you as a friend, and I bet he'll drop whatever it is.”  
Blossom gave a sleepy, “I'm hanging out with him tomorrow for the fourth. Maybe I can turn him then.” Blossom said fighting back a yawn.  
“Hey yeah!” Bubbles said, “I spoke to Brick last night, and I don't think he's closed off to the idea of change.”  
“Yeah? I guess I shouldn't give up just yet.” She said with renewed motivation.  
“That's the spirit Blossom, I mean come on you're adorable. If we make you look stunning tomorrow I'm sure he'll see the light.” Bubbles giggled.  
“You're speaking like it's some sorta date. It's not a date Bubbles.” Blossom said.  
“I know that, but he's still a boy. He just needs to see you in a different light.” Bubbles squealed. “And besides we haven't gone out shopping as sisters in a long time, we should all go later.” Bubbles said while locking eyes with Buttercup.  
“Hey why am I being dragged into this?” Buttercup cried. “Besides she needs less time around him, not having him following her like a drooling dog.”  
Bubbles let out a giggle. “I think we just need more time as sisters, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking for an excuse to go shopping just the three of us.” she said.  
“I think that's a good idea. It can't hurt at the very least.” Blossom said. She had to admit the idea of Brick finding her stunning sent a warm feeling in her chest. “But we can do that later. I think the two of us need sleep.” She said standing up. Looking down at Buttercup she laughed and gave a smile, “Looks like you're special ability was there the whole time. That's a really cool power to have. It's like perfect reconnaissance ”  
“Yeah I guess it was.” Buttercup said feeling proud. Before another thought entered her head, “My special ability requires me to be sleeping?” She whined letting out a groan. “If Butch ever hears about that he'll never let me being lazy go.”  
“Why does he think you're lazy?” Bubbles asked standing up.  
“Long story, I'll tell you later when we're all hanging out.” Buttercup said with a groan.  
“So you're joining us then Buttercup?” Bubbles said with enthusiasm.  
“Yeah you two get some rest. I guess after my orientation we can head out.” Buttercup responded. She wasn't thrilled about spending hours at the mall looking through clothes, but she was sure she'd enjoy hanging out with her sisters. Bubbles was right, it had been a while after all. Bubbles pulled them both into a tight hug, and with that the trio split up, two puffs going to bed and the third starting breakfast before her first day of work.  
As Blossom nestled into bed ready to catch up on sleep the memories of the last two stakeouts played in her head. He seemed very different between the two, he seemed so walled off at the start the other day, but this last stakeout he was more relaxed, made jokes, and was able to have a few laughs. “I think, everything will work out just fine in the end.” She said as sleep finally took hold of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. so this took a bit but I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to give BC astral projection for two reasons, one I hated the cop out of her being able to curl her tongue, I mean come on what kind of BS was that. Secondly to me, she seems like she wouldn't tell anyone about her being able to project, and if her special power wasn't combat ready she probably wouldn't talk about it at all. So yeah astral projection seems like a cool power to me. Please read and review would you kindly.


End file.
